Puckleberry oneshots
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Random puckleberry one shots, some smutty, some sad, happy and everything in between, enjoy
1. Struggling to pay rent

**A/N I own nothing! All mistakes are mine unbeta! So this will just be random drabbles about Puckleberry, some rated T some M so that is why the M rating will apply. **

_Struggling to pay rent_

Rachel Berry was a beautiful 22 year old woman, living in New York the city of her dreams; she had just finished her degree at NYADA and was on her way to making it big... it's was just taking her a little longer then she suspected and she was running out of money for you know rent and food. So when Santana, her best friend, suggested being a call girl; Rachel shot the idea asap, but after 3 month living off noodles that weren't vegan, (she couldn't be picky) she gave in and this is why she's at an agency seeing if she fits the criteria to be a call girl... a prostitute.

"So Santana says you want in on this business, why?" The madam asked Rachel with a stern voice,

"To be honest," Rachel began and continued when the lady nodded, "I need the money."

"Most girls say that they want the experience, like sex etc... but we all know the reason, they need the cash... it's refreshing to be around someone who cuts the bullshit. Like your friend Santana aka Monique, that's the whole reason why I hired her.. and that's why I'm hiring you."

"Really?" Rachel smiled oddly excited.

"Yep, your Jewish you have the innocent girl look, clients eat that shit up! I'm Quinn." The blonde smiled, sounding human for the first time since the interview began, "I look after my girls and we have a very detailed system going so no one gets hurt. I've been the Madam here for 4 years and no girl has been injured yet." Quinn said proudly.

"That's very comforting Quinn." Rachel admitted,

Smiling Quinn continued, "What do you want your name to be?"

"I chose?"

"Of course, your body, your name... least we can do."

Thinking that she may never play her favourite role, Rachel smiled,

"Maria."

XXXXX

It had been one month since Rachel began and she had to admit the money was AMAZING, she was earning up to 10,000 bucks a week (all tax free since you know being a call girl isn't really an option on the tax form) and that's after she gave Quinn her cut, Quinn was right, people really did the whole innocent look. She moved to a penthouse and had all of her designer clothes that she had ever wanted, she could chose the hours she worked because she was in such demand and that meant she could usually pick who and she did and didn't sleep with also a major bonus.

XXXXX

Puck laughed when his buddy's told him about his 25th birthday present, a full night with an expensive as fuck call girl, he was a little shocked but then they promised him that she was fucking mint and sexy; he agreed pretty easily, s'not like he was paying after all.

XXXXX

Rachel went up to the 120th floor of the hotel were she was meeting her client for the night, he had paid for the girlfriend experience which meant he had her for 12 hours, all night. It was 7pm so she would be out of here by 7am and off to an audition she had at 9, four thousand dollars richer... win, win.

XXXXX

Sitting on the bed, Puck was slightly nervous, what if he didn't find the chick hot? What if she was shit and loose as fuck? Sighing, Puck began to make his break for the door when he heard the knocking on the said door he was running towards... she was here. Rubbing his hand down his face, Puck composed himself and sat back on the bed,

"It's open." He yelled,

Not really paying attention to the voice she had heard for some many years, Rachel opened up the door, turning and quickly locking it before she turned and gasped loudly, causing the man who was sitting on the bed to stare wide eyed up at her.

"Noah?"

"Rach? Should say Maria." Puck mumbled.

"Oh god." Rachel's checks flushed bright red, this was the first time since she began this job that she had felt ashamed for what she did, truly ashamed.

"What the fuck are you doing? Why are you working as a fucking hooker?" Puck asked getting angry.

"Call girl." She corrected,

"Same thing. Except you meet your clients in a hotel and not a corner."

"Noah." Rachel whispered with tears in her eyes,

"I'm sorry." Puck said sincerely,

"Why are you hear? I thought the great Puckerone doesn't pay for sex." Rachel spat.

"25th birthday present." He said casually, "Guys at work thought it would be funny." He paused, "Your dad's would be so disappointed."

Letting a single tear slip out of her eye, Rachel looked at the boy she had grown up with and slowly nodded. Hiram and Leroy Berry would be distraught if they found out their baby girl was a hooker. Debbie Puckerman and her father's had been best friends for years, Noah and Rachel were only three years apart and she always had a crush on him... but he always saw her as the little annoying sister so she watched him bring girl after girl home and it broke her heart. When they were back in Lima for the summer, Rachel avoided him like crazy because she was scared he bring a girl home and it would officially break her heart. He never did, he liked sex, not girlfriends... which made Rachel feel slightly better.

"What makes what you do any better?" Rachel asked in a harsh tone.

"I'm a DJ." Puck said confused,

"I mean, you haven't had a girlfriend in like 15 years, all you do is fuck. I'm just making money out of it." Rachel tried to reason.

"There's a big fucking difference Rachel."

Wiping away the tears harshly, ruining her make up; Puck stared up at the man sitting on the big queen sized bed in the hotel.

"Are you going to go through with the transaction or not?" Rachel said in a cold, robotic voice... the voice she used with all of her clients.

Running his hands down his mohawk, Puck sighed,

"Four grand shouldn't go to waste." Puck smirked,

"If you leave now, you'll only have to give me a grand for showing up... we can call it a day," Rachel said professionally not feeling in the mood any more.

"Rachel." Puck whispered,

"No, you have made it perfectly clear about how you feel about me..." Rachel mumbled.

"I don't think that about you, I think that about your profession." Puck corrected,

"Same thing."

"No," Puck said sternly, standing up and making his way over to the sad girl leaning up against the hotel door. "Maria isn't you, Rachel Barbra Berry... well she's fiery, passionate, can sing like fuck, funny, cheeky, beautiful... the girl I've had a crush on since forever." Puck admitted,

"Really?" Rachel asked surprised,

"Yep, when I was 16 and you started wearing those short as fuck skirts, couldn't stop the impure thoughts that ran through my head and then I felt like a pedo cuz you were 13. Then when I was 19 and you were 16, I thought about fucking you so many times." Puck whispered hotly into her ear,

"Mm." Rachel moaned softly,

"You remember my 21st? I snuck you in to the bar cuz I wanted to celebrate with you... took everything in my being not to fuck you... hard."

"You w-went home with a red head." Rachel breathed out.

"I did?" Puck asked not remembering.

"Yeah, I-I was upset for weeks," Rachel mumbled,

"You liked me?" Puck asked shocked, he thought she just saw him as the annoying older brother.

"Since I was 7." Rachel smiled coyly,

Laughing, Puck kissed the side of her neck,

"I'm gunna go." Puck whispered,

"W-What?" Rachel asked upset.

"Correction, we are gunna go and your gunna quit this fucked up job and get a normal job like a waitress while your waiting for your big break. Then after you quit, I'm taking you out on a date..." Puck smiled.

"A date?" Rachel beamed,

"Yep a date, I'm new at the whole girlfriend thing, but you can help me. And I can help you never return to this job, your worth so much more then this Rachel." Puck said sincerely,

Nodding, Rachel kissed him softly, something she had wanted to do since she was 10 and pulled back,

"Let me get my phone, I'll call Quinn and quit, tonight." Rachel told him seriously.

"Really?"

"Really, really... and since you'll have 3 grand lying around, maybe we could go out tonight." Rachel smiled nervously.

"I'd love that," Puck grinned, kissing her again, just as Rachel opened the he grabbed her gently on the arm,

"Noah?" Rachel questioned,

"The next time someone will call you Maria, is the guy who'll play Tony on Broadway... never under estimate yourself again."

"I promise." Rachel nodded, smiling as they walked hand in hand out of the hotel,

XXXXX

The first time Noah and Rachel had sex was three weeks after they began dating and this time she wasn't being paid.

**A/N So no smut in this one but there will be others that are heavy and pointless smut, I just didn't feel like writing full of smut tonight lol enjoy :)**


	2. Babysitting Sarah Puckerman

**A/N I own nothing! All mistakes are mine, you guys can leave me prompt in PM or when you review! To Kate who left this prompt for me in review. Puck and Rachel babysit his sister, it leads to sex...**

_Babysitting Sarah Puckerman_

To everyone at this stupid school, Rachel Berry was a loser... but she was also Jewish and this meant she was close and knew every single Jewish family well in the Lima community, which meant she knew and had to see her number 1 tormentor outside of school sometimes, Noah Puckerman. She couldn't understand how such a lovely woman, Maria Puckerman, could give birth to the devil himself. Sarah Puckerman was a sweetheart and practically worshipped the ground Rachel walked on, which she loved, but Noah, he went above and beyond in making her life living hell.

"Ask her." Sarah staged whispered to her mother just as Temple had ended,

"Rachel sweetie can I ask you something?" Maria asked the younger girl, looking warily at the Puckerman and noticing Puck was rolling his eyes, Rachel nodded slowly.

"Yes,"

"Sarah would love it if you would babysit her Friday night, I have work and Sarah wants you." Maria smiled.

"Oh, um," Looking at the little girl who was putting on her puppy dog eyes Rachel smiled, "I'd love to."

"Yeah!" Sarah screamed clinging to Rachel's leg, "I can't wait!"

"Sweet, thanks Berry I can go to that party after all." Puck smirked,

"Nope, your still grounded for bringing that girl home." Maria reminded her son, "No sluts in my house." Maria mumbled as she dragged her oldest son to the car by his ear, making Rachel and Sarah giggle.

He slushied her four times at school the next day for that.

XXXXX

Knocking on the Puckerman's door, Rachel held her breath and groaned, loudly, when Puck answered the door.

"Ma's already gone, I'll be in my room, don't interrupt me Berry." Puck sneered and stormed up the stairs,

"Wouldn't dream of it." Rachel mumbled and started feeling a little better when Sarah ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

XXXXX

After two hours with just the girls, Puck finally made his way down the stairs and smiled a little at what he saw, Sarah covered in flour with her and Ra-, Berry, he corrected, baking cookies that smelt fucking divine.

"Noah! We are making chocolate chip cookies, your favourite!" Sarah beamed.

"I didn't know you cook bake Berry." Puck smirked.

"There is a lot you don't know about me Noah." Rachel replied with a small smile.

Nodding, Puck ruffled Sarah's hair much to her annoyance ans sat his ass down in front of the telly.

XXXXX

Once Sarah was asleep after Rachel sang to her for half an hour, Rachel made her way to the lounge room were Puck was still sitting.

"Let's play a game." Puck announced, shutting of the telly.

"E-Excuse me?" Rachel asked confused,

"It's a sleepover let's play a game, come on Berry it will be fun." Puck smirked.

"What kind of game." Rachel asked worried, "Are you gunna slushy me?"

"Nah don't wanna get my couch stained," Puck smirked, Rachel rolled her eyes,

"I will not tolerate this here Noah!" Rachel demanded standing up for herself.

"Sorry." Puck said, making Rachel's eyes nearly pop out of her head,

"D-Did you just say sorry?"

"Yeah, don't get used to it." Puck warned, "Never have I ever."

"What?"

"Let's play never have I ever. You say something you have never done, and if you've done it, you drink... let me get my vodka baby." Puck grinned, running upstairs to get a bottle from his stash.

"I've never drunk before." Rachel admitted once he returned,

Puck quickly undid the lid and took a mouthful of the alcohol,

"Well I have so I drank," Getting two glasses out and giving himself five shots and Rachel three, he mixed some orange juice in both cups and placed it down on the table in front of them. "My go, never have I ever seen your tits." Puck smirked,

Taking a small sip, Rachel hummed in agreement,

"It taste nice." Rachel said shocked,

"Yep." Puck laughed as Rachel took another sip... Maybe Berry wasn't so bad.

After a few rounds of that, Rachel was getting tipsy,

"Never have I ever had sex." Rachel said kind of proudly.

Puck chuckled and took a long sip from his cup,

"Never have I ever sung in glee club."

Rachel took another sip, a long one, Puck had sex a lot, she sang even more... seemed fair.

When Rachel was well into the bottle, she slammed her glass down and looked Noah in the eyes,

"Why do you bully me at school?"

"What?" Puck asked not expecting that question.

"You heard me Puckerman, why do you throw slushies on me, make me feel like I'm rubbish and target the glee club. We aren't that bad, we may not go to parties every weekend and drink and do drugs but that doesn't make us lame or give you an excuse to tease me, throw slushies in all of our faces, throw poor Kurt in the dumpster and lock a _**defenceless **_Artie in a porta potty!" Rachel declared,

Thinking his answer over, Puck took a sip before looking Rachel in the eyes,

"Cuz if I wasn't doing it to you guys, someone would be doing it to me."

"How can you possibly think that? Look at you, your attractive, excellent a sport..." Rachel rambled,

"I like to sing alright, I like sing and playing instruments and I-I kind wanted to join glee at one stage, but then everyone began the slushing and my high school years are my golden years, unlike you, I'm gunna be in this town forever." Puck said, letting down his walls only because he was drunk.

"Oh," Was all Rachel managed out,

There was a pause,

"Sing for me?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Excuse me?" It was Puck's turned to be confused,

"Sing. For. Me." Rachel said very slowly, "Please Noah."

Looking into her big, brown eyes, Puck couldn't help but nod his head,

"Only," He added, "If you tell me why you call me Noah."

"Because, when we were little, we used to be good friends, Noah would stop Jacob from looking up my dress, you'd defend me when people teased my daddy's... You became Puck in high school, but to me, you'll always be Noah... my Noah." Rachel told him never breaking eye contact.

Nodding, Puck went into the garage and got out his guitar and sat on the coffee table directly in front of Rachel,

_**Where it began, I can't **__**begin**__** to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring,  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along**_

Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would

Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no..

"Noah." Rachel breathed out before she stood up and sat on his lap after he removed his guitar from his lap, setting it next to him.

"Rach." Puck sat, eyes flicking down to her lips,

"Kiss me." Rachel told him,

Nodding, Puck slowly eased his lips down and pressed them gently against the beautiful diva, it was Rachel who deepened the kiss.

This is how Rachel found herself, completely naked, laying on Noah Puckerman's bed, with the said boy naked on top of her putting on the condom, about to take her virginity.

"You sure?" Puck asked her,

"More then any thing." Rachel nodded, moaning when she felt him run his cock along her soaking slit and slowly pushed inside of her, breaking her barrier quickly and staying still to let her adjust.

"You okay?" Puck asked really concerned, this felt different to all the other girls he'd been with, it felt real.

"Yes, move Noah." Rachel managed out, moaning when he pulled out and then thrusted back inside of her tight pussy,

"Rachel, you like that baby? You like my cock?" Puck asked, nearly coming when he felt the rush of wetness come out of her pussy, Rachel Berry loved dirty talk.

"Mhm so much Noah, I-I love it." Rachel moaned rolling her hips in time to his thrusts.

"You wanna cum Rachel? Around my cock? Do you wanna cum?" Puck questioned increasing his speed to a punishing pace.

"Yessssssssss!" Rachel rambled, "Yes, yes, yes, please, oh Noah, NOAH!" Rachel moaned as she came around his cock, triggering Puck's orgasm.

Once they were all cleaned up, Puck let Rachel cuddle into his side as they feel asleep.

XXXXX

Rachel couldn't wipe the smile off her face when Noah Puckerman announced he was joining the glee club the next day at school.

**A/N Leave me prompts guys and I will try and fill them :)**


	3. Afternoon play time

**A/N I own nothing! So the prompt I was given was the following by tomfeltonlover1991 ****Puck and Rachel both end up in the nurse office (up to you of why). They end up going at in the nurses office and don't get caught, I loved it so I wrote it! Keep the prompts coming in!**

_Afternoon play time_

Rachel's head was thumping, her headache just wouldn't leave her alone and to make things worse she was only in her first class of the day, she had the whole school day plus glee club to get through. Rubbing her temples with her forefingers, Rachel sighed as she felt it easing the pressure a little bit but not enough to be comfortable, seeing the young girl in distress, Mr Shue the new History teacher said her name, it took a few tries before she heard him.

"Yes." Rachel's said loudly, wincing when a sharp pain shot through the back of her head,

"Rachel are you okay? Did you want to go to the nurses office?" Mr Shue asked her concerned,

"I'm fine." Rachel blinked, trying to make the headache disappear,

"You don't look fine B." Santana added looking at her friend who was getting paler,

"That's it, no ifs buts or maybes, your going to the nurses office." Mr Shue declared and began to wrote out a hall pass, handing it to the diva and sent it on her way, Rachel didn't complain because the idea of laying down really, really appealed to her.

XXXXX

Rachel awoke in a daze, she didn't know where she was being half asleep still and sat up quickly and scanned the room to see Noah Puckerman laying down, texting on his phone in the bed next to her.

"You okay Berry?" Puck asked when he noticed she was awake putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Better, how long was I out?" She asked,

"I've been here for like 2 hours, so..." Puck told her,

"Oh, where's the nurse?" Rachel asked realising it was just the two teens.

"Lunch, we have 45 minutes alone." Puck waggled his eyebrows and Rachel couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth,

"Noah-" Rachel grinned at her boyfriend.

"I'm kinda serious, you told me last weekend you've always wanted to fuck in a public space." Puck grinned,

"I was drunk, doesn't count." Rachel laughed falling back on the bed, she didn't move when she heard Noah get out of his bed and she definitely didn't stop him when he was hovering above her on her own bed.

"It will be fun," Puck whispered kissing her behind her ear,

"Noah," Rachel moaned quietly, "I-I want to but-"

"Then just do it, I'll rock your world." Puck promised,

"I have no reason to doubt that promise." Rachel smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck before glancing at the closed door. "Make it quick Noah." Rachel managed out before being silenced by Puck's mouth as it kissed her passionately and hungry.

"I don't normally like fucking you quick, but I'll make it up to you tonight." Puck grinned, thrusting his already hard cock into her already wet centre, grinding through their clothes,

"Oh Noah," Rachel moaned,

"You like that?" Puck asked, he ran his hand down her body, and slid it up her dress and cupped her hot pussy, "Fuck your so wet, can feel it through your panties." Puck groaned,

"God Noah, j-just fuck me." Rachel moaned and lifted up her dress so her panties where exposed, making quick work of his jeans, Puck undid his zipper and shoved his jeans down so his ass was exposed, running a finger over her wet slit, Puck knew she was ready, he moved her panties aside and slid inside her tight wet pussy.

"Fuck." Puck groaned, lifting Rachel's leg up to send him deeper, "Fuck baby your always so fucking tight." He moaned as he began to pound into his girlfriend, hard and fast.

"F-F-F-F-UCK Noah," Rachel stuttered as he didn't let up his relentless thrusting into his girlfriend's tight pussy,

"You like my cock baby?" Puck asked knowing it got her off quickly,

"I feel so full Noah, I love it when you fuck me." Rachel moaned, feeling herself getting wetter, her thighs were covered in her own juices,

"Baby I'm gunna come," Puck panted, "You close sexy?"

"Yes Noah, god, y-y-yes s-s-o close," Rachel moaned and her hips shot off the bed and Puck began to rub her clit in fast tight circles, "Noah, I'm coming." She moaned as she exploded around Noah's cock, sending Puck straight over the edge with her, chanting her name.

"Fuck." Puck moaned as she pulled out and collapsed next to her on the bed, laying there for a few before pulling his jeans up.

"So good." Rachel whispered, in pure bliss from her orgasm.

"Totally better then Maths." Puck grinned earning a smack and a laugh from Rachel.

**A/N Send it more prompts! Hope you like :)**


	4. I'm so sorry Noah

**A/N I own nothing! So you guys are coming through I've been sent so many one shot ideas and I love it keep them coming! I am going in order on when I have received them and I won't stop until they are all done! Prompt: Rachel cheats on Noah instead of the other way round... drama!**

_I'm so sorry Noah_

As soon as she did it she felt like pure and utter shit, she and Noah had been dating for three months and she threw it away when she had sex with Jesse St James... A moment of weakness, something she'll never forgive herself for and something the love of her life Noah Puckerman won't either. She wouldn't blame him. Jesse told her not to tell anyone, that if they didn't know they wouldn't get hurt, he'd been in a relationship with a lovely girl Claire, she didn't deserve this pain either. Her life was finally magical, living in New York, being top in her class at NYADA and finally getting the guy of her dreams, she still has no idea why she cheated, probably never will, that's a lie she knows. Yesterday Quinn let it slip that Puck had fucked Shelby in Senior year, yes it was two years ago, but Rachel felt sick.. knowing her mother had been intimate with the man she loved before her... she was angry and she wanted to get back at him, but she's going to tell him, he deserves to know the truth... she loves him too much to hide it. When she arrived at Noah's apartment block she felt like she was going to be sick, she was about to lose her boyfriend.

XXXXX

Puck was fucking beside himself, Rachel had found out about him and Shelby and had been missing for 12 hours! He called Quinn, Santana, Sam, Tina and Mike she wasn't at any of their places. When he heard the knock at the door he ran and checked the peep hole and nearly cried, it was Rachel, opening the door and hugging her tightly, she burst into tears... not wanting to give his neighbours a show he pulled her inside and closed the door gently.

"I'm so sorry baby." Puck mumbled into Rachel's hair.

"I'm so sorry Noah." Rachel whispered in a broken voice, one he'd never heard before... even when she nearly didn't make it into NYADA.

"Why?" Puck asked, then he saw it, the hickey on her neck... one that he never gave her. He stiffened, "Rachel what the fuck is that." He growled pulling back, realising the girl that he loved more then life.

"I'm so sorry Noah." Rachel repeated, "I was so angry with you, so hurt, that she had been with you in such an intimate way before I did, that you never told me, I wanted to hurt you back, I'm so sorry Noah. Jesse-" Rachel rambled but was cut off at the other man's name.

"I'm gunna kill him." Puck spat in anger, "You let him touch you Rachel?" Puck demanded, making Rachel flinch back at the anger in his voice.

"I'm so sor-"

"Don't say it, don't say your fucking sorry!" Puck screamed, "Was he worth it? Huh? Was he? Did you think of me at all while he was fucking you?" Puck said shaking with anger and sadness,

"Don't please." Rachel asked in a whimper.

"No, you cheated on me Rachel!" Puck yelled, "How could you?" Puck asked in a much gentler, sadder voice. Looking at his girlfriend for the first time since her confession.

"How could you fuck my mother and not tell me?" Rachel countered, wanting to deflect the situation.

"So this gives you a reason to act like a, like, like a slut?"

"I'm not a slut Noah!" She roared in anger and embarrassment.

"Fine then what about a cheater, hypocrite, liar... whore?" Puck growled, cutting Rachel even deeper with his words.

"Noah-" Rachel mumbled, sobbing openly, "I fucked up." Rachel cried.

"No you fucked him, someone who WASN'T me." Puck fumed,

"I love you." Rachel whispered, "I love you so much that it physically hurts me and when, when Quinn told me- I saw red and." There was a pause the two adults just staring at one another, "Don't leave me."

His bottom lip trembling, tears down his cheek, Puck utter the hardest phase he's ever said in his 20 years of live, "Get out of my house Rachel."

"Noah, please, please." Rachel begged, dropping to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

Looking down at the girl he loved, with all his heart, on her knees begging him so a second chance broke his heart. He wanted to hate her, but he admitted to himself then and there he never would be able too.

"Just get out." Him mumbled before turning his back and walked to his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

He heard her sob in his lounge room floor for a good twenty minutes before heard the door softly close. After another hour he went out and saw a letter on the floor, covered with tear stains, he read it.

_Noah,_

_I am so sorry, I love you more then words could ever say. You own my heart and always will. If you find it in your heart to forgive me, I'll be waiting, no matter how long it takes, please, please call me if you forgive me. I love you._

_Rachel _

XXXXX

It took him five months before he finally rang her... She had always kept waiting.

**A/N Aww sad one but a happy ending, kinda cuz you know they get back together when he rings :) **


	5. My mind's a burning hell part I

**A/N I own nothing! So this prompt was from me lol had it stuck in my head and it needs to be written this will be a two parter. A/U Puck and Rachel were childhood sweethearts (by that I mean they were dating from 10-15) she left Lima because her parents moved to New York but every Summer Puck would spend it with her and not let her fall out of love with him making him the only guy she's slept with, Puck back in Lima has a girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, and while he's repeating his senior year she is putting YALE on hold to study at OSU to be closer, little does he know Rachel is doing her senior year in the town she grew up in. Rachel's a year young and she knows that Puck and her aren't together. Now to the story!**

_My minds a burning hell_

_Part I_

"Honey we have something to tell you?" Hiram said sitting his daughter down,

"What is it daddy?" Rachel asked putting her nail polish down, that could wait.

"Your father got offered the job of his dreams baby girl, it's back in Lima. We-" Hiram was cut off by his daughter's scream.

"Were moving back!" Rachel beamed, "I get to see Noah every day, well when he's not in collage?" Rachel grinned,

"Yes, I am so glad your happy sweetheart." Leroy smiled at his daughter, to be honest he was expecting tears and a fight.

"Of course, if you remember correctly I never wanted to leave in the first place." Rachel reminded her dads.

"True, go pack we leave in two days." Leroy grinned, laughed when they each received a hug and then she bolted upstairs to her room to pack.

XXXXX

Rachel was finally back in Lima, yes she wanted to move back to New York after graduation, it was her home and she loved it. But this place, this small dumpy town it had something New York didn't, Noah Puckerman. Now even though she knew they weren't an item, any more, he was her first love and he had kept coming back to spend the summer holidays with her and her family, were they would make love every single night (when she could if you catch my drift) and he'd take her on dates, that's the reason why she never dated anyone else, she was still in love with her childhood sweetheart. He had taken all of her firsts, first boyfriend, first kiss, first date and her first time, she was 15, the night before she was about to move to New York and it was perfect...

"_Are you sure you want it to be me baby?" Puck asked as he hovered naked above a just as naked Rachel._

"_Yes Noah, I've wanted this since I was 12." Rachel admitted,_

"_Your my first too." Puck blabbed,_

"_But Holly Peterson?" Rachel asked calmly but in her head she was doing cartwheels, this would be special for **both **of them._

"_We just kissed, I-I always wanted it to be you too." Puck admitted,_

"_Noah," Rachel breathed out dreamily, "I love you."_

"_I love you too baby." Puck smiled, kissing her on the lips before sliding into her tight pussy, nearly coming at the feel of her wrapped around his cock, staying still so she could adjust, Puck moaned when she rolled her hips._

"_Move Noah." Rachel groaned and nearly flew apart when he began to rub her clit as he thrusted in and out of her slowly,_

_It wasn't long before they were both cumming, panting each others names._

Rachel shook her head at the memory of losing her virginity and brought herself back into the present and tried to get some sleep, tomorrow would be her first day as a freshman and then when she got home from school she'd call Noah and tell him she was back.

XXXXX

"We need more members." Mr Shue told the group which consisted of,

Sam, Joe, Rory, Sugar, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Blaine and Puck.

"Yeah isn't the minimum like 12?" Sugar asked.

"Correct so we need three more members,"

"How are we gunna get that? Even though we won Nationals last year we still don't have people lined up around the corner asking for a spot." Puck rolled his eyes,

"And face it without Finn and Quinn on leads, we aren't gunna win anything." Artie moped.

"And with that attitude that's exactly what will happen, Quinn and Finn and the rest are in collage, we are lucky to have Puck on male lead and Tina your voice will be good for Sectionals and maybe Regionals but we still need to find that strong female lead we need to kick ass." Mr Shue smiled trying to pump up the kids.

"I believe I am the person you are looking for." Rachel smirked leaning against the door.

"Rach?" Puck asked a massive smile on his face.

"Noah." Rachel whispered, "I-I thought you'd be in collage?"

"Repeated, but more importantly what are you doing here?" Puck asked no body had seen Puck this happy since Quinn had left for collage.

"My daddy got a job here, we moved back." Rachel grinned,

"Who are you?" Artie asked,

"I'm Rachel, Noah's-" But was cut off by Puck.

"An old friend," Puck said not missing the flash of her that crossed her face,

"Yeah **old **friend." Rachel sneered a little.

"That's good Quinn wouldn't be pleased if you two used to date you know." Sam smirked, nudging Puck on the arm.

"Quinn?" Rachel questioned.

"My girlfriend Rach." Puck told her himself.

"Oh. Of course, so um I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" Rachel addressed Mr Shue ignoring Puck all together.

"Mr Shue." The teacher smiled,

"Mr Shue, would you mind if I sang?"

"Go for it, the floors all yours." The man smiled and sat next to Tina.

**Puck** _Rachel _Both

_Please baby can't you see  
My mind's a burnin' hell  
I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'  
My heart apart as well  
Tonight you told me  
That you ache for something new  
And some other __woman__ is lookin' like something  
That might be good for you_

Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
nothing's wrong

**But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one**

_Please baby can't you see  
I'm trying to explain  
I've been here before and I'm locking the door  
And I'm not going back again  
Her eyes and arms and __skin__ won't make  
it go away  
You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the __sorrow__  
__That holds you down today_

Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
nothing's wrong

**But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone**

I'm the only one

Still staring into one another's eyes their attention was diverted when they saw that everyone was standing, well except Artie, and clapping.

"I think we've got out female and male leads." Mr Shue smiled, they were so gunna kick ass with these two.

Smiling at Mr Shue Rachel nodded her head,

"Thank you."

XXXXX

Rachel had been here for one day and she already hated being back. Noah had a girlfriend, since when, he speaks to her every weekend and never once mentioned it, he came this summer and had only been gone from them for 2 weeks, was he with this Quinn girl then? While he was having sex with Rachel? She felt sick, she couldn't be the other woman.

"Rachel." Puck said for the billionth time before she finally paid attention, he wasn't surprised by the first thing out of her mouth.

"How long have you and her been together?"

"A bit." Puck sighed,

"A bit, how longs a bit?" Rachel demanded,

"A year."

"A year... but this summer?" Rachel asked already knowing the answer,

"I cheated on her, she doesn't know so don't go around okay." Puck told her not caring about Rachel's feelings.

"Noah?" Rachel said bottom lip trembling.

"I'm sorry." Puck sighed, "I love you I do but she's Quinn Fabray, you know?"

Rachel certainly did know, for the little time Rachel was in Lima Quinn made her life hell, teased her every single day at school and now Noah, the man she loved was dating her, Quinn was right, she really does get everything.

"Why didn't you just tell me to move on?" Rachel asked getting angry.

"Cuz your mine." Puck said seriously, it was turning Rachel on a little.

"But your not mine?" Rachel snapped getting her head back in the game.

He had no answer,

"If you get to date and be with Miss Fabray then do me a favour."

Nodding, Puck waited for her answer and did not like what he heard,

"Leave. Me the fuck. ALONE!" Rachel said viciously before storming off and leaving Puck by himself.


	6. My mind's a burning hell part II

**A/N I own nothing! Finally part II**

_My minds a burning hell_

_Part II_

Rachel basically ignored Puck successfully for about a month after she found out she was just being used, well she couldn't actually say that. He never said they were an item and he did cheat on this Quinn girl so maybe Quinn was the one being used. Sighing to herself, Rachel shook herself from her thoughts, she couldn't keep giving Noah the benefit of the doubt, he had hurt her, plain and simple and now she needed to move on... except she wasn't ready and not believing in dating someone unless your heart one 110% able to, Rachel focused on her school work and singing and her new best friend, Blaine Anderson.

"You okay Rachel?" Blaine asked her while they ate lunch, Rachel was staring at Puck again and Blaine had caught her, for like the billionth time.

"Yeah I'm fine, just not looking forward to this weekend." Rachel admitted,

"What's this weekend?" Blaine asked shoving a mouthful of fries into his mouth.

"My family and Noah's are having a big BBQ at my house... Puck's bringing Quinn." Rachel sighed,

"Ouch! That is going to suck." Blaine told her not bothering to lie.

"Yes it is. Worse part, I can't get out of it no matter what I do."

"I could come? I've got nothing else to do and I don't Skype Kurt until 8 at night so want some company?" Blaine asked wanting to help his friend.

"You'd do that for me?" Rachel grinned.

"I'd do anything for my Maria." Blaine smiled, she loved that he was her Tony in the school play.

"I love you to bits Blaine." Rachel declared.

"Love you too Rach." Blaine said honestly.

There was a pause,

"Why didn't you just get over him, when you moved to New York?" Blaine wondered out loud.

"He never let me." Was Rachel's response, seeing the sadness, Blaine nodded and changed the subject to his trip to go see Kurt which he was trying to get her to come along with.

XXXXX

The weekend finally arrived and Blaine rocked up to Rachel's house a few hours earlier to help Hiram, Leroy and Rach set everything up for the guests, Blaine really looked up to the Berry men, they had been together for 30 years and had a beautiful daughter... everything he wanted for him and Kurt really was a possibility.

When the doorbell rang, Rachel tensed, Blaine just told her that she looked stunning and if he was straight he would of jumped her bones by now making her giggle. Rachel did look beautiful, she was wearing a yellow sun dress that cut off above the knee showing off her fantastic legs, her hair was curled and left down, her make up light and natural. Laughing at something Blaine had said to her, she didn't even realise the Puckerman's and Quinn where in the house, let along standing in the dining room just watching the interaction between the two kids.

"Rachel Barbra Berry my my don't you look beautiful!" Maria beamed at the girl who smiled brightly at the sight of the older woman, she hasn't seen Maria or Noah's sister Sarah in years.

"Maria! Oh god how I've missed you." Rachel said running over to hug Maria tightly who easily hugged the girl back.

"Rachie!" Sarah smiled clinging onto Rachel's leg, pulling back from hugging Sarah's mother, Rachel picked up the little 7 year old and hugged her tightly properly this time.

"I've missed you too Sarah bean, how have you been!" Rachel giggled,

"I've been super, I've lost 3 teeth!" Sarah declared opening her mouth to show Rachel the missing teeth.

"That's impressive." Rachel played along.

"Told you Noah, I told you she would think it was cool." Sarah smirked at her older brother who had his arm around Quinn's neck and rolled his eyes,

"Whatever squirt." Puck joked, a small smile on both his and Quinn's lips.

Placing Sarah down, Rachel smoothed down her dress and looked at the young couple.

"Hi I'm Rachel." Rachel smiled introducing herself.

"Quinn," The blonde girl said politely, Rachel could tell she was nervous.

"Sup Rach?" Puck smiled, nodding tightly at the boy, Rachel turned her attentions back to Sarah.

"So, guess what I have?" Rachel began loving the way Sarah's eyes lite up.

"What?" Sarah beamed almost jumping up and down on the spot.

"Well I found all of my dress up dresses from when I was little and I packed them just for you, if you want you can go through them and pick one to keep." Rachel smiled.

"Are you serious!" Sarah asked mouth wide open.

"Totally." Rachel nodded,

Screaming, Sarah grabbed Rachel by the hand and dragged the girl up to her bedroom, Rachel called out to Blaine who after saying hello to Quinn and Puck followed the girls up into her room, chuckling the whole time.

XXXXX

"Are you and Rachel dating?" Sarah asked Blaine as the three walked outside, everyone heard the little girls question and laughed.

Looking at each other, Rachel giggled,

"No sweetie I'm dating Kurt." Blaine informed the little girl.

"Oh." Sarah said disappointed, "To bad, you would have been perfect for her!" Sarah said nodding her head matter of factly.

"Yes he would of." Rachel agreed, laughing when Blaine kissed her cheek and muttered if only in her ear.

After Sarah showed off her new princess dress, Rachel's old Belle dress from Beauty and The Beast, the adults took the little girl inside and left the four teenagers to their own devices, to let them catch up and to get to know each other.

"So, your from New York?" Quinn smiled at Rachel.

"Yes, well from here, we actually shared a few classes in elementary school and middle, you properly don't remember me." Rachel informed her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't." Quinn said honestly feeling bad, she liked Rachel she was funny and she seemed important to Noah and his family, if she could get on Rachel's side maybe she could **finally **get on Maria's ever since Beth, lets just say Quinn wasn't Maria's favourite person.

"No problems, I'm pretty forgettable." Rachel said, a dig at Noah that made him flinch.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Quinn asked wanting to get to know Rachel more.

"Um, no.. there was this guy but, he was just stringing me alone you know?" Rachel told Quinn.

"I don't know why, your beautiful and funny and I've only known you an hour, he sounds like a dick!" Quinn said shocked.

"Yes, he is, but he chose another girl, a much prettier one." Rachel sighed, Quinn was stunning, no wonder why Noah chose her.

"Not more beautiful Rach just more convenient." Blaine told his friend, Quinn was pretty yes but not prettier then Rachel.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded smiling at Blaine, he really was an amazing friend.

XXXXX

By the time lunch had been served Rachel was finding herself liking Quinn more and more which made her feel like crap considering in some way even if she didn't know it, she was the other woman in her and Puck's relationship. Informing everyone she needed to get more salad, Rachel stood up and went inside the house and began to chop up more lettuce, tomato's and things of that nature when she heard the door open and close and just knew it was him.

"Hey." Puck mumbled.

"She's beautiful Noah." Rachel said skipping straight to the point, "I understand why you chose her."

"I-I didn't chose her Rachel." Puck sighed.

"Yes you did," Rachel bit back.

"No I chose you that's why every fucking summer I'd save up and fly to New York to see you, your my girl." Puck told her matter of factly.

"Then why are you calling her your girlfriend and not me?" Rachel asked turning around to face Puck.

"Cuz, I didn't think you'd ever move back here and I sure as hell aren't talented enough to ever make it in New York." Puck confessed.

"That is so fucking stupid Noah." Rachel rolled her eyes,

"You swore." Puck chuckled,

"Yes because you make me so god damn angry." Rachel said her voice raising, "I wanted to hate her Noah, but I don't, I can't. She's an amazing girl and your not doing right by her, or me... or yourself." Rachel whispered,

"I'm sorry Rach." Puck mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Rachel said before turning around ending the conversation between them.

XXXXX

"She was like so perfect I couldn't hate her." Rachel told Blaine as they laid down on her bed as they were getting ready to sleep. Having a gay best friend meant she could share her room with him and her father's not fearing that she'll get pregnant.

"Miss Fabray is pretty perfect." Blaine agreed,

"Noah spoke to me when I was getting more salad." Rachel confessed.

"I figured as much, what he say?" Blaine asked.

"Said he was sorry and that he the only reason why he was with Quinn is because he didn't think I'd ever come back to Lima and that he wasn't talented enough for New York."

"He said that?"

"Yep, then he said sorry and let me be," Rachel added.

"Sorry for what?"

"Only Noah knows," Rachel sighed, extremely confessed but also very tired.

XXXXX

A few weeks later, her father's told her that Noah and Quinn had broken up... she thought she'd be happier.

XXXXX

"Okay since we won Sectionals with a Puck and Rachel duet, I think we should do another one for Regionals." Mr Shue suggested.

"Agreed." Everyone nodded,

"Tina gets the solo, then the group number ending with the duet." Blaine suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Mr Shue smiled, he noticed the way Puck looked more excited then Rachel did.

XXXXX

"So I broke up with Quinn." Puck told Rachel that day at school.

"I know, your mum told my parents." Rachel informed.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because, why talk about it, two girls have gotten hurt over you. I'm tired of reliving that fact." Rachel sighed.

"I chose you Rachel, your back in Lima and-"

"Not for long, after I graduate I'll be back in New York, in NYADA actually the best performing arts school in New York and you said yourself that weekend that you don't think your talented enough to go to the Big Apple." Rachel said point blank.

"Your going back?" Puck asked shocked.

"Of course, Broadway's there, did you think I'd given up on my dream?"

"No, just thought you'd go to collage here." Puck admitted,

"Well I'm not, Blaine and I have already found an apartment we want, since Kurt is living on campus and will be until he graduates," Rachel smiled thinking of her future.

Seeing the hurt in Noah's eyes, Rachel sighed.

"If you buckle down you can get into NYU, plus the main room in the apartment is big enough for two." Rachel added, before smiling shyly and walked off to have lunch with Brittany and Blaine.

It was up to Puck whether he attended New York with them or not.

XXXXX

Puck knew that Rachel Barbra Berry was his endgame, that he and she were meant to last the distance and even though he didn't start off going about everything the right way, he could end it on the right one. So he studied and studied some more until he was getting solid B's in all of his classes and an A in glee club. Rachel had noticed that Noah was starting to pull in solid grades and couldn't stop smiling, he'd made his decision and that decision was her, the acceptance letter to NYU with Noah's name on it in her locker confirmed that...

**A/N This is how the story ends, he finally pulled his head out of his ass. I hope you enjoyed this two shot, now on to fill all the other prompts that you guys have given me! And there a many!**


	7. Our love is Our love

**A/N I own nothing! One shot to ChordandCory who sent me the prompt about writing a shot with Taylor Swift's 'OURS' in mind as the base, enjoy!**

_Our love is our love_

_**Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs **_

Ignoring everyone on the elevator as she waited for it to stop at her floor in the office building, Rachel sighed, she couldn't wait for today to be over. She was a receptionist living in New York, not Broadway but it was a gap filler until she found her break out role... whenever that might be. Taking her seat in behind her desk, Rachel laughed at the post it that was attached to her desk and had been for about a year now, Noah always knew how to make her smile even if he wasn't even with her.

_**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves**__**  
**__**They'll judge it like they know about me and you**__**  
**__**And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do**__**  
**__**The jury's out, my **__**choice**__** is you**__**  
**_

After a long day Rachel made her way back onto the crowded elevator, ignoring everyone again and took the bus back to her small apartment in down town Manhattan, even though Noah hadn't stepped foot in it in nearly a year, it still managed to smell like him.

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours **_

Watching some videos on her computer that they had made before he left, Rachel couldn't help by shed a tear, she missed him, so much. Laughing a little at the images flashing before her, staring at Noah as she shaved off his Mohawk much to her and his displeasure, she never admitted it until that day but she absolutely adore his hair cut, it was just so him. Giggling at the way he smacked her ass gently before claiming her lips in a loving but also passionate kiss before pulling her into their bedroom, the camera dropping and their door closing; Rachel blushed glancing at their bed through the gap in the door and knowing how empty it would feel at night as she tried to sleep.

_**You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gunna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine **_

The day she was finally able to quit her job because she had been offered a lead role in an off-Broadway musical as Maria in West Side Story Rachel wasn't able to contact Noah, she always picture this day going very differently but she knew she couldn't change it.

_**And you'll say  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours **_

Her fourth day at work when she was asked by her co-star who had been hitting on her all morning whether she was single or not Rachel proudly told him no, she was taken by the love of her life.

_**And it's not theirs to speculate**__**  
**__**If it's wrong and**__**  
**__**Your hands are tough**__**  
**__**But they are where mine belong and**__**  
**__**I'll fight their doubt and give you faith**__**  
**__**With this song for you**_

Opening night wasn't the same. When she looked in the audience she smiled when she saw her best friends, Santana, Kurt, Brittany, Blaine, Sam and Quinn, her father's and even Shelby and Beth; she frowned when there was no Noah.

_**'Cause I love the gap between your teeth**__**  
**__**And I love the riddles that you speak**__**  
**__**And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored**__**  
**__**'Cause my **__**heart**__** is yours**___

Rachel was bouncing in the cab, she had never been more excited to go to the airport in her life.

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**__**  
**__**People throw rocks at things that shine**__**  
**__**And life makes love look hard**__**  
**__**Don't you worry your pretty little mind**__**  
**__**People**__** throw rocks at things that shine**__**  
**__**But they can't take what's ours**__**  
**__**They can't take what's ours**___

When she saw him walk out of the gate with his army uniform on, Rachel couldn't stop her legs from moving if she wanted too. Running up to the love of her life who had been away for a year and half fighting for his country, Rachel throw himself on him and kissed him with everything she had in her. Laughing loudly when everyone in the airport began to cheer at the soldier being reunited with his girl.

_**The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours**_

**A/N Like it?**


	8. Your scars make me love you more

**A/N I own nothing! To ChordandCory who sent me this beautiful prompt and I couldn't resist. **

**Rachel's never been the prettiest girl, but she has a special air around her, when she finally starts dating her crush Noah, and the schools jock, she can't be happier. But then, one evening, she's walking up the stairs with her daily cup of tea and trips, she gets all the warm liquid over her body. She tries to break up with Puck, because she doesn't want him to see her this way, though, he's not letting her go through this alone, he loves her and that's the way it'll be forever...**

_Your scars make me love you more_

High school, whether you like it or not is based on beauty, popularity and having the most power. So when Rachel Berry began to date Noah Puckerman, she wasn't the only one surprised, but she certainly was the happiest. At first glance Rachel was bossy, demanding, crazy but boy could she sing, when you got to know her she was caring, silly, funny, beautiful inside and out, made you feel like you could climb any mountain; she made you feel loved and that's the reason why Noah Puckerman found himself falling in love with this beautiful, crazy girl. Screw what anybody else thought.

XXXXX

"I can't believe we are together." Rachel grinned as she laid down next to her boyfriend after an amazing orgasm... god he was good.

"Yeah bout time babe." Puck smirked.

"Really?" Rachel asked her head lifting up to look at him.

"Yep, liked you since year 2." Puck admitted,

"Noah." Rachel smiled, leaning up to kiss him gently, "That's actually a year longer then me."

"So it took you till year 3 to like my awesomeness?" Puck asked faking hurt.

"Sorry, but I can make up for it now?" Rachel whispered, biting her lower lip as she slowly slid down his body, engulfing his cock in her mouth.

"Totally." Puck moaned, as he put her hands into her hair guiding her mouth not that she needed it he just liked to touch her.

XXXXX

It happened the day she was meant to lose her virginity to Noah, she has made herself some cup of soup, after putting the boiling water in the mug, Rachel began to walk up the stairs as she stirred her drink; she should have been looking where she was going. The soup went everywhere, all over her chest and some managing to splash on her stomach, she was in agony, burning hot water on your skin never really did feel very well. Her father's rush to their daughter, Leroy calling 911 as Hiram carried his daughter to the shower and turned the water on freezing cold to try and prevent further damage to his daughters skin... it didn't really work.

Rachel was told that she had 3rd degree burns on her chest, just above her breasts and 2nd degree burns on her stomach, both would leave her scarred and that their was nothing the doctors could do. Rachel told her fathers that Noah was not allowed into her room no matter what but that didn't stop Puck from sleeping in the waiting room in hope his girlfriend would let him up to see her.

XXXXX

"Why won't she let me up there?" Puck asked, it had been a week and Rachel wasn't letting him near her,

"Noah-" Hiram began but was cut off,

"Please Hiram, just, just let me up there." Puck begged the older man.

Seeing the hurt and desperation in his eyes, Hiram nodded,

"Leroy's at work, if Rachel asked, I had gone to get something to eat. I have zero idea your up there." Hiram said sternly.

"Thank you." Puck whispered hugging Hiram before rushing up to the elevator, he needed to see Rachel.

XXXXX

"N-Noah?" Rachel mumbled when she saw Puck open and close the door to her room, locking it for further measure. "What?" Rachel stuttered.

"Your dad went to lunch." Puck dismissed, "Why has everyone, including _**Santana**_, come up to fucking see you but me your fucking _**boyfriend **_has yet to even hear from you?" Puck said, trying to keep his cool but failing.

"B-Because you won't want me." Rachel managed out in a barely there whisper.

"What? What are you talking about Rach? No body's told me shit!" Puck sighed, hating seeing his girlfriend so sad and worried.

Letting a tear slip from her eyes, Rachel pulled down the loose fitting top she was wearing and removed the bandages even though it was both painful and to soon. When there was only one more wrap left to go, Rachel looked up at Noah,

"I understand if you want to break up." She whispered before letting the wrap drop completely from her body exposing her angry red flesh, that was peeling and bleeding still; it looked horrible. _Why would he stay with me when I look like this? _Rachel thought as she watched his facial expressions closely.

"Rach-" Puck whispered,

"S-See I told you! Look at me Noah, I'm ugly and it isn't going to go away, t-the doctor told me I'd have the scarring for the rest of my life, why would you have damaged goods when you could have Quinn or Santana that are p-perfect!" Rachel sobbed, finally telling Noah all of her fears, "Why would you-"

She was cut off by his lips,

"I love you Rachel and no matter what you look like, you're fucking perfect to me. Your beautiful Rachel and nothing will ever change that to me." Puck whispered against her lips, tears in his eyes as well as in hers.

"Why?"

"Because, even if you had the scarring on ever single part of your body, you'd still be my girl and I'd still love you. Your the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on but most importantly Rach, I love you. And love, love isn't just about what you look like it's who you are, and I fucking love you!" Puck declared.

"You've never said that before." Rachel smiled lightly,

"Well it's true." Puck smiled kissing her lips.

"I love you too Noah." Rachel murmured, "I love you too."

XXXXX

When Rachel was released from hospital, Puck was there by her side.

XXXXX

Rachel didn't show Noah her wounds again, she was ashamed of them. She didn't want to show him the scarring, she didn't want to see the look in his eyes when he realised he'd be kissing and touching someone who had the permanently injuries when he could have some 'pretty' girl, he never did. He took the abuse, when Rachel was feeling sad he held her while she cried and when she was pulling back from him he reminded her every reason for why he loves her.

When Rachel had to do minor physio therapy to make sure that none of the muscles linking to her shoulder and neck were damaged, Puck was there.

When Rachel would be to ashamed to wear her swim suit to the pool during Summer, but was there telling her how hot and sexy she looked, she didn't take her shirt off from her bikini but it helped her greatly.

And eventually after time, Puck would help her rub her cream into her scarring, always kissing every inch of skin, murmuring his love to her over and over again.

And when Rachel finally gave Noah her virginity, she had never more beautiful in her life.

**A/N I hope you liked it :)**


	9. What you used to remind me of

**A/N I own nothing! So a longish one shot idea from my own head lol, enjoy!**

_What I used to remind you of_

Rachel hadn't been back to Lima since she was fifteen years old, she was dating a boy older then her, Noah Puckerman who was seventeen by the time she and her father's moved to Texas because her daddy, Leroy, had been offered an amazing job there, but now she was back. The same house she grew up in, the same little quiet neighbourhood, the same tree house in the backyard that her parent's built when she was six and that mean returning to the high school she thought she had narrowly missed because she upped and left, McKinley high...

"Great." Rachel sighed as she stared at the ceiling the night before school, "Just great!"

XXXXX

Rachel had gotten up at 6am to start getting ready for school that started promptly at 8am, early yes but she needed to work out and then shower, eat and do her make up. She still managed to make it five minutes after the bell.

Rushing to her first class, Rachel knocked on the door and saw the backs of two male teachers and the faces of everyone in the class...

_Properly thinking of ways to torture the new girl, _She thought bitterly.

"Can I- Rachel?" Noah said gobsmacked, what was his ex doing back in Lima.

_Why was Noah her teacher? _Rachel thought, so confused.

"Rachel Berry right?" Another, older teacher spoke to her.

"Um, yes." Rachel nodded still staring at Noah who was still staring at her.

"I'm Mr Shue and this is Mr Puckerman the student teacher, but I guess you to have already met." Mr Shue said bluntly.

"Um, yeah, she was running in the halls early today, gave her a warning." Puck recovered, turning back to place something on the desk him and Will shared.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded,

"So why are you late?" Mr Shue questioned.

"My locker lock was broken, had to get the janitor to help me open it." Rachel lied smoothly.

"Okay then well take your seat you'll be sitting next to Blaine." Mr Shue pointed to the boy who was sitting in the back row who smiled at Rachel when she was told to sit next to him.

"Hi." She smiled,

"Hey, I'm Blaine." He said happily.

"Rachel, but you already knew that." She giggled. "Love the bow tie." Rachel commented on the bright green one he was wearing.

"So does my boyfriend." He blushed.

"Your gay?" Rachel asked brighting up.

"Yeah, been with my boyfriend Kurt for two years." He gushed.

"My dad's are gay!" She grinned,

"That's really cool." Blaine said sincerely, he always wanted to be married and have children with Kurt one day, it was nice to know it had and can happen.

"Anderson, Berry do I have to warn you again?" Puck said in his teacher voice, making Blaine shake his head no and Rachel squeeze her thighs a little tighter... god that voice was sexy!

XXXXX

"So where do you know Mr Puckerman from?" Blaine asked a few days later, he and Rachel had clicked very well and he loved talking to her, but after witnessing the interaction between Rachel and Mr Puckerman, he got the feeling that this wasn't any normal teacher/student relationship.

"Promise not to tell, because I don't want to get him fired." Rachel whispered, they were alone, sitting on the bleachers but still...

"Promise," Blaine swore, he never betrayed his friends and Rachel even though they had only know each other for literally 3 days, was already because the best friend he'd ever had.

"We used to date." She mumbled.

"When? Really?" Blaine asked,

"From when I was 12 till I was 15 before I moved to Texas. He was 17 when we broke up, mutual agreement considering I'd be moving away." Rachel sighed out.

"At least it wasn't messy." Blaine pointed out.

"Sometimes I wish it was, it would be so much easier to of hated him then to of loved him knowing he was here living his life, sleeping with other women and me, I've only ever been with him and him alone and it's been 3 years!" Rachel sighed.

"So that would make him 20 right?"

"Yes he's 20." Rachel nodded,

"So 18 and 20 that's legal." Blaine suggested seeing his friend still cared for the guy.

"If he wasn't a teacher at the high school I was attending." Rachel informed him.

"Oh yeah, kind of forgot about that aspect."

"Yep." Rachel sighed resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the cheerleaders run through their routine.

XXXXX

It had been two weeks since she'd been at the school and she hadn't spoken to Noah in private yet. When her father's told her they were going to the Puckerman's for dinner she refused to go in fear Noah was still living at home, she didn't want to have that conversation yet, if at all if she could avoid it. Luck wasn't on her side though.

"Can I speak to Miss Berry privately?" Puck asked her English teacher who nodded and gave her permission to leave the classroom with Mr Puckerman, after all why wouldn't she.

Once they were in his office with the door shut and locked behind him Puck spoke.

"So are you going to pretend that I don't exist or?"

"I was planning on it, **Mr **Puckerman." She bit out emphasising the Mr to prove her point.

"Your not just a student Rachel." Puck said in a softer tone as he took his seat on his side of the desk as Rachel did the same on the other.

"But I am, I have to be." Rachel mumbled.

"You were my first girlfriend Rach, I always wondered about you, if you ever came back would it pick off from where we left off." Puck admitted.

"So did I," Rachel said looking at Noah. "But we can't because your a student teacher here," There was a pause, "Which I'm really happy about." Rachel added knowing how much he wanted to teach.

"Thanks babe." Puck smirked, letting his old nickname for her slip making him close his eyes tightly when he remembered the sounds of Rachel moaning as he would say 'come for me babe', he opened them and looked over at Rachel who had the same look on her face. "You thinking?" Puck asked and Rachel nodded,

"The time we had sex on my stair case," Rachel mumbled, before they both looked at each other and laughed.

"That was fucking stupid." He grinned,

"Agreed but you did the job." Rachel smiled, he made her cum 2 times in that session.

"I **always **did the job." Puck said darkly. "Properly the best you've ever had." He added though he wanted to punch all the guys that she would have been with since they broke up.

"I haven't." Rachel whispered.

"Haven't what?" Already knowing the answer.

"Been with anyone but you."

"Fuck." Puck moaned standing up and lifting Rachel to her feet before crashing his lips into hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned against his lips when she felt him thrust into her core making her feel his erection through her clothes.

"Noah." Rachel moaned, god she missed him.

"I still love you Rach." Puck confessed,

"I still love you." Rachel panted, moaning when he lifted her onto his desk, and stood between her knees.

"And now I'm going to fuck you because I has been 3 fucking years since I've been in your tight little pussy." Puck spoke against her ear, Rachel could feel the wetness already on her panties and when he touched her underneath her skirt so could he.

Knowing she was more then ready, Puck lifted her mini skirt up around her waist, as she unzipped his jeans and pulled them down until his cock sprang free, commando all the way and he pushed her panties to side before lifting her right leg up and placing it high up against his waist and thrusted into her tight pussy.

"Noah!" Rachel moaned when he filled her, he stayed still remembering that she hadn't fucked in 3 year and he wasn't a small guy.

"Oh baby, your still so fucking tight." Puck moaned as he kissed her again and again before he began to thrust in and out of her, Rachel rolling her hips making him increase his pace to keep up with her.

"T-Time for slow later Noah." Rachel bit out and moaned loudly into his shirt covered chest as Puck lifted her up off the desk and jack hammered into her pussy as fast as he could. "R-Right there N-Noah p-please oh god don't stop." Rachel begged, feeling her walls clenching she ran her own fingers over her clit in harsh circles and began to come hard and long around his cock triggering Noah into his own orgasm.

"Fuck." Puck mumbled as he pulled out and did his jeans up while she fixed her own appearance. "You are so my fucking girlfriend again babe." Puck declared still panting.

"Of course, Mr Puckerman." Rachel smirked, laughing when Puck moaned again...

**A/N A smutty one shot for ya all :)**


	10. Just take a chance

**A/N I own nothing! Another one shot!**

_Just take a chance_

As she helped her boyfriend move into his dorm for his first year of collage she couldn't help but feel sad. She would no longer see him every single day, instead having to go through a two hours drive when she wasn't busy with school after all she was about to start her Sophomore year and she needed her grades to be excellent if she had any chance of making it into the collage of her dreams. Instead, Noah would be here, attending classes four days a week at OSU living the collage dream and she would be back in Lima, the little high school girlfriend he left behind... She wasn't going to lie, she was worried.

"Stop thinking to hard baby." Puck said as he pulled Rachel onto his bed, his room mate Finn who seemed like a kick ass guy just nodded and left to give them some privacy.

"I can't Noah, I-I don't want you to leave me for all these pretty collage girls that I have seen checking you out as you lifted your heavy furniture from your truck into your dorm!" Rachel rushed out.

"Look at me Rach, I don't care if every chick wants to fuck me the only thing that matters is that I only want to fuck you." Puck said holding onto her hand.

"How romantic." Rachel said dryly.

"Plus I love you and shit." Puck added, Rachel smiled knowing that he never spoke his feelings.

"And I love you too Noah." Rachel grinned kissing him on the lips.

"I'd love to take you like right now but," Glancing at her phone he sighed, "We gotta leave if to get you back on time."

"Fine but we have time for a little make out session?" Rachel grinned before launching herself onto Noah and moaned when he cupped her ass.

XXXXX

It had been three hours since Noah had dropped her off and she already missed him like crazy...

XXXXX

"So Puck made it to collage okay?" Blaine asked his best friend and he and Quinn, his other best friend, sat down for lunch.

"Yes he safely at OSU," Rachel sighed,

"You miss him." Quinn stated holding onto her best mates hand.

"Yeah I really do." Rachel mumbled, forcing a forkful into her mouth, she was so depressed.

XXXXX

Puck missed his girl, missed her like crazy, but his room mate Finn was keeping his occupied by dragging him out to parties, not that he needed much persuading. He and Finn added another member to their little group, Santana Lopez, she was just like a dude but in a chicks body; she was awesome, but he never checked her out, like he told Rachel he only ever wanted her. When he was laying down in his bed he realised he'd been here for 3 weeks and hadn't spoken to Rachel in 4 days, so he rang her.

"Hey babe." Puck smiled as soon as she answered.

"Hi." Rachel dismissed,

"Look I'm really sorry that I didn't call you back I was heaps busy." Puck pouted,

"Drinking? Next time when you are going to go out and party with Finn and a beautiful Latina woman, don't post shit on your facebook." Rachel snapped.

"Nothing is going on with me and Santana." Puck promised knowing that was where her head was at.

"You sure? Does she even know about me?" Rachel sneered.

"Of course she does Rach, your my fucking girlfriend!" Puck snapped getting annoyed.

"I've got to go, I'm busy." Rachel said blankly on the phone before hanging up, she could handle many things but not if he cheated.

XXXXX

"You two girls should join glee club we need pretty girls." Blaine begged his best friends, they were both cheerio's they could get the popularity factor.

"But it's so-" Quinn began,

"Watch your mouth Fabray." Blaine warned after all he was in the club.

Looking at Blaine's pleading eyes, Rachel nodded.

"I'll join in Quinny does." Rachel bargained.

Sighing, Quinn nodded,

"Fine, but you buy me my lunch everyday for the rest of the week." Quinn told Blaine who nodded and hugged his girls.

XXXXX

Turns out, Rachel was hiding an amazing voice, she along with Sam Evans are now the leads...

XXXXX

"So your girls name is Rachel right?" Santana asked Puck, she was over at the boys dorm tonight for some drinks.

"Yeah, she's beautiful." Puck smiled thinking of his girl back in Lima,

"You love her." Santana stated with a grin.

"Yeah I do." Puck smirked not even caring when Finn and Santana proceeded to give him shit for being whipped.

XXXXX

"So Noah guess what?" Rachel smiled into the phone,

"What's up babe?" Puck smirked telling Finn and Santana to shut the fuck up so he could listen, they just flipped him off.

"Me and Quinn joined glee." Rachel grinned,

"Why would you join that club, they're fucking losers!" Puck scoffed on the phone much to Rachel's displeasure.

"Blaine has been my friend for 10 years Noah! And he is certainly not a loser." Rachel defended.

"He's like the exception to the rule." Puck said tiredly, Blaine was his boy, kid was awesome and he always looked after Rachel.

"High school isn't everything Noah." Rachel snapped down the phone.

Sighing, Puck told his friends he'd be in the bathroom since everything else was an open living space so he could have privacy, as soon as the door closed he began to speak.

"You have this year plus another two years before you graduate and we go where ever the fuck you wanna go, do you really wanna spend that time dodging slushy facials."

"The ones you invented." Rachel added in a sneer.

"Yeah the ones I invented to keep the losers in line!"

There was a pause,

"Don't you regret doing those things in high school Noah?" Rachel asked in a whisper.

"Nope because I ruled that school." Puck grinned,

"Yeah and that's why you are only attending OSU instead of NYU like you always wanted." Rachel snapped before hanging up on her boyfriend, sometimes you just need to take a chance.

XXXXX

The first time Rachel received her first slushy facial she nearly quit glee club... But then Blaine and Quinn where helping her clean up and she realised that high school wasn't forever but these two where and if one of them needed her so he could keep doing what he loved, she wasn't going to take that away from him, after all Quinn and Rachel made up the 11th and 12th members that they needed to compete.

XXXXX

"What's the deal with you and Rachel?" Finn asked his mate as the played halo.

"Fighting." He grunted as he killed Finn's player.

"Yeah thought so." Finn offered, "You okay?"

"Yep." Puck dismissed and continued to kill everything in his path on the violent video game.

XXXXX

Rachel hadn't seen Noah in nearly two months, she missed him and they were always fighting lately, this time they couldn't end their fights with sex because they usually ended it with them hanging up the phone. So when Quinn told her that she and her where spending the weekend up at the university she couldn't say no.

XXXXX

Puck and Finn had only been home twenty minutes when there was a knock at the door, as soon as Finn the door a short brunette moved passed him and walked into what the boys had made into the 'lounge room' and sprung herself onto Noah hugging him tightly, he responded almost instantly.

"Baby." He mumbled into her hair and she lifted her face up to kiss him, god those lips!

"Okay lovers break it up." Quinn rolled her eyes playfully,

"Sorry." Rachel mumbled, biting her lip turning to face the amused Finn and Quinn as Rachel leaned her back into his chest, Noah's arms wrapping around her.

"This is Quinn, Quinn this is Finn." Puck introduced the two.

"Hey." Finn grinned,

"Hi." Quinn said, fluttering her eye lashes, something she only did when she liked a guy making both Rachel and Puck laugh a little.

There was a pause,

"Do you two mind like fucking off I need to talk to Rach." Puck waggled his eye brows,

Smirking, Quinn took Finn by the arm and smiled back at Rachel.

"Remember the best sex is safe sex." She laughed and in a flash the two were alone.

"I've missed you." Puck murmured as he backed Rachel up and laid her down on his bed. "So much." As he began to kiss her jaw and neck.

"Me too, Noah, I love you." Rachel moaned in pleasure.

"Love you too baby." Puck agreed,

It wasn't long until they were both naked and Puck was tasting her pussy for the first time in two months.

"Oh god, Noah, so god." Rachel rambled in pleasure, his tongue...

"Fuck I missed your taste," Puck moaned as he lapped up his girls juices like a dying man having his last meal, he licked and sucked and then began to rub her clit with his nose while he fucked her literally with his tongue. Rachel raised her hips until she was ridding his face, her hands buried in his mohawk and Rachel chanting his name,

"Noah I'm so close." Rachel panted,

Moaning into her pussy, Puck speed up his actions,

"N-Noah, I-I'm coming, oh fuck..." Rachel moaned in pure ecstasy, cumming hard and long around his mouth, Noah lapping everything she had to offer him.

Not giving her time to recover, Puck thrusted inside of his girlfriend hard and fast beginning to pound into her tight pussy at a fast pace.

"This is gunna be quick, m-make it u-up later baby." Puck grounded out as he slid his hand down to rub at her clit, it didn't take long before they were both cumming for the first time in nearly 2 months with the other either wrapped around or inside them.

XXXXX

They just laid in the bed for 10 minutes after, both feeling more relaxed then they had in a while. Putting on Noah's shirt and a pair of panties, Rachel sat up and moved to the end of the bed facing Puck,

"You okay?" Puck asked concerned.

"Glee isn't for losers." Rachel whispered, she continued even though she heard him sigh, "They are all amazing people and they made me confident in something that I haven't even shared with you and we have been dating for 2 years!" Rachel confused.

"Confident in what?" Puck asked sitting up making sure the blanket was covering him because he knew Rachel got shitty when they were having a serious conversation and his dick was on display.

"This."

**Regrets collect like old friends****  
****Here to relive your darkest moments****  
****I can see no way, I can see no way****  
****And all of the ghouls come out to ****play******

**And every demon wants his pound of flesh****  
****But I like to keep some things to myself****  
****I like to keep my issues strong****  
****It's always darkest before the dawn******

**And I've been a fool and I've been blind****  
****I can never leave the past behind****  
****I can see no way, I can see no way****  
****I'm always dragging that horse around******

**Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound****  
****Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground****  
****So I like to keep my issues strong****  
****But it's always darkest before the dawn******

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa****  
****Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa****  
****And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back****  
****So shake him off, oh whoa******

**And I am done with my graceless ****heart****  
****So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart****  
****'Cause I like to keep my issues strong****  
****It's always darkest before the dawn******

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa****  
****Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa****  
****And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back****  
****So shake him off, oh whoa******

**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back****  
****And given half the chance would I take any of it back****  
****It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone****  
****It's always darkest before the dawn******

**Oh whoa, oh whoa...******

**And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't****  
****So here's to drinks in the dark ****at the end****of my road****  
****And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope****  
****It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat****  
****'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me****  
****Looking for heaven, found the devil in me****  
****Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah******

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa****  
****Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa****  
****And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back****  
****So shake him off, oh whoa****  
****  
****Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa****  
****Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa****  
****And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back****  
****So shake him off, oh whoa**

After he heard Rachel sing he just looked at her, Rachel was nervous that he was going to say something bad until he kissed her, softly and lovingly something he hadn't done in a while.

"This, that, was amazing." Puck mumbled against her lips, "This is your calling baby, your voice... you could sell so many CD's." Puck grinned,

"Broadway." Rachel whispered.

"Is that what you want?" Puck asked her both knowing he'd support her choice.

"More then anything, ever since I was ten." Rachel said shyly.

"Then, when you graduate, we'll move to New York, my course only goes for 3 years babe and by then I'll have the education to become a physio while your studying and trying to make it big." Puck smiled.

"Thank you Noah." Rachel whispered kissing her boyfriend again and laughing when Quinn and Finn nearly caught them after they had finished round 3...

**A/N Nawww**


	11. I took down all our photos

**A/N I own nothing! A sad one shot set to the Dixie Chicks song, 'you were mine'.**

**I took down all our pictures**

_I Can't Find A Reason To Let Go  
Even Though You've Found A New Love  
And She's What Your Dreams Are Made Of  
I Can Find A Reason To Hang On  
What Went Wrong Can Be Forgiven  
Without You, It Ain't Worth Livin' Alone _

Rachel couldn't believe it, she really couldn't. As she was clinging to her best friend Santana, Rachel was crying her eyes out, her children asleep in her best friend's spare room. Noah had left her for another woman, she wasn't enough for him.

"W-Why?" Was all Rachel managed out.

"I don't know sweetie, I don't." Santana tried to comfort Rachel who was fighting a losing battle against the sobs.

"How could he leave me? The kids!" Rachel sobbed.

Santana kissed her friends temple and let her cry herself to sleep on her shoulder.

_Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take Your heart Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine _

The divorce was finalised three months after Puck had left her, it wasn't nasty because Rachel let Puck keep all of their assets all she wanted was full custody of their two children Levi 2 and Avia who was four, giving him visitation rights for every second weekend, he agreed, his new girlfriend, Lola, sat next to him smugly.

_I Took Out All The Pictures Of Our Wedding Day  
It Was A Time Of Love And Laughter  
Happy Ever After  
But Even Those Old Pictures Have Begun To Fade  
Please Tell Me She's Not Real  
And That You're Really Coming Home To Stay _

It took another year before Lola and Noah were married, her children were apart of the wedding but they both had told Rachel many times that they didn't like Lola. That made her feel smug and a little less broken, to know that her children would always see her as mummy and not the bitch that broke their family up.

_Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take Your Heart Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine _

The day Rachel met Sam Evans she hadn't laughed that loudly and felt as good ever since Noah had walked out on her. When he asked her out on a date, Lola and Puck were celebrating their 6 month wedding anniversary and she thought it was time to move on so she said yes.

"I'm nervous." Rachel admitted to Quinn, she would go to Santana for most things but looking sweet and sexy at the same time was Quinn's domain.

"That's normal, you were married for 7 years before this but just remember, your a hot 27 year old getting her sexy groove back." Quinn smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks Q, and thanks for looking after Levi and Avia." Rachel grinned,

"Get laid." Quinn told her friend making her laugh.

Sam and Rachel's date went perfectly and after a year together, she found herself planning another wedding, this time this one would last.

_I Can Give You Two Good Reasons  
To Show You Love's Not Blind _

The night Rachel was walking down the aisle, Puck walked in on his wife in bed with another man.

_He's Two And She's Four, And You Know They Adore You  
So How Can I Tell Them You've Changed Your Mind _

It had been two weeks since Puck and Lola's divorced was finalised and as Rachel dropped off their children for his weekend, Puck had realised what a massive fuck up he had made. He had and always would love this woman, she was perfect. But when he met Lola, a young 22 year old who made him feel sexy and not a husband or a dad he slept with her, felt like shit for 2 months afterwards, but then he did it again and again and before he knew it he had a full blown affair, not wanting to be like his dad, Puck chose to leave Rachel because he knew that when she found out about him and Lola she wouldn't forgive him... at least this way he could say he did the breaking up with.

_Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night__  
__And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name__  
__What Right Does She Have To Take Your Heart Away__  
__When For So Long, You Were Mine_

The night Rachel gave birth to her 3rd child, her and Sam's first she had never been happier in her life. She had three healthy children and a loving husband and amazing friends. The nightmare was behind her.

The night Rachel gave birth to Isabella, Puck broke down. He had lost the love of his life because he thought with his dick once to many times. Staring at the photo of him and her at their wedding, he sang,

**I Remember When You Were Mine**

**A/N Super sad :(**


	12. To the beautiful SuzQQ

**A/N I own nothing! To SuzQQ a little fluff to brighten up your day what's better then a Puckleberry wedding?**

_We invite you to the wedding of_

_Noah Levi Puckerman_

_and_

_Rachel Barbra Berry_

Smiling at the sign that was beautifully decorated in front of the Temple where he would be making Rachel his wife in under a few hours Puck couldn't be happier. He and Rach had been together since the end of Senior year and seven years later, she and him were finally tying the knot even after having their first child five years ago. Avia was so excited that her mummy and daddy were getting and told everyone and anyone who would listen that she was gunna be a flower girl. Almost as if Avia knew her dad was thinking about her she ran into the room were the groom and his grooms men were getting ready, Avia crushed her daddy in a massive hug.

"Mummy looks really pretty." Avia grinned brightly.

"I bet she does." Puck agreed easily with his child.

"She wanted to come see her daddy." Quinn smiled, she was Rachel's brides maid of honour and part of that was to look after Avia but she didn't mind she adored that little girl like crazy.

"Of course she did Q, I'm awesome." He smirked at the blonde who rolled her eyes and walked over to her boyfriend Finn and gave him a quick kiss.

"So do you remember what to do?" Puck whispered to his little girl.

"Yep, walk down the aisle, smile and looking pretty and drop the petals." Avia nodded concentrating with each thought she vocalised.

"Good girl, your gunna look so pretty baby girl." Puck smiled picking his daughter up and showering her face with kisses.

"When I get married to my prince are you gunna walk me down the big, long aisle like pop and poppy are for mummy?" Avia asked her father.

"Try and stop me." Puck whispered kissing his little girls temple,

"Okay I better get this little one back, Rachel doesn't want her to wreck her hair." Quinn interrupted the two. "Sorry." Quinn added when she saw both of their faces drop.

"S'right, just make sure Rachel is calm okay." Puck asked Quinn.

"That's my job." She smiled sweetly, before taking Avia's hand into hers and walked out of the room.

"You okay?" Finn asked his best mate.

"Yeah just a little nervous." Puck admitted.

"Your not getting cold feet?" Finn wondered.

"Never, Rachel's the one." Puck said seriously, he loved that woman more then life itself.

XXXXX

He lost his breathe when he saw Rachel walking down the aisle in the middle of her fathers. She was wearing a elegant, long white dress that clung to her body showing off her perfect figure, with gems and sequins covering the chest of the fabric, she looked like an angel. Shaking both Hiram and Leroy's hands as they gave their daughter away, Puck turned his attentions back to Rachel who had the brightest smile on her face but had a few tears in her eyes.

"You look beautiful." Puck whispered before the Rabbi began the ceremony, Avia was holding onto Quinn's hand staring at her parents lovingly. Her mummy looked so pretty.

When it was time for the vows, Rachel went first.

"Noah, you are my world, one of the two reasons why I get up every morning, you gave me that little girl standing behind me and for that I will never ever stop loving you. You make me feel so loved, so beautiful, so wanted and cared for. I know that I will have you through the good and the bad times, anything and everything life can throw at us because we have done it before. I know that when I need you the most you will be by my side, never letting go and never leaving me. I know that you will give me more children and make me even happier then I already am. I love you so much Noah." Rachel spoke evenly up until the declaration of her love, "And I always will." She declared as she slid his wedding ring on his finger, about to wipe away the tear that fell onto her cheek but Noah did it for her.

"Rachel, you are the love of my life to put it simply. When I wake up for you I long to see your beautiful sleepy face in the morning even when I'm asleep I always manage to end up wrapping my arms around you as you and I sleep. You gave me a daughter, this little girl that I love with everything in my being, you taught me how to be a dad, how to to have patience. You make me happy I am always the happiest whenever I am with you and Avia... with my family. Your laugh, I could never get sick of it. You are always there for me, helping me even when I used to think I didn't need it. I promise you to hold you if your world should ever come apart, to wipe away the tears and help you dust yourself off and get back on your feet. I love you Rachel." Puck told her, as he slipped on her wedding ring as it connected with her engagement ring that was already there, "And I always will." Puck vowed.

"I know present to you, Mr and Mrs Puckerman." The Rabbi declared, smashing the glass Puck kissed his beautiful wife as everyone cheered and shouted

"Mazel Tov!"

They both grinned when they heard their little girls voice yelling out that she loved her mummy and daddy.

**A/N :)**


	13. Drink til your confident

**A/N I own nothing! So I just wrote down all the prompts you guys have sent me and I forgot to write down who sent in who so I won't be writing down who sent me the prompts but you'll know who you are and thank you! This one, Santana has a house party just with the gleeks and drinking games happen and secrets come out.**

Drink until your confident

"Because me and you are friends, I need to see you drunk. Come to my party." Santana pleaded with Rachel.

"I am not getting drunk with randoms!" Rachel scoffed.

"Me and Brit will be there, maybe Puckerman." Santana countered.

"Santana, no, I understand that I will need to partake in this activity but not in a house full of random people." Rachel said closing her locker and walking away, end of conversation.

XXXXX

"Party at my house tonight guys, glee club only, now you don't have an excuse Berry." Santana smirked before walking out of the choir room before rehearsals even started with a smirk... she had a party to prepare for.

XXXXX

When Rachel arrived, everyone was already there. Wanting to look 'hot' Rachel wore a tight, red dress with black pumps, her hair in light waves and natural foundation but smoky eyes... she looked sexy.

"DAAMMMNNN Berry." Puck smirked, not hiding that he was checking out Rachel as she walked into Santana's lounge room,

"Thank you Noah." Rachel blushed, she wasn't used to turning heads like this... it was kind of nice.

"No, thank you." Puck leered,

"Berry if I wasn't with Brit." Santana smirked walking into the lounge room handing Rachel a drink.

"What's your opinions on threesomes?" Brittany asked Rachel and Santana nearly drooled.

"Best girlfriend ever." She mumbled kissing Brit hard on the mouth.

"W-What's in this?" Rachel ignored the girls focusing on the contents of the red cup.

"Vodka and coke, don't worry, light on the vodka, drink up." Santana smirked taking a sip from her own cup.

Taking a sip, Rachel actually smiled at everyone who was looking at her, she was the only one in the room never to be drunk.

"It's yummy." Rachel grinned, taking a bigger gulp.

"She's gunna get so smashed." Quinn giggled to Santana.

"That is the plan dear Fabray." Santana laughed,

XXXXX

Apparently, Rachel could handle her alcohol, yes she was tipsy but she was classy about it which was an awesome thing. Meant Santana didn't need to babysit her as much.

"Let's play a drinking game." Brittany told everyone,

A few people had left leaving only,

Quinn, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Sam and Rachel... Santana didn't mind because these guys were her actual best friends in the whole club.

"Never have I ever." Santana suggested, "Easy one for Rachel."

Nodding, everyone formed a circle and after explaining the rules (when it's your turn say something you've never done and then drink if you've done it if you not the one asking) they began.

"Never have I ever kissed a member of the opposite sex." Sam said.

Santana, Quinn and Brittany, Kurt and Blaine all drunk.

"Fuck this." Santana declared and claimed Rachel's kiss,

"Drink Berry." Santana grinned,

Nodding, Rachel took a sip, the guys were about to cum in their pants.

"Never have I ever had a baby." Brittany smiled.

Quinn drank...

"Never have I ever kissed Rachel." Kurt said.

Santana, Puck, Finn, Blaine **and** Sam drank.

"When did you and Rachel kiss?" Puck asked a little annoyed.

"Prom." Sam dismissed,

"He kissed me and Mercedes good night," Rachel clarified not wanting Puck to get the wrong idea.

"Never have I ever cheated." Blaine spoke.

Rachel, Finn, Quinn and Puck all drank.

"Never have I ever had sex." Quinn said.

"You had a baby." Santana said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Yeah I know I'm not a virgin but I wanna see who still is a virgin." Quinn admitted and watched as Puck (duh) Sam, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Blaine, Kurt and Rachel drank.

"What the fuck?" Finn asked, he didn't take Rachel's virginity.

"Finn language." Rachel chastised.

"Who popped you cheery?" Santana grinned, wanting to know.

"It's not part of the game." Rachel reminded.

"Okay, truth or fucking truth." Santana told her,

"Truth." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Who did you have sex with?" Brittany asked, everyone wanting to know.

"Noah." Rachel whispered.

They were not expecting Finn too punch Puck, the only reason Puck didn't fight back was because Rachel would hate it.

"What are you doing!" Santana yelled once Blaine and Sam pulled them apart.

"You fucked her then bailed real nice." Finn said angry.

"I didn't just fuck and leave, she's my girlfriend." Puck yelled.

"What?" Everyone turned to Rachel.

"He's my boyfriend, we weren't going to tell anyone until Noah got his acceptance letter to NYU." Rachel said calming everyone down.

"Did he?" Santana asked really wanting Puck to be joining her, Rachel and Quinn in NYC.

"Yep, I'm going collage." Puck grinned and hugged Rachel who didn't know the news.

"Oh my god Noah! You got in." She screamed kissing him deeply.

"Spare bedroom is down the hall," Santana told them.

Everyone but Santana was surprised when Puck actually took her up on the offer...


	14. Laying here with you so close to me

**A/N I own nothing! Prompt was write a one shot with the song 'Last night last' by Lady Antebellum in mind... enjoy :)**

_Laying here with you so close to me_

**There's a towel on the bathroom door  
A T-shirt in my dresser if you like  
And I'll go put the coffee on  
I'll pour a cup for you if you've got the time  
**

"Rach are you okay?" Puck asked his best friend as she walked into his apartment in tears,

"No Noah I'm not! God I am so angry with Finn!" Rachel said as she paced up and down his little studio apartment, "He and Quinn are spending so much time together and I know, I **know **he's cheating!" Before she burst out into tears.

"Rachel," Puck cooed, hugging his best friend tightly.

"Let's get drunk." Rachel declared after she stopped crying ten minutes later.

"I don't really have the cash flow right now." Puck told her, still rubbing circles on her back.

"We can stay here, I'll by some SoCo and we can get drunk!" Rachel said nodding her head to her own plan.

"I.D?" Puck laughed, they were only 19.

"You have like seventeen of them and don't say you don't because you have shown them all to me and laughed at the aliases they are under." Rachel informed him. Grabbing her handbag, she handed him a $50 and told him to get her some coke to mix it with and sent him on his way. Puck chuckled, kissed Rachel on the cheek and said he'd be right back.

**All these years we been nothing but friends****  
****And even though we didn't ****plan**** on this**

The bottle was nearly finished by around 10pm, Rachel was sitting in between Noah's legs as he sat on the floor with his arms wrapped around Rachel's waist.

"He doesn't even deserve you, you know that right?" Puck mumbled out of no where.

"Noah." Rachel whispered,

"S'true. Quinn, yeah she's hot and toned down the evil over the last two years but... fuck Rachel look at you! Your fucking beautiful and caring, always been nice and screw hot why would you want hot when you have sexy right there." Puck said seriously, getting angry at Finn yet again. Wasn't the first time he thought Finn was a douche, wouldn't be the last.

"Noah." Rachel whispered, her head turned back to face him.

Sighing, Puck was about to say sorry when he felt her lips on his. Slow at first but soon she turned her whole body around, straddling him and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, moaning as she did so.

"Noah, please." Rachel asked him, he knew what she was saying but she was drunk, they both were, he didn't want her to regret this... he'd been waiting to fucking long for her to regret it in the morning.

"Rach your drunk baby." Puck protested, but moaned loudly when she slipped her hands into his sweat pants, cupping his cock... commando.

"I want you Noah, for so long." Rachel admitted as she kissed his neck, "Please." She asked again and this time he said fuck it, partly because she was giving him a hand job and begging for sex the other part because he loved her and had always wanted to hear those words.

**Can last night last  
Or was it just too much red wine  
Or one too many lonely nights  
Can last night last  
And could this be the start of us  
Every morning waking up  
To your sleepy eyes smiling back  
Or is it just too soon to ask  
Can last night last **

"Noah don't stop." Rachel pleaded Puck pounded into her, kissing her any where and everywhere that he could.

"Never baby, fucking so tight." Puck moaned,

Rolling her hips to try and keep up, Rachel dug her heels into his ass and pushed him closer into her, sending him deeper, Puck let his left hand drift down and rub her clit in harsh circles, panting when he felt her cum hard around his cock. He didn't let her recover when he was flipping them around, keeping his cock still inside her tight pussy,

"Fucking ride me Rach." He demanded, moaning long and loud at his tone Rachel nodded and rested her hands against his chest and lifted up slowly before sinking back down onto his cock and repeated the process, faster and faster.

"N-N-Noah I-I'm g-going to c-cum." Rachel managed out before she exploded around his cock, her juices dripping down her thighs, Puck moaned loudly and flipped them back round and began to pound into her relentlessly, drawing another orgasm out of her before he finally allowed himself to cum... the hardest he'd ever came.

**I probably should be going now  
Cause I'm not quite sure what to say  
I'm so afraid you might get scared  
If I told you how much I wanna stay **

As Rachel stared at Noah as he slept she tried to hold back tears, she loved him, had since she was 14 and now she was just another notch on his belt...

**Here we are somewhere between lovers and friends  
Is this the end, or where it begins  
**

When Puck woke up to an empty bed he felt sick and it wasn't his hangover talking. He had slept with his best friend, the girl he had loved since forever and she regretted it. The one thing he never wanted to do.

**Can last night last  
Or was it just too much red wine  
Or one too many lonely nights **

Puck rang Rachel once he got dressed, no answer, he called her about 15 times and eventually she must of turned her phone off... she didn't it was still on silent underneath his bed. Walking to the apartment she shared with Santana and Brittany, Puck knocked on the door and wasn't surprised when Santana answered the door.

"She doesn't wanna talk." She told him.

"Why the fuck not!" Puck demanded.

"Because she broke up with Finn and lost her best friend all in the space of 3 hours."

"She didn't lose me!" Puck said in a softer tone.

"She thinks she's just another notch Puck."

"S-She thinks that?" Puck said dumb founded.

"Look we both know that isn't true, Quinn knows it that's why she was putting little things into Rach's head, hell even Brit knows that you love her. But Berry's always been blind to you... have five minutes." Santana said opening the door up to him and smiled when Puck rushed passed her and straight to Rachel's bedroom, jumping for joy when he found the door was unlock.

"Baby." Puck whispered, hating the sight he saw in front of him... Rachel crying surrounded by tissues on her bed.

"Don't call me that Noah." Rachel whispered, "I get it, you and I were drunk it's o-"

"Shut up." Puck laughed, sitting next to Rachel interlacing their hands. "It wasn't just sex to me."

"It wasn't?"

"No, it was me finally getting the girl I have loved since sophomore year, to claim her as mine and be with her." Puck whispered before grinning, "And making her cum so many times she squirted." Puck smirked.

"Noah!" Rachel said embarrassed.

"Don't do that it was fucking hot!" Puck corrected, "And then the said girl was gone in the morning when I wanted to see if I could make her do it again so I came over to her house, got yelled at by some crazy as fuck Latina and then told this amazing girl that I fucking love her."

"Y-you love me?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Yep. Kinda said it before but this times it proper, I love you Rachel Berry." Puck declared cupping her face,

"I love you too Noah," Rachel smiled, before kissing him gently, "So much."

**Can last night last**

**And could this be the start of us**

**Waking up every morning**


	15. Why can't i smile?

**A/N I own nothing! Sad one shot I was given this prompt to write something about postnatal depression.. I've never had it but I have had major depression and my cousin had postnatal so I hope I do this justice...**

_Why can't I smile_

_**When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse **_

Staring at her 2 week old son Levi who was laying on her and Noah's bed she couldn't stop crying. She had this perfect being, everything she and Noah had wanted and now she couldn't stop the tears. She cried harder when Levi started to scream.. he needed his feeding.

"Baby." Puck whispered from the door, he was getting breakfast but came back up when he heard Levi crying for over five minutes,

Rachel was staring her son, she couldn't be bothered, she knew she had to feed him after all she was breast feeding her son even if there was formula in the pantry but she couldn't. She just couldn't. So she stood up, looked at her boyfriend like a zombie and walked straight past him and locked herself in the bathroom...

_**And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse? **_

As soon as Noah had feed his son and put him back to sleep in his own room this time, Puck knocked on the door where his girlfriend was hiding out, he could hear her sobs.

"Rachel?" Puck asked tentatively,

"Go away Noah." Rachel mumbled out in a sob,

"Baby let me in please." Puck begged, he had noticed she had been feeling down since the birth but the doctor's all said it was baby blues, this was more then that, she wouldn't even feed her son when he needed her too. He only walked away when Levi started crying again, but he vowed he would fix her.

_**Lights will guide you home**__**  
**__**And ignite your bones**__**  
**__**And I will try to fix you**_

Quinn came over the next day and helped Puck with Levi, with the way Rachel was acting he was basically a single dad of two. He had to make sure Rachel and Levi were both feed and clean and let Rachel sleep most of the day.

"I had it after Beth." Quinn confessed as she burped her god son.

"Really?" Puck asked he didn't know that.

"Didn't leave the house the whole summer, after a month of feeling like that my mum dragged me to the doctor's even though I swore to her I was fine, I wasn't. I was just trying to pretend that everything was okay... I don't know what would of happened to me if I didn't get the help." Quinn whispers kissing Levi on the temple. "He needs his mother Puck."

"Yeah," Puck whispered with tears in his eyes, when did this happy, magical event turn so devastating?

_**And high up above or down below**__**  
**__**When you're too in love to let it **__**go**__**  
**__**But if you never try you'll never know**__**  
**__**Just what you're worth**_

Leaving Levi with his father, Quinn walked up the stairs of her best friend's house and knocked on Rachel and Puck's bedroom door, holding back the tears.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked softly,

Her best friends voice set off the tears once more, she clung to Quinn for half an hour; mumbling that she was a horrible mother and a horrible person. The same way Quinn did 10 years earlier... she vowed that she would fix her best friend.

_**Lights will guide you home**__**  
**__**And ignite your bones**__**  
**__**And I will try to fix you**_

Rachel refused to go to the doctor's. She was just going through a sad stage she told them. Quinn was over a lot more, helping Puck out with both Rachel and Levi. When Rachel walked down the stairs to get some food, her heart broke at the sight before he. Puck was cooking dinner while Quinn had Levi in her arms, talking and laughing with Puck. That should have been her, Noah was _her _boyfriend and Levi was _her _son.

"What do you think your doing?" Rachel yelled making Puck and Quinn look in her direction.

"Making dinner, do you want some babe?" Puck asked, trying to defuse the situation.

"Give me my son." Rachel growled looking at Quinn, when Levi was finally in Rachel's arms he started crying... he was two months old and she barely held him, he didn't know who she was really. He thought Quinn was his mother... Rachel nearly dropped him as her knees gave way, Quinn grabbing Levi while Puck grabbed Rachel and pulled her into his chest as she cried.

"I need help." Was all she mumbled through her tears and she clung to her boyfriend.

_**Tears stream down on your face**__**  
**__**When you lose something you cannot replace**__**  
**__**Tears stream down on your face**__**  
**__**And I...**_

Rachel was diagnosed with postnatal depression three days later... she felt like a failure, to herself, her boyfriend but most of all to her son. She vowed to herself as the doctor showed her and Noah Rachel's recovery plan that she get better, to hold her son and not want to cry, to be the mother she knew she could be. She vowed.

_**Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I... **_

It was three weeks after Rachel had begun to take her anti depressants and attend her counselling sessions that she was finally able to not cry when she held her son. She had always loved him and always will but this thing, this disease, had stopped her from doing everything she had ever wanted to do with her child. Noah was fast asleep when she heard her tiny son's cries over the baby monitor, turning it off, she walked into his bedroom and nearly cried but for a good reason, he had lifted his arms up to her, he wanted her... and this time she was finally able to give him what he needed... she could finally give him her full self.

_**Lights**__** will guide you home**__**  
**__**And ignite your bones**__**  
**__**And I will try to fix you**_

**A/N If you feel like you might have depression not matter what the type, talk to your doctor. Get help, it's okay to ask for it.**


	16. Dance with me

**A/N I own nothing! Prompt: Puck has to watch Finn and Rachel dance together in practice and gets angry.**

_Dance with me_

Puck couldn't even figure it the fuck out, why the fuck would they be doing this song for glee? It was sexy and exotic and it would be fucking sweet if he and Rachel were dance partners since she's his girl and all but to her paired with fucking Finn is just so wrong on **so **many levels. Even worse, he has to watch this shit until Finn finally gets the dance down pat so far that had been 2 hours. Bullshit.

**DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweatin' until my clothes come off **

Puck's head snapped up at the line, just in time to see Rachel pretending to go down on Finn, well that's what it looked like to him any ways.

"Hold the fuck up." Puck said jumping from his seat, "Get your hands off my girl." Puck sneered at Finn.

"Puck! Your ruining the number." Mr Shue interjected,

"A song that is pure fucking sex! Yeah I don't think I'll get in much trouble for this one bud. Rachel let's go." Puck said as he walked to the door and was shocked when Rachel didn't follow.

"Noah it's just a number." Rachel said standing in the same spot next to fucking Hudson.

Puck just stared at Rachel before he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him for good measure.

XXXXX

He ignored all her calls.

XXXXX

"Fabray I need your help." Puck told Quinn a few days later.

"What?" Quinn asked, closing her locker.

"I need to show Rachel that even if it's 'just a dance number' it still sucks to see someone humping your partner even if it is just a 'dance'." Puck told her.

"So you want me to throw myself all over you?" Quinn double checked and when he nodded she sighed, "No." before walking off and linked hands with her boyfriend Sam.

XXXXX

So he asked Santana, she said yes because Brittany wouldn't care with her being gay and all. He hoped it didn't matter to Rachel and just the sight of them touching would piss her off, he had a fucking point to prove.

XXXXX

"Puck and I have something we'd like to sing." Santana told the group before getting into position and nodded to the band who began to play.

**Santana/**_Puck_/Both

**Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Na na na na  
**  
_Feels so good being bad__  
__There's no way I'm turning back__  
__Now the pain is my pleasure__  
__Cause nothing could measure_

Puck slapped Santana's ass and smirked when she let out a moan, he could see Rachel squeezing onto the side of her chair.

**Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more**

_[Chorus x2:]_  
Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me

Santana's tits were right in his face as she bent over and sat on his lap, lifting his arms above his head and he kept them there as if they were tied up.

**Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it**

_Love is great, love is fine__  
__Out the box, out of line__  
__The affliction of the feeling__  
__Leaves me wanting more_

_[Chorus:]_  
Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me

Puck picked Santana up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he spun her and place her kind of roughly on the piano and stood between her legs.

**Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
**  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M

**Oh  
I love the feeling  
You bring to me  
Oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what  
I've been yearning for  
Give it to me strong**

Santana bite his ear lobe and strutted away from him, Puck pretended to check her out

_And meet me in my boudoir__  
__Make my body say ah, ah, ah_

**I like it**  
_Like it_

_[Chorus x2:]_  
Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me

**Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it**

Puck slapped Santana's ass.

S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M

Everyone was quiet just staring at Rachel as she looked like she was about to explode.

"What. The, fuck was that!" Rachel yelled standing up so quickly and with suck force the chair fell backwards.

"Nothing baby it's just a number." Puck smirked as Santana took her seat next to her girlfriend.

"Y-you did all that t-to prove a p-point?" Rachel asked nearly in tears, seeing him with his hands all over Santana had made her so mad, so sad. He was hers not Santana's!

"Sucks doesn't it." Puck said sincerely looking into Rachel's eyes wiping a tear that fell down her cheek. "I didn't mean to make you cry baby, you it for me. But it hurts to see your partner pretending to fuck some one else."

"I-It does." Rachel nodded, wrapping her arms around Noah and whispering that she was sorry, he did the same. "Mr Shue any songs like Dirty in the future are to be with Noah and I on leads." Rachel demanded, before dragging Puck out of the choir room... she needed to remind him that he was **hers**.

**A/N Reviews **


	17. You could be so much more then you are

**A/N I own nothing! Prompt :)**

**Puck is a rock star and Rachel is the maid to clean his room for the time he is staying that the hotel she works in.**

_You could be so much more then what you are_

Rachel Berry hated her job, she was a fucking cleaner at a posh hotel in New York City and instead of other people cleaning her hotel rooms while she travel the world performing in major musicals she was cleaning up other people's messes and she hated it! She was more talented then half of the people who stayed the this hotel so why was she just the maid? Sighing, Rachel checked in for the day and found that she didn't have any rooms on her list to clean. Walking up to her boss Quinn Fabray, she sighed at her friend.

"Head office stuffed up again I have zero rooms this week." Rachel pouted.

"No sugar, you have a room. You know how you checked on your resume 'would be willing to go above and beyond'." Quinn asked.

"Yes," Rachel nodded warily,

"Well turns out a famous rock star is staying her for a month and needs a personal cleaner and cook. Since you can do both and you need the money and your my friend, I suggested you to head office. Go home pack your suitcase you'll be living her for the next month." Quinn informed her friend.

"A-Are you serious?" Rachel asked, kind of relieved, only Quinn knew that she was being kicked out of her apartment because the landlord wanted to sell, she only have 2 days left before she was out on her ass.

"Deadly, remember I've always got your back." Quinn smiled, hugging Rachel who was nearly in tears.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered before rushing off home to pack the things she would need, her friends Kurt and Blaine had already gotten all of her furniture out of the apartment so it was pretty empty.

XXXXX

"So why am I in New York again?" Puck asked his manager Sam Evans.

"Because, your looking over scripts for Broadway and they want you to get used to New York before you accept any offers." Sam said for the hundredth time.

"And why am I even looking into Broadway?" Puck grumbled flopping down on the bed, the hotel suit had two rooms, apparently that was for his personal cook and cleaner... sweet!

"Because, Broadway will open up your marketing brand and it's a great experience. Plus the cash is fucking awesome." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Puck rolled his eyes, there was a knock on the door.

"That must be your live in." Sam said, walking to the door and opening it with a smile.

"Hello I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel greeted Sam from the door way.

"Sam, Puck's manager." Sam smiled shaking the small woman's hand. "Come in." Sam opened the door wider and let her in, helping her with her bags.

"Puck?" Rachel asked,

"Yeah, Noah Puckerman. They didn't tell you who you were working for?" Sam questioned,

"No." Rachel said,

"You not a fan?" Sam asked,

"I was." Rachel admitted,

"Why aren't you?" Puck asked walking into the room.

"Because your music lost it's once amazing meaning and soul. You used to write about life, love and pain, now it's only sex, money and drugs." Rachel said matter of factly. "Before it started to become crap my favourite song for five months was 'Pipe Dreams." Rachel told the young man.

Puck grunted and returned to his bedroom and slammed the door. This Rachel chick was right, he loved his first album it was him, but the agency wanted to re-brand him because he had the sex god look and made it all about sex and money. Not something he loved to sing about for hours on end, he'd never admit it but he was actually disappointed in himself for letting them change everything he loved about writing and music.

XXXXX

Puck awoke a few hours later to the smell of his favourite dish, beef stroganoff. He placed on a shirt and some sweatpants (naked sleeping is the only way to go) and walked out of the dining room in the hotel room (more like apartment) and saw Rachel placing down his dinner along with garlic bread and a bottle of beer.

"That looks fucking yum." Puck moaned just thinking of the taste.

"I hope so. I've vegan so I don't cook meat very much." Rachel admitted with a small blush, before going back to the kitchen to clean up.

"What ya doing? Eat." Puck told her, as he put a fork full of dinner into his mouth and nearly came from the flavour.

"It's rude, your my boss. I should clean up." Rachel said as she started to stack the dirty plates.

"I'm your boss and I'm telling you to eat." Puck smirked, munching on the garlic bread and pointing to the seat across from him kicking it out from the table. "Eat."

Sighing, Rachel nodded and placed her vegan stroganoff and sat down.

They were half way through their meals when Rachel spoke.

"I'm sorry for how things went early."

"S'right." Puck dismissed,

"No it's not. Sam told me that it wasn't your idea to sing those songs on your latest album, so I am saying sorry." Rachel said sincerely.

"Thanks." Puck shrugged.

They didn't speak much for the remainder of the night.

XXXXX

Puck had been here for a week and he already loved New York, the food, the places, Rachel; she was actually a really cool, super hot chick that he could have actual conversations with. He wasn't expecting her to become his friend but he was kind of glad she did, and the woman.. god the woman. He snuck a hot chick that he met at a hole in the wall bar a few blocks down and she was fucking fine. What he forgot was he had a live in.

"Noah is that you?" Rachel asked, blushing when he bust through the door with another woman, their faces attached to each other.

Puck looked at Rachel and pulled back from the girl,

"Room is on the right." He told her and let her walk to his room to get, you know, naked.

"I'm so sorry Noah, normally you leave a message on the room's answering machine if you are going to be late... I was worried." Rachel rushed out.

"You were worried?" Puck asked,

"Just, just carry on." Rachel rambled before sprinting to her bedroom and locking the door behind her.

She didn't know why she was crying when she heard the random slut moan out Puck's name...

XXXXX

"You like him don't you?" Santana asked her best friend.

"I do not." Rachel sighed, burring her head into her hands.

"Fuck up you so do." Santana shrieked like a little girl.

"He's just.. he's so sweet and he can right, god can he sing! And he is this crude, sexy, amazing guy and I thought he kind of liked me too but then last night he was practically fucking some random slut in the hallway." Rachel sighed,

"Rachie." Santana cooed, hugging her friend, "I'm sorry." Santana said sincerely.

"So am I." Rachel pouted and spent her day off with her best friend watching movies.

XXXXX

"About last night.." Puck mumbled at the dinner table, he wasn't a harsh boss, in fact Rachel could do whatever she pleased as long as she cooked him dinner, he could do everything else and actually liked to do it himself; Rachel wasn't complaining $600 a week to make someone's dinner and keep her share of the apartment clean.. yeah she wasn't going to complain at all.

"Forget it." Rachel said quickly.

Nodding, Puck continued to eat his dinner regretting ever bringing that stupid girl home.

XXXXX

As Rachel cleaned up the lounge room, she began to sing.

_**Funny,**_

_**Did you hear that,**_

_**Funny,**_

_**Yeah**_

_**The guy said honey**_

_**You're a funny girl.**_

_**That's me**_

_**I just keep them in stitches**_

_**Doubled in half**_

"Wow." Puck breathed out,

"Noah." Rachel turned around almost embarrassed that he had heard her sing.

"Your perfect." Puck said staring at Rachel,

"I'm not but thank you." Rachel dismissed,

"Why the fuck are you a maid?" Puck blurted out still staring at Rachel who continued to clean up.

"Not everyone can get their break out so young like you Noah. According to everyone single musical I've auditioned for I'm not pretty or small enough or my nose is too big." Rachel sighed,

"You're beautiful." Puck said seriously, "If I was a casting director I'd hire you in a second."

"Well your not so please just drop it." Rachel snapped, rushing out of the room and into her bedroom.

XXXXX

"So he knows you can sing?" Santana said over the phone a few days after Puck had heard her singing, "Why are you ignoring him?" Santana asked generally confused.

"Because!" Rachel pouted,

"Because why?"

"I'm angry. Jealous." Rachel admitted quietly. "He's 25 and is one of the biggest rock star in the world. Yes he can sing but..." Rachel paused,

"Say it we both know you need a bitch session and I'm your lady to bitch to." Santana gave her friend permission to say what she wanted to say.

"I am _**so **_much better at singing then he is! If he wasn't so attractive he'd be were I am, trying to make it big. Just because I refuse to have a nose or boob job I have to be a fucking maid! But pretty girls with fuck all talent get to play the lead roles!" Rachel said frustrated.

"I know B, it sucks. But your not ugly, your fucking beautiful; super sexy. And if I wasn't with Brit and you were gay... You'd totally be my girlfriend." Santana said kind of seriously.

"Thanks. If I wasn't straight you'd be my number one too." Rachel smiled into the phone, Santana always knew how to cheer her up.

XXXXX

"You're amazing you know that right?" Puck said to Rachel sitting next to her on the couch,

"Noah-" Rachel whispered,

"I'm serious. You have this sensational voice it's unbelievable how such a little person can produce such a big sound." Puck smiled, interlacing their hands.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered, glancing from his eyes to his lips, she didn't stop him when he moved closer and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. She didn't even feel guilty when he pushed inside of her and made her cum 4 time in one session. She did feel cheap when she woke up to an empty bed and a note saying that he got a call from his agency and was needed back in LA...

XXXXX

It had been two months since her night with Noah and she was still looking for work, trying to find her break out role when she heard the song. The radio host announced that she was speaking with Noah Puckerman and Santana turned up the radio and gripped Rachel's hand as they listen closely to what he had to say.

"So you are going back to your old roots correct?" The radio host Mandy asked Puck.

"Yep, getting back into the things I want to write about, I actually wrote this song for this amazing girl I met in New York." Puck said sheepishly before Mandy told the listeners that they would be the first to hear Puck's new song.

_**I remember when I realised**__**  
**__**The depth of your beauty for the first time**__**  
**__**A million ears had heard you**__**  
**__**But **_none_** had listened quite like mine**__**Every phrase that leaves your lips**__**  
**__**Makes me feel as if I'm paralysed**__**  
**__**Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note**__**  
**__**And I will be a third below**__**  
**__**The troubles that we knew before**__**  
**__**Disappear and all I know is that**__**  
**__**It makes no difference where you come from**__**  
**__**I don't care if you need my love**__**  
**__**You know I'll be there**__**  
**__**I swear I want to sing to the world**__**  
**__**No need to keep it a secret**__**  
**__**You are the one, the only**__**  
**__**My musical soul mate**__**Darling listen**__**  
**__**The audience is calling you**__**  
**__**(They're calling you)**__**  
**__**There's no way in hell that**__**  
**__**They will ever feel you like I do**__**It makes no difference where you come from**__**  
**__**I don't care if you need my love**__**  
**__**You know I'll be there**__**  
**__**I swear I want to sing to the world**__**  
**__**No need to keep it a secret**__**  
**__**You are the one, the only**__**  
**__**My musical soul mate**__**It makes no difference where you come from**__**  
**__**I don't care if you need my love**__**  
**__**You know I'll be there**__**  
**__**I swear I want to sing to the world**__**  
**__**No need to keep it a **_secret_**  
**__**You are the one, the only**__**  
**__**My musical soul mate**_

Santana turned off the station and the two sat in silence for a moment.

"He wrote you a fucking song." Santana said, happiness in her voice.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded, trying hard not let herself smile to wide.

XXXXX

"Rachel Berry" A man asked over the phone.

"Yes." Rachel said hesitantly.

"I'm Roger Hicks director for the remake of West Side Story on Broadway, I'd like you to come in." He told her seriously.

"Um, of course!" Rachel smiled, "I'll bring my audition pieces in-"

"No." He cut her off, "I want you too play Maria, no audition needed. Come to the address that I'll fax you at 7am tomorrow see you then." He told her before hanging up.

Santana told her she was coming because how did this dude get her number and fax number? Rachel agreed because Santana could kill a hippo with her stare.

XXXXX

"Rachel." Roger smiled,

"Hello, this is my friend Santana." Rachel introduced the two, so far everything looked up to code and normal.

Nodding, Roger and his lawyer began to run through Rachel's contract and once she realised everything was completely above board, she signed on the dotted line.

Before they left, Rachel stopped Roger before he left.

"W-Why me?"

Smiling, Roger replied,

"Our Tony wanted the best... he wanted you."

"Whose our Tony?" Rachel wondered.

"Noah Puckerman." Roger smiled, "Gets here next Monday." Before leaving Rachel with her thoughts.

Noah wanted her to be his Maria.

**A/N :) Reviews please**


	18. Picture Perfect Family

**A/N I own nothing! I will write a part II to the last chapter but until then I'm going to fill this prompt I've had stuck in my head.**

**Rachel and her family, Shelby and Hiram, along with her little brother and sister Levi and Sarah move to Lima. Shelby begins an affair with the 17 year old pool boy, Puck, over the summer. Once school starts up, Puck falls for Rachel and dates her but continues to sleep with Shelby not knowing the connection because the only thing he knows about Shelby is she is married to a man she suspects to be gay. Rachel walks in on the two and all hell breaks loose. NOT A HAPPY ENDING!**

_Picture Perfect Family_

Shelby and her family had only been in Lima one month when she first had sex with the pool boy her husband hired to clean the pool. She had always stayed faithful for 25 years of marriage even if she knew Hiram was gay and she was just his 'beard'. She felt so guilty as soon as the young man left she cried herself to sleep for two night... until she smelt another man's cologne on her husband's shirt and her and Puck became a weekly thing. If she knew that being with this young man that her oldest daughter would end up hating her... she never would of started it to begin with.

XXXXX

"Puck fuck me harder." Shelby moaned, sparring Puck on with her noises.

"Fuck, Shelby come for me baby." Puck groaned, and came hard as soon as he felt the older woman let go around his cock.

She had just hit the pillow when he stood up, put his pants back on, grabbed his money and told her he'd see her next week. He didn't love her and she certainly didn't love him, this was the way sex was meant to be.

XXXXX

The first time Noah and Rachel see each other is the first day of senior year. She's signing up for both glee and the cheerleading squad and he's putting his name down for the football team (he's already in glee). He thinks she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, his heart does this fucked up thing when she looks over at him and smiles shyly before walking away. He can't stop staring as she goes which is something he never does.

XXXXX

Rachel wasn't dumb, she was incredibly smart in fact; so she knew that both her parents were being unfaithful to one another. Her father's affair had been going on way before the summer, she suspected that his lover lived in Lima and her mother's had only begun a few weeks after they moved to Lima. Rolling her eyes, she turned up her music as she heard her parents being to fight in their drunken state. She wasn't surprised when Levi and Sarah her little brother and sister climbed into bed and fell asleep in her room. Which they've told her is the only time they can sleep is when they're with her... that makes her cry a little harder each night.

XXXXX

She was shocked when she made it into the cheerio's and even more shocked when she realised the very attractive mohawked boy was already in glee club. She told the club who she was and that she was from California and began to sing.

**Maybe this time, I'll be ****lucky****  
Maybe this time he'll stay  
Maybe this time, for the first time  
Love won't wander away**

He's gonna hold me fast  
And I'll be home at last  
Not a loser any more  
Not like the last time, and the time before

Everybody loves a winner  
But nobody loves me  
Lady. Peaceful, Lady. Happy  
That's what I want to be

All of the odds are, in my favour  
Some thing's bound to begin  
It's gotta happen, happen sometime  
Maybe this time I'll win

"Not only are you an amazing cheerleader but can sing so well you're gunna take us to Nationals baby!" Santana exclaimed running up to Rachel and hugging her tightly. "If she's not in then I fucking quit." Santana said seriously.

"I assure you she is very much in." Mr Shue smiled at Rachel smiled and since the first time since moving here it actually reached her eyes.

XXXXX

The first time she kissed Noah Puckerman it was unexpected but defiantly wanted. It was one month into the school year, three months since Shelby and Puck's affair began, and Rachel was at a party celebrating the Titan's first win of the season. As a cheerleader she was expected to attend and with her best friend Santana and close friends Brittany and Quinn, she was basically dragged. She was walking to the bathroom when someone interlaced their hands.

"Your beautiful you know that?" Puck told her, rubbing his thumb along her hand, he was drunk.

"Thank you Noah." Rachel blushed.

She was about to pull away when he kissed her, it was actually her first kiss. It was perfect even if five years ago she would of said it wouldn't of been. He pulled back, kissed her once more and left. She was on cloud 9 the whole night... was he. So when he snuck into her house (even though he didn't know it was hers) and fucked Shelby he pictured Rachel.. ironic and sick all at the same time.

XXXXX

It took Puck another two weeks to grow the balls and ask her out. He didn't go inside her house, didn't even go to her house, she said that it was to soon to meet the parents and he agreed. They went out to a vegan restaurant and he popped her bowling virginity as he crudely grinned. They spent about an hour at the park just making out under the stars; he wasn't expect her to let him touch her tits but was fucking thrilled when she did. He offered to drop her off because he wanted to know where she lived and not have to meet up at random places but she insisted that her family was 'crazy' and she didn't want them to scare him away. He kissed her, said it was impossible but dropped her off at the cafe' were he picked her up from and drop home. She text him when she arrived safely.

XXXXX

He and Rachel had been official for 10 weeks when he went over to clean Shelby's pool and tell her it was over. He hadn't fucked Shelby since he started dating Rachel and he wasn't going to start now. Things were going good, she was excepting it and told him the girl was lucky to have him as a boyfriend. He has zero how they got to where they are now, her riding him hard and fast on the couch. He was about to cum when he heard the front door unlock and a voice announce that she was home... he knew that voice, it was Rachel's voice.

"Mum I'm going out tonight so I'll be home la-" Rachel cut herself off when she saw her mother barely dressed and her boyfriend with no shirt on and only his jeans.

"Rachel." Shelby whispered,

"Noah?" Rachel mumbled tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea she was your mum." Puck rushed out, Shelby nearly fainted when she realised her daughter, her baby girl, was the poor girl she had hated half an hour earlier when Puck was breaking things off. She felt sick.

"So if she wasn't you'd still be able to cheat on me!" Rachel yelled.

"No! I came here to tell her it was over." Puck pleaded, "I love you." Puck said sincerely. She was the first girl he'd ever love.

Rachel paled,

"He's the other man." Rachel yelled at her mother, "He's seven fucking teen!" Rachel screamed, she never cursed so Shelby and Puck knew she was beyond pissed.

"Rachel I'm so sorry. Your father and I had been drifting apart and... don't hate me." Shelby begged.

Rachel wiped her tears away angrily,

"I gave you everything Noah!" She yelled before adding softly, "My first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first love... my first time."

"Baby." Puck whispered stepping closer,

"Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't look at me. Either of you." Rachel snapped before bolting up the stairs crying. Puck turned around to Shelby,

"You couldn't of just left me the fuck alone!" Before bolting to his truck, leaving to sobbing girls in the Berry house.

XXXXX

Shelby left Hiram the next day. Hiram told her that he was relocating to New York, Rachel told him she was coming with him. Hiram loved the idea and he and Rachel moved all the way to the Big Apple.

XXXXX

She did see Noah again, at Quinn and Finn's wedding ten years later. He was married to a beautiful woman named Claire and had two kids. Rachel wasn't married but had a daughter through her ex boyfriend Sam who she was still very good friends with. During the reception, Rachel made her way over to Puck and Claire, he was shocked that she came any where near him.

"Rach." Puck smiled, he still loved her, always would. She was the one who got away because he was a total fuck up.

"Noah." Rachel smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Hi I'm Claire." Claire smiled hugging Rachel also.

"Rachel, it's nice to meet you." Rachel smiled politely.

They spoke for a few more minutes before Rachel left but Puck caught up with her before she got into her car to drive back to her hotel.

"How you been?" Puck asked panting because he a bolted out of the hall to catch her.

"Great, I have a three year old, Adi." Rachel smiled.

"Married?" Puck asked not stopping himself.

"No, single. But you are" Rachel reminded him.

They paused,

"I still love you Rachel." Puck blurted out.

"Yeah I know." Rachel whispered, kissing Noah's cheek gently before pulling back, "I used to, so much." She mumbled before going into her car and drove away.

They never saw each other again...

**A/N Naww :*( But I don't think you can repair that relationship. **


	19. You could be so much more then you are 2

**A/N I own nothing! So you guys wanted a part II to You could be so much more then you are... so here it is!**

_You could be so much more then you are _

_part II_

Rachel didn't know what to expect when she first saw Noah the first day of rehearsal. She had gotten her script three weeks earlier because rehearsals were pushed back to work around a two week tour that Puck had been dragged into by Sam. She knew all her lines already; had for a few years she loved 'West Side Story' and arrived ten minutes earlier on the first day. She greeted Roger who smiled back at her brightly; he had informed her that while at first he was hesitant on a nobody to Maria, he absolutely loved her and was proud that he would be the first person that gave the one day famous Rachel Berry her shot.

"Is Noah here?" Rachel asked,

"Noah?" Roger smiled, "Nobody calls him Noah darling." He added,

"Puck is his stage name." Rachel reminded him.

"Yes, and yet he still makes me call him Puck." Roger chuckled, "He's in the back. No hanky panky on my stage." He laughed making Rachel blush.

Rachel walked past Roger who had gone back to re reading the script and went to look for Noah, she noticed that his dressing room door was opened and heading to it. She smiled brightly when he turned and saw her,

"Rach." He breathed out,

Rachel stepped inside and closed the door behind her before she walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"You wrote a song for me." She whispered,

"Yeah." He nodded, swallowing heavily.

"You got me the part of Maria." She added and this time Puck shook his head no.

"Nah babe, you're talent got you this part. Roger wouldn't of hired you if he didn't think so no matter what I fucking wanted." He said matter of factly.

"Regardless, thank you." Rachel whispered kissing him gently, letting him cup her face.

"Missed you." He mumbled,

"I missed you too." Rachel replied, hugging him a little tighter,

XXXXX

The bitch who played Anita, Emily Scott, had a major thing for Puck. Flirting with him constantly.. it was getting sad. Now she knew that Emily didn't know that Puck was her boyfriend, well she thought he was, but it still pissed her off to no end. Noah was **her **man and **her **Tony, why could Emily hate him like Anita hated Tony?

XXXXX

"I don't like her." Rachel said matter of factly, as she slipped into bed with Noah. He was staying at her house; she and Santana agreed that they really loved living together so when she began crashing on Santana's couch, Santana told her they were going to be looking for a two bedroom because she loves her crazy ass living with her.

"Who?" Puck asked as he began to kiss Rachel's neck.

"Emily." She spat the other woman's name.

"Rachel, I don't give a fuck about Emily." Puck said honestly.

"Really? She's so pretty." Rachel mumbled, making Puck stop what he was doing.

"You're fucking sexy Rachel, beautiful as fuck and all mine. My girlfriend." Puck told her.

"Girlfriend?" Rachel smiled,

"Yes, my girlfriend. If you want I can get Sam to realise a statement." Puck offered,

"You'd do that for me?" Rachel smiled,

"Yep. But be prepared, chicks are gunna go nuts when they realise I'm off the market." He smirked.

"I think I can handle that Noah." She smiled, "Kiss me." She demanded,

Noah was officially her boyfriend.

XXXXX

"You two are gross." Santana told them when they walked out of Rachel's bedroom the next morning.

"Why?" Rachel asked confused, her eyes nearly popped out of her head with what Santana did next.

"Oh Noah, oh Noah, fuck right there. Please let me cum!" Santana said in her best Rachel voice which was pretty right on.

"Santana!" Rachel blushed as Puck laughed,

"Your lucky I like you Puckerman or else I would of busted in and killed the mood." Santana smirked,

"I don't complain when I hear you and Brit." Rachel mumbled as she put some bread in the toaster,

"Whatever, you did the first time. Now that I've had my fun, I'll let you fuck in peace." She smirked, laughing when Rachel said "Santana" the same time Puck said "thanks".

XXXXX

Two weeks after Rachel and Puck had come out to the public as a couple the rumour mills began.

**Did Rachel Berry only get the role for Pucking Mr Puckerman?**

**Rachel Berry Pucked for Role**

Staring at the headlines, Rachel felt like she was about to cry.

"Baby, they say this now but wait until they hear you voice and see you act. You're amazing." Puck comforted his girlfriend.

"Thank you Noah." Rachel nodded and let him kiss her.

"The second ones pretty funny." Puck whispered making Rachel laugh a little.

"Care if you pucked me now?" Rachel smirked.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be?" Puck laughed, lifting Rachel and taking her to his bedroom.

He pucked her good.

XXXXX

Rachel hated rehearing scenes with Emily, she must of hated it as much as Rachel did.

**A boy like that  
Who'd kill your brother  
Forget that boy  
And find another  
One of your own kind  
Stick to your own kind**

A boy like that  
Will give you sorrow  
You'll meet another boy tomorrow  
One of your own kind  
Stick to your own kind

A boy who kills cannot love  
A boy who kills has no heart  
And he's the boy  
Who gets your love  
And gets your heart  
Very smart, Maria, very smart

A boy like that  
Wants one thing only  
And when he's done  
He'll leave you lonely  
He'll murder your love  
He murdered mine

Just wait and see  
Just wait Maria  
Just wait and see 

Just as Rachel was about to sing, trying to ignore the extremely tight grip that Emily had on her wrist, Roger intervened.

"Emily! It's called fucking acting for a reason, you're not meant to actually hurt her!" He yelled, making Emily release her grip and step away from Rachel. "Sweetie are you okay?" He asked Rachel who was rubbing her wrist.

"Yes." Rachel nodded glaring at Emily, "I never thought she'd be so unprofessional." Rachel snipped.

"Neither did I." Roger added, "Katie," Roger barked at Emily's understudy, "Run this scene with Rachel."

"But!" Emily yelled,

"No buts, no fucking violence on my stage. Your easily replaced." Roger shrugged, as Katie ran on stage, being friends with Rachel, she checked her wrist before Roger gave them the go ahead to sing the song. She loved working with Katie, they worked a lot better then she and Emily did, Roger noticed this too. Making Katie Anita and Emily her understudy. Rachel couldn't wipe the smug grin off her face.

XXXXX

It was opening night and Rachel was nervous. Her whole family and best friends Santana, Kurt, Blaine and Quinn had all shown up to show their support. She didn't want to let them down and make everyone think she only got the lead because she was Noah Puckerman's girlfriend as so many people had claimed.

"Stop thinking so hard you're going to be perfect." Puck whispered and kissed her once before they moved to their spots just as the curtain was raised up.

XXXXX

_MARIA __  
__Hold my __hand__ and we're halfway there. ___

_MARIA AND TONY __  
__Hold my hand and I'll take you there, __  
__Somehow...___

_MARIA __  
__Some day!___

As Rachel held the final note of the finale song, everyone (and I mean everyone) stood up and began to clap and cheer. The show was amazing and Rachel was definitely the shows stand out performer.

XXXXX

When the show finished 6 months later, Rachel was honoured with the announcement that she was nominated for a Tony award and was asked to play Elphaba in the remake of 'Wicked'.

XXXXX

Rachel was beyond shocked when she won the Tony for best lead actress, but what made Rachel love that night the most... Noah asked her to marry him, she said yes.

**A/N Hope you guys liked it!**


	20. You mean so much to me part I

**A/N I own nothing! A two parter for all of those who believe in me :) I will continue writing for the people who love my writing and make me believe in myself!**

**Prompt: Quinn (22) and Puck (22) are married only because they have a child together Beth (3). Puck is in love with Rachel (20) and Quinn is in love with Finn (24) but married each other for their child. Puck sleeps with Rachel on the side and Quinn sleeps with Finn on the side because they are they're true loves. Finchel AREN'T TOGETHER. Will Finn and Rachel wait around for them forever? Or with they finally have the strength to say no?**

_You mean so much to me_

_part I_

Getting Quinn Fabray pregnant during a one night stand through collage was not how Puck imagined his life going. Don't get him wrong he doesn't regret Beth for a second, he just wishes she had another mother... Rachel Berry as her mother. The woman that he loves more then life it's self. But he's a married man now, put a ring on Quinn's finger when she was 6 months along and pushed down his feelings for Rachel the girl he had loved since Sophomore year of high school to focus on his baby and wife. Three years later and he's still married, living in New York and co-owner of successful dance studio with his best mate and amazing dancer Mike Chang. Mike teaches the classes and he handles the business side of things; for 23 he's pretty well off. His family has everything that could want and with Quinn still in collage trying to get her Education degree its good that he can pay the bills with no worries. But when Santana, he and Rachel's mutual friend, tells him she's doing her second year at collage at NYU he's worried. He's been faithful for all these years because she's been back in Ohio and he's been here, he doesn't know how that will go when she is in the same city.

XXXXX

"You know Noah and I have been best friends since freshman year of high school and I've never met his wife or daughter." Rachel tells Santana for the tenth time.

"Yes B I know, that's why we are surprising them." Santana chuckles,

"Bethy is so cute!" Brittany, Santana's girlfriend, exclaims.

"I bet." Rachel nods, excited that she'll be seeing Noah for the first time in 3 years; he pulled back a lot when he got Quinn pregnant, which she understands... to a point.

Knocking on the door, Santana and the other two girls step back and wait for someone to answer. Smiling at Quinn when she finally does, Quinn smiles at the three girls.

"San , Brit." She greets her two friends before turning to Rachel, "And you must be Rachel Berry. I've heard so many things about you." She beams loving making a new friend.

"I wish I could say the same." Rachel admits and is nudged hard by Santana. "Sorry."

"Come in." Quinn smiles opening the door wider for the girls to come in.

As the three girls sit on the couch, Puck enters the room coming from the back room.

"Baby, Beth's asleep so no loud music okay." Puck yells (defeating the purpose of warning his wife to be quiet).

"Puck, we have guests." Quinn tells her husband,

"Noah." Rachel smiles standing up from the couch locking eyes with Puck the whole time.

"Rach." Puck grins, laughing when she runs over to give him a hug.

"I've missed you." Rachel whispered into his ear so nobody would hear.

"Missed you too." He mumbled, squeezing her tightly.

Pulling back Puck laughs.

"Took you long enough Berry."

"Shut up Noah. You all knew I'd make it to New York eventually." She says talking to Puck, Santana and Brittany.

"Wish it had been sooner." Santana informs her.

"Yeah." Puck and Brittany nod.

"Same." Rachel agrees before taking her seat back on the couch and getting to know the woman Noah had married.

XXXXX

"So..." Santana drawled out as she and Rachel did the dishes.

Brittany and Santana happily agreed to let Rachel rent the spare room in their apartment so she wouldn't have to live on campus.

"So what?" Rachel responded.

"How long have you been in love with Puck?"

Dropping the glass she was washing back in the sink, Rachel tensed.

"I'm not."

"Are too." Santana smirked, "Your reaction says it all."

Sighing, Rachel nodded.

"Don't say anything." Rachel pleaded.

"I won't." Santana promised, yes Quinn was her friend but Rachel was her best friend, like a sister and she would always come first.

XXXXX

"We can't keep doing this." Quinn panted as she rolled off of Finn Hudson.

"You don't love him." He pointed out.

"I know but doesn't mean I don't care for him. This is wrong." She whispered laying next to her lover.

"Dump him?" Finn suggested.

"I can't do that to Beth." Quinn mumbled a tear slipping out. "She needs her daddy."

"She'll always have him, Puck would always be in her life." Finn reminded her.

"I gotta go." Quinn sobbed, collecting her clothes and rushed out of his apartment.

XXXXX

Rachel didn't know how it happened, one moment she and Noah were talking at her and the girls apartment and then next she was riding his dick on the said couch.

"Noah," Rachel panted as she neared her climax.

"Fuck Rachel. You know how long I've wanted this?" Puck moaned, jack hammering his hips into her tight pussy, triggering Rachel's orgasm, followed by his own.

"I love you."

They both looked into each others eyes, not believing that had both said it at the same time. Rachel lifted herself off Puck and ran into her bed room, not leaving until she heard him leaving. She had just slept with a married man... she was the other woman. She cried herself to sleep that night.

XXXXX

Puck felt like shit. Yeah he didn't love Quinn but he cared for her, she was the mother of his child, that meant something to him. He cheated, he was just like his old man; he felt like scum. But he knew he was different, Rachel wasn't just some other chick, she was the one. He had loved her since he was 16 and she was 14; that had to mean something. He remembered the night he fucked Quinn. Rachel had called him saying she had a date with some Jesse kid and he felt like crap because some other dude was getting his girl, **his **girl. So he went out with his buddy's, got smashed and nailed this hot blonde... total opposite of Rachel. He wasn't expecting to see her again until she rocked up to his dorm a month later (just after Rachel had called and told him she and Jesse had broken up) and informed him that she was a month pregnant. He had planned on ringing Rachel back that night and asking her out but fate was totally fucking him over and got the girl he fucked once to get over Rachel pregnant. Now he had slept with the love of his life and cheated on his wife... how fucked up was that!

XXXXX

"I slept with Noah." Rachel blurted out.

"What the fuck?" Santana eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"I know. I feel horrible!" Rachel cried, Santana wrapping her arms around her best friend and just let her cry.

XXXXX

"We need to talk." Puck said, he didn't expect to see Rachel today but she was having lunch at the same cafe' he was about to enter so he thought he may as well talk to her.

"No we don't." Rachel dismissed him.

Sitting down next to her, Puck sighed.

"We had sex."

"And you're married. It was a mistake and I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Rachel said quickly.

Ignoring her ramblings Puck continued,

"We said that we loved each other."

"Noah!"

"Rachel."

That's how they managed to have sex a second time.

XXXXX

After that, he and Rachel maintained a secret affair. He felt like he was dating her, he took her out on dates and the sex was amazing. Then after kissing her good night he'd go back to his life, unaware that his wife was doing the same with the man she loved. A few months into the set up, Puck arrived home with Quinn sitting at the dining room table looking very serious.

"Sit." She told him,

Sitting down, Puck studied her face, she looked tense and sad.

"I." She paused, "I-I think we should get a divorce." Quinn whispered.

Puck didn't say anything just let her continue,

"You don't love me like a husband should, I-I don't love you like a wife should. We have one thing in common and that's our love for Beth, but that shouldn't be a reason why we stay together. It's unhealthy." She stopped. "I know about Rachel."

"I'm sorry." Puck said sincerely,

"I've known for a month, I've been seeing someone else as well." Quinn admitted.

"We're fucked." Puck chuckled unhumourously.

"That we are." Quinn nodded, playing with her hands.

"Now what?" Puck broke the silence.

"I was thinking me and Beth stay here for the time being and you could stay somewhere else?" Quinn asked tentatively not wanting to start a fight.

She was surprised when he nodded and packed a bag. After saying a tearful good bye to Beth and promising her he'd take her to the park tomorrow, Puck left the house he had called home for the last 2 years of his life. He finally had what he wanted, free to be with Rachel. So why did it still hurt so much?

**A/N Part two up soonish. **


	21. You mean so much to me part II

**A/N I own nothing! Part II**

_You mean so much to me_

_Part II_

"Noah?" Rachel said when she opened the door to her boyfriend?

"We broke up." Puck whispered, walking inside Rachel's as she opened the door wider for him.

"Did she find out?" Rachel asked nervous.

Even though Santana knew about her and Noah and told her that Puckleberry was meant to be, she still felt guilty every second of every day when she was with Noah.

"Yeah but apparently she was fucking some other guy as well." Puck said suddenly angry.

"Why are you mad?" Rachel asked not understand, if she was cheating and he was cheating then neither of them should hold any grudges, right?

"Because she was MY fucking wife Rachel." Puck yelled furiously.

Stepping back at his rage, Rachel pushed back her tears to talk to him level headily.

"Y-You were cheating on her too."

Looking at Rachel who had tears in her eyes, Puck sighed.

"M'sorry." Puck said sincerely wrapping his arms around Rachel and hugging her tightly. "I'm just, angry or whatever. It's been over with Quinn for years now but it still hurts. B-Beth won't have a proper family." He mumbled into her hair.

Pulling back, Rachel cupped his face with her hands,

"No she'll have a better one. Two happy parents who are with the people that they love and not the person that they 'should' be with."

"I love you Rach."

"I love you too Noah, and I'll always be there for you. I promise." Rachel told him before kissing him gently and holding him tightly.

XXXXX

The next month flew by with lawyer meetings and going through the divorce. Puck saw Beth every single day and made sure that she knew just because him and Quinn weren't together any more I didn't mean that he had no time for her or that he wouldn't be around very much. He wasn't his own father. Puck had gotten an apartment close to Rachel and the girl's apartment and was in walking distance of Beth's school. He and Rachel were together but she wanted to make sure that everything was finalised before they started telling everyone. Beth loved Rachel and was always happy when she would stay over at her daddy's and Rachel would sometimes be there. Rachel had told Noah that the weekends when he had Beth she wouldn't visit much because she didn't want to take the little girl's time away from her daddy.. Puck feel a little more in love with Rachel for doing that.

XXXXX

"You okay Rachel?" Santana asked her best friend, sitting next to Rachel as she watched 'Funny Girl'.

"No." Rachel mumbled resting her head against Santana. "Noah hasn't called me in three days!" Rachel pouted pathetically.

"So? He's a guy, I'm surprised he actually ever calls you to be honest." Santana shrugged.

"He's not just a guy, he's Noah my Noah, and Noah always calls me. Every night before bed." Rachel sighed. "I think we're fighting."

"Why?" Santana asked turning to face Rachel.

"I don't know!" Rachel exclaimed, "He has the final meeting with Quinn and the lawyers tomorrow and about a week ago he's been acting really fucking funny!"

"Wow, okay so you swore you must be melting down." Santana said in shock, "I'm sure he's just nervous. Big lawyers scare the crap out of everyone."

"Even you?" Rachel asked like a child.

"Nope never me." Santana smirked making Rachel laugh.

"I just hope he's not regretting the decision to be with me." Rachel admitted in a small voice.

"Never, he loves you way to fucking much." Santana said seriously putting her friends mind at ease. "Now because you're all sad I'll even watch this stupid movie with ya." Santana offered.

"Santana Lopez! This movie ISN'T stupid!" Rachel snapped and began to lecture her about all the things that made 'Funny Girl' great.

XXXXX

"Hey babe." Puck says when Rachel answers the phone later that day.

"Oh so you are alive." Rachel snapped.

"I'm sorry Rachel I've just been fucking stressed." Puck pleaded hoping she wouldn't be to angry.

"I thought we were fighting Noah." Rachel mumbled already teary.

"Never!" Puck rushed out, "Quinn called me a few days ago." Puck levelled with her.

Rachel's stomach dropped.

"And?" Rachel whispered meekly.

"She and that Finn dude she was seeing wanna move to L.A." Puck told Rachel, "They wanna take Bethy with them!" He added sadness in his voice.

"Noah." Rachel breathed out both relieved and devastated for Noah.

"Yeah it's fuck. Any ways, I've been on the phone with my lawyer for the past 72 hours trying to see if there is any way I can stop that from happening." Puck said.

"And?" Rachel asked,

"It would take a long custody battle, messy one, to even get the ball rolling. I-I don't wanna have Beth living on the other side of the country but at the same time I don't want to put her through all that." Puck said clearly stressed.

"I'll be over in ten minutes." Rachel told him before hanging up before he could answer.

They spent the rest of the day laying in bed together, just holding each other as Puck went through everything; both of them trying to find a loophole that didn't exist.

XXXXX

Rachel held Noah's hand right up until he was pulled into the mediator room with Quinn and both of their lawyer leaving Finn and Rachel out in the waiting room.

"Why are you taking her to LA?" Rachel asked the tall man sitting on the other side of the hallway.

"Business." Finn told Rachel.

"She's his daughter." Rachel said getting slightly angry.

"I know that." Finn acknowledged.

"If the tables were turned would you want your child to move to the other side of the country?" Rachel asked.

Sighing, Finn finally looked Rachel in the eyes.

"You can have her if you want, she'll just slow me and Quinn down."

Mouth agape, Rachel just stared wide eyed at the man's statement and stopped asking questions. She just hoped that Quinn would wake up and see that this man was a massive douche!

XXXXX

Quinn walked out first and half an hour later Puck walked out. Rushing up to him and hugging him tightly, Rachel bombarded him with questions.

"She gave me full custody of Beth. Only condition is she has to spend two weeks in LA every year." Puck said in complete shock.

"Quinn agreed to that?" Rachel asked, maybe Finn had already talked Quinn into signing Beth over to her father.

"Yes. Said she and Finn were trying to make it big in LA or some utter fucking bull shit." Puck told Rachel, "I'm a single dad," Puck added sounding slightly scared.

"You'll have me, I promise." Rachel vowed.

"I love you Rachel."

"Love you too Noah."

XXXXX

At first Beth was always asking about her mother. Eventually the little girl got used to it just being her and her daddy. After six months, Beth never mentioned Quinn again and that broke Puck's heart. Beth adored Rachel and Rachel adored Beth. Rachel was always helping Beth with her hair and dresses, helping her draw, dance and sing. Beth loved helping Rachel bake cookies so much that Rachel came over every single Sunday to do just that. After six months, Rachel moved in with Puck and Beth and continued her studies while balancing being a step mother (even if the role wasn't official). Santana and Brittany got married a year after Rachel moved in with Puck and Beth and moved into the apartment a few floors up to them.

Two years from when Quinn left, Rachel got her first lead on an off-off Broadway and within another year she was the lead on her first Broadway musical.

When Beth was 6 years old, she called Rachel 'mummy' for the first time. Rachel had never had a better title next to her name.

When Rachel was 24 and Noah 26, Puck finally made an honest woman out of Rachel and married her in front of their close family and friends.

A year later, Rachel won her first Tony award with her husband and daughter the first two people she mentioned in her acceptance speech.

Two weeks later, Rachel found out she was pregnant.

Eight months after that she gave birth to a bouncy baby boy, Levi James Puckerman.

Fifteen years later when Rachel watched as Noah walked a beautiful Beth down the aisle for her own wedding. With her two youngest children Levi and Isabella sitting next to her, Rachel realised that she had never been happier.

**A/N Hope you liked :)**


	22. Through our daughter's eyes part I

**A/N I own nothing! Okay so a one shot where Puck is really out of character because we all know that if Puck knocked Rachel up he'd be there for her! Prompt: Puck knocks Rachel up in high school but isn't there for her. He has a girlfriend an O/C and is how he is in the very start of season 1. How will Puck and Rachel co-exist in high school when they share a child?**

_Through our daughter's eyes_

_Part I_

Everybody knew that Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman have a child together. They are both parents but only one acts like one. One is the most popular person in school and the other is a glee freak who only has a handful of friends, even if they are super popular. Puck is in his Jr year, a 17 year old stud with the third in command of the cheerio's, Tasha Wright, as his girlfriend. Rachel is a 17 year old _mother_ who juggles being both a mum, a dad, a good daughter, an excellent student and the lead singer and captain of the school's glee club. Rachel doesn't regret her daughter Adi for one second... but she sure as fuck regrets who fathered her.

XXXXX

"Hello." Rachel answers the phone in a puff, she ran quickly from her daughter's bedroom to the ringing phone praying that it didn't wake up Adi.

"Hey biatch." Santana smiled into the phone.

"San it's 10pm! I have school tomorrow and you could of woken Adi up!" Rachel scolded her best friend.

"Sorry B I forgot little B has been giving you a hard time lately." Santana said instantly regretting calling so late.

"It's okay. What can I do for you?" Rachel asked as she made her way into her own bedroom and gently closed the door and placing the baby monitor on her bed side table.

"Just checking up on you. You go back to school for the first time in 4 month. Yes we all had Summer holidays but most of us didn't have a kid through that time." Santana asked concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine," Rachel lied through her teeth, "Adi's in a really amazing day care and she's 4 months so she should okay leaving me for a few hours." Rachel added.

"Yeah but," Santana cut herself off.

"Puck?" Rachel finished her friend's question.

"Yes Puckerman! Before you were just some chick who was pregnant, now, now there's a baby. A beautiful baby girl, how the fuck can he ignore her!" Santana yelled getting angry.

"She doesn't deserve to have him as her father. I had her a month before summer holidays started and he never called or text me. Then once the holidays began still nothing. Maria sees her grand daughter all the time, fuck sakes so does Abbey and she's 7!" Rachel told Santana talking about Puck's mother and sister. "Why isn't she good enough San?" Rachel asked tears in her eyes.

"She is, she's fucking perfect Rachel. He's just a fuck head." Santana said bitterly. "Me, Quinn and Brit have got your back and you know that." Santana reminded her.

"Yeah I know that. I should go to bed, in case Miss Cranky wakes up again." Rachel chuckled wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Okay see ya tomorrow B. Love you." Santana said into the phone.

"Love you too." Rachel replied before hanging up and attempting to fall asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be hard.

XXXXX

Once Adi was at day care, Rachel made her way to the high school. She wasn't going to lie she was beyond nervous. She hadn't really spoken to Puck since she told him she was pregnant.

_Flashback_

_Rachel chewed on her nails as she waited for Noah to arrive. She had text him after school telling him she needed to see him immediately. There relationship wasn't public knowledge, his idea not hers, so in secret was were they had to meet. Once he arrived at Rachel's house, Puck made his way up to her bedroom and smirked when he saw her._

"_Hey sexy miss me already?" Puck grinned making his way over to her and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss._

"_Noah stop." Rachel pushed him away before she began pacing around._

"_What's wrong?" Puck asked,_

"_I'm pregnant." Rachel blurted out and spun around in time to see Puck lose all colouring in his face._

"_What?"_

"_I'm pregnant." Rachel repeated, slower this time. "I went to the doctor's-" But was cut off._

"_Get rid of it." He said with zero emotion._

"_E-Excuse me?" Rachel asked with teary eyes, this was not how this was supposed to go._

"_We're too young to be having fucking kids!" Puck yelled,_

"_Noah we had sex, unprotected sex. A lot! We have to deal with the consequences." Rachel snapped back._

"_Yeah and I'll be responsible and pay for the abortion just. Fuck Berry just get rid of it!" Puck screamed running his hand through his mohawk._

_Standing back, Rachel bit her bottom lip._

"_I'm keeping my baby Noah." Rachel mumbled._

"_If you do, you're alone. I've offered to pay for the abortion, keep the kid and I'm not helping you." Puck warned deadly serious._

"_How can you say that? After everything your dad did to you and Abbey?" Rachel managed out through crying._

"_Fuck off Berry." Puck spat before he stormed out of her bedroom._

Snapping herself from her thoughts, Rachel dragged herself out of the car. As soon as she walked down the hallways, everyone stopped and stared. Whispering and pointing at her. Noting that her baby bump was gone and all wondering if she had kept the child or not. Moving towards her locker, Rachel relaxed a little when she saw her best friends waiting for her.

"Hey Rachie." Brittany smiled hugging her friend as she began to open her locker.

"How are you?" Quinn whispered, squeezing onto Rachel hand in support.

"I'm okay. I haven't seen him and I am trying to delay that for as long as possible." Rachel admitted in a shaky voice.

"He's a dick and if he starts shit, him or that slut he calls a girlfriend I'm gunna go all Lima Heights Adjacent on them!" Santana declared darkly.

Strangely, the threat made Rachel feel a lot better.

XXXXX

The first time she saw him was when she was in History. Apparently (unfortunately) they shared that one class together this year and because the world hates her he was assigned to sit next to her by the teacher. She ignored him. She did glance over once and saw that he was staring at her now flat stomach, it made her a lot more angrier then she thought it would.

XXXXX

Knowing that glee was at the end of the day made Rachel feel a thousand times lighter. She missed singing with her friends and singing for competitions. She missed being in the spotlight and since Broadway was most likely now a pipe dream, she knows she is going to treasure the next two years of being up on the stage as she competes with her team mates. Walking into the choir room Rachel was quickly surrounded by everyone hugging and asking to see the baby since only Santana, Brittany and Quinn had ever met Adi. When the crowd finally let Rachel breath she nearly passed out when she saw Tasha and Puck sitting together at the back of the room.

"What Tubbers!" Tasha snapped.

"We didn't know they had joined either." Quinn whispered.

"What are you two doing here? I thought glee club was for losers!" Rachel demanded.

"It is but **my **sexy boyfriend wanted to sing and he has such an amazing voice I couldn't let him join alone so I joined up with him." Tasha answered before Puck could even open his mouth.

Rachel death stared Puck and tried not to cry before taking her seat next to Brittany and Santana with Quinn and her boyfriend Finn sitting behind them creating a wall around Rachel. Mr Shue came in and began the lesson. Half way through it, he called Rachel up to sing because he said that everyone missed her beautiful voice. Blushing, Rachel stood up and felt Noah's eyes on her the whole time as she sang a song she knew would get to him.

_**In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes**_

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me _**gives**__** me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes**_

And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realise what life is all about

It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes

Everyone was dead quiet as Rachel finished her song.

"You're daughter fine by the way thanks for asking." Rachel snapped at Puck who looked like he was about to cry. "Did your mother show you the photos of her that I asked her to give to you? Do you know what colour her hair is, when she was born? Do you even know her fucking name Puck?"

"Adi Maria Berry." Puck whispered, "She's beautiful, she looks just like you." Puck managed out before Rachel screamed her frustrations out.

"She perfect Puck! So perfect and you, you are such an asshole and I hate you!" Rachel yelled before running out of the choir room in tears with Santana, Quinn and Brittany right behind her.

XXXXX

Rachel hadn't been back to school since the first day because Adi had gotten sick. Because Hiram and Leroy were always away on business, they gave Rachel enough money to pay all the bills and anything the two girls may need and since they did that they expected Rachel to keep the house clean and to manage all of the bills while they were away. She couldn't (didn't want to) send Adi to her grandmother's because she never wanted Puck to see her, (that was a lie, she did but only on her own terms, he had to earn it) and since he hadn't showed any interested in their child until a few days ago, Rachel didn't understand why he would even want to see Adi. Finally getting her baby girl to sleep, Rachel laid down on the couch exhausted even if it was only 10am on a Thursday; looking after a sick baby was hard. She was nearly asleep when the door bell rang, she was not expecting him on the other side.

"Puck?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Hi, c-can I come in?" Puck asked nervously.

"No." Rachel replied curtly getting ready to slam the door in his face when he put his foot in between the door and the door frame.

"We need to talk." Puck pleaded.

"I gave you the chance to talk and your response was, just get rid of it." Rachel sneered.

"I fucked up." Puck admitted, "I freaked out and as soon as I left your house I realised my mistake." Puck said honestly.

"Then why talk now? Why not the very next day?" Rachel snapped.

"Because I was embarrassed and I kept putting it off. Eventually I had left it so long I was sure you'd hate me." Puck whispered.

"Got one thing right." Rachel told her getting ready to slam the door but was stopped once more.

"I am so sorry Rachel." Puck said tears in his eyes, "I was a scared little kid and I fucking took the cowards way out like my scum of an old man. Seeing you walk down the halls pregnant, with my baby, our baby. It was so fucking hard. I abandoned you when you needed me and I will never forgive myself and I hate myself every fucking day." Puck told her meaning every single word, "Knowing that I had fucked everything up between us.. it broke my heart. I-I didn't realise how much I loved you until you weren't around." He confessed.

"Y-You love me?" Rachel mumbled out,

"So much. Then because I know I fucked up, I did what I do best, fuck anything that moved and drank my weight in alcohol. I should have been there for you, I should have been helping you with your medical bills, holding your hand when you were giving birth to her." Puck whispered.

"Why now?" Rachel asked still hurt and angry.

"Seeing you on Monday, your flat stomach made it hit me. I'm a dad. I have a baby out there and she doesn't even know who the fuck I am. It made me sick." Puck said getting angry with himself.

"You didn't think I was terrified? You say you were scared I was walking around with the evidence underneath my shirt! I gave birth with just San by my side and I was so scared Puck. The difference between you and me was I stepped up and became a parent, took responsibility of MY child. You are delirious if you think you can mumble out a few sorrys and then expect to be in Adi's life just like that. You want to see MY child, earn it." Rachel said harshly before closing the door in his face.

**A/N Part II up soonish. **


	23. Through our daughter's eyes part II

**A/N I own nothing! Part two :)**

_Through our daughter's eyes_

_Part II_

The first thing Puck did was dump his trashy girlfriend. She wasn't happy.

"You're dumping me! Why?" Tasha demanded.

"Because we aren't right for each other." Puck told her harshly.

"Fuck off. We have sex, a lot, that's right for a guy like you." Tasha rebutted.

"I'm not that guy any more." Puck snapped before he began to walk away but Tasha got the last say in.

"Poor Adi, what a pathetic excuse for a father she has. At least she her mother I guess. Right?"

XXXXX

"Just because he dumped her doesn't mean I am going to open him back with open arms." Rachel told Santana as she rocked Adi back and fourth gently to try and settle her.

"I know but it's a start right?" Santana asked her friend.

"I don't know." Rachel whispered before she focused all her attention on her little girl in her arms.

XXXXX

It was another month before Puck got the courage to ask Rachel to see Adi. In that month he had dumped Tasha, stopped the slushies and dumpster tossing, pulled his grades up and over all became a better student and person.

"What?" Rachel snapped at Puck as she made her way into the empty choir room.

"I wanna see her." Puck pleaded.

"Why should I ever let you near her?" Rachel demanded as she looked Puck in the eyes.

"Because, I realised how badly I fucked up and I want to be a daddy to that little girl... my little girl." Puck begged.

"She's mine Puck." Rachel said bitterly, "You can't pick and chose when you become a dad. You became a dad the second I gave birth to her but you were probably fucking some slut while I was holding Adi for the first time." Rachel sneered with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Puck whispered, regret and guilt flooding his voice, "I-I just really want to see her. Hold her."

"I'll think about it. Please leave." Rachel asked and just stared as Puck nodded sadly and walked out of the choir room.

XXXXX

It happened two weeks later when he first held his daughter. She was 5 and half months old and she was perfect. Rachel knocked on the Puckerman door when she knew his sister was still at school and Maria was still at work.

"Rachel." Puck breathed out before staring at the beautiful little girl in Rachel's arms. "Adi." He said so quietly Rachel nearly didn't hear him.

"Can we come in?" Rachel asked and smiled a little when Puck nodded his head quickly and opened the door wide up and took Adi's baby bag of Rachel.

Sitting down on the couch with the little girl in her arms, Rachel kissed Adi's temple.

"She's perfect." Puck whispered, eyes never leaving his, their, child.

"Yeah she is." Rachel smiled at her baby.

"Full set of black hair." Puck grinned, not touching her in case Rachel changed her mind.

"Since the day she was born." Rachel looked up at Puck, "Maria said you were like that too."

They stared at each other before Rachel broke it and looked back at Adi who was looking around just taking in her new surrounding.

"Do you want to hold her?" Rachel whispered still looking at Adi.

"More then anything in the whole entire world." Puck said honestly.

Kissing Adi once more on the cheek, Rachel passed the baby girl to Noah, who was instantly amazing with her.

"She likes you." Rachel stated after half an hour of him holding her.

"Yeah?" Puck asked grinning at Adi.

"Yeah, she normally cries when strangers hold her."

"I am so sorry baby girl that this is the first time you have met me." Puck whispered, a tear falling down his cheek. "So sorry."

Rachel let Puck hold Adi for another few hours, he was just playing with her and even changed a nappy much to Rachel amusement before the two had to go because Adi was getting fussy.

"Thank you." Puck said sincerely to Rachel as Rachel had finished putting Adi in her car seat.

"Don't make me regret it." Rachel said sternly, "Hurt me I can handle, hurt her and I'll kill you." Rachel warned.

"I promise Rachel. You have to believe me." Puck pleaded but Rachel just shook her head and got back in her car and drove home.

XXXXX

After another month, Rachel finally agreed to let Puck have Adi over night. She was happy for Adi but at the same time she hated that she now had to share her daughter. Because after all, for so long Adi was just Rachel's child. After the success of the first sleep over, Rachel agreed to let Puck have her over at his house two nights a week.

XXXXX

"He's good with her." Santana commented as she watched Puck play with a 8 month old Adi in the sandpit at the park.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded,

"Not as good as you though." Santana added seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"Sometimes I feel like she likes him more then me. I'm her mum and I have always been there for her, always wanted her. He's only stepped up over the last few months!" Rachel vented to her best friend.

"She's 8 months old. She doesn't have favourites and when she does it will be me. The cool aunty San." Santana smiled making Rachel giggle.

"God I hope you're wrong." Rachel laughed.

XXXXX

Rachel felt a lot happier when Adi's first word was mum a few weeks later (well it sounded like mum)

XXXXX

It took Rachel about fours years before she had finally forgiven Puck completely. It was actually on their daughter's 4th birthday when she finally told him.

"You did a really great job Noah." Rachel smiled at Puck as she help him clean up everything in his apartment in New York. Having 5 four year olds running around in a small space, it was bound to get destroyed.

"She's my little girl, nothing but the best." Puck smirked as he picked up bits of streamer.

"I believe you." Rachel said out of no where.

"Excuse me?" Puck asked confused.

"T-The first time you held Adi, I warned you never to hurt her and you said you wouldn't. I finally believe you." Rachel admitted.

"Rachel." Puck whispered, a small smiling gracing his handsome face.

"I kind of always expected you to bail on her after a few weeks of the whole parenting thing. Then I thought it would be when you started dating again except you never did." Rachel said.

"The girl I want to date isn't into me." Puck said a little (a lot) upset.

"You like someone?" Rachel asked not knowing why she was jealous.

"Yeah I do." Puck said deciding to just go for it, "She's beautiful, the sexiest woman I have ever met. She's perfect even if she can talk, plus she gave me the most important thing to me in the world, my daughter."

"Noah." Rachel whispered, biting her bottom lip trying to hold back her tears, "Me?"

"Always has been Rachel. I told you I loved you back when I was 17 and I still love you now, four years later. Even more." Puck said putting all the cards out on the table, "Go on a date with me?"

"Yes." Rachel smiled walking up to Noah, "I'd really love that." She smiled before kissing him gently on the lips the same time Adi walked out of her room at Puck's place clutching sleepily onto her teddy.

"Aunty Tana was right." She mumbled as she lifted her arms up so Rachel could pick her up.

"For once." Puck smirked, he finally had his family.

**A/N Like it?**


	24. I can't believe you just did that

**A/N I own nothing! Alright I am trying to get through all of the prompts you guys have sent me so I should be uploading the one shots a bit more :) **

**Prompt: Rachel and Puck fight and it leads to hot and dirty sex.**

**Warning smut alert!**

_I can't believe you did that!_

"I can't believe you did that Puck!" Rachel screamed at her boyfriend as soon as he closed the door to his house. She was so thankful that his mother was out.

"I didn't do fucking shit you crazy bitch!" Puck screamed right back.

"She was touching your penis through your shorts and you were letting her!" Rachel yelled, "You're **my **boyfriend not **hers**." Rachel spat.

"It was nothing." Puck sighed, "She accidently..."

"Yeah she 'accidently' copped a feel and I'm fucking Christian!" Rachel rebutted pissed beyond belief.

"Baby she's a cheerio, she's a slut and just because she tried to get with me didn't mean I took the bait!" Puck defended.

"It took you 5 seconds to push her hands away! Five!" Rachel screamed, eyes popping out her head like a crazy person.

"I didn't realise what was happening! Fuck woman it was 5 seconds it wasn't like it was 5 minutes with her hand on my junk!"

"You're a pig." Rachel sneered,

"And you're bat shit crazy." Puck growled back.

They stared at each other, anger in the eyes before Puck leaned down and claimed Rachel's lips in a rough kiss.

"Ass hole." Rachel muttered as she tore (yes tore) his shirt off.

"Crazy." Puck sneered back as he picked Rachel up and pressed her against the door and ripped her panties off before thrusting a finger into her tight pussy.

"Puck!" Rachel moaned, rolling her hips as Puck began to stroke upwards and hit Rachel's g-spot with every move of his fingers.

"Cum." Puck growled out just in time as Rachel exploded around his fingers gripping tightly onto his mohawk.

Putting her down as he shacked off his jeans, Puck lifted a now naked Rachel back up against the door and lined his cock up to her entrance.

"I'm fucking yours Rachel." He said gruffly as he thrusted himself to the hilt into her tight pussy making Rachel moan in pleasure.

"Mine." Rachel declared darkly as she used his shoulders for leverage and began to ride his cock as best she could given their position. "N-Noah!" Rachel moaned as Puck attached his lips to the side of her neck and kept his hips moving to meet hers.

"Love you Rachel." Puck muttered against her neck.

"Mine." Rachel repeated as she slid one of her hands down and began to play with her clit, rubbing it in fast and sloppy circles. "I'm gunna cum." Rachel panted as she tighten her legs around Noah's waist and increased the speed of her finger that was playing with her clit.

"Cum." Puck growled and came at the same times as Rachel, chanting each others name over and over again.

Pulling out of his girlfriend, Puck rested his head against her shoulder and kissed it gently.

"You're my endgame baby."

"I know Noah, I just get so jealous of girls who think they can touch **my **property!" Rachel said fiery.

"I'm your property?" Puck chuckled.

"Of course Noah. And Rachel Berry does not share!" She declared before claiming his lips in a searing kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Puck smirked before paling at the sound of his mother's car parking in the driveway..

Let's just say, Puck and Rachel had never gotten dressed that fast in their lives.


	25. Tainted Love

**A/N I own nothing! So I really like the idea of Puck being the really, really bad boy and Rachel falling for him. So here's a one shot to Britney Spears 'Criminal'.**

_Tainted Love_

_**He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum  
He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun  
I know you told me I should stay away  
I know you said he's just a dog astray  
He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart **_

Moving to Lima Ohio was meant to be a fresh start for Rachel and her mother Shelby. With Shelby divorcing Rachel's father Hiram Berry and wanting to move her 16 year old daughter away from the busy life of L.A, Shelby moved back to her home town to stay with her parents while she got her and her daughter back on their feet.

Rachel wasn't looking forward to living in Lima. It was boring and such a tiny town and by the stories her mother used to tell her about Lima and the community.. let's just say Rachel wasn't that excited. Well that was until she met Noah Puckerman.

_**But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical **_

She met him at the park the night before her first day of her sophomore year. Rachel was sitting on the park bench staring at the eerily still water of the lake when she heard two people talking in hushed voices. Looking behind her, Rachel saw what she knew was a drug deal taking place (you don't grow up in L.A and not know these things,) and before she had the chance to turn away she locked eyes with the dealer, his piercing hazel eyes burning into her chocolate brown eyes. When the other person left with the drugs, the mohawked stranger walked over to Rachel.

"Anyone ever tell you staring is rude?"

"Anyone ever tell you dealing drugs is illegal." Rachel said back, confidence lacing her voice.

"Not just a pretty face but a smart ass too. Hot." The sexy stranger smirked.

"What's your name?" Rachel asked him as he sat down next to her.

"Puck." He offered.

Scoffing, Rachel rolled her eyes,

"I doubt your mother named you Puck."

"Noah Puckerman." Puck said with a roll of his eyes,

"Rachel Berry." Rachel smiled,

"You new around here baby?" Puck asked her making himself comfortable.

"Yes moved here from L.A... are you the local drug dealer?" Rachel chuckled.

"One of them, let's just say you shouldn't be out around this area at this time." Puck warned her seriously, Rachel was hot and tiny as fuck.. anything could happen to her and for some reason that made Puck angry.

"I'm from L.A Noah, the 'gangs' you have here are nothing compared to the ones they have there." Rachel smirked, "See you later Noah." Rachel offered before she walked off to her car with Puck watching her ass the whole time.

_**Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy **_

So Rachel did her research, apparently the Puckerman family is very well known in Lima. They run every single illegal activity that you can think of and the main drug supply to the town. Everyone she asked all said the same thing that the Puckerman brothers, Levi, Noah and Aaron, were bad news with Noah being the worst. But when they spoke, she didn't feel threaten by him, she didn't feel worried or concerned. But if everyone thought that it must be right... right?

_**He is a villain by the devil's law  
He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun  
That man's a snitch and unpredictable **_

Rachel met Santana, Quinn and Brittany on her third day of being at McKinley. Rachel was happy that she had made friends, it was something she usually struggled with but not here. Turns out Quinn Fabray is dating the youngest Puckerman brother Aaron and Santana and Brittany have been together since the middle of freshman year. Being best friends with Quinn meant that she saw Puck a little outside of school. Aaron was 18, graduated from school already and was currently helping the oldest brother, Levi, run the family pub that their father owned before he was sent to jail.

"You might think I'm hypercritical because I'm with Aaron but Rachel Puck's not worth it." Quinn said softly as she watched Rachel stare off at Noah as he entered the pub and left with a beer in his hand.

"I'm not-" Rachel blushed embarrassed that she got caught checking Puck out.

"I see the way you look at him. You're a beautiful, smart girl Rachel, you deserve so much better then this life." Quinn smiled sadly.

"So do you." Rachel said seriously.

"Aaron's not like Puck or Levi. Even though Levi has settled down now that he's married and has a kid.. Aaron and I are leaving this town when I've graduated, Puck's not going anywhere."

"He could, if he tried." Rachel defended.

"You can't help him Rach, don't waste your time." Quinn sighed before going off to talk to Aaron about something leaving Rachel with her thoughts.

Puck wasn't worth it but Noah was.

_**He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none  
Oh-aaall I know, should've let go, but no  
'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart **_

She didn't mean to run into him, she thought he wasn't home. The girls were all hanging out over at the Puckerman's so Quinn could see Aaron and her friends all at the same time. Rachel needed to pee and well, she heard him in his bedroom. Moaning out her name. It didn't take a genius to work out what he was doing. Blushing, she went back to her friends and half an hour later Rachel needed to pee again (she was distracted the first time) and when she headed back down she heard another sound. Him singing. He was amazing, knocking on his door, he heard the sexy 20 year old grunt indicating that he was okay with someone to come in, he wasn't expecting her.

"Rachel?" Puck smirked, placing down his guitar and patted his bed so Rachel would sit.

"You sound amazing." Rachel smiled, she couldn't believe someone who was dealing drugs for a living was hiding this amazing talent.

"I'm alright." Puck shrugged.

"Noah you're brilliant, you could go so far with your talent." Rachel rushed out.

"Baby we both know were I'm going to be for the rest of my life, right here in Lima." He spoke bitterly.

"Not if you tried." Rachel whispered.

"You don't know my life Rachel, this is my option." Puck sneered,

"Noah-"

"Why do you do that huh?" Puck demanded getting angry, "It's Puck Berry, not Noah."

"You could be some much more then the Puck I hear about. Dealing drugs and sleeping with any girl with a pulse. You could be so much more then Puck." Rachel spat out before she stood up and stormed out of his room and then out of the house.

_**But mama I'm in love with a criminal**__**  
**__**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**__**  
**__**Mama please don't cry, I will be alright**__**  
**__**All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy**_

Rachel had no idea when she fell for Noah Puckerman. She didn't know if it was the time she saw him telling a 13 year old who was trying to score that drugs were never the answer and he should stay away from the things, when she saw him playing with his little nephew in the same park she met him (during the day this time,) when she heard him singing or the night he text her with a simple message,

**Do you really think I can be Noah?**

Yeah, she thinks that was when she fell in love with Noah Puckerman.

_**And he's got my name**__**  
**__**Tattooed on his arm**__**  
**__**His **__**lucky**__** charm**__**  
**__**So I guess it's OK**__**  
**__**He's with me**___

When he told Rachel that he was getting his GED she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. When he kissed her for the first time she got butterflies in her stomach that she had never felt before. When he told her he stopped selling drugs she gave him her virginity. When he got her name tattooed onto his arm telling her she was his lucky charm, Rachel knew that he loved her too.

_**And I hear people talk (people talk)  
Try to make remarks  
Keep us apart  
But I don't even hear  
I don't care **_

Everyone kept telling her that he was wrong for her. Shelby wouldn't let up on Rachel's new boyfriend until they had been dating for 6 months and Shelby was finally convinced that Puck had changed and wasn't going to hurt her little girl. It took Quinn, Santana and Brittany until the middle of junior year (a whole 9 months of Rachel and Puck dating) to finally come around to the idea. Levi and Aaron adored Rachel because she was the best thing that had ever happened to Puck.

_**'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal**__**  
**__**And this **__**type**__** of love isn't rational, it's physical**__**  
**__**Mama please don't cry, I will be alright**__**  
**__**All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy**__**  
**_

Everyone thought that Noah Puckerman was scum (including himself) for a very long time. It took this beautiful bundle of fire to snap Puck out of his bad ways and make him realise that he was worth so much more then what he was doing. When Rachel graduated high school, she, Puck, Quinn and Aaron made the big move from Lima to New York to start their new lives. No one thought that Puck would become a police officer and an amazing one at that. He loved his job and was glad he was putting people in jail instead of being in the slammer himself. He and Rachel married when she was 23 after she won her first Tony award and they welcomed their first child when she was 25 and he was 29 a baby girl Aria Maria Puckerman. No one would ever of guessed that the small town criminal would amount to as much as he did... well everyone except a brunette beauty.

_**(Oh-aaall I know)  
Mama I'm in love with a criminal  
(Should've let go)  
And this type of love isn't rational,  
(But no)  
It's physical  
(Oh-aaall I know)  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
(Should've let go)  
All reason aside  
(But no)  
I just can't deny, love the guy **_

**A/N Like?**


	26. I'm sorry

**A/N I own nothing! Another one shot for you guys, song based :) Enjoy I love writing these! It's gunna be sad so don't read if you want a happy ending...**

_I'm Sorry_

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today **_

Nobody knew that this would be how it would end, nobody knew that the constant slushing, name calling, being put down by her 'friends' would push her to this... they should of, they really should of.

_**I would hold you in my arms**__**  
**__**I would take the pain away**__**  
**__**Thank you**__** for all you've done**__**  
**__**Forgive all your mistakes**___

Nobody expected Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez to sob uncontrollably at her funeral, nobody expected Quinn to make it the only condition on her daughter's adoption papers that she must be called Rachel, nobody expected how much life without Rachel would suck.

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there **_

Hiram Berry did not expect to come home after work one evening to find his daughter's lifeless body laying on her bed, blood dripping from her writs...

_**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this **_

Telling the glee club about Rachel's passing was the hardest thing Mr Shue had ever done in his life.

"Guys," He whispered making everyone pay attention, they're teachers eyes were bright red and puffy from crying, he looked so sad.

"Are you okay Mr Shue?" Finn asked concerned for his teacher.

"Rachel." Was all the older man managed out before he broke down,

"What's wrong with Rachel?" Puck asked fear rippling through his whole being.

"She's dead."

_**Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am? **_

Puck ran out of the crying room and kept running until he was at the bleachers, THEIR spot; the spot were she had broken up with him and the spot that, two weeks ago; they had gotten back together...

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**__**  
**__**To have just one more **__**chance**__**  
**__**To look into your eyes and see you looking back**___

A week after Rachel's funeral, the glee club were still walking around like zombies. The petty bitching and fighting had stopped; they were down one of their own, the missed Rachel like crazy and a few people were feeling extremely guilty all blaming themselves for the petite girls death.

_**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away **_

"It has come to my attention that a few of you are blaming yourselves for Rachel's death, we need to talk about this, it is none of your fault." Mr Shue told his remaining students who were all sitting around the choir room with blank looks on their faces, this was Rachel's room after all. She was always in here, practising, trying to make glee club better.

"If I never teased her.." Santana began,

"If I didn't spread rumours," Kurt whispered,

"If I didn't draw those horrible pictures of her on the bathroom walls," Quinn added with tears running down her face,

"If we listened." Mercedes finished,

"There is a lot of what if, if I, if we; Rachel made her choice and there is nothing we could of done to stop her." Mr Shue told the group even though his heart was breaking for both his students and the dead diva.

"Bullshit!" Puck yelled, "We did this, along with the rest of the fucking high school, we were meant to be her friends, I was her boyfriend." Puck told everyone for the first time, everyone gasping, "I slushied her for three years, Santana, Quinn and the rest of the cheerio's made her life hell, Mercedes and Kurt even though she was just like you a fucking diva you two ripped her down cuz you were jealous! And Shue you were meant to be her teacher but all you did was fuck her over like the rest of the bully's at this god damn school." Puck roared before storming out of the choir room leaving every single one crying.

_**Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time  
**_

Sitting at the end of her grave, her tomb stone covered in golden stars; Puck cried,

"I fucking miss you baby." He sobbed out, "Why did you have to leave me? You had your whole life ahead of you Rachel. Graduating, New York, me and you getting married; having my children. I will never love anyone as much as I love you... never fucking ever Rachel." Puck sobbed, "I'm so sorry Rachel."

_**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself**_

By hurting you

**A/N Sorry for the sad story but I wanted to write something to this song for a while and this is how I've always interrupted this song about a death.** **Reviews are welcome.**


	27. Just kiss me

**A/N I own nothing! A little one shot because this has been driving me nuts. Takes place in Season Two, Special Education, the revenge kiss!**

_Just kiss me_

"I'm sorry Rachel I can't do this again to Finn... I should go." Puck whispered against Rachel's lips breaking their heated make out session.

Rachel pulled back and watched as Puck stood off her bed and made his way to the door,

"Why are you leaving?" Rachel asked softly making Puck stop dead in his tracks, "You never left for Quinn, I'm giving you my virginity Noah and you're leaving me!" Rachel managed out as her voice got weaker with every word spoken. "Is it because she's prettier then me?" Rachel asked sadly,

"Fuck Rachel." Puck groaned turning around to look at her, "I'm leaving because you deserve so much more then a random fuck for your first time." Puck breathed out heavily, "I'm leaving because I care about you."

Nodding, Rachel watched as he went without a saying another word...

XXXXX

Rachel couldn't stop herself from smiling the next day when she opened her locker and found a melted grape slushie in it.

The she wondered how he knew her combination.

XXXXX

Seeing Finn and Quinn walking down the halls didn't hurt her as much as she thought it would. It was probably because of the sexy wide receiver that had been playing on her mind ever since he had told her he cared about her, and when that wide receiver is Noah Puckerman, you know that him admitting that he had feelings is rare. So it must of meant something, _she _must of meant something, and that made her feel so much more then she ever had with Finn Hudson.

XXXXX

When she saw Maria Puckerman at Temple she couldn't resist volunteering to baby sit Noah's little sister, Sarah. Maria was working on Friday and Noah had a football game that night so Rachel put her hand up, but it wasn't any trouble, Rachel Berry had plans.

XXXXX

Sarah was in bed by 9 and Rachel waited half and hour before she went up into Noah's bedroom and got herself ready. Closing his door so she wouldn't scar Sarah for the rest of her life, Rachel took off her clothes only to leave her in a black and white lacy bra and pantie set. Making sure her hair was in soft waves, Rachel put on some natural make up and studied herself in Noah's mirror. She wanted to look perfect, she had to look perfect.

XXXXX

Coming home, Puck dumped his stuff at the front door wondering where the fuck was Sarah's babysitter. Shrugging it off, Puck made his way straight to the bathroom and took a shower and got changed into his PJ'S before heading back down to the lounge room. Thinking Sarah's babysitter must of gone home, Puck sighed and went up the stairs and to his room... he was not expecting the sight he saw.

XXXXX

"Noah." Rachel whispered as she sat on his bed like a fucking wet dream.

"Rachel baby, w-what are you doing here?" Puck asked like a bubbling virgin, the things this girl did to him.

"I want you to be my first Noah," Rachel told him shyly but still managing to look sexy.

"Rach-" Puck warned but was cut off,

"No Noah, I'm sure. I'm ready and I only want it to be you. This isn't a revenge thing or my wanting to get my virginity done with and out of the way. I-I care about you Noah and I know you care about me too." Rachel said getting more confident with every word she said.

"Baby." Puck whispered, "I don't want you to regret this, me."

"You can't regret someone you love Noah." Rachel mumbled, not daring to look in his eyes after she dropped the 'L' word.

"You love me?" Puck asked her moving closer to the petite beauty.

"So much." Rachel nodded and moaned into Noah's mouth when his lips crashed down onto hers.

"I love you too Rach." Puck mumbled against her lips as he laid her down onto her bad and cupped her pussy through her panties. "So sexy."

"Noah." Rachel moaned, not quite sure what she wanted but knowing that he would give it to her. "Please." She whimpered and covered her mouth with her hand when she felt his hot breath against her soaked pussy.

"I'm gunna make you feel so good." Puck promised before he took a long lick straight up the centre of her hot pussy making Rachel grip onto his mohawk with her free hand.

Rolling her hips in time with Noah's tongue, Rachel couldn't help but moan when he began to flick at her clit at a rapid pace and slowly slid one of his fingers inside her tight pussy.

"Noah." Rachel moaned as she began to cum around his tongue and hand, gripping onto his mohawk and biting onto her hand to keep down her screams... after all his room wasn't soundproof like hers.

"Fuck Rachel, you're so perfect." Puck panted harshly as he stripped off his sweat pants and began to fist his rock, hard cock in his hand.

"You're so big Noah." Rachel moaned feeling herself getting even wetter when she finally saw Noah's cock.

"Don't worry baby, I'll make you feel so good." Puck promised nothing sincerity in his eyes.

"Did you want me to?" Rachel asked shyly, pointing to his cock.

"Later baby, right now I _need _to be inside of you." Puck told her, leaning over to his bedside table and pulling out a condom. Once it was on safely on his cock, Puck lined himself up with Rachel's entrance.

"Are you sure Rachel, because I can stop." Puck whispered,

Taking his face in her hands, Rachel kissed him gently,

"I'm sure Noah, I'm ready." Rachel promised, laying her head back on his pillows and moaned when she felt the head of his cock hitting her clit over and over again.

Rubbing it up and down her soaked pussy once more, Puck slowly pushed into her pussy, moaning to himself at how tight she already felt. Coming to her barrier, Puck paused,

"It will pass... I'm sorry baby." Puck warned before he thrusted himself fully into Rachel making himself moan and Rachel tense.

"Oh god." Rachel whimpered slightly in pain,

"Are you okay? Did you want me to pull out?" Puck asked concerned,

"No, stay Noah. Stay inside of me." Rachel begged making Puck groaned in pleasure. "Just kiss me." Rachel asked him and he happily obliged, claiming her lips in a loving, caring kiss; so different from all their other kisses.

After kissing for a few minutes, Puck pulled out a tiny bit and thrusted back into her, making Rachel moan at the feeling.

"More." Rachel asked him meekly,

Nodding, Puck kissed her lips again, placed his hand right next to her face on his pillow and began to thrust slowly in and out of her. It wasn't long before he was increasing his speed and making Rachel wrap her legs around his waist sending him further inside of her.

"Oh god Noah." Rachel moaned, this time in pleasure, rolling her hips in time with Noah's thrusts, feeling her orgasm building deep inside of her.

"So good, Rach. Y-You feel so good." Puck panted behind her ear as he placed hot kisses all the way down her neck.

Knowing that he was about to cum, Puck began to rub Rachel's clit in harsh circles making her hips fly off his bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and flung her head back as she came long and hard around his cock, triggering Noah's own orgasm with him chanting her name over and over again.

"How do you feel?" Puck whispered into the dark as they were spooning after the best damn sex Puck had ever had in his life.

"I feel, amazing. Noah, I love you." Rachel whispered, "And I'm really glad that it happened tonight and not two months ago." Rachel admitted,

"You do realise you're my girl now right." Puck grinned,

"Totally." Rachel nodded, laughing when he kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Love you too." Puck mumbled when he knew she was asleep before falling asleep himself, with his _girlfriend _wrapped in his arms.

**A/N This is how it should of gone people! My main question to RIB is why the fuck didn't they give Puckleberry more then an episode or a scene. They could have had so much fun as writers writing these two as a couple and they threw it away and for what Finchel? Yeah, that was the right move (Not the extreme sarcasm lol) any ways, please Review :)**


	28. Helped me more then you'll know

**A/N I own nothing! Prompt from: ****lukenpeyton4ever**** and I am filling one prompt today: ****2. The last episode when the juniors are singing to Finn, I thought that was crap because Finn has never done anything for anyone it was always Puck that helped more. **

_You have helped me more then you'll ever know_

As Rachel watched the juniors sing to her fiance' she couldn't help but stare over at Noah. With graduation in a week, Rachel had been thinking about her high school career. Who were her friends? Who has been there for her? Who made her feel.. special. And every time she asked those questions it _always _came back to one person, Noah Puckerman. As the group finished singing and Finn made another speech that Rachel, for once, Rachel found really annoying, she couldn't help but think she had been wrong her entire high school life. Finn Hudson wasn't her leading man, he was never really there for her, anyone to be accurate, well expect for Quinn; the only person who has been there for her the last 3 years of her life was Noah. The guy who used to throw slushies in her face, that Noah. Looking back over at him, Rachel smiled shyly when she saw that he was already staring earning her a quick nod before he trained his eyes back on Finn. How had she only realised this now? Why did it take until the end of high school to realise that Noah was the one for her? He had been the strong leader that everyone claimed Finn was but in all reality isn't. Sighing, Rachel looked down at the floor and started planning, she had a week to re write her wrongs and she was going to leave Lima with Noah Puckerman on her arm.

XXXXX

Breaking up with Finn was hard but not as hard as she thought. After a lot of crying and yelling, Finn finally accepted and saw what Rachel had finally realised, they weren't right for each other. He was destined to be with someone who loved the small town and she, well Rachel was destined to be with a rock star, a bad ass with a heart.. Noah.

XXXXX

The next couple of days consisted of Rachel being bombarded with questions.

**'Why did you leave him?' **_Everyone in glee club besides Santana and Puck._

'**How could you be so selfish?' ** _Kurt_

**'Berry I am so proud of you.' **_Santana_

Everyone had something to say besides the one person she wanted to actually talk to her. It sucked.

XXXXX

Sucking in a breath, Rachel watched as Noah played with his guitar on the stage. He looked so handsome and happy. Happiness was something she hadn't seen on him in months. She was so happy when he had walked into the choir room holding his passing grade for European History and announced proudly that he would be graduating with his year. Rachel listened carefully when he began to sing,

_[Puck:]  
You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You, have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing.  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded.  
You, pickin' on the weaker man._

[Rachel:]  
Well you can take me down  
With just one single blow.  
But you don't know, what you don't know.

[Puck with Rachel:]  
Someday, I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

[Puck:]  
Why you gotta be so mean?

[Rachel:]  
You, with your switching sides  
And your walk by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them.

[Both:]  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out

[Puck:]  
Cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again.  
I bet you got pushed around

[Puck with Rachel:]  
Somebody made you cold

[Puck:]  
But the cycle ends right now

[Rachel:]  
You can't lead me down that road,  
You don't know, what you don't know

[Puck with Rachel:]  
Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

[Puck:]  
Why you gotta be so mean?  
And I can see you years from now in a bar

[Puck with Rachel:]  
Talking over a football game

[Puck:]  
With that same big loud opinion but

[Puck with Rachel:]  
Nobody's listening

[Puck:]  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

[Rachel:]  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing.  
But all you are is mean

[Puck:]  
All you are is mean.  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life, and mean

[Puck with Rachel:]  
And mean, and mean, and mean

But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

[Rachel:]  
Why you gotta be so mean?

[Puck:]  
Someday, I'll be living in a big old city

[Rachel:]  
Why you gotta be so mean?

[Puck:]  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

[Rachel:]  
Why you gotta be so mean?

[Puck:]  
Someday, I'll be living in a big old city

[Rachel:]  
Why you gotta be so mean?

[Puck:]  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

[Puck with Rachel:]  
Why you gotta be so mean? 

"That to Finn?" Puck asked as he placed down his guitar and watched as Rachel took a seat next to him on the edge of the stage.

"I broke up with him Noah, why would I be mad at him?" Rachel asked staring out at the empty seats,

"I don't know, you regret it?" Puck said as he watched the petite girl carefully,

"I don't regret it Noah." Rachel said honestly, "I'm destined to get out of the cow town... he's a country boy and always will be." Rachel said, _"Someday I'll be living in a big old city"_ Rachel sang softly making Puck smirk,

"That you will be babe."

"And so will you Noah." Rachel whispered looking up to stare at Noah for the first time since they began having this conversation. "I broke up with Finn because, I-I realised something,"

"What?" Puck asked moving closer to Rachel,

"That I love you. That you have always been there for me minus the slushying, that you care for me. You talked me out of getting a nose job, you made me feel so beautiful. You were clearly the angriest when you found out about Jesse egging me, you defend me when everyone says they don't like me or that I'm weird. You were my first boyfriend and y-you were so proud for me to be on your arm as we walked the halls." Rachel whispered getting teary, "But I was so obsessed with the idea of Finn Hudson that I never saw it, I never realised that, you are my leading man Noah."

There was a pause, a long one.

"Say something?" Rachel pleaded in a teary whispered,

"I have been waiting so long for that Rach." Puck murmured before he leaned down and claimed her lips in a searing, loving kiss. "I love you Rachel." He mumbled against her lips.

Smiling, Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her onto his lap,

"So much." They both whispered at the same time before smiling and continued to make out on the stage.

XXXXX

Who knew that a song dedicated to her now ex fiance' would make her realise how much they were wrong for each other and how much Noah Puckerman was clearly her leading man.

**A/N Good? Reviews :)**


	29. If its only a fantasy y is it killing me

**A/N I own nothing! Prompt given to me by blessedmommy23 song infatuation by Maroon 5.**

_If it's only a fantasy then why is it killing me?_

Puck didn't want to like another one of Finn's (ex) girlfriends but he couldn't help it. Rachel Berry had always been on his mind ever since he was 10 and had his first crush on her and though she was single now, he still felt bad about wanting her only a month after she and Hudson broke up. He thinks that the crush had never really gone away. If he wasn't slushing her just so he could see her bra through her soaked white shirt, he was helping her with some dumb assed song to make her feel better about herself being last on a stupid list a few years ago. He talked her out of getting a nose job and sang his first solo to her to make her feel something for him and not Finn. He knows for a fact that he was her first kiss back when they were 11 and playing truth or dare at the JCC and even though he doesn't admit it, she was his first too. Sitting in the back row at glee, Puck snapped his eyes opened when he heard his name being repeated.

"Thank you for waking up." Mr Shuester said dryly and continued on with his lesson, "This weeks assignment is to sing a song about someone in this room. To make things easier, I've picked out the person for you. Tina you'll be singing to Finn, Finn to Mike, Mike to Artie, Artie to Santana, Santana to Mercedes, Mercedes to Blaine, Blaine to Puck, Puck to Rachel, Rachel to Kurt, Kurt to Sam, Sam to Joe, Joe to Quinn, Quinn to Rory and Rory to Tina."

Looking over at Rachel who was looking over at him, Puck smirked and Rachel blushed before turning her head back to continue talking to Kurt, probably talking about the song she was going to sing... Puck already had his.

XXXXX

"Puck are you ready?" Mr Shuester asked the mohawked boy, he was the last to perform for the day.

"Yep." Puck grinned and got up and grabbed a guitar and nodded to the band for them to play.

_**Baby, I don't want to spend my life on trial  
For something that I did not do  
And maybe if you stopped and looked around some time  
I wouldn't pass right by you**_

Maybe it's because you are so insecure  
Maybe your plain don't care  
Maybe it's the chase that really gets me off  
I fall so when it's just not there

Burn another bridge, break another heart  
Try again, it will only fall apart

Infatuation  
Not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me  
It's such a shame that you shot me down  
It would have been nice to be around  
I'm touching your skin  
If it's only a fantasy, then why is it killing me?  
I guess this must be infatuation (I want it…)

Try to put my finger on what burns me up  
It always seems to escape me  
And when you have decided that you've had enough  
Just tell me where I need to be

Now her face is something that I never had  
To ever deal with before  
She left me with the feeling that she'd had enough  
And I'm the one wanting more

Burn another bridge, break another heart  
Try again, it will only fall apart

Infatuation  
Not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me  
It's such a shame that you shot me down  
It would have been nice to be around  
I'm touching your skin  
If it's only a fantasy, then why is it killing me?  
And I guess this must be infatuation (I want it…)

I'm so attracted to you  
The feeling's mutual too  
And I get scared the moment you leave  
Get so hot I forget to breathe, yeah

Infatuation  
Not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me  
It's such a shame that you shot me down  
It would have been nice to be around  
I'm touching your skin  
If it's only a fantasy, then why is it killing me?  
I guess this must be infatuation (I want it…)  
Ooh (I want it…)  
Ooh (I want it…)  
Yeah… (I want it…)

_****_Rachel couldn't close her mouth. She was shocked. She had no idea that the guy she dumped Finn for actually cared about her too. Before she could speak, Puck placed down his guitar and walked out of the choir room when he realised Rachel wasn't going to say anything. Rachel was pulled out of thought by Quinn,

"If you don't go after him, you might lose him forever." Quinn warned her best friend.

With those words running through her head, Rachel found her feet and sprinted out of the choir room to track down Noah.

XXXXX

"Noah." Rachel whispered when she saw him on the bleachers,

"Go away Berry." Puck sneered, his walls back up again,

"Let me talk." Rachel said sitting next to him,

"You had nothing to say earlier." Puck reminded her, "I get it okay, you're still pining for Hudson."

"No Noah stop." Rachel demanded and her tone made Puck look her way, "I-I was in shock because I never thought in a million years that you would ever like me." Rachel admitted quietly, "I left Finn for you, hoping to get the courage to ask you out and you went and did it for me in your own kind of way. I was and still am really happy." Rachel smiled biting her lip at the same time,

"You fucking like me?" Puck asked his turn to be in shock,

Nodding, Rachel interlaced their hands,

"I think I have since we kissed when we were little." Rachel mumbled a little embarrassed.

"I've got one year on you then..." Puck admitted seeing that she was getting shy,

"You've liked me since we were 10?" Rachel blushed and grinned at the same time.

"Yeah, just took me a little bit to get my shit together." Puck told her playing with her knuckles as he held her hand.

There was a pause,

"So-" Rachel began but was cut off,

"Rachel Barbra Berry, be my girl and not just an infatuation?" Puck grinned,

"I'd love to Noah." Rachel smiled back and felt the same butterflies and electricity shoot through her when their lips met like she did was she was 11.

**A/N Like?**


	30. It wasnt supposed to b this way part 1

**A/N I own nothing! So a few things, this is going to be an long, angsty one shot, prompt sent to me by the lovely, 'Twihardtothecore's', **_**a story about **__**Puck taking Rachel for granted. Like they are going out but secretly. And Rachel is feeling down and unsecured because of it. Please make it angsty**__** .**_** And you guys need to check out my friend's work under**** the author name, ****Whatever Radio!**** Check it out, enjoy :) GUYS! INBOX ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO MAKE A COVER FOR SOME OF MY STORIES! ONE SHOTS IN IT FOR YOU GUYS :) SABRINAEF ALREADY DID AN AMAZING JOB ON 'A BROKEN DIVA' COVER! PLEASE!**

_It wasn't supposed to be this way_

_Part 1_

Rachel didn't know this was happening. Why her boyfriend of 5 months was ashamed to be with her in public. Why their relationship was a secret. Why everyone thought of her as the loser and him as the footballer, sex god. Why he was currently walking towards her with a grape slushy in his hand ready to throw it on her face. The one thing she was sure of was that her first relationship wasn't meant to be this way.

_Flashback_

"_Noah harder." Rachel begged as her boyfriend thrusted into her wet, tight pussy over and over again._

"_You like that baby? Like my huge cock? All for you baby, take it." Puck panted into her neck as he lifted her leg up and around his waist, angling himself deeper into his girlfriend._

"_Oh god." Rachel moaned as she rolled her hips in time to Noah and gripped tightly onto his shoulders, leaving her nail marks as she tried to give herself more leverage. "So close." _

"_Fucking hell baby. Rachel I love when you squirt for me, are you going too today? Drench me in your cum?" Puck asked darkly feeling Rachel's juices saturate her thighs and his cock._

"_N-Noah." Rachel moaned as she began to rub her clit in fast circles and moaned when Puck flipped them over making her on top._

"_Ride me baby, make yourself cum. Fuck." Puck demanded, taking a nipple into his mouth and squeezed onto her hips tightly as he watched her tits bounce up and down._

_Biting gently, Puck made Rachel's back arch when he continued to play with her tits. Sliding a hand down, Rachel played with her clit as fast as she could as she continued to impale herself on his cock over and over again until she felt herself getting ready to cum. Increasing the speed, Puck moaned as he saw his girlfriend cum and her juices fly and hitting him on his lower torso making Puck explode into the condom deep inside of her._

_Shaking from her intense orgasm, Rachel flopped down next to her boyfriend and Noah tied up the condom throwing it onto the ground before wrapping his arms around his girl._

"_Are you okay baby? I know it takes a lot out of you. So fucking sexy though." Puck asked gruffly, kissing her hair._

"_Mhmm, I'm fine Noah. So good." Rachel mumbled as her eyes started to drift close,_

"_Sleep baby. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Puck whispered, kissing Rachel once more before gathering his clothes and snuck back out the window before Rachel's dad's saw him and before his mum realised he wasn't home._

_End flashback_

As Rachel cleaned the slushy off her face, Rachel thought back to last night and sighed. Why couldn't he be like that all the time? That sexy, loving and caring boyfriend that she knew he could be. Her Noah... instead he was Puck and Rachel didn't know how much she could take.

XXXXX

Noah liked it when Rachel went to the football games. His ma was busy with work and his dad bailed when he was 10 so it was nice when he had someone cheering for him even if the rest of the student population didn't know it. Glancing up at were Rachel normally sits, Puck frowned... she wasn't there.

XXXXX

He didn't see Rachel for the whole weekend. He was angry, she always went to his games, **always**. She knew how important it was to him. Walking into school on Monday, Puck went to look for her. Slushy in his hand, he sought out his girlfriend and when he couldn't find her he started to panic. Was she hurt? Was she okay? Looking at the damn slushy in his hand, Puck felt sick. He was about to slushy his girlfriend when she could be in hospital or some shit. Then he heard it, her singing. Walking to the auditorium, Puck watched as Rachel sang her heart out to their Spanish Teacher.

_**On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me**_

In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him, the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm lonely  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me, his world will go on turning  
The world is full of happiness that I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him...  
But only on my own...

"That was brilliant Rachel, welcome to glee club." Mr Shuester smiled from his seat and Rachel gave him her beautiful smile.

Jaw dropping, Puck couldn't wrap his head around it. His girlfriend was joining glee club. The club that slushy facials were invented for, even with the few footballers and cheerleaders in the club, it never gained popularity. And now his girlfriend was joining the freak club? That shit wasn't going to happen.

XXXXX

"Where were you Friday?" Puck demanded as he dragged Rachel into the storage closet.

"Practising at home. I'm sorry I didn't attend your game but I had to nail an audition." Rachel informed Puck quickly.

"For fucking glee club? You know how lame that is?" Puck asked as if he were talking to a three year old.

"Of course I know it's social status but I'm not that must higher.." Rachel said quietly,

"You know I'll have to tease you.." Puck warned and Rachel stepped back,

"And you don't now? You slushy me on a daily basis Noah. I'm used to your assaults." Rachel snapped.

"Don't make it sound like a hit you. I've never hurt you Rachel." Puck growled,

"I never said that." Rachel sighed, "All I am saying is... I'm not to worried about what you can throw at me, I've had it all."

With that, she kissed his cheek and walked out the storage closet leaving Puck alone feeling like shit.

XXXXX

A few weeks passed of Noah slushing her and making Rachel feel like shit before she snapped. Before she grew the courage to leave Noah and his ways behind her. Joining glee club was the best thing she had ever done. She made good friends with fallen head cheerleader Quinn Fabray and finally felt like she had the support of the beautiful blonde. She waited until he snuck into her room that night before she finally told him how she'd been feeling.

"Hey baby." Puck grinned, walking over to kiss Rachel who was laying on her bed and frowned when she turned her face making him kiss her cheek. "Rach?" Puck whispered,

"I think we should break up." Rachel whispered already teary eyed,

"What?" Puck paled,

"What we have isn't a relationship Noah. You tease me at school and throw slushies in my face!" Rachel exclaimed before continuing, "Nobody knows that we are together and I am not 100% sure that you aren't cheating on me."

"I'm not baby I promise." Puck told her honestly, "I love you too much." Puck whispered,

"Not enough to tell anyone about me? Not enough to support my dreams and not throw slushies on me?" Rachel cried, flinching when Puck cupped her face, "Get off me." Rachel pleaded and Puck nodded dropping his hands,

"I'm so sorry." Puck begged, he never thought she'd leave him.

He always thought that she knew he wasn't doing it because he wanted to hurt her but to keep his popularity, the **one** thing he had, he was quickly realising that the **one** thing he had was **Rachel** and he had fucked it.

"Please leave." Rachel pleaded, "P-Please." Rachel sobbed,

She thought she could handle being second best to his popularity but she soon realised that she needed to be wanted, needed a man that loved her enough to be proud of her, proud to be shown with her on his arm.

"I'm so sorry Rachel, I'll do anything, please.. please don't leave me." Puck begged tears in his eyes, something Rachel had never seen him do.

"It's too late." Rachel whispered chocking back her tears, "Please leave." Rachel asked and broke down when he climbed down the window with tears running down his face.

**A/N Part Two up soon :)**


	31. It wasn't supposed to be this way part 2

**A/N I own nothing! So the first part of this story I had some reviewers comment about my grammar and spelling etc. Now I'd like to thank you for pointing that out and I try to correct any errors I've made but I like to write and then post, so with saying that, there will be errors and I am sorry about and if it bothers you so much don't read. The dig at my age and education wasn't needed. A big thank you to everyone who did like it though and if you do have a issue next time I suggest you sign in so I can reply back to you personally...**

_It wasn't supposed to be this way_

_Part 2_

Puck knew he had fucked up. It had been 2 weeks since he and Rachel broke up and he was miserable. He had stopped the slushy attacks on her and told the rest of his group that Rachel shouldn't be the number one target any more but Jew Fro... even though he didn't tell them about each other he still stopped the attacks and that was something, right?

XXXXX

Watching Rachel dance with Finn Hudson and the rest of the boys in glee made his blood boil. He loved Rachel, loves, and seeing her dry humping a guy that isn't him isn't on. Puck knew that he needed to get Rachel back, prove to her that he loved her and wasn't ashamed of her. That he cared and wanted her to be his girlfriend once more, the only problem was he had no idea how.

XXXXX

When he arrived home that afternoon, he made a list of things that could help him get Rachel back. First item on the agenda, join glee club.

XXXXX

"Guys we have a new member, please welcome Noah Puckerman." Mr Shuester told the club and Rachel couldn't believe her eyes.

"Puck?" Rachel asked and hated the way Noah flinched at the use of his nickname by her.

"Sup Berry." Puck replied before taking a seat next to Sam Evans in the back row.

"Um, shouldn't he audition?" Mercedes asked not wanting their number one tormentor in their safe haven.

"I've heard him sing, he's good. You all auditioned for me and not in front of any one else so neither does Puck." Mr Shuester told the group and began to start the lesson ending the discussion.

XXXXX

"Why are you here Puck?" Rachel asked her ex when they were finally alone in the choir room after glee practise.

"I like singing you know that." Puck said as he packed up his things,

"Puck this is **my **haven, you have football and school in general. Please don't take this away from me." Rachel begged and it made Puck feel like shit.

"Don't call me Puck, Rachel." Puck whispered to her, "I miss you. I fucked up, I'm here to right my wrongs." He told her before he left the room.

Rachel tried not to get her hopes up to much...

XXXXX

Every day, Puck did little things that reminded Rachel why she fell for him. She had been so hurt over the last 5 months and now it seemed after nearly a month of separation and 2 weeks with him being in glee, he was starting to show his Noah side at school. Rachel was changing her books over for her next class when she saw it, Noah walking past her with slushy dripping down his face heading to the bathroom. Biting her lip, Rachel put all her books back into her locker and follow Noah.

"Fuck." Puck yelled as he saw himself in the mirror,

"Noah." Rachel whispered closing the door behind her,

"Rach? What are you doing?" Puck asked,

"Sit." Rachel instructed and pulled out a chair from under the sink that the guys from glee kept in all the bathrooms, she smiled lightly when he listened without hesitation.

"Who did this to you?" Rachel whispered as she began to rinse off the red slushy.

"Some dick head from the hockey team. Now that I'm in glee-" Puck began but stopped himself,

"You're a 'loser' to the general population of McKinley," Rachel finished before adding, "I understand if you want to quit Noah."

"Fuck no." Puck said without hesitation. "I used to think being popular was everything, the only thing I had... turns out the only thing I had was you and I fucked it up." Puck said sadly,

"Noah." Rachel whispered, playing with his mohawk the way he loved,

"I am so sorry that I ever did this to you baby." Puck breathed out heavily, "So sorry."

"It's okay." Rachel nodded,

"No it isn't." Puck sighed, gently placing his hands on her hips and making her sit on his lap, "Fuck baby, I was your boyfriend and I was the one hurting you, making you feel like shit when I should have been protecting you and kicking the asses of whoever dared looked at you wrong."

"You know now." Rachel said softly,

"Yeah when it's to late." Puck added bitterly, "I still love you Rachel."

"I know." Rachel mumbled, "And I still love you." She whispered letting herself be vulnerable again with him,

"I'm going to get you back." Puck declared,

There was a pause,

"I really hope you do." Rachel whispered before placing a lingering kiss on his forehead and left Noah alone in the bathroom.

XXXXX

The next day in the cafeteria, Rachel was laughing with Kurt and Quinn when she heard the music.

_**Where it began,  
I can't begin to knowin'  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd have believed you'd come along.**_

Hands, touchin' hands  
Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you  
Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would  
But now I, look at the night  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two.

And when I hurt,  
Hurtin' runs off my shoulders  
How can I hurt when I'm with you  
Warm, touchin' warm  
Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you  
Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined,  
To believe they never would  
Oh, no, no

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
Sweet Caroline,  
I believe they never could  
Sweet Caroline...

Everyone stared in shock as Noah Puckerman sang his heart out to Rachel Berry. Everyone could see the nervousness on Puck's face and the tears pooling in Rachel's eyes.

"Noah." Rachel whispered as he placed his guitar down and cupped her face,

"Rachel I love you, so much. I am so sorry that I never acted this way before when I should have, when I should have been screaming from the roof tops that you were my girl and that I love you. But being apart from you, baby it's killing me. I'm miserable and I hate that I've hurt you... but if you let me, I promise, vow, with everything in my being that I will never hurt you again, that I will always love you and care for you and protect you from all the ass holes out there. Please let me." Puck pleaded, staring into Rachel's eyes.

Cupping his face, Rachel pressed her lips onto Noah's and smiled when he deepened the kiss in front of everyone.

"Okay." Rachel mumbled against his lips and laughed happily when the glee club started cheering, surprisingly sending the rest of the students into a cheer as well.

Noah Puckerman was never letting Rachel Berry go.

**A/N Reviews? Sorry for the errors!**


	32. If we lay here

**A/N I own nothing! To Fuinn13 who submitted the best name for Shelby's dance studio in Our Happy Ending? Her prompt was just a future puckleberry story, so we head to collage. Enjoy!**

_If we lay here_

Rachel didn't plan on this. It was never in her plan to attend Ohio State instead of a collage in New York City but life had other plans. Walking into her first class ever at the collage, Rachel glanced around the room to find the perfect spot when she saw him. Noah Puckerman.

"Berry?" Puck asked as he watched Rachel walk into the room and take a seat next to him.

"Hello Noah. How are you?" Rachel smiled as she grabbed her books and pens out of her bag.

"Good... um, weren't you meant to be in New York by now?" Puck asked regretting it instantly when he saw her tense,

"Things didn't work out that way. But Ohio State is a respectable school..." Rachel let her words trail off trying not to cry, "I'm sure I'll be just fine."

"Look I'm-" Puck began but was cut off when the teacher walked into the room and began the lesson.

XXXXX

They had one class together, 'Music and it's Origin' and after their little discussion on the first day, Rachel sat two rows behind him from then on.

It bothered Puck more then it should have.

XXXXX

Rachel and Puck didn't cross paths again for another month. Walking into her dorm room, she heard the moans of her room mate Katie and rolled her eyes. The girl had a different boy in her bed every day just about. Putting her earphones in, Rachel started doing some homework in the lounge room and after a bit looked up to see Noah Puckerman pulling up his pants and heading for the door.

"Typical." Rachel muttered a little to loudly because of the music blasting in her ears making Puck look up,

"What was that Berry?" Puck snapped,

Taking her earphones out, Rachel smiled sweetly,

"Nothing."

"Whatever." Puck grumbled and left the dorm, not knowing why her opinion bothered him so much.

XXXXX

"I need your help." Puck asked Rachel a few weeks after the room mate incident.

"On?" Rachel replied packing up her things,

"This fucking class. Babe I'm gunna fail." Puck pouted,

"First of all, I'm not your babe. I'm no one's babe and second, if you studied you wouldn't fail."

"But I'm not like you, I actually have friends and parties to attend." Puck retorted,

"And insulting me isn't going to make me want to help you." Rachel informed him as she began to walk to the door,

"Rachel I'm sorry." Puck half shouted, "I'll do anything! Just please... please help me." Puck begged,

Turning around, Rachel sighed.

"Call Katie back and tell her you don't want a relationship, she keeps asking me about you and it's driving me insane." Rachel told him,

"Done." Puck agreed,

And they set up a time and a place to met.

XXXXX

Puck's room mate was going home for the weekend so he had his dorm room all to himself for 2 days. Walking in with all of the textbooks for the class, Rachel sat on Puck's desk chair and spun it around a little.

"It's cleaner then I thought." Rachel laughed,

"Ha ha Berry." Puck grinned loving her laugh. He hadn't heard it in a while.

"So let's begin. Now the exam is about-" Rachel was cut off,

"Why are you here Rach?" Puck wondered,

"To help you study." Rachel answered confused,

"No I mean, why are you in Ohio?" Puck elaborated.

"I fail to see how this is your business." Rachel mumbled getting angry,

"Rach, you're not meant to be here." Puck whispered,

"I know that!" Rachel yelled and spun the chair around so she wasn't looking at him, "I know that." She repeated softly this time,

"Then why?" Puck asked,

"Because you're here." She whispered, Puck barely being able to hear her,

"Rach-" Puck sighed thinking about the summer before they left for collage,

"W-What we had, it was special Noah and I knew that maybe we could make it work. Make it something. And then we came here and you started acting like Puck again, sleeping with everything with a pulse and a vagina... I felt like an idiot." Rachel sighed,

"I'm not right for you." Puck told her seriously,

"Maybe not... but Noah, you didn't even give us a chance." Rachel whispered before standing up, "I've highlighted all the chapters you'll need... good luck Noah." Rachel muttered before leaving his dorm.

XXXXX

She left to attend NYU the next semester before he had a chance to try.

**A/N A little sad one, sorry guys :( Reviews! **


	33. Shake It Out

**A/N I own nothing! So this isn't going to have a happy Puckleberry ending :( **

_Shake It Out_

Walking in on your boyfriend having sex with another girl is the worst thing any girl could ever see. Rachel stood in the door way shocked as she watched Puck thrusting into Quinn Fabray the girl he had a child with and her number one bully. She couldn't take her eyes off him as his face contorted in pleasure as he orgasmed and she couldn't stop the sob from escaping her mouth as Quinn called out his name.

"Rachel?" Puck yelled jumping straight off of Quinn completely forgetting that they were both naked.

Rachel couldn't even speak, her tears were streaming down her face. All she could do was bolt out of the bed room and out of the Puckerman household, sprinting to her car that was parked on the side of the road. She managed to drive away just as Puck rushed out of the house wearing only a pair of boxes shouting her name and running after the car.

XXXXX

She ignored his phone calls and text messages. She told her parents to send him away if he came to her house (which he did, several times) and she ignored all of his emails. All she did for the entire weekend before she had to see him on Monday was lay in her bed and cry.

XXXXX

She managed to ignore him until glee club. She was the last to arrive and he didn't get to speak to her before Quinn's hand shot up from the back row.

"I have an announcement." Quinn smiled, "Puck and I are getting Beth back!" She beamed and Rachel's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"What about Shelby?" Mr Shuester asked seeing how much pain Rachel was in,

"She's sick." Quinn said with less happiness,

"What do you mean she's sick?" Rachel asked speaking up for the first time,

"She's got cancer." Quinn told Rachel sounding less happy,

Rachel saw Puck's mouth moving after Quinn had stopped but Rachel sat back in her seat and looked at herself in the mirror that was in the choir room.

Her mother was sick.

Noah cheated on her.

Noah and Quinn were going to be a family.

Bottom lip trembling, Rachel walked out of the choir room and made it to her car before she broke down. Crying so hard that she couldn't hear or see anything that was going on around her. Rachel Berry's heart was officially broken.

XXXXX

He found her the next day sitting in the middle of the stage with a blank stare on her face.

"Rachel?" Puck whispered moving closer to her.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Rachel bit out never turning her head,

"I'm really sorry." Puck whispered,

"Get away from me." Rachel mumbled sadly,

"Rach-" Puck began but was cut off,

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rachel screamed with everything in her being, locking eyes with Puck. "Go away." She added in a softer tone before turning away and looking out at the empty seats.

"I do love you Rachel. But I have to try for my family." Puck managed out through his own tears before he turned and left the stage.

Rachel didn't cry, she refused to shed any more tears over that man.

XXXXX

"Shelby." Rachel said as she walked into Shelby's hospital room a week later.

"Rachel." Shelby beamed, smiling brighter then she had since she found out about her illness. "You came." She added in surprise,

"Of course I came... You're my mother." Rachel whispered walking further into the room.

"I really wished I was your mum." Shelby admitted quietly and Rachel nodded her head in agreement before sitting down on the chair next to Shelby.

"How long?" Rachel asked already getting teary,

"A few weeks." Shelby told Rachel sadly,

"When is Beth going to Quinn and Puck?" Rachel asked,

"When I pass." Shelby said so quietly she almost missed it.

Nodding, Rachel interlaced their hands and sat by Shelby's side for a few hours until visiting hours were over.

XXXXX

She visited Shelby every day until she passed a week later. They talked and sang together, Rachel forgave Shelby for everything and as Rachel sat next to her as Shelby took her last breath, Rachel only felt love for the woman who had become a mum instead of just a mother.

XXXXX

It had been two weeks since Shelby had passed away and two weeks since Puck and Quinn got full custody of Beth. Puck tried his best to make sure Rachel was okay knowing how much Shelby's death would of affected her but Rachel refused to even look at him. He had his family, he needed to learn to leave Rachel the hell alone.

"You okay?" Santana asked Rachel one day during school.

"What do you want?" Rachel sighed not wanting a fight,

"Look, what Puck did to you was horrible and with Shelby dying... you need a friend." Santana told her sincerely,

"I don't need your pity." Rachel snapped,

"You don't have it. Trust me, if it was pity I would of be friended you back in sophomore year when you dressed the way you did." Santana joked and was proud of herself when she heard Rachel laugh,

"Okay." Rachel whispered and smiled when Santana rolled her eyes,

"You're turning me into a girl with emotions and shit." Santana laughed,

"Thank you." Rachel mumbled and was glad that Santana knew why she was thanking her.

"Lets get some lunch." Santana told Rachel and took her hand and dragged her from the choir room to have some lunch.

XXXXX

Rachel tried not eavesdrop but it wasn't like Quinn and Puck were whispering.

"I can't do this! Raising a baby is so hard!" Quinn yelled at Puck, "Why did you have to knock me up!"

"It takes two to make a baby." Puck reminded her,

"Whatever, I think we should give Beth up to the foster system. I can go back with Finn and you can go back with Man Hands." Quinn sighed,

"She hates me. I chose having a family over her, I burnt that bridge." Puck said sadly and Rachel's heart hurt hearing how upset he sounded,

"Then make it better." Quinn said matter of factly,

"He can't." Rachel said sternly, making her presence known, "To little to fucking late."

"Rachel." Puck whispered taking a step towards her,

"No. You chose Quinn and Beth over me, you made your decision even if you are realising it was a wrong one. And Quinn, you call yourself a mum? You have to understand, you're Beth's **mother** but you're **not** her **mum**, Shelby was. Now you two don't have to be together but you can't give up on that little girl." Rachel told the two teenagers before looking at Puck, "Don't give up on Beth, just give up on me." Rachel warned before leaving the class room leaving Quinn and Puck to think about their futures.

XXXXX

Quinn and Puck broke up the next day. They kept Beth and made a schedule but they were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend.

XXXXX

_**TEN YEARS LATER**_

It was the ten year reunion at McKinley high school and Rachel was excited. She and Santana remained best friend, actually starting up a bakery together, 'LIL' TREATS' and it was doing extremely well. Of course Rachel was still close with Brittany as Santana and Brittany married five years ago around the time she met Sam Evans. At 28, Rachel was happily married and was expecting her first child in five months. She was living in New York and she was happy. Walking through the doors and into the gym that had been decorated, Rachel laughed. It had barely changed.

"Rachel Berry!" Mercedes shouted and ran up to the girl leaving the table of the rest of the old glee club.

"Mercedes!" Rachel laughed and hugged her friend,

"Oh my you are getting big aren't you!" Mercedes smiled,

"Well I am due in five months." Rachel laughed,

"Come over, everyone's here." Mercedes smiled and took Rachel's hand and led her to the table of former gleeks.

After hugging and saying hi to everyone, it was Rachel's turn to hug Puck.

"Hey." Puck smiled hugging the one that got away.

"Noah, how have you been?" Rachel smiled,

"Not as good as you I see," He smiled, "You look beautiful," Puck commented and Rachel blushed,

"Thank you, Sam and I are really excited." Rachel beamed holding onto her belly,

"He's a lucky guy." Puck swallowed thickly and pulled out a chair for Rachel, "Where is he?"

"Um, still in New York. He had to work." Rachel explained, "How's Beth?" Rachel smiled,

"Great, she lives with me now. Quinn, ah, she left when she was 4." Puck explained, "No idea where she is."

"Beth deserves better." Rachel whispered,

"Yeah." Puck nodded,

There was a pause,

"I'm really sorry for how I treated you when we were in high school Rachel." Puck whispered,

"It's fine." Rachel mumbled, hating that he still affected her,

"No it's not. I cheated on you for her," Puck spat, not being able to speak Quinn's name, "And I really loved you so fucking much. But she said we had to be together if we wanted Beth and I love my daughter Rachel.. by the time I figured out she was wrong, you hated me."

"I really did." Rachel said honestly, "You broke my heart." Rachel said trying not to cry,

"I'll always love you Rachel, and I'll always regret my actions."

"I'm happy Noah. Sam is amazing and he's the best husband in the whole wide world." Rachel told Noah seriously and honestly, "If you didn't cheat then maybe things would have been different but... to be honest, I'm glad you did, or else I never would of met him."

Puck tried not to get angry or cry because he knew she was right,

"You were my first love Noah, but, you weren't my last." Rachel whispered, kissing his cheek before standing up and walked over to Santana.

Puck would never forgive himself,

**A/N Sad :( Reviews!**


	34. Over the Summer something changed

**A/N I own nothing! Happy and sexy one shot for you guys! Prompt by me :) song by Katy Perry. In this Blaine is Rachel's brother and last name is Berry.**

_Over the Summer something changed_

_**I saw a spider  
I didn't scream  
'cause I can belch  
The alphabet  
Just double dog  
Dare me  
And I chose  
Guitar over ballet  
And I take  
These suckers down  
Because they just  
Get in my way **_

Rachel Berry was in love. Had been for 3 years. At 16, she was head over heels in love with her older brother Blaine's best friend, Noah Puckerman. Problem was, he only thought of her as a little sister which annoyed Rachel to no end. He was only 2 years older then her but he never noticed her no matter how much she tried. Rachel always hung out with her brothers friends because she never really fit in with the girls her age, she liked playing sport and playing guitar instead of going to singing lessons or ballet like her father's wanted her to. It was really only in the last 6 months since the glee club in her school was reopened had she made any kind of girl friends for the first time since she started school. Blaine liked to joke that she was a boy in a girls body... she really wished he'd stop saying that, especially around Noah.

_**The way**__**  
**__**You look at me**__**  
**__**Is kinda like**__**  
**__**A little sister**__**  
**__**You high five**__**  
**__**Your goodbyes**__**  
**__**And it leaves me**__**  
**__**Nothing but blisters**_

Puck and Blaine walked into the lounge room after football practise and laughed when they saw Rachel watching football on the telly, screaming at her team to 'get over the fucking line'.

"Rach calm down they can't hear you." Blaine laughed sitting next to his sister as he friend sat on the other side,

"If they could they wouldn't be losing!" Rachel exclaimed shouting at the telly.

"Fuck, man I wish my little sister was like yours." Puck chuckled and Rachel's face fell but the boys didn't notice it, "Wanna trade with me? Sarah for Rach?" Puck asked his best mate.

Rachel ran out of the room before Blaine could answer,

"She okay?" Puck asked worried,

"I don't know man, she's a chick." Blaine sighed and went on to tell Puck about his date with Kurt.

_**So I don't want to be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you tonight  
I just wanna be  
One of the girls  
Pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys **_

"I need your help." Rachel asked Santana one day after school.

The two had become closer since glee started.

"Is about your outfit? If so I'm in." Santana laughed thinking it wasn't that,

"Really? Because I really need your help." Rachel smiled,

"Y-You want a make over?" Santana asked getting ready to scream and jump up and down,

"I-It would be a lot." Rachel stuttered out nervously, noticing the gleam in Santana's eyes.

"I'd fucking love to!" Santana exclaimed and dragged Rachel by the hand to Santana's car.

They were heading to the mall.

_**So over the summer  
Something changed  
I started reading 17  
And shaving my legs  
And I studied  
"Lolita" religiously **_

"Wow. You look really beautiful Rachel.. sexy." Santana smiled as she stared at the new Rachel Berry.

"I feel weird." Rachel admitted,

Santana had stayed the night so she could help Rachel with her look for the next day of school.

"You looked amazing before but, now Puck will notice you. He'll be stupid if he doesn't." Santana reassured her, "Lets get your sexy ass to school."

_**And I walked  
Right into school  
And caught you  
Staring at me **_

Rachel couldn't stop smiling when she noticed Puck checking her out when she walked down the halls of McKinley. She laughed a little when he ran into a locker door that was open because he couldn't take his eyes off her...

_**'cause I know  
What you know  
But now you're gonna have  
To take a number  
It's OK  
Maybe one day  
But not until you give my  
Diamond ring  
**_

"Rachel, you look..." Puck trailed off staring at the beautiful, sexy girl that was standing in front of him,

"Thank you Noah." Rachel blushed, "Do you like it?" Rachel asked nervously,

After all she did do this for him,

"I like you in whatever you wear." Puck told her honestly.

They stared at each other for what felt like a life time, just as Puck was about to lean down to kiss Rachel, they were interrupted by Blaine bouncing into the choir room with Kurt right behind him.

_**Cause I don't want to be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you tonight  
I just wanna be  
one of the girls  
So pretty in pearl  
Not one of the boys **_

That weekend, the Berry's (Blaine) through a massive party at their house while their dad's were away. After mingling with some people for a few hours, Rachel headed down to the basement to get more drinks and food when she heard the door being closed and locked,

_**I wanna be a flower  
Not a dirty weed  
And I wanna smell  
Like roses  
Not a baseball team **_

"Noah?" Rachel breathed out in relief when she saw it was only him, "Why aren't you upstairs with everyone else?" She questioned, placing the bottle of wine back on the shelf next to her.

"I saw you coming down here.. we gotta talk." Puck told her and moved closer to her,

"A-About?" Rachel asked playing with the end of her dress nervously,

"Why you're dressed like that? In that?" Puck said looking her up and down,

"I thought you liked it?" Rachel asked,

"I do... It's just, it doesn't seem like you." Puck told her,

"I-I just wanted you to notice me." Rachel replied sadly, looking down at the ground.

"I always have Rachel." Puck told her seriously, making her head shoot up,

"Really?" Rachel asked meekly, watching as he made his way closer and closer to her.

"You're fucking stunning Rachel and you like sports... total dream girl." Puck smirked, "I never acted on it because you're Blaine's sister..." Puck mumbled,

"And now?" Rachel asked noticing the way his lips were getting closer to her lips,

"Now I don't care." Puck mumbled before claiming her lips in a searing kiss and Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck pushing him closer to her.

_**And I swear  
Maybe one day  
You're gonna  
Wanna make out  
Make out, make out  
With me**_

_**(Don't wanna be)  
Don't want to be  
(Don't wanna be)  
Don't want to be  
(Don't wanna be) **_

When Noah pushed into her tight pussy a little while later, Rachel's legs squeezed around him and a small whimper escaped her throat,

"Baby are you okay?" Puck asked stroking her face so gently and lovingly, a tear fell down Rachel's cheek,

"Perfect... just give me a second." Rachel asked and Noah kissed her slowly and deeply, trying to keep her mind off the pain of losing her virginity._**  
**_

After a moment, Rachel rolled her hips and Puck and her moaned at the sensation,

"You sure?" Puck double check and began to thrust slowly in and out of her when she nodded her head yes.

Arching her body into his as the feeling of pure pleasure came over her body, Rachel flung her head back into the make shift bed Noah had made out of cushions and blankets. Her nails running down his back as she rolled her hips in time with his thrusts, Rachel moaned loudly and felt herself getting wetter and closer when Puck whispered his love for her in her ear.

"I love you too Noah." She mumbled against his lips as they kissed, never breaking eye contact until the both fell apart with each others names on their lips.

_**'cause I  
I don't wanna be one  
One  
One of the boys **_

"I really love you Rachel." Puck whispered as they laid wrapped up in each others arms an hour later, both deciding to spend the rest of the night locked down stairs together.

"I really love you too Noah, for so long." Rachel admitted and sighed into Noah's mouth when he kissed her again.

"You're beautiful to me no matter what. Whether you're dressed to the nines or if you're in my jersey and sweat pants." Puck told her honestly,

"How are we going to tell Blaine?" Rachel asked after a heated make out session,

"I don't know but I think you should tell him, he won't actually hurt you." Puck joked,

"He wouldn't hurt the man I love." Rachel smiled, "Cuz I'd hurt him. And even though I'm a girl, I'm used to fighting boys." Rachel grinned,

"Fuck you're cool." Puck smirked and kissed her lips, "And all fucking mine."

_**I just wanna be  
one of the girls  
So pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys **_

Turns out being one of the boys is just fine!

**A/N Reviews! :)**


	35. My Dirty Little Secret

**A/N I own nothing! A longer one shot for you guys. Prompt: Puck and Rachel were dating all through the summer between freshman year and their sophomore year but it was kept a secret. When school starts, Puck and Rachel break up even though they are still in love with each other. Will they get back together? Or will to much damage be done? Please add the PuckleberryArmy twitter account I made up, link on my profile. Lots of post about Glee, Lea and Mark and of course Puckleberry! **

_**Italics are flashbacks!**_

_My Dirty Little Secret_

The didn't really speak about it but Rachel knew what would happen. The red slushy all over her face and shirt proved she was right. Noah Puckerman would become Puck as soon as he stepped onto the school grounds and Rachel, well Rachel would become his victim instead of his girlfriend, even if she wasn't that any more.

Rachel wished it was still summer. Summer was when she was happy, when life wasn't complicated, it was when she was with the one person she loved more then singing or Broadway. When she was with Noah and not Puck. Her boyfriend, her first boyfriend, her first love, her first kiss, her first time... the list goes on. But now? Now, she's the school freak and as the bad ass of the school it's Puck's job to put Rachel in her place... along with the other losers of the school. That meant sweet words were replaced with bitter ones, gentle touches replaced with slushies and his kisses... they were replaced with Rachel watching as he claimed Santana Lopez's lips in the middle of the hallway while he pressed the beautiful Latina up against a locker.

She hated being his dirty little secret.

XXXXX

"_What are you doing here?" Rachel asked a little afraid,_

_Why was Noah Puckerman in her house?_

"_Because you're dad's asked my Ma if I'd help fix up the basement bathroom. Making it operational again. Get used to this handsome face, I'll be round all summer, that room is fucked!" Puck told her with a cheeky grin,_

"_Great, I'm not even safe in my own house." Rachel mumbled, not expecting Puck to hear,_

"_Look, I'm sorry about that. You'll be safe in your own house.. I'm not that much of a dick." Puck told her,_

"_Jeez thanks!" Rachel said sarcastically before making her way up the stairs and into her room._

XXXXX

Rachel hated school and she hated being home. Her house was were she fell in love for the first time, with _him_. At school was were she was tormented by _him_. She was sick of thinking or seeing Noah Puckerman everywhere she went. Then she saw it. The sign up sheet hanging on the wall. Smiling, Rachel rushed over to it and quickly wrote her name down before adding her gold star sticker. Glee Club, a place Puck would never go. Turning, Rachel was met with a green slushy to the face by the person she had been trying to escape.

"Freak." Puck sneered in her ear before dropping the cup next to her and continued on down the hallway as everyone began to laugh.

As Rachel stared at herself in the mirror in the girls bathroom once she was finally clean of the green drink, Rachel shook her head.

She wasn't a freak, but she sure was an idiot for ever falling for _him_.

XXXXX

_And when I hurt,  
Hurtin' runs off my shoulders  
How can I hurt when I'm with you  
Warm, touchin' warm  
Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you  
Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined,  
To believe they never would  
Oh, no, no_

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
Sweet Caroline,  
I believe they never could  
Sweet Caroline...

"_You're really good." Rachel said softly as she stepped down the last step and onto the basement floor with a drink of water in her hand for Puck._

"_Thanks." Puck shrugged as he stood up and quickly washed his hands in the now operating sink and took the glass from Rachel and drank._

"_So.. how is everything going?" Rachel asked nervously,_

"_Good. I've got to lay down the tiles next which is going to be the most time consuming." Puck said gruffly only now noticing what Rachel was wearing,_

_A tight purple tank top with mini denim shorts. She looked sexy._

"_Daddy was saying that would be the most time consuming." Rachel agreed, stepping closer to him, "W-Would you like any help?" Rachel asked nervously,_

"_Unless you know what you're doing, it's more effort to teach someone." Puck explained but felt bad when he saw the sad expression flash across her beautiful face,_

"_Oh I'll let you-" Rachel began but was cut off,_

"_But I could use some company. You like talking?" Puck smirked,_

"_Only if you are sure." Rachel said with a smile,_

"_Positive, now sit your ass down." Puck laughed and Rachel began to talk to him about football, which he was shocked as fuck that she knew literally everything there was to know._

XXXXX

It had been two weeks since Rachel had joined glee club and even though she had to put up with Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray (who had apparently been blackmailed into joining to make up numbers), Rachel was thankful that Puck had chosen to join. As she was shutting her locker door, she noticed Puck and Santana walking out of the closet together and for the first time since they started school again, Puck and Rachel locked eyes and they both saw the pain in each others. Pushing her tears down, Rachel spun around to walk to her next class and Puck pushed down the feeling of running after Rachel and let Santana take his hand. Even if he was pretending it was someone else's hand...

XXXXX

"_If you're bored I guess you could start with the first layer of paint above and below were I have placed the tiles." Puck said to Rachel and laughed at how her face lit up,_

"_Finally. While I do like talking about football, I also like talking about Broadway, something you don't know anything about." Rachel told him as she walked just out of the bathroom and into the basement were Puck had all of his tools and paint buckets._

"_You're dad wants blue but your daddy wants yellow, so they are compromising with green" Puck told Rachel as he continued with his work on the other wall,_

"_Because when they mix together they make green... That's so romantic!" Rachel sighed in content and began to pour the colours to get the right colour that her father's had picked out._

"_I actually came up with that." Puck admitted quietly, not knowing why he wanted Rachel to know that._

"_Noah, that's so sweet." Rachel whispered and paled, "I'm so sorry, I know you hate being called-" _

"_S'right." Puck promised continuing with what he was doing, "Sounds good when you say it." Puck whispered,_

_Because he wasn't looking he missed the smile that graced Rachel face._

_After she had mixed up the paints, Rachel began to paint and as she stepped back to admire her work she bumped into Puck losing her balance._

"_I got you." Puck laughed when he caught Rachel in his arms before setting her back on her feet._

"_My hero." Rachel smiled a cheeky smile before time felt like it was slowing down,_

_Puck leaned down and claimed her lips in a gently but passionate kiss. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and let Puck pick her up and place her down on the sink as he deepened the kiss. _

"_Noah." Rachel whispered against his lips,_

"_Rach." Puck mumbled before they jumped apart at the sound of Rachel's father,_

"_Rachel I need your help up here! Daddy went a little crazy and brought way to much food!" Leroy shouted from the top of the stairs,_

"_Coming." Rachel squeaked, still staring at Noah before jumping off the basin and running up the stairs to help her parents._

XXXXX

They finally spoke again after the glee club performance of 'Push It'.

"What the fuck was that?" Puck demanded after he had closed the door of the supply closet,

"What do you want Puck?" Rachel whispered harshly and noticed the way Puck flinched at the use of his nickname,

"I want to know why the fuck you and Hudson were having sex on stage!" Puck said getting angry and angry by the second,

"Why do you care Puck? I'm not your girlfriend." Rachel told her matter of factly,

"Like fuck you're not." Puck replied gruffly and Rachel pushed him as hard as she could,

"You dumped me remember?" Rachel spoke lowly, tears in her eyes, "And if we were still together then I guess I'll go ahead and dump you now because you've been screwing Santana 'behind' my back." Rachel snapped before pushing past him and flung the door open to an empty hallway.

"Rachel." Puck sighed hating himself as he watched the only girl he had ever love storm down the hallway.

XXXXX

"_Noah." Rachel moaned as Puck pressed her up against the wall a few days after their first kiss. _

_They tried to pretend it never happened, but half way through their usual talks... this happened._

"_Fuck baby, so sexy." Puck mumbled before claiming her lips again, pushing his hips closer into hers._

"_So good." Rachel agreed and moaned when she felt him hard in between her legs, _

"_I bet you're so fucking wet." Puck whispered leaving a trail of hot kisses down her neck,_

"_Noah." Rachel whispered embarrassed,_

"_Sorry, forgot..." Puck said to himself, _

_Rachel was different to most girls, for starters she is a virgin and not a slut. Maybe dirty talk wasn't the way to go.._

"_No, no, I like it..." Rachel admitted quietly, making Puck nearly cum in his pants, "I-I just didn't think I would." _

"_You get so much better." Puck declared, kissing her deeply making Rachel moan,_

"_I-I do?" Rachel asked with a coy smile,_

_Puck looked at Rachel with a smile on his face,_

"_Fuck yeah. Don't ever change." Puck smiled and took Rachel's mouth again._

XXXXX

"You are such a loser man hands, when are you ever going to realise that how you are is getting you no where." Santana snapped at Rachel during glee practise,

Santana and Brittany had joined to give Quinn company.

"She could never change, she's always destined to be a loser." Quinn sneered and she and Santana began to laugh loudly in Rachel's face.

Turning her head so they wouldn't see her tears, Rachel wiped them away quickly before snapping her mask back on,

"Sectionals, we still need another 3 members, without it we won't qualify."

"Good, sooner I can quit this shitty club." Santana smirked, "And get back to my man."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel bit her tongue to prevent the word vomit that was about to escape,

"No body asked you to join." Mercedes spoke up from the back row, "Feel free to leave at any time."

"Shut it tubbers." Santana snapped and flipped her hair at the other girls comment, "Lets just start practise, Puck's expecting me in a few hours."

XXXXX

"_So you want to be a sports writer." Rachel smiled as she leaned against Noah's chest as they ate their lunch._

"_Yep, move to L.A or New York maybe. Get out of Lima." Puck replied as he stroked Rachel's thigh gently while he ate,_

"_You know where I want to be," Rachel whispered,_

"_You know I've never heard you sing." Puck admitted, "Could you?" He asked almost afraid she'd say no._

"_Of course!" Rachel beamed, jumping up from her spot and turned around to face Noah. "This is just a little verse of an amazing song from 'West Side Story'... this last month... with you, it's made me feel like this." Rachel said quietly and Puck sat up giving Rachel his full attention... he was blown away._

_I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me today  
I feel charming  
Oh so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel  
And so pretty  
That I hardly can believe I'm real  
See the pretty girl in that mirror there?  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face  
Such a pretty dress  
Such a pretty smile  
Such a pretty me!  
I feel stunning  
And entrancing  
Feel like running  
And dancing for joy  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy _

"_N-Not loved but you know..." Rachel rushed out,_

"_I could you know." Puck admitted quietly and Rachel froze._

"_Really?" Rachel whispered taking Noah's hand,_

"_Easily." Puck smiled and took Rachel's hand and pulled her into his lap, "I think I already am." He said softly before claiming Rachel's lips._

"_Me to." Rachel whispered back and cupped his face and kissed him again, "Me to."_

XXXXX

"You are all welcome." Santana announced as she walked into the choir room with Mike, Matt and Puck right behind her.

"What are they doing here?" Brittany asked,

"Duh, to fill up the spaces. I threaten two," Santana said glancing at Mike and Matt, "And pleasured the other." Santana purred at Puck who smirked back at her and let Santana kiss him passionately.

"As entertaining as it is to watch you two suck face, we need to concentrate on a set list." Rachel told the room, "Thoughts?" She added,

"Before we continue, I think they should sing. How do we know what we are working with?" Kurt said and everyone but Rachel agreed,

After Mike and Matt danced as their audition and passed with flying colours, it was Puck's turn. Rachel nearly threw up when he began singing... singing their song.

**Where it began, I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring,  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along**

Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would

Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no..

Nobody but Puck knew why Rachel bolted out of the room after Puck's performance.

XXXXX

"_I can't believe how much work you have done on it!" Rachel smiled at Puck,_

"_We, you mean." Puck corrected and Rachel smiled even brighter,_

"_I think you'll have it done sooner then you thought." Rachel said sadly,_

"_Yeah... But it doesn't mean I won't come round." Puck told her honestly and Rachel smiled, giggling when Puck began to hum 'Sweet Caroline'._

"_You're perfect you know that?" Rachel asked him as she kissed him,_

"_No I'm not... But around you, I really wanna be." Puck whispered and kissed her again, _

"_I'm ready." Rachel whispered against his lips._

"_Baby are you sure?" Puck asked as he kissed her again,_

"_Noah, it's been 2 months... two amazing months, with you. I want it to be you." Rachel promised and giggled when Noah picked her up and laid her down on the couch that was at the back of the basement._

"_I want it to be me too." Puck whispered and kissed her again, tangling his hand in her long, brown hair and hovered himself over the top of her, moaning when she rolled her hips against his._

"_You sure?" Puck asked again just as he lined himself up to her soaked entrance._

"_I'm sure." Rachel said confidently and sucked in a sharp breath when she felt him enter her for the first time._

"_This will hurt, I'm sorry." Puck mumbled sincerely and quickly pushed past her barrier, looking down as Rachel tensed and he stayed perfectly still for her. "Are you okay?" Puck asked sweetly,_

"_Will be." Rachel promised and after a few moments of nothing, Rachel rolled her hips again making them both moan quietly. _

_Puck slowly moved Rachel's leg so it was hooked around his waist and began to thrust slowly into Rachel's tight pussy._

"_Fuck." Puck groaned in pleasure,_

"_Oh, Noah." Rachel moaned, rolling her hips in time to Noah's thrusts,_

_Increasing his thrusts, Puck brought his hand down to Rachel's clit and began to rub in quick circles. Feeling Rachel begin to clench around his cock, Puck's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt Rachel let go and cum hard and long. Pounding into her chasing after his own release, Puck continued to rub her clit and as Rachel's 4th orgasm for the night over took her body, Puck let himself go into the condom with Rachel's name on his lips._

"_Perfect." Rachel whispered while Puck was still inside of her and kissed him gently._

XXXXX

"Rachel you had a song?" Mr Shuester said mid way through glee practise,

"Yes, our assignment was about our feelings. This song sums mine up." Rachel said, glancing at Puck who was the only one who noticed and began to sing.

**Friday night you and your boys went out to eat  
Then they hung out  
But you came home around three, yes you did  
If six of y'all went out  
Then four of you were really cheap  
'Cause only two of you had dinner  
I found your credit card receipt**

It's not right, but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Pack your bags, up and leave  
Don't you dare come running back to me

It's not right, but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Close the door behind you  
Leave your key  
I'd rather be alone  
Than unhappy

Uh uh uh yeah uh 

"You do know this song is about cheating and you've never had a boyfriend." Santana interrupted Rachel mid song much to Rachel's annoyance.

"Actually yeah she did and he fucked up." Puck spoke from the back row making everyone look over at him,

"Excuse me?" Santana asked getting to her feet, "And who the fuck would that be?" She demanded,

"Me." Puck said seriously, turning to Rachel, "And he finally realises how much he fucked up." Puck whispered seeing the tears in Rachel's eyes,

"Just I started to realise I deserve better." Rachel replied harshly before running out of the room in tears.

XXXXX

"_Noah you came." Rachel smiled and hugged Noah tightly,_

"_I said I would. Just because the bathroom is done doesn't mean I won't spend the rest of my summer with my girl." Puck smirked and kissed Rachel's lips._

"_I-I thought." Rachel stuttered,_

"_I know.. and you have a reason to doubt me but trust me, when school starts up, I'll be there with you. I love you Rach." Puck admitted and kissed Rachel's cheek and began to walk to her backyard and to her pool._

"_I love you too." Rachel smiled after she grabbed his arm and pulled him back crashing her lips into his, "Thank you." Rachel smiled before kissing him once more and bolted out to her pool with Noah hot on her heels._

XXXXX

"How was I so stupid?" Rachel cried to herself in her bedroom a few hours after Noah's admission to the whole glee club. "He never loved me, it was all a joke. I was his summer gap filler..." Rachel sobbed, "How was I so stupid!" Rachel yelled before throwing herself down onto her bed and began to sob uncontrollably.

XXXXX

"_Noah I wasn't expecting you." Rachel smiled as she opened up the door and was shocked when Noah turned his head when she went to kiss him, making her lips land on his cheek. "Noah?" Rachel whispered,_

"_It's over." Puck said blankly,_

"_W-What?" Rachel whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes,_

"_I-I, w-we can't. School... we'll both get hassled." Puck replied lamely, tears threatening to escape his eyes as well._

"_I thought you said you didn't care about school!" Rachel shouted,_

"_So did I." Puck whispered, "Please don't cry Rach." Puck pleaded going to cup her face but Rachel flinched and stepped away,_

"_Leave." Rachel said with zero emotion in her tone,_

"_Baby." Puck whispered,_

"_Just leave Puck." Rachel pleaded brokenly before slamming the door in his face._

_Crying as soon as his truck sped down her street._

XXXXX

Rachel was walking down the hallway to glee when she heard the Principals announcement bell ring, indicating to listen up.

"Rachel Barbra Berry." Came a voice over the PA, not Principal Figgins but Noah's.

"Noah?" Rachel whispered even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

"To everyone who doesn't know, I am so fucking in love with her and I am so sorry baby for fucking it up." Puck began and everyone began to stare at Rachel as she clutched onto her books tighter, "I love you Rachel and the summer we spent together, was the best summer I'd had since my dad left... maybe even before then to. I stuffed up Rach, I picked being popular over the love of my life and I regret it every single day. I hate that I made you feel like a dirty little secret because you are so far from that. Truth is, I'm yours. You're destined for greatness baby and are going to leave this cow town in your dust... I'm so sorry Rachel. I love you." Puck whispered the last part before a pre recorded song of Noah singing flooded the PA.

**Cherish is the word I use to describe  
All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could  
Mold you into someone who could  
Cherish me as much as I cherish you  
Perish is the word that more than applies  
To the hope in my heart each time I realise  
That I am not gonna be the one to share your dreams  
That I am not gonna be the one to share your schemes  
That I am not gonna be the one to share what  
Seems to be the life that you could  
Cherish as much as I do yours  
Cherish is the word I use to describe  
All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could  
Mold you into someone who could  
Cherish me as much as I cherish you **

Looking up at all the people who were staring at her, Rachel dropped her books and sprinted to the principals office where the announcements were made.

"Noah." Rachel shouted making Puck turn around as fast as he could,

"Baby, I am so sorry." Puck said and was not expecting the slap he received,

"Never again," Rachel warned before leaning up and crashed her lips into his, wrapping her arms around his neck letting Puck pick her up and spin her around.

"Never again, I love you Rachel, I'll make it up to you. I'm so sorry." Puck promised and kissed Rachel again,

"I know you will Noah, I love you." Rachel kissed him again.

He had a lot to make up for, but Rachel knew he'd fix her heart again.

He loved her too much not to...

**A/N Like? I know I rushed the ending but don't worry lets your imagination think up of how he made it up to her :) REVIEWS! :)**


	36. And that makes all four!

**A/N I own nothing! Story prompt by DeniWest: ****Shelby has been in Rachel's life since she was born. Rachel's dads go out of town and Rachel figures its the perfect time for some naked alone time with Puck aka her boyfriend. So her and Puck skip school the day after her dads leave. So the school calls Shelby who gets worried then mama bear angry when she pulls up at the Berry's house and sees Puck's truck in the driveway. Rachel completely forgets that her mother was going to be watching her while her dads are away poor Shelby happens to walk into her daughters room while Noah is screwing her daughter. Basically I would like a puckleberry story where they get caught by a parent.**

_And that makes all four_

"So Noah, my dads are going away for the week and I was thinking maybe, you and I could spend some _**personal**_ time together." Rachel hinted to her boyfriend Noah just as they were sitting in his truck in the school parking lot.

"Baby, it's me. Of course I'm game." Puck grinned and kissed her roughly on the mouth,

"Hmm, Noah." Rachel moaned into his mouth and slid closer to her boyfriend, "I was thinking, since they left this morning.. maybe we could skip school?" Rachel suggested with a coy smile.

Puck kissed his girl again, pulling her up so she was sitting on his lap and ran his hand down her neck and cupped her left breast through her shirt,

"Fuck yeah." Puck agreed and after feeling up Rachel once more, he kissed her on the lips and let her move back to her seat before peeling out of the car park before any of the teachers saw them.

XXXXX

Rachel was laid out naked on her bed as Puck feasted on her dripping pussy. Gripping onto the sheets of her bed, Rachel moaned long and loudly as her boyfriend flicked at her clit with his tongue.

"Oh god Noah, so good." Rachel mumbled in sheer pleasure, rolling her hips to his movements, making Puck's nose hit her clit as he tongue moved down and began to poke and prod into her pussy.

"Taste so good baby." Puck moaned and spread Rachel out wider and moaning at the sight of his girlfriend's soaked pussy. "All mine." He declared and bowed his head back down and continued to make his girlfriend go crazy.

"I love your tongue Noah, so good." Rachel panted as she cupped her breasts while Puck slid 2 of his fingers into her tight pussy, slowly fucking her with his hand as his tongue ravished her clit.

Glancing up, Puck moaned into her soaked heat as he watched Rachel pinch and pull at her nipples, her hips rolling quicker to his actions making Noah know that she was close.

"So good, oh fuck. Please." Rachel mumbled out in a lust induced daze, rolling her hips as she practically rode his face and fingers,

Increasing his speed, Puck began to twist his fingers upwards while they were deep in her pussy, hitting her g-spot with each thrust and in no time, Rachel began to shake, her legs snapping closed, locking her boyfriend's fingers and face to her pussy as she came hot and hard around him. Moaning, Puck greedily licked up her juices and when Rachel's legs relaxed, he made his way up her body and kissed her passionately knowing how much she loved the taste of herself on his lips.

"So good." Rachel managed out as she began to slowly stroke her boyfriend rock hard cock in her hand. "Your turn." She smirked as she got her legs back and sat up and made Puck lay on his back.

Her mouth watered at the sight of his cock, she loved his penis. It was just the right length, just the right width for her, they were perfect for each other. Licking the head of his cock, Puck moaned and Rachel smirked as she used her hand to pump him at the base of his cock while her mouth formed a suction around the tip. Thrusting into Rachel's mouth at the feeling, he moaned when Rachel began to take his whole cock in her mouth and down her throat. Feeling his cock hit the back of her throat, Puck threaded his hands into her hair and slowly began to fuck her mouth nice and slow before he began to increase. When Rachel began to moan and hum around his cock, Puck pulled her off his cock and flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees and quickly entered her from behind making Rachel scream out in pleasure.

XXXXX

"What do you mean she's not in school?" Shelby asked the receptionist from the high school who had rang to let Shelby know Rachel didn't show up for school.

"She hasn't arrived, we are letting you know because Rachel hasn't had one day absent in her whole time of being at this school, we are worried." The receptionist said and Shelby nodded,

"Thank you don't worry I'll find her." Shelby told her and after saying their good byes, Shelby climbed in her car and went to see if her daughter was at her house.

XXXXX

"Oh god Noah, fuck me harder." Rachel demanded and moaned into her pillows when Puck increased his speed, the sound of his balls hitting Rachel loud and prominent in the room.

"Fucking so tight baby. All mine, you know your pussy is all for me." Puck declared darkly and his hand moved to the front of her body and began to rub her clit hard and fast, pressing tender kisses to her back when he felt her begin to fluttered,

"I'm gunna cum!" Rachel shouted and just as Rachel's orgasm swept through her, her bedroom door flew open.

"OH MY GOD!" Shelby yelled and quickly slammed the door shit leaning against it in pure shock.

"Fuck." Puck grunted as he came in his girlfriend, Rachel beginning to far gone, couldn't stop her orgasm and just let her body rid it out, moaning into the pillow.

XXXXX

"Noah! That was humiliating!" Rachel whispered harshly as she and Noah laid on her bed, fully dressed to scared to go out to see Shelby.

"It was a little funny." Puck chuckled, earning a smack from Rachel.

"I am so embarrassed." Rachel groaned resting her head on Noah's shoulder.

"Look at it this way, now Shelby ain't left out. All four of our parents have walked in on us." Puck laughed,

"Don't remind me." Rachel snapped before taking Noah's hand and smiled, "That's pretty funny." Rachel admitted quietly, "But completely humiliating." Rachel added sternly.

**A/N Like? Reviews! I'm not getting to many :( **


	37. Say that you love me

**A/N I own nothing! So I started a multi chapter story with the same prompt but then I ended up deleting it, so here is a one shot with the same prompt.**

_**Rachel is in love with her sister Sasha's boyfriend, Noah Puckerman.**_

**On a BRIGHT note, HAPPY 30TH SAWDAY MARK SALLING :) KEEP ON SAWING ;)**

_Say that you love me_

It's hard loving someone that you aren't meant to. Whether that be a student and a teacher, an employee and a boss or in Rachel's case, her sisters boyfriend of 2 years. At 18 and in her senior year at high school, Rachel was well liked and treated well at school (something that was new to Rachel) and her beautiful older sister Sasha, 20, was attending Lima Community Collage along with her boyfriend Noah Puckerman, the man that Rachel was utterly and completely in love with.

XXXXX

"You look fucking so sexy in that dress baby." Puck mumbled against Sasha's lips as the two made out on the Berry's couch in the lounge room,

"Puck you know how to make me feel so good." Sasha moaned and grinned when she cupped Puck through his jeans,

Standing in the middle of the stairs, Rachel wiped the tear that escaped as she listened to Sasha and Noah flirt and god knows what else. After hearing a loud moan from Sasha's lips, Rachel had enough and made her presence known.

"That's gross." Rachel snapped as she walked into the lounge room and saw Puck with his hand down Sasha's top. "Stop, before I tell dad." Rachel threaten and Sasha rolled her eyes,

"Oh you are just jealous. Ever since you and Sam broke up you have been a bitch." Sasha snapped as Puck removed his hand from her top and placed it on his girlfriend's knee.

"Trust me I am not jealous of you and Noah." Rachel lied, rolling her eyes and sat on her daddy's chair and turned on the TV.

"Um, we are busy!" Sasha yelled, reaching for the remote but Rachel pulled it away before she could grab it.

"Use your room," Rachel suggested, her eyes never leaving the TV.

"You are so annoying Rachel!" Sasha growled out,

"Babe it's fine. Why don't we keep your sister company?" Puck suggested and Rachel turned her head towards the couple,

"You know what? I'm going to go out instead. Have fun and don't get your bodily fluid on the couch." Rachel warned, disgust in her voice before she stood up, grabbed her hand bag and left her house.

She only made it down her street before she burst into tears. You might think that Rachel sounds like a jealous sister, maybe even a bad person but she's not. She's just in love with someone she wasn't meant to be in love with and it's not a one way street. Six months ago, she and Noah had sex. She had told him how she felt while she was drunk and he kissed her. Told her he felt the same way, she was a 17 year old girl and the guy that held her heart said he felt the same way. He and Sasha had broken up a few days earlier and Rachel thought that after Sasha got over him they'd start dating but instead the next day he told her **it** was a mistake, that **she **was a mistake, then he got back together with Sasha a few days later and ever since then Rachel has been a bitter and angry girl. She knows** she** stuffed up, **she** slept with her sisters (ex) boyfriend but she's hurt. Really hurt and she doesn't know how to stop the hurting, so she's a bitch to everyone, especially her sister because Sasha has the one thing that Rachel really wants, Noah.

XXXXX

"You okay princess?" Santana asked her best friend.

"No, I am so sick of Puck and Sasha." Rachel complained to the only person who knew about Puck and Rachel.

"So he's Puck today?" Santana questioned as she took a mouthful of her lunch,

"Yes he is." Rachel said in a clipped tone as she stood up off the bleachers and began to pace, "It hurts." Rachel added quietly,

"I know sweetie but, he's a douche bag. I mean who sleeps with a girl and then goes back to his girlfriend? The said girls sister?" Santana asked and Rachel sighed,

"What kind of sister sleeps with her sisters boyfriend, or ex, or whatever the fuck he was to her at the time."

"You're a good person princess. The best person I know, you fucked up once but you learnt. Puck isn't worth your time." Santana said matter of factly.

"I know he's not but... my heart says he is." Rachel told her best friend softly,

"You deserve better." Santana told her before she changed the subject about how hard cheerleading practise was getting.

XXXXX

"Where's dad and daddy?" Rachel asked Sasha who was on the couch cuddling with Puck .

"They went away for a couple weeks for business, I'm in charge so Puck's staying to keep me safe." Sasha told her,

"T-They never told me they were going." Rachel told her sister sadly,

"Probably because they don't care what you think." Sasha sneered before whispering something in Puck's ear and the two stood up and went up the stairs and into Sasha's bedroom.

XXXXX

"Hey." Puck mumbled as he walked out of Sasha's room a few hours later and into the lounge room were Rachel was studying in nothing but his boxers.

"Go away." Rachel snapped and Puck sighed,

"Are you still angry at me?" Puck asked like he was confused as to why she was so angry.

"Nope." Rachel lied, "We aren't friends, I don't talk to people who aren't my friends."

"Rachel I'm sorry." Puck told her sincerely,

He'd been saying sorry to her ever since he and Sasha got back together.

"I don't care, I've heard it all before. You're sorry, it was a mistake. I **get** the message Puck." Rachel sneered before closing her textbook and looked right at him, "I know what I was to you, a quick and easy fuck to get back at Sasha. Any and all of my feelings that I had for you died the second you picked her over me."

"Rachel." Puck whispered taking a step closer when he saw the tears in her beautiful brown eyes,

"Just leave me alone. Sasha's waiting for you." Rachel said sadly before collecting her things and walked around him and headed for her own bed room.

XXXXX

Things did not get easier with Puck around her all the time. Rachel was miserable, so when Santana suggested that Rachel have a small party at Rachel's house, Rachel jumped at the chance.

"So tell me again why I shouldn't call our parents?" Sasha asked as she cooked dinner with Noah helping her,

"Because I'll tell daddy that Puck's over and you know how he feels about you two being alone together. You'll get kicked out and bye bye new car you've been saving for because the money will have to go towards accommodation. Plus Maria doesn't like you to let her sons girlfriend live with him." Rachel smirked knowing she had her sister by the 'balls'.

"Fuck you." Sasha bit out,

Rachel knew she had won.

XXXXX

Rachel only invited a few people. Her actual friends. Quinn, Finn, Matt, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany and surprisingly Sam.

After a few hours of drinking, Sasha and Puck walked down to the basement with a few bottles of unopened vodka.

"We are crashing, all the other parties are shit." Sasha told them and Rachel rolled her eyes,

She can never have an evening without Puck or Sasha.

"Whatever, we'll only let you oldies join us for tonight." Santana laughed at Sasha who flipped the Latina off.

"Fuck you Lopez." Sasha told her sisters best friend and poured herself, Puck and Rachel a drink.

XXXXX

Another hour and everyone was drunk.

"Let's play games!" Brittany yelled and everyone agreed,

"Truth or Dare." Blaine suggested and most people agreed, an easy game to start off with.

"Truth or Dare Blaine?" Rachel asked her friend who grinned,

"Dare." Blaine replied,

"I dare you and Finn to kiss." Rachel laughed,

"How long?" Finn asked nervously,

"Um, twenty seconds." Rachel decided after a long pause,

"Jealous." Kurt mumbled to his boyfriend making Quinn (Finn's girlfriend) and Rachel laughed uncontrollably.

After completing the dare, everyone (but Finn) laughed and the game went on.

_I dare you to run around naked._

_I dare you to sing a love song to the person to the left of you._

_Who was your first kiss?_

_Who took your V plates?_

The game went on for ten more minutes before Quinn said she was bored.

Agreeing, Santana placed an empty beer bottle in the middle of the circle.

"Spin the bottle?" Rachel asked,

"Close but no, 7 minutes in heaven." Santana grinned, "Who ever the bottle lands on is your partner and for those 7 minutes you are single!" Santana declared and a few people clapped.

First, Kurt spun and it landed on Quinn who both laughed when Kurt promised to rock Quinn's world and they spent the entire time giggling to each other.

Then, Quinn spun Matt and in the closet the two shared a small kiss before waiting out the remainder of the time.

Matt landed on Finn and they spent the entire time having a thumb war.

Finn landed on Santana and they had a small make out session before Santana said he was a shitty kisser.

Santana landed on Blaine and she kissed him and tried to give him a hand job (but he didn't react if you know what I mean).

Blaine got Brittany and the two just talked in the closet for a while.

Brittany spun Sam and Brittany gave him a blow job.

Sam spun Mercedes and the two shared a few kisses before the time ran out.

Mercedes spun Puck and the two ignored each other in the closet because they didn't know each other that well.

When it came to Puck's turn to spin, the bottle landed right on Rachel.

"Oh god this is funny!" Sasha laughed, "My sister and my boyfriend."

"Maybe he should spin again, I mean I am his girlfriend's sister." Rachel asked,

"Honey I am not threatened by you in the least." Sasha laughed and pointing to the closet, "Have fun loser."

As soon as the door closed behind them, Rachel stepped the other side of the closet getting as far away from Puck as she could.

"What no kiss?" Puck asked,

"Let's just get this over and done with. You stay there and I'll stay-"

Rachel didn't get a chance to finish because Puck had cupped her face between his hands and claimed her lips in a passion filled kiss.

"Noah." Rachel moaned without meaning to,

"Fuck I've missed you calling me that." Puck told her against her lips, "I've missed you."

"We can't." Rachel whimpered and moaned again when Puck thrusted into her hips, she could feel how much he wanted her.

"We could. I care about you baby." Puck told her honestly, but Rachel tensed.

"If you cared, you'd dump Sasha. I know she's my sister but, but, but she's a bitch!" Rachel said the alcohol blocking her filter, "She's a mean person."

"I know." Puck sighed against her forehead, "I know but she's the only way I get to see you." Puck told her in a quiet voice.

"Don't talk bull shit." Rachel demanded,

"I'm not. I-If I didn't go back to her, I'd never see you." Puck explained,

"That's a lie and you know it! We could of snuck around for a little bit and then when I graduated high school, me and you could of gone to collage together. Sasha and I aren't close so she never would of visited... you just me that one time and then go back to Sasha, the pretty one, the perfect one." Rachel snapped bitterly,

"That's not true Rachel." Puck replied softly, "I-I never thought about that, honestly. I thought you'd regret it. Going back to her, was the only way that I thought I'd get to see you again... I was wrong." Puck admitted,

"Times up!" Santana knocked on the door,

"Yeah you were." Rachel whispered before breaking apart from him and left the closet, ignoring Sasha's taunts and left the basement and headed to her room with Santana running right behind her.

XXXXX

"H-He dumped me daddy!" Sasha sobbed a few days later into her father's arms, "Said he had to leave and he just left Lima!" She continued in a sob.

"Oh baby girl." Hiram cooed and comforted his eldest daughter as she cried.

Little did he know his youngest daughter was crying her eyes out in her room right above them.

XXXXX

Three months later, Rachel graduated and moved to New York to attend NYU were she had earned herself a full scholarship. As she and Santana (who was the only one of her friends who moved to New York and also her room mate) waited in line at the university's cafe', Rachel heard the voice that she'd never forget.

"So you were right." Puck whispered in her ear,

"Noah?" Rachel spun around so quickly, she lost her balance and Puck caught her.

"I'll leave you two." Santana told them as she headed up to order her and Rachel's order.

"W-What are you doing here?" Rachel asked and touched his arm almost to prove to herself that he was **real**. That he was** there**.

"Wasn't how this was supposed to go?" Puck smiled and Rachel bit her lip and nodded slowly,

"You're a student here?" Rachel asked,

"Yeah, that's why I left. Sasha told me you'd gotten accepted into NYU before we broke up and before the whole 7 minutes in heaven. When I left her, I moved here with $500 in my bank and got a job while I waited for the new semester to start." Puck proudly informed her,

"I'm really happy for you Noah." Rachel smiled,

"And I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out on a date? I think we owe it to fate." Puck asked with a smirk and Rachel took his hand,

"I'd like that Noah."

**A/N Like? REVIEWS :)**

**Happy Birthday Mark :)**


	38. A Broken Promise Part I

**A/N I own nothing! So you guys wanted me to update my one shots so I am. Now I was given this prompt by puckleberrylarkftw with the following prompt:**

**Puck and Rachel break up because he had to choose having a family with Beth and Quinn, not knowing that Rachel was pregnant when he broke off with her. Rachel goes away to raise the baby alone, not telling Puck about it. how Puck finds out and how they get together and become a family is up to the writer. **

_A Broken Promise_

_Part I_

Rachel Berry swore to herself that she would never return to Lima, Ohio. She had left when she was 16 years old and she never thought she'd ever return. So as she sat in her old bedroom, in the house she grew up in back in Lima, she realised that you could never really keep a promise. Nobody could, if it could be done, she would still be with the father of her child after all he promised they would be together forever, but at 22 Rachel Berry firmly believed that there were no such things as happy endings.

So why was she back in Lima? Well Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson were getting married. Sneering bitterly to herself, Rachel thought it was ironic how things turned out. You see, when Rachel was 16 she was in love with a boy, her soul mate, her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first time... her first heartbreak. Noah Puckerman was the love of Rachel Berry's life. But when she found out that Quinn Fabray had gotten pregnant and that the father was her boyfriend (even though Quinn and Puck slept together before they got together) Rachel's heart began to shatter. She had stayed by Noah's side throughout Quinn's pregnancy only for him to leave her as soon as Quinn and Puck's daughter Beth was born. His reason? He owed it to Beth to give her a proper family. Rachel only stuck around for a month after they got back together because she had a secret of her own. Noah had gotten her pregnant too. Knowing that she and her baby would coming second to Quinn and Beth, Rachel told her father's who sent her to New York to stay with her aunty Rebecca. There she struggled being a pregnant teenager, keeping up with bills, school work and her job. It was also where her daughter, Adah Maria Berry, was brought into the world screaming her lungs out making her mother proud.

That doesn't really answer the question, why was Rachel Berry back in Lima? Santana Lopez was her best friend and she really needed Rachel right now. Santana had moved to New York for collage and had ran into Rachel at the cafe' Rachel worked at during the days before she went to night school. The two girls had gotten extremely close over the last 4 years and Santana was the only one (besides Rachel's fathers and aunty) who knew the true paternity of 5 year old Adah. Santana needed Rachel because Brittany was going to be at the wedding... Santana and Brittany had kept dating while Brittany repeated her senior year and Santana went off to New York for collage, half way through that year, Brittany had cheated on her with Artie and it broke Santana's heart. Not being able to forgive her, Santana broke it off with the beautiful blonde and tried to move on with her life. Santana refused to go to the wedding because she didn't want to see Brittany with Artie because they were still going strong, but Santana's grandma had recently became ill and she wanted to see the granddaughter she had shun when Santana had came out to her. Her grandmother was sick and wanted to right her wrongs with her only granddaughter and Rachel couldn't let her best friend go through that alone. What kind of friend would she be?

XXXXX

"How is she?" Rachel asked Santana when the tired Latina walked through the doors of the Berry household later that day,

"Frail," Santana mumbled and sat next to her best friend, resting her head against Rachel's shoulder, "We spoke about everything... she told me how sorry she was, how much she really did love me." Santana whispered, teary up, "Then she just held onto my hand for what seemed like forever, whispering her apologies,"

"I'm so sorry San," Rachel whispered and stroked her best friends hair gently, "I can come in tomorrow if you'd like?" Rachel offered and Santana shook her head,

"You have Adah to look after... Plus Maria will be working tomorrow," Santana explained letting her know that Puck's mother would be there,

"I don't care. I am going to be there for my best friend when she really needs me and Adah loves spending time with dad and daddy, she won't even notice that I'm gone," Rachel said and kissed Santana's temple.

"Thanks B," Santana replied and closed her eyes, trying to let the stress of the days events leave her body.

XXXXX

"Mummy, pop and papa are going to take me to the park!" Adah exclaimed to her mother the next morning just before Santana and Rachel were leaving for the hospital,

"I am so jealous baby girl," Rachel smiled and laughed when Adah began to jump up and down on the spot with excitement, "Kiss?"

"Kay mummy," Adah grinned and Rachel bent down and Adah showered her mother's face with kisses before doing the same to her Aunty Santana.

"Love you," Santana whispered to Adah,

"Love you too Aunty Tana," Adah smiled, "Love you mummy,"

"I love you too princess," Rachel kissed her daughter's temple one more time before laughing at her dad's who looked a little intimidated by how hypo their granddaughter was, "Good luck," Rachel smiled and kissed each of her father's on the cheek before taking Santana's hand and leaving to go to the hospital.

XXXXX

"She looks so pale," Santana mumbled to Rachel as the two sat in the waiting room while they let the Doctor's give Santana's grandmother a check up.

"I know sweetie but she's a Lopez, she's a fighter," Rachel tried to cheer Santana up but Santana just let a tear fall down her cheek,

"I know she doesn't have much longer Rach," Santana muttered trying not to cry, "But thank you for trying to cheer me up," She added thoughtfully and Rachel squeezed her hand,

"It's part of my job. I will always be there for you San," Rachel promised, knowing this would be the one promise that she would never break.

"Ditto." Santana replied and wiped the tears out her eyes,

"Rachel Berry?" A soft voice spoke from beside Rachel and the two girls turned their heads,

"Maria," Rachel smiled and let the older woman hug her before she hugged Santana,

"I am so sorry about your grandmother darling," Maria spoke gently,

"Thank you Ms Puckerman," Santana replied,

"I know how hard and frustrating it can be, my mother passed away a few years ago... she had the same thing," Maria told Santana and Santana hugged the older woman again,

Rachel hated how the first thing that came to her mind was if Noah was okay with losing his beloved Savta.

"Rachel, I haven't seen you in years!" Maria exclaimed trying to change the subject for the benefit of both herself and Santana,

"I know it has been a while," Rachel replied,

"I take it you two are going to Quinn and Finn's wedding?" Maria asked and the two girls looked at each other,

"No we were invited but," Rachel began,

"But we thought it would be a bit weird, given everything," Santana finished and Rachel nodded in agreement to her best friends words.

"Oh that's to bad, I know a lot of people would have wanted to see you," Maria said sadly knowing Noah would have given anything to see Rachel again.

"Yeah," Was all the two girls response was and they excused themselves when the Doctor's told them they were allowed back in the hospital room.

XXXXX

"Mummy is Aunty Tana okay?" Adah asked her mother carefully when a crying Santana rushed passed her a few days later,

"I-I'm not sure baby girl," Rachel replied her heart sinking... "Stay here for mummy please?" Rachel asked and Adah nodded her head but not before kissing her mother cheek and hugging her, she could tell that something sad had happened.

Walking up the stairs, Rachel entered the guest room without knocking,

"She's gone," Was all Santana managed out before Rachel's arms were wrapped around her best friend tightly, whispering words of love and support to the hurting girl.

XXXXX

Santana was at her parents house the next day leaving only Adah and Rachel alone at the house as her dad's were at work. After playing a marathon game of dolls with Adah in Rachel's old bedroom, Adah had asked if she could have a nap in her mummy's old bed and Rachel jumped at the chance to have some time to herself. Just as she was getting comfortable on the couch, the doorbell rang. Dragging herself up, Rachel walked over to the door and swung it open.

"Noah?" Rachel breathed out not expecting to see him at her door step though she should have expected it,

"Rachel."

**A/N Part two up soon! How should Puck find out? His reaction? Let me know! REVIEWS :) the more reviews the quicker part II will be up :)**


	39. A Broken Promise Part II

**A/N I own nothing! And to PuckleberryLover no I didn't take it as a dig or anything like that :) I just wanted people to know that I've never actually read the story that you were talking about.**

_A broken promise_

_Part II_

"What are you doing here?" Rachel snapped at Puck wondering in her mind if she should slam the door in his face or not.

"My ma... she said you were back in town... I wanted to see you." Puck mumbled feeling less confident at each passing second by the heated way Rachel was looking at him.

"And why would you do that huh?" Rachel demanded taking a step forwards trying to 'get in his face'.

"I miss you," Puck whispered and Rachel tensed, she was not expecting him to say that. "I fucked up 6 years ago and I needed to see you,"

"Yeah you did Puck," Rachel sneered and Puck flinched at the use of his nickname, "But I've moved on and it's not my fault that you as you so crudely put it 'fucked up' by choosing Quinn over me."

"I didn't chose her over you," Puck defended, "I chose Beth," He muttered and Rachel laughed a humourless laugh,

"You didn't have to you know? You and Quinn could of done the whole separate parenting thing..." Rachel told him, "Like you're doing now," She couldn't help but add.

"Fuck don't you think I know that!" Puck yelled getting angry with himself, "I came here today to see you Rachel.. I haven't seen your face in person for 6 god damn years." Puck sighed.

"You should g-" Rachel started but was cut off by her daughter's tiny voice,

"Mummy I had a bad dream." Adah mumbled, tears streaming down her face as she clutched to her teddy bear.

Completely forgetting about Puck, Rachel turned around and picked her daughter up, cooing and comforting her as best as she could. Adah's face was facing in Puck's direction, Adah and Puck staring into each others hazel eyes. Puck took a step back... Adah looked like his sister when she was about her age, well, she looked like a perfect mix of Sarah and Rachel. Turning around so Rachel was now facing Puck, Rachel bit her lip when she saw the pale expression on his face.

"What the?" Puck managed out trying not to get angry,

Was Rachel's daughter his daughter?

Sighing, Rachel smoothed down her daughter's hair and kissed her temple gently,

"Can you go play in mummy's old bedroom please?" Rachel asked her daughter and after promising that she would bring some milk and cookie's up to her, Adah kissed her mum's cheek and went back upstairs.

"Sit, I'll be back down in a moment," Rachel said harshly, going into the kitchen to fix up Adah's snacks.

XXXXX

As soon as Rachel walked back into the lounge room after giving Adah her food, Puck stood up from the couch,

"Is she mine?" Puck asked seriously and Rachel nodded her head before taking a seat on the chair opposite to the couch that Puck was sitting on.

"Unfortunately," Rachel replied angrily,

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Puck demanded getting extremely angry,

"Because, I refused to let my daughter play second best to Quinn and Beth." Rachel snapped honestly, "If you could leave me so quickly for those two, I assumed you'd do the same to her."

"Fuck you Rachel, you know I'd never do that!" Puck snapped and Rachel clenched her hands into fists,

"I never thought you'd do what you did to me but you did. After you left me for that harlot," Rachel spat, "I had no idea on what you were and were not capable of. To be honest, I don't regret it." Rachel admitted and Puck swallowed thickly.

"Rach-" Puck whispered after realising that she was just a terrified 16 year old doing what she thought was best... it hurt him that she thought she was protected their daughter from him.

"San and I are only back in Lima for another few days until her grandmother's funeral... we won't be returning after that." Rachel informed him coldly,

"You can't do that!" Puck harshly whispered and Rachel locked eyes with him,

"Yes I can. I'm her mother." She replied simply but coldly and felt like crying when she watched Puck storm angrily out of her parent's house.

XXXXX

It was the day after Santana's grandmother's funeral when she saw Puck waiting on the doorstep at the Berry household. Tensing, Rachel thanked god that Adah was with her father's and not home to hear or witness the argument that would surly happen.

"Can I help you?" Rachel asked annoyed and Puck jumped to his feet as soon as he heard Rachel's voice.

"Hear me out." Puck said before he continued not giving Rachel a chance to deny his request, "I know you're mad at me, I'd be pissed to but Rachel she is my daughter and no matter how you feel about me, you can't deny me or her the right to know each other." Puck told her, "Do you know how hurt I am that I don't even know my daughter's name?" Puck asked with tears in his eyes.

"Adah," Rachel whispered after a long, tense pause between them, "Adah Maria Berry."

"After my mum," Puck spoke quietly and Rachel nodded,

"I wanted her to have some link you... even if it wasn't your last name." Rachel confessed and Puck realised how much he must of really hurt Rachel.

"Rachel, I am so sorry," Puck whispered taking a step forward only for her to take a step back,

"You can see her, be in her life but.. but not in mine." Rachel told him seriously before adding, "Come over here tomorrow morning around 9, you can see her." She told him before closing the door and began to cry when she heard him leave.

**A/N This will be a 3 parter, next part up soon!**


	40. A Broken Promise Part III

**A/N I own nothing! Last part up :) Also does anyone know the name of a Puckleberry story that I have been trying to find for like forever. The gist of the plot is, Rachel is seeing Puck behind Finn's back and she loves him but Puck won't do anything sexual with her until she's done it with Finn. EG: She and Finn have sex, then she and Noah will. PLEASE HELP, A PUCKLEBERRY ONE SHOT IN IT FOR WHOEVER CAN TELL ME CORRECTLY FIRST :D**

_A Broken Promise_

_Part III_

When Puck arrived to the Berry's house at 8:59am he rang the doorbell and waited for Rachel to answer it. Inside, Rachel took one last look at her daughter who was playing dolls in the lounge room before she smoothed down her sun dress and opened the front door only to take a step forward so she was on the doorstep with Puck and closed the front door behind her.

"We aren't telling her who you are just yet." Rachel informed Puck.

"And why not?" Puck asked a little angry,

"Because. Because you have to prove yourself to me, you have to earn a chance to become her dad." Rachel snapped, opening the door back up quickly and walked into the room and smiled when Adah's face lit up when she saw her mum sitting down next to her and was about to play dollies with her.

"Sweetie, this is my... friend, Noah. Can you say hello?" Rachel asked her beautiful daughter who stared up at Puck with her big, bright hazel eyes.

"Hi Noah," Adah whispered a little shy, moving over so her mother would let her sit on her lap,

"Hi Adah." Puck smiled and sat down next to Rachel, "Do you mind if I play? I could be the car?" Puck offered and smiled to himself when Adah nodded her head excitedly,

"His name is Bobby and he takes Miss Sally everywhere!" Adah exclaimed, she was the only little girl that Puck knew of that named her dolls car along with the doll.

"Well come on Miss Sally!" Puck grinned, taking the pink car in his hand and Adah placed her doll carefully in her seat with one hand, the other still firmly wrapped around Rachel's neck and smiled at Puck.

"Can we go to the beach?" Adah asked shyly,

"We can go anywhere you want to sweetie." Rachel told her daughter softly and Adah kissed her mum's cheek. "Why don't I leave you two to play?" Rachel suggested and Adah smiled.

"Be back soon mummy?" Adah asked and Rachel nodded, kissing her daughter's forehead lovingly.

"I'll just go check on Aunty Tana and then I'll be straight back. Be good for Noah baby girl." Rachel told Adah.

"Kay, give Tana a big kiss. Love you mummy." Adah smiled and hugged her mum tightly,

"Love you too." Rachel whispered looking at Puck over Adah's head, "Look after her Noah." Rachel warned and once he nodded, Rachel kissed Adah's cheek once more and left.

XXXXX

"She's amazing Rachel." Puck whispered to the mother of his child after Rachel had placed Adah to bed.

Adah wanted Noah to stay for dinner and Rachel couldn't say no to her, or Noah for that matter.

"She is." Rachel agreed easily, "Thank you for not telling her, I don't want her to get to attached just in case.." Rachel whispered and Puck tensed,

"I'm not going anywhere Rachel." Puck promised praying that she'd believe him,

"You left once Puck.. I will not let you hurt her." Rachel warned sternly.

"I've never hurt Beth Rachel... I've never abandoned her, Adah's my daughter too and I won't do that to her."

Nodding shortly, Rachel stood up a little straighter,

"You do know we are still going back to New York tomorrow afternoon right?" Rachel asked quietly,

"Yeah I know... I don't want you too but I understand." Puck replied sadly,

"Good night Noah." Rachel whispered,

"Night Rach." Puck mumbled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead before he walked out of the Berry household.

It wasn't until he got to his car that he realised what he had done...

XXXXX

Rachel, Santana and Adah flew back to New York the next day and it was another month later before Puck saw Rachel and Adah again.

"Noah?" Rachel asked in shock as she opened the apartment door that she shared with Santana.

"Hey." Puck smiled, "So I was in the neighbourhood..."

"You where in the neighbourhood?" Rachel asked suspiciously but with a small smile playing on her lips,

"Yep and I thought why not visit my favourite Berry's?" Puck grinned and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Your favourite 'Berry' is still at school." Rachel informed him but stepped aside, "Come in."

"Didn't think you'd be this welcoming." Puck admitted once Rachel had closed the door.

"Well I figured that, since you haven't stopped calling every single day since we left and you and Adah Skype 5 times a week... Noah you're trying and it's about time that I start trying to." Rachel confessed and Puck nodded knowing how hard this would be for Rachel.

"Thank you." Puck whispered sincerely,

"J-Just, you hurt her, I chop of your penis, got it?" Rachel warned sounding very serious which made Puck a little nervous.

"Got it." Puck mumbled and took a seat on the couch.

"She drew this, for you, a few days ago at school... we were going to post it today." Rachel said as she walked over to the fridge and grabbing a piece of paper off it and handed it to Puck,

"Bobby and Miss Sally." Puck smiled staring at the picture that his daughter had made him.

There was a pause,

"I'm actually one my way to go get her, did you want to come? She'd like it." Rachel offered and Puck grinned,

"Yeah I'd like that too."

XXXXX

"And then I play on the monkey bars and I won the game of handball and then me and Katie sang the bestest in music class today and then-" Adah told Puck and Rachel as the three stood in the elevator on the way back to the apartment after picking Adah up from school... she sure had Rachel's ability to talk.

Puck really loved that about her.

"Darling remember what I said, breath while you speak." Rachel laughed to Adah who blushed,

"Right, sorry mummy." Adah mumbled but Rachel bent down to her daughter's eye level.

"Don't be embarrassed, mummy does it all the time." Rachel laughed softly and continued, "But I just don't want you to walk into a wall or something because you weren't paying attention."

"Okay mummy." Adah smiled and took Noah's hand, "Will you play dolls and cars with me?"

"Of course pumpkin." Puck smiled and when Rachel locked eyes with Noah she knew that her daughter deserved to know that Noah was her daddy.

XXXXX

"So Noah is my daddy?" Adah repeated slowly as she stared up at her mummy and apparently her daddy.

"Yes sweetie, Noah is your daddy. Is that okay?" Rachel asked softly taking her young daughter's hand.

"I guess..." Adah mumbled, "Why wasn't he here before?" Adah asked confessed, "Katie's daddy has always been with her." She added matter of factly.

"I-I'm so sorry." Puck could only manage out and he took Adah's hand into his, "I know you don't understand why suddenly I'm here but I can promise you that I'll never leave you again." Puck vowed and even though Adah was very young, she knew she could trust him... in the same way she trusted her mummy.

"Okay." Adah nodded, "Okay, d-daddy."

**A/N I know some of you are going to be angry the way I ended it but we all know that thing will work out and he and Rachel will get back together etc etc, I might do another one shot to this later down the line like 10 years later to wrap up any loose ends but until then I hope you enjoyed it :) REVIEWS :)**


	41. My first love, My first friend

**A/N I own nothing! You guys deserve a long one shot :) Prompt from my own mind lol - Puck has just moved to New York along with his best friend Santana. He goes to NYADA to visit her and as the two sit in the performing arts university they see their first love (Puck) and first best friend (Santana), Rachel Berry, performing on the stage for Cassandra July who they haven't seen since the start of freshman year.**

_My First Love, My First Friend_

"Look at you," Puck grinned to his best friend Santana Lopez as the two walked down the hallways of NYADA on Santana's very first day at the elite performing arts school in New York City.

"Look at me!" Santana exclaimed with a massive smile on her face, "I made it too fucking NYADA Puck!"

"I know babe, I'm here," Puck laughed, "Who went with Brit to Juilliard this morning?" Puck asked about Santana's girlfriend of 2 years.

"Quinn did, even though she's starting there tomorrow." Santana told her best friend of 17 years.

"Me and Finn start training next week," Puck reminded her for the millionth time,

"Yeah, yeah Puckerman, you and Finny boys will one day be cops... god help us!" Santana laughed and Puck flipped her off.

"Fuck you," Puck grinned.

"Fuck off," Santana replied, "Before you have to abide by all the rules and shit, did you want to sneak into my first class?" Santana smirked and Puck linked his arm through hers.

"Any time." Puck smiled and the two headed to block B, Santana's very first class at NYADA.

XXXXX

"I am Cassandra July, your dance and vocal teacher." Miss July began, the beautiful blonde pacing up and down the stage, "This is MY stage and YOU have to prove to me that you are worthy of gracing it with your presence, got me?" The feisty blonde questioned and everyone tensed a little knowing she was probably going to be the hardest teacher to deal with.

"Yes," The whole class mumbled, including Puck for some reason which made Santana grin.

"Okay, first up to sing for me so that I may judge your abilities is..." Miss July paused for affected making all of her students lean forward in anticipation, "Rachel Barbra Berry."

Santana and Puck both turned to each other as they heard the name of the girl who had once completely their tight knit threesome, before Rachel moved away, Santana became a bitchy cheerleader and Puck a man whore.

_**Oh my man I love him so  
He'll never know  
All my life is just despair  
But I don't care  
When he takes me in his arms  
The world is bright, alright**_

What's the difference if I say  
I'll go away  
When I know I'll come back  
On my knees someday  
Oh whatever my man is  
I am his forever more

It cost me a lot  
But that's one thing that I've got  
It's my man  
Cold and wet  
Tired you bet  
But all that I soon forget  
With my man

He's not much for looks  
And no hero out of books  
He's my man  
Two or three girls has he  
That he likes as well as me  
But I love him

Oh my man I love him so  
He'll never know  
All my life is just despair  
But I don't care  
When he takes me in his arms  
The world is bright, alright

What's the difference if I say  
I'll go away  
When I know I'll come back  
On my knees someday  
Oh whatever my man is  
I am his forever more

"You see this?" Miss July asked pointing to Rachel, "This, is what you have to try and NOT to be. Get off my stage," Miss July demanded and Rachel nodded quickly, trying not to cry as she exited the stage and returned to her seat which was near the front row.

After everyone but Santana had sang, it was Santana's go.

"Tana?" Rachel whispered to herself as she watched her former best friend make her way up to the stage to perform.

_**He left no time to regret  
Kept his lips wet  
With his same old safe bet  
Me and my head high  
And my tears dry  
Get on without my guy  
You went back to what you knew  
So far removed from all that we went through  
And I tread a troubled track  
My odds are stacked  
I'll go back to black**_

[Chorus:]  
We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to

I go back to us

I love you much  
It's not enough  
You love blow and I love puff  
And life is like a pipe  
And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside

[Chorus 2x]

Black, black, black, black,  
black, black, black,  
I go back to  
I go back to

[Chorus 2x]

"I see that I have a lot of work to do this year," Miss July snapped bitchily as she death stared Santana who tried not to abuse her teacher in Spanish, "Leave, I'll see you all tomorrow." The cold blonde sneered and everyone bolted for the door, well everyone beside three people.

"Rachel?" Santana asked walking towards the tiny brunette who was still in her seat,

"Santana," Rachel smiled standing up and Puck appreciated her ass from his seat that was behind her.

"She's a bitch," Santana laughed when Miss July left but not before sticking her nose up at the two girls.

"I know! She's so horrible!" Rachel mumbled, "You were amazing, don't let her get to you." Rachel smiled and Santana grinned,

"So were you. You were the best one out of all of us." Santana replied honestly, getting off the stage and finally reaching Rachel. "It's been forever," Santana whispered,

"I'm going to hug you okay?" Rachel asked like she always did and Santana just laughed and nodded before wrapping her arms around Rachel and hugging her tightly.

"I knew you'd make it to New York Berry," Puck grinned from behind the girls making his presence known.

"Noah?" Rachel exclaimed, letting go of Santana and quickly turning around.

"The one and only," Puck smirked before walking down the stairs until he was next to the girls and hugged Rachel,

"Do you go to NYADA as well?" Rachel asked a little confused since he didn't sing.

"Nah, just here to support San and apparently you. I start training to be a cop next week." Puck told her proudly and Rachel smiled,

"That's brilliant Noah! I know you have always wanted to be a police officer." Rachel smiled knowing it was once his dream and apparently it still was.

"So how have you been? We haven't really spoken since you moved to Florida." Santana said after a silence fell between the three former best friends.

"I've been okay, studying and training to make it to NYADA, what about yourselves?" Rachel asked,

"I became a cheerleader and met the love of my life, her name is Brittany, she's amazing," Santana gushed,

"I played football, you know just the usual high school shit." Puck mumbled out, leaving out several important facts like the fact that he used to sleep with every girl, that he has a daughter that he and her mother Katie Bell placed up for adoption and that he never stopped loving Rachel or resenting the fact that she moved away.

"How was high school for you?" Santana asked wanting to know more about Rachel,

"Boring," Rachel disregarded, leaving out the fact that she was the lead in the schools glee club, constantly bullied and never made any friends or another boyfriend because her heart was still firmly planted back in Lima with Santana and Noah.

Just as Puck was about to ask another question, Rachel glanced at her watched and gasped,

"I'm sorry but I've got to go. I'm going to be late for my next class, but we will talk soon. Bye," Rachel said, picking up her things and bolting for the door, she refused to be late for any of her classes.

Once the petite girl had left, Puck and Santana just stared at each other.

"I can't believe it," Santana whispered,

"It's fucking trippy," Puck agreed, taking Santana's hand, "You okay?" Puck asked knowing she was feeling just as lost and hopeful as he was.

"She never stopped being my best friend you know? I never understood why she never called once she moved away," Santana mumbled,

"Same." Puck muttered agreeing but for a different reason,

Puck had never stopped loving her.

XXXXX

Santana didn't really see Rachel much that week, even though they shared that one class together, Miss July had split the class up into teams so she could see what their group work was like. After making it clear that they were the worst class she had ever taught, Rachel had always left quickly to her next class before Santana could catch up with her. It was Saturday night and with Finn and Puck starting at the academy on Monday, Santana, Brittany, Finn, his girlfriend Quinn and Puck went to an under 21's bar a few blocks down for the NYADA campus to celebrate the girls first week at university and the boys upcoming training.

"Cheers!" Santana announced, lifting up her virgin cocktail and everyone raised their glasses to toast the groups achievements all laughing.

"I can't believe we are in New York!" Quinn grinned taking a sip from her lemonade and the rest agreed.

"I know, Juilliard is so much fun!" Brittany exclaimed, "Though it would be even more fun if you were there Sanny," Brittany pouted,

"I know Brit but NYADA is where I have to be and Juilliard is where you have to be. It's a good thing we live together," Santana told her girlfriend interlacing their hands making Brittany smile.

"We all live together," Quinn added, "And with Puck being single, it's only a matter of time before he starts bringing random tramps home." Quinn smirked and Puck flipped her off.

"Hey I've been good so far!" Puck defended himself,

"Yeah it's a ticking fucking time bomb." Finn laughed.

XXXXX

"Rachel your duet partner for the week will be Santana Lopez," Miss July told the girls before reading out the next pairing.

Smiling, Rachel sat next to Santana and narrowed her eyes playfully,

"You're hungover," Rachel stated not asked,

"Shut up," Santana mumbled covering her eyes as the two girls sat in the back row,

"It's Monday! Don't tell me you drank on a Sunday?" Rachel asked and Santana shushed her again before explaining,

"No, it was Saturday. We were celebrating and after realising an under 21 bar is shit, Puck used his fake ID and got us some scotch."

"It always amazed me that even at 15, Noah's fake ID still worked." Rachel laughed, making Santana laugh and then moan out in pain.

"Damn headache," Santana pouted and Rachel grinned,

"Why don't I come over to your place tomorrow night and we can practise then?" Rachel suggested knowing they weren't getting any work done today.

"Sounds perfect," Santana nodded, "We can use this time to talk,"

"But your hangover?" Rachel asked and Santana shrugged,

"Who cares.. I've missed you B." Santana admitted quietly and Rachel nodded,

"Me to Tana," Rachel whispered and the girls looked at each other with small smiles on their faces at the use of each others nicknames.

Rachel found out that Santana lives with Puck, her girlfriend Brittany and their friends Finn and Quinn. That her parents support her for being gay but her Grandmother doesn't. She graduated McKinley with honours and Puck and Finn performed at the graduation ceremony which made Rachel smile.

Santana found out the reason why Rachel left so suddenly. Her father Hiram lost his job in Lima and the bank repossessed their house one morning unexpectedly giving them no time to pack. So they had to move in with Leroy's parents who lived in Florida, Rachel explained that she used to call all the time but there would never be an answer.

Santana felt like shit when Rachel explained this to her. Puck and Santana had ignored Rachel's phone calls for months after she left until one day their phones didn't ring... they had no idea that Rachel herself had no idea she was leaving Lima until it actually happened.

Coming home, Santana told Puck everything and Puck sat there in silence.

"She needed us San and we fucking ignored her!" Puck yelled disguised with himself.

"Don't you think I already know that Puck!" Santana yelled back grabbing the attention of Brittany, Quinn and Finn who were in the kitchen.

The three all knew about Rachel Berry long before they moved to New York.

"I explained that we thought she had just left... she said she wasn't angry," Santana whispered knowing that wouldn't be enough for Puck.

"What's her address?" Puck asked and Santana took a step back,

"Why?"

"Because, because I need to see her!" Puck yelled and Santana hesitated before going through her hand bag and pulled out the piece of paper with Rachel's address and mobile number on it that she gave to her today and Santana gave her information to Rachel.

"Be back soon," Puck announced before grabbing his jacket and his wallet and left the apartment he shared with his friends.

XXXXX

"Noah?" Rachel asked a little surprised that he was her.

"Hey, can I come in?" Puck asked nervously and she nodded, stepping aside to let him into her studio apartment.

"What are you doing h-,"

"I'm so sorry," Puck cut Rachel off mid sentence, "I'm sorry that I ignored your phone calls after you left... I just, Rach I didn't know." He added lamely,

"It's okay Noah," Rachel whispered,

"No it isn't. I was your fucking boyfriend and I didn't even let you explain. For fuck sakes you were only 15! It wasn't like you have a say where you went." Puck yelled more at himself,

"Exactly Noah, I was only 15 and so were you. You were a 15 year old boy whose girlfriend had left without saying goodbye, I-I understand that now." Rachel whispered,

"And back then?" Puck asked knowing it wouldn't be the same answer as what 18 year old Rachel was giving him,

"And back then I thought you and San didn't care about me as much as you both always claimed to," Rachel admitted quietly,

"Fuck," Puck mumbled, "I'm really sorry." He whispered sincerely, both of them noticing how close they were standing to one another.

"I forgive you," Rachel mumbled letting Noah interlace their hands.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Puck confessed,

"Neither did I... but I am so glad I did." Rachel whispered.

"Me too Rach."

XXXXX

Rachel was over at the groups apartment a lot after the night Puck went around to her place. Santana and Rachel had been practising their number over and over again, desperate to impress Miss July that Quinn, Finn, Brittany and Puck all knew the words and the dance moves too. Finally, the day had arrived and as luck would have it, Rachel and Santana were first.

"Impress me," Miss July stated before nodding her head letting the girls know they could start.

**Rachel **_Santana _Both

**Come on skinny love just last the year,  
Pour a little salt we were never here,**  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
**Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer.**

_I tell my love to wreck it all,  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,_  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
_Right in the moment this order's tall._

**And I told you to be patient,  
And I told you to be fine,  
And I told you to be balanced,  
And I told you to be kind,**  
_And in the morning I'll be with you,  
But it will be a different kind,  
'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,  
And you'll be owning all the fines._

**Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,**  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
_**Sullen load is full, so slow on the split.  
**_  
_And I told you to be patient,  
And I told you to be fine,  
And I told you to be balanced,  
And I told you to be kind,_  
**And now all your love is wasted,  
Then who the hell was I?  
'Cause now I'm breaking at the bridges,  
And at the end of all your lines.**

_Who will love you?_  
**Who will fight?**  
And who will fall far behind?

Come on skinny love,  
**My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...**  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my.

The rest of the students were amazed, these two girls** were** their competition, but it didn't matter what the students thought, no, it only mattered what Miss July thought.

"Finally! I see talent." Miss July complimented making Rachel and Santana smile brightly at the blonde bombshell, "Now get off my stage! Next!"

XXXXX

"I can't believe she liked us!" Rachel beamed at Santana who smiled brightly back,

"Of course B, Pezberry is reunited! We are fucking unstoppable." Santana declared laughing.

The two girls took their seats in the cafeteria when Santana added,

"Will Puckleberry?"

"San," Rachel warned and Santana shook her head,

"I'm serious. You've only been back in our lives for 2 weeks and he is already so much happier. That's all you,"

"Maybe," Rachel mumbled before she continued eating her lunch.

XXXXX

As Rachel sat on the couch at the groups apartment by herself, Rachel bit her lip as she watched Puck walk into the apartment in his NYPD shirt and sweat pants.

"You're here again?" Puck asked playfully taking a seat right next to Rachel so that they were touching.

"Yes I am here again Noah, Quinn invited me over actually." Rachel informed him.

The girls had all gotten close with Rachel again or for the first time over the last 2 months.

"I like it when you're here." Puck confessed and Rachel smiled,

"Really?" Rachel blushed and Puck smiled,

"Fuck yeah, coming home to your sexy ass..."

"Noah," Rachel whispered, "I-Is it weird that I used to dream this to be my life? You coming home from work, me telling you about school... us being a couple." Rachel asked quietly their eyes locked.

"No... I still want it to be mine," Puck whispered and he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

Threading his hands through her hair, Rachel moved herself so that she was sitting on his lap and moaned into his mouth when she felt that he was already semi hard for her.

"Noah," Rachel moaned, rolling her hips into his making him moan, "Bed room." Rachel whispered and Puck stood up, keeping Rachel's leg wrapped around his, him still kneading her ass as he kissed her neck making his way to his bedroom.

"Fuck Rach," Puck moaned when he saw her naked body for the first time in 3 years. Undressing himself, Puck pumped his cock to the sight he saw before him. Rachel spread out on his bed, cupping her tits and her legs opened showing her glistening, wet pussy.

"Touch me," Rachel whispered and Puck gladly obliged, man handling her legs so that her legs were resting on a shoulder each and Puck's face was in between her legs, licking, nipping and sucking at her clit. "Oh god," Rachel moaned loving that he was finally touching her again after all these years.

Once Puck made Rachel climax with his mouth and fingers, Rachel moved herself up along his bed and watched as Puck pumped his cock before moaning loudly in frustration.

"I don't have a fucking condom!"

"Noah, I'm on the pill... and I'm clean," Rachel told him and Puck moaned this time in pleasure and climbed on his bed, kissing Rachel hard and rubbing his cock up and down her soaked pussy before he pushed into her slowly.

"Careful," Rachel whispered and Puck stopped,

Seeing the questioning look in his eyes, Rachel explained,

"I haven't had sex since you,"

Knowing that he was still the only one she has ever been with made him that much harder.

Giving her a moment, Puck gripped onto his headboard and began to thrust in and out of Rachel, angling her so that he hit her g spot with each thrust.

"So good," Puck moaned as he felt Rachel tighten once more and came in a matter of minutes around his dick.

"Noah," Rachel gasped as Puck suddenly moved both of her legs so they were crossed at the ankles and resting on just on shoulder, "So deep!" Rachel moaned in pure bliss and screamed his name when Puck began to pound into her without abandonment both wanting to find their release.

"I'm gunna... oh fuck, I'm cumming!" Rachel yelped as she exploded around Puck's cock, triggering his orgasm with Puck chanting her name into her neck.

As Rachel laid in Noah's arms after they had calmed down, Rachel kissed his bare chest.

"This means your my girl right?" Puck asked even though he wanted to declare it.

"I'd like that Noah," Rachel whispered, leaning up and kissed his lips.

There was a pause,

"I never stopped loving you," Rachel mumbled,

"Neither did I," Puck whispered.

"I love you Noah."

"I love you too Rach,"

**A/N Like? REVIEW and let me know :)**


	42. Family doesn't mean forever

**A/N I own nothing! So Saturday will be One Shot updates and Sunday will be my multi chapter updates... I may change my mind and upload a chapter or two later tonight :) Also, a little rant, I hate that Jarley is being labelled the new puckleberry, NO! Just no!**

**Prompt: Quinn and Rachel are step sisters. Quinn is popular and Rachel isn't, everyone knows that the two live together and that Rachel's dad Hiram is married to Quinn's mum Judy but no body acknowledges it because Quinn is still a bitch to Rachel. SMUT for puckleberry :)**

_Family doesn't mean forever_

Rachel hated that her father remarried after her mother Shelby passed away five years ago. It's not like Judy is a bitch. Far from it actually, Judy is a lovely woman who tries so hard to build a relationship with Rachel and is always telling her that she knows she will never replace Shelby and that she isn't interested in doing so and that she just wants Rachel and her to be friends. Judy is amazing and Rachel loves her in a way she can't quite explain even to herself. The reason why she wishes her father never remarried was because of Judy's daughter from her previous marriage, Quinn Fabray. The girl who made her life hell all through middle school and continued on to high school even when their parents began dating and eventually married. Quinn doesn't know the meaning of family, she must get that from her lying, cheating, bastard of a father.

The two girls couldn't be any more different. Quinn is perfect, blonde hair, amazing figure, captain of the cheerleading squad and every guys wet dream. Rachel, well Rachel is the 'glee freak'. The girl who talks to loudly and whose nose is just a little to big for her face, Rachel is the girl who hangs out with the gay kid, Kurt Hummel, the only girl in the school to never have had a boyfriend and the only girl that no guy would want to go near... except Jacob Ben Israel but he doesn't count.

Walking into school with her best friend Kurt by her side, Rachel watched as Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez and her 'sister' Quinn walking towards them with slushies in their hands. Closing her eyes and squeezing onto Kurt's hand, Rachel and Kurt were hit with a red, green, yellow and blue slushy at the same time sending the hallway into an eruption of laughs. Ignoring the way the slushy dripped into her panties and totally ruined her white sun dress, Rachel let Kurt drag them to the nearest girls bathroom to clean themselves up before they had to go to class to face the torment all over again.

XXXXX

"You're a bitch you know that right?" Rachel snapped at Quinn when she walked through the doors of their house knowing that their parents will still at work and would be for a few more hours.

"And you're a loser, you know that right?" Quinn smirked back, turning sharply so her pony tail hit Rachel's nose, "Finn's coming over in a few, do not make your presence known!" Quinn warned sharply before walking into the kitchen to make Finn and her some snacks knowing he'll be hungry after football practise.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Rachel replied, grabbing her school bag and stomping up the stairs and she made sure she slammed the door when she made it to her bed room.

XXXXX

Rachel emerged from her bedroom a few hours later in a tight pink tank top and black mini shorts, something she loved to wear because she knew Quinn was really jealous of her legs. Knowing that Quinn was still busy with Finn (Quinn was really loud and the walls in the house weren't that thick), Rachel made her way down the stairs and to the lounge room so she could watch some TV when she realised she wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked hating the way she expected a slushy to come flying out at her in her own house,

"Finn needed a lift here so I drove him here, thought I'd wait it out for Hudson to nail Fabray, what are you doing here?" Puck asked in a sneer,

"I live here." Rachel said simply looking at Puck like he was a complete fuck head for not knowing that this was her house as well. "They should be down soon, I could hear Quinn grand finale sound," Rachel mumbled, walking over to Puck and taking the remote control from his hand and turning the channel over.

"Hey!" Puck yelled,

"You may control everything at school but this is **MY** house and in **MY** house I watch what I want to watch and not what Noah Puckerman wants to," Rachel replied matter of factly, lifting her legs up on the coffee table as she began to channel surf.

Rolling his eyes, Puck's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he realised how sexy Rachel looked. He nearly moaned when he pictured her long legs wrapped around his waist as he fucked the crap out of her... He was pulled from his thoughts when Finn and Quinn walked down the stairs with content smiles on their faces.

"Bye Berry," Puck mumbled as he and Finn walked out of the house and Quinn sat next to Rachel on the couch.

"Here," Quinn mumbled handing Rachel her usual $50 each time Finn came around and the two of them had sex, so she wouldn't tell her mum or dad that she was no longer a virgin.

"Keep it," Rachel shrugged giving Quinn the money back, "Just make sure Kurt or I don't get slushied tomorrow," She told her and stood up and went to her room.

XXXXX

"Can you believe that we haven't been slushied all day today!" Kurt exclaimed and Rachel smiled knowing that Quinn would keep her side of the deal,

"Yeah I know, neither can I." Rachel lied, as she and Kurt walked into the choir room for glee practises both of them stopping dead in their tracks when they saw that they had new members.

"Guys, welcome Santana, Quinn, Finn, Brittany and Puck to the New Directions," Mr Shuester exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kurt mumbled,

"My heaven has become my hell," Mercedes added,

"What are you doing here?" Rachel demanded at Quinn.

"Calm down Rachel," Quinn snapped, "Mum heard you talking to Lady Lips about needed new members and forced me join. I drag these guys along so I wouldn't catch the loser."

"Thanks Quinn but no thanks, we don't need you." Rachel sneered and Santana rose her eyebrow at the 'new' Rachel Berry that she was seeing.

She had to admit that she liked her.

"I'd gladly leave but then mum would be on my case," Quinn rolled her eyes, "Just shut up and accept our help."

XXXXX

"Just run through the scales." Rachel snapped at her new male lead, one Noah Puckerman.

"I don't want to be here either Berry," Puck sneered and Rachel rolled her eyes,

"Then quit, nobody would miss you," Rachel yelled...

She hadn't even heard Puck sing and Mr Shuester assigned him as her new male lead just by the private audition he gave the teacher. Completely unprofessional if you ask Rachel, which for the record, nobody did.

"Forget it, you obviously don't care, let just sing the song," Rachel snapped and nodded to the band to begin playing.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it any more._

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?

_For me it happens all the time._

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?

**For me it happens all the time.**

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

**Oh whoa**

Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Well I don't know how I can do without.

I just need you now  
I just need you now.

_Oh baby I need you now._

Rachel couldn't pull her eyes away from Puck's. His voice... it was brilliant, better then any other voice she had heard in the glee club (besides her own of course). Smiling, Rachel nodded her head at a clearly uncomfortable Puck.

"I can see why Mr Shuester picked you as my lead, he chose well." Rachel complimented him.

"You think I'm good?" Puck asked a little shock that two amazing singers would both think he had talent.

"No Noah, I think your great." Rachel smiled, "Lets run through it again,"

XXXXX

Later that night, Rachel couldn't stop herself from what she did on her bed. Taking off her black poka dot nighty, Rachel let her hand drift down her body and into her already wet panties. Moaning as she made first contact with her clit, Rachel's hand drifted further into her panties until she was rubbing at her clit continuous and moaning uncomfortably. Opening her legs wider, she slid two fingers into her tight pussy and began to search for her g spot nearly cumming on the spot when she found it. Rubbing at her clit, moving her wetness around her pussy, Rachel's free hand gripped onto her sheets as she began to rid her fingers, chasing after her release. Legs shaking, Rachel fucked herself harder and faster until she exploded around her own fingers, chanting the name of the man who had tormented her for so long but had just made her cum the hardest she had ever came and he wasn't even in the same room.

XXXXX

"I-I think I have a crush on Noah Puckerman," Rachel whispered to Kurt a month since Puck had joined the glee club.

"Duh," Was all that Kurt replied, "When he sings, it looks like you are about to mount him!" Kurt giggled making Rachel blush,

"He's just, he's just so... different! When it's just us and we are singing, we talk about stuff. About heaps actually, I forget that he's the guy who first invented the slushy facial. He just becomes Noah, this sexy, amazing, funny guy who doesn't know how much talent he actually has." Rachel smiled thinking about the time she and Noah would spend together everyday after school, "And then the next day of school comes around and he's throwing a slushy into my face to make sure his 'cool points' aren't taken away from him just because he's now in glee club." Rachel sighed, a small frown on her beautiful face.

"Cherie," Kurt whispered seeing that his best friend was about to cry, "You deserve more then him, you deserve your Danny or your Tony," Kurt reminded her,

"But, but Kurt, I think he is," Rachel confessed and Kurt nodded knowing that you can never chose or help who you fall in love with, that it just happened.

XXXXX

"_Noah, oh please, don't stop. I'm so close," Rachel moaned as Puck pounded into her tight pussy from behind._

"_Hmm, baby you like my cock? Me fucking you from behind? Taking all of me?" Puck growled in her ear and Rachel moaned as she began to play with her clit, her orgasm about to take over her whole body._

"_Fucking cum for baby, I wanna feel your pussy cumming around my cock, cum Rachel, FUCK!" Puck yelled as he exploded, his hot cum filling up every inch of Rachel's pussy triggering Rachel's own orgasm as she felt his cum filling her._

"_Noah," Rachel whispered as he slipped out of her still trembling pussy, still tensing and untensing from her orgasm._

"_I love you Rach," Puck mumbled into her hair and just as Rachel was about to kiss him._

**Beep, beep, beep.**

"FUCK!" Puck half yelled, slamming the snooze button on his alarm clock, mumbling out another 'fuck' when he remembered what his dream self had said to dream Rachel,

He loved Rachel Berry.

But she'd never know and he'd never know because they both refused to take that risk.

**A/N Sometimes love happens but you never know because you never take a leap, this is one of these cases. Another one shot up tonight but this one will have a lot of smut and a happy ending ;)**


	43. Do you wanna touch me?

**A/N I own nothing! **

**Prompt: Rachel is a classy escort, Puck is her client.**

_Do you wanna touch me?_

Rachel never fully understood why her best friend Quinn Fabray became an escort until she became one herself. It was simple. The money was amazing and once you had been doing it for a while, you could pick and chose your clients so you weren't stuck with having sex with old men. She and Quinn decided to live together to save on rent and because they were the only ones who knew about each others dirty little secret. Rachel and Quinn were prostitutes, no matter what word you used to try and 'classy it up', they had sex with men for money... it took a little while for Rachel to adjust to that, to know that at 23 she was having random sex for cash and not on Broadway was a little dishearting. But like with everything, you learn to accept things and Rachel was finally comfortable with what she did for a living (even if she didn't go around announcing it).

XXXXX

"Berry you have a client at 3 pm," Santana Lopez their manager aka 'pimp' told her over the phone while Rachel was getting her nails done.

"I haven't screened him yet, who says I want him?" Rachel asked and she heard Santana laugh,

"Trust me babe. I've been your manager long enough to know what you like appearance wise in a guy, I know for a fact that you are going to thank me by giving me half of your cut instead of just 20%." Santana smirked and Rachel rolled her eyes,

"No guy is worth half," Rachel giggled,

"This guys is." Santana replied confidently before the line went dead.

To say Rachel was curious was an understatement.

XXXXX

After waxing, showing, applying her make up, doing her hair and putting on her white lace bra and pantie set, Rachel was ready for her 3 o'clock. Her client wanted her to meet him at a hotel that was only a few blocks from her place and one of the most expensive hotels in all of New York (and that was saying something). Sitting on the hotel room's bed in her outfit and a white cardigan to hide her until the main event, Rachel waited for her client.

"Hi," A manly, deep voice rang out through the room as the room's door opened up and inside stepped a Greek like god of a man.

"Hi," Rachel swallowed, instantly feeling herself getting wet just by looking at what he was wearing.

Dark jeans that hung low on his waist, a tight white shirt that showed off his muscles and a mohawk that would look ridiculous on anyone else but upped this man's sex appeal by a thousand percent.

"My name's Puck," The man smiled as he closed the door taking in the sight of the sexy as fuck looking woman sitting on the bed before him.

His mates had gotten him a night with an escort for his 25th birthday, he thought it would be rude to waste it...

"Rachel," Rachel mumbled still in a trance before her eyes nearly popped out of her head, "I-I mean Maria," She stumbled knowing that she had just told a client her real name.

"Right, so 'Maria' what do you need me to do? I haven't hired one of you before." Puck simply stated and Rachel rolled her eyes,

"Money up front and go and take a shower, your time doesn't start until you've had one so don't worry." Rachel replied getting back into work mode.

"Okay, here." Puck handed Rachel the money (all $5,000) before he began to take off his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom.

As soon as the door was closed, Rachel let out a long breath. She had never, ever told any client her real name but after only looking at this man, she fucked up within the first 10 seconds of meeting him! Quickly counting the money and placing it in her bag, Rachel rang up Santana as protocol to tell her that she was safe thus far.

"You're welcome," Santana replied smugly after Rachel gave her the safe word before hanging up making Rachel roll her eyes.

XXXXX

Puck strolled out of the bathroom completely naked and Rachel moaned,

"Like what you see baby?" He asked smugly and Rachel nodded biting her lip becoming Maria and not Rachel.

"Mhmm, you're so much more sexier then I'm used to,"

Smirking, Puck sat on the end of the bed.

"You do whatever I want yeah?" Puck asked and Rachel nodded her head, sitting up removing her cardigan to show off her outfit making Puck's cock stir in his pants.

"Of course Puck, anything you want." Rachel smiled sexily and Puck leaned over and claimed her mouth in a searing kiss.

"I want you to be Rachel," He whispered against her lips, "None of this 'Maria' bullshit. I don't wanna feel like just another client."

"Trust me you're not," Rachel said before she could stop herself and Puck grinned,

"I know baby but I don't want the same act."

Thinking it over, Rachel nodded before putting her cardigan back on.

"Rachel doesn't sleep with someone without going on a date," She smirked and Puck laughed,

"Okay so be like Maria a little, just the part about having sex before going on a date." Puck reasoned and Rachel laughed,

"Okay... on one condition."

"Name it." Puck said confidently,

"Your name can't possibly be Puck," Rachel whispered, "You know mine, tell me yours."

"Noah,"

"I like that name," Rachel mumbled, "Kiss me?" Rachel questioned, letting herself be herself around him and not Maria... the prostitute.

Cupping her cheek, Puck leaned forward and gently claimed her mouth, moaning when she bit down lightly on his bottom lip.

Puck pushed her down so she was laying flat on her back and tore her cardigan off and quickly unclipped her bra before taking one of her nipples into his mouth, pepping and sucking it until it was hard before moving on to the other.

"Noah," Rachel moaned quietly, running her fingers down his mohawk and making Puck thrust into the mattress.

"I need you," Puck whispered, "I needa taste you," He mumbled against her tits before sliding down her body and pulling her panties off in one movement.

"Please," Rachel moaned lifting her hips towards his face and nearly cumming instantly when his tongue flicked out and hit her clit over and over again before he slid 2 fingers into her soaked pussy, curling them upwards so he was hitting her g spot with each thrust.

"So good," Puck mumbled against her pussy, loving the unique taste of her.

Spreading her pussy lips, Puck increased his pace of both his fingers and tongue, making Rachel wrap her thighs around his head keeping him in place. Moaning loudly, Rachel gripped onto the sheets and came hard around his tongue and fingers, with Puck lapping up all of her juices moaning as he did so.

Rachel was still seeing stars when she felt Puck, who was now wearing a condom, enter her swiftly.

"Oh fuck!" Rachel yelled letting Puck man handle her so that both of her legs were crossed and now sitting on his right shoulder making him hit places that she had never felt before.

"You are so fucking tight," Puck muttered not letting on that he was surprised, he thought all escorts would be loose as anything, he was wrong... or maybe it was just Rachel.

"Please, please don't stop!" Rachel moaned as he picked up his pace, thrusting into her hard, fast and deep.

Moving her legs so they were in the air and she was spread opened, Puck leaned forward as Rachel rose her hips so he was hitting her deeper then she had even been fucked and when his fingers moved down to her clit, she exploded around him, chanting out his name triggering Puck to do the same.

She came for a third time, when instead of hearing the name Maria as her client came, she heard a gruff Rachel.

XXXXX

After hours more of amazing sex, Noah's time was up with Rachel. Looking at her now fully dressed body, Puck smirked,

"So can I see you again?"

"If you pay," Rachel responded even though she wanted to see him again more then anything,

"Rach..."

"No, I'm not good for you. I'm not good for anyone, I'll see you around Noah." Rachel whispered and with that she tried to leave.

"Fuck that. You weren't Maria last night, last night you were Rachel. The girl who wants to be on Broadway and who opened up to me and told me I should chase my dream of joining the NYFD. Don't hide behind Maria for the rest of your life, you're worth so much more," Puck told her before he left leaving Rachel to think about her life.

XXXXX

It was two year later when they met again. Opening night of her first Broadway show, she was playing Maria on West Side Story... she might be playing a Maria but at least this time it was the right one.

XXXXX

After that night, they began dating, eventually getting married and having children. When Adah asked her daddy how he met mummy, he simply said,

"I met your mummy when she was playing Maria,"

Their kids would never know what Maria he actually meant.

**A/N Like? Reviews :)**


	44. Carry me home tonight

**A/N I own nothing! To Melanie :) Thank you so much beautiful! :D Add Melanie on twitter :) MsMelanieM_**

**Prompt: Rachel didn't go back to the prom with Finn when he showed up at the anti prom instead staying with Puck alone... in a hotel room ;) (Last part I added lol)**

**Everyone check out my friend Mona's puckleberry fiction, it's her first and it's amazing and it will have smut!**

** s/8549554/1/The-Heaven **

_Carry me home tonight_

"You look hot Rachel," Puck smirked at Rachel as she sat on the end of the hotel bed staring off into space,

"Thanks," Rachel mumbled not bothering to lift her head,

Finn had arrived just an hour before asking her to come back to the prom with him, but Rachel didn't want that, she wanted her anti prom and to be sad for a night... she asked him to stay with her but he called her a bring down and left with Becky, Blaine and Kurt behind him. The only person who stayed was Noah...

"You did the right thing you know. He's always expecting you to jump when he tells you too," Puck mumbled, hating how sad yet beautiful she looked in her prom dress,

"I-I just wish he would do the things you do for me, after all he is **my** boyfriend," Rachel sighed and Puck tensed,

"Sorry that I couldn't be prince Hudson," Puck sneered and stood up getting ready to leave,

"No!" Rachel rushed over to him and grabbed his arm tightly, keeping him in place even though he could easily get out of her hold, "I-I just meant that... you treat me how a boyfriend should treat his girlfriend... it's just confusing sometimes," Rachel confessed quietly and Puck relaxed.

"You deserve more then him Rachel," Puck whispered, moving a piece of hair away from her eyes and Rachel's breathing hitched,

Turning, Rachel took some necessary steps away from him and sighed once more,

"Is it stupid that I really want to be prom queen?" Rachel asked and Puck grinned,

"Nah babe, every girl wants to be prom queen," Puck replied, sitting next to her,

"I bet you Quinn and Finn are being crowned right about now," Rachel said with annoyance clearly in her voice,

"Stop thinking about him," Puck told her sternly, "This is your anti prom, fucking live it up!"

Making his way over to the beer cases, Puck pulled out his switch knife and quickly made two crowns out of them and cleared his throat getting Rachel's attention,

"Noah?" Rachel whispered and Puck walked over to her with a smile (not a smirk) plastered onto his sexy face,

"We haven't crowned to anti prom king and queen babe. King goes to Noah Puckerman, the number one bad ass that will ever walk the halls of McKinley!" Puck announced smugly and Rachel giggled watching him place the beer case crown on his head before sitting closely next to Rachel on the king sized bed. "And our Queen? The girl who is going to make Broadway her bitch, the sexy... Rachel Berry," Puck grinned and placed the crown on top of Rachel's head, gently touching her cheek with his fingers as he pulled his hand away only for Rachel to grab onto them and keep his hand on her cheek and leaning into his touch,

"Noah... you, you perfect man," Rachel whispered before she leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips, "Aren't we meant to have a dance or something?" Rachel mumbled against his lips and all Puck could do was nod and lift her up, pulling her close to his body making her smile.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
_

The two began to sing to one another, both forgetting that on the other side of that hotel door, Rachel had a boyfriend and Puck was meant to be the said boyfriend's best friend. But inside this room? Inside this room it was just them... King Noah and Queen Rachel.

"Kiss me," Rachel pleaded and Puck hesitated,

"Are you sure?" Puck whispered not wanting Rachel to regret it, to regret him.

"What you did for me, was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, kiss me." Rachel repeated and this time Puck listened.

Leaning down, Puck claimed her lips with his, moaning into her mouth when he she wrapped her arms around his neck lining up their body perfectly. Laying her down on the bed, Puck began to kiss his way down her body taking off her clothes as he ventured down, moaning when he gently touched her pantie covered pussy and felt how wet Rachel was for him.

"Fucking hell Rach," Puck mumbled, slowly taking off her panties looking up to see Rachel watching him carefully with a glazed look in her eyes,

"Touch me," Rachel pleaded and Puck moaned at how turned on she was and couldn't keep teasing her any more with gentle touches and gently slid a finger into her tight pussy, making Rachel's hips fly off the bed.

Adding a second finger, Puck bowed his head and began to lick and nip at her swollen clit, mentally deciding that she was the best he had ever tasted, she was a tangy sweet and it made Puck's already hard cock even harder. Continuing his pace, Puck curled his fingers up that were deep inside of Rachel and smirked into her soaked pussy when Rachel gasped and moaned, rolling her hips in time with the powerful strokes he was making with his hand.

"Noah," Rachel panted as her orgasm came closer, gripping onto the sheets with one hand and Noah's mohawk with the other, Rachel came over his tongue and fingers, chanting out his name and keeping his head in between her legs as he thighs wrapped around his upper body keeping him in place due to the force of her orgasm.

Taking off the rest of his clothes, Puck laid on his back and pulled Rachel so that she was straddling him, both swearing when she impaled herself onto his rock, hard cock.

"Ride me baby," Puck demanded and Rachel happily obligated, smiling down at Noah when she released that his crown was still firmly on his head,

"Fuck," Rachel moaned, placing her hands onto his firm chest as she began to ride him harder and faster, moaning loudly when Puck would randomly thrust his hips up sending him deeper inside of Rachel.

"Baby, ah, fuck, Rachel I'm gunna cum," Puck warned, flipping them over and began to rub at her clit making Rachel's legs begin to tremble and her toes curl up.

"Noah, oh god!" Rachel shrieked as she tightened and exploded around his cock, triggering Puck's powerful orgasm straight after her.

Her name had never sounded so good.

XXXXX

After that night, things changed, Rachel began to pull away from Finn and when they both realised their relationship was doomed, Rachel agreed to let Finn tell everyone that he was letting her go to New York to make himself look good and to make sure nobody would give Rachel a hard time.

Thinking back to that night, Rachel would remember it like this, she entered that hotel room with the wrong man and by the end she had realised how much she cared for Noah Puckerman.

It would be the story she would tell her and Noah's children 20 years from that night, that she feel in love with their father at prom... of course, leaving out some details...

**A/N Like :) Check out Mona's puckleberry story and follow Melanie on twitter she is a hard core gleek! REVIEWS :)**


	45. I know I want to marry you

**A/N I own nothing! To Florida-swimmer for being my 200th reviewer for a story! I am so sorry for the lateness! Pretend that Puck wrote the song 'Marry Me' even though we all know he didn't!**

**Prompt: Puck proposes to Rachel maybe he could sing 'Marry Me' by Train.**

_I know I wanna marry you_

At 23 years of age, Noah Puckerman knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Rachel Berry. The two had been dating since the middle of the first year out of senior year of high school, when Rachel was trying to find her feet in New York and when Puck realised that LA wasn't nearly as glamorous as he had built it up to be in his head. So, he caught a train to New York from LA and got a shitty apartment on the bad side of the bridge and an even shitter job as a waiter at a local cafe' until he figured out his next move. Turns out, his shitty apartment was only a block away from Kurt and Rachel's kind of crappy New York loft and they all couldn't believe it when Noah Puckerman had taken their orders one night. As much as he hates to admit it, it took him a while to get the balls to ask Rachel out. He had been in New York for 2 months when Rachel came over to his house crying over some Brody guy and how all men were the same, that no man would ever truly love her and her 'crazy'. He couldn't stop himself when he mumbled out that he could handle the 'crazy' because all that 'crazy' is, is just ambition and ambitious women are sexy. He will never forget the look in her eyes after he had said that. How she looked like she may had missed heard him, but when he added that he had thought he could do a better job then Brody or Finn any day; she smiled and told him to prove it.

That was 4 years ago... Four years filled with happy days, sad days, crazy days... mind blowing sex days, make up sex, fights, tears, laughs, 'I love you', 'I hate you', more make up sex. Watching Rachel land her first minor gig on Broadway and then her first lead as Maria on West Side Story 6 months later, realising that Puck was an amazing song writer and had been writing some of the worlds best songs for the past 2 years.

Four years filled with being the best man for Blaine at his and Kurt's wedding, watching Rachel walked down the isle as Santana's brides maid of honour at her and Brittany's wedding, let Rachel comfort him the day Beth walked straight past him in her school uniform one day in the middle of Central Park not even knowing that she had just pasted her father, picked up Rachel's broken heart the day of her father's funeral, returning back to Lima Ohio for Will and Emma's wedding... everyone but their old show choir teacher and their friends, were surprised that Rachel had managed to tie down Noah Puckerman.

Four years filled with amazing memories. Some sad, some happy but they were all bad a thousand times easier or a thousands times better for Puck because he had Rachel by his side and she had him. With the ring that he, Quinn and Santana had picked out in his pocket, Puck waited until the closing night of West Side Story and with the help of Peter (the director of the show), Rachel's dad and their friends in the crowd, after the cast took their final bow, the music began to play.

_**Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do**_

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry Me  
Today and every day  
Marry Me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm

"Rachel Berry, I love you more then you will ever know. I'm not good with words but I am with music so I wrote you this song, this song that will hopefully get you to spend the rest of your life with me as my wife, as a Puckerman." Puck smiled, letting Jack who played Tony take his guitar of him, took out the little black box from his pocket and got on bended knee, "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Puck asked nervously and the crowd were all on the edge of their seats, no more then their family and friends sitting front row centre stage.

"I-I would be honoured Noah," Rachel whispered, "Yes!" She exclaimed more loudly and the crowd irrupted in applause, no one more louder then Rachel's dad Hiram who was cheering for the both of her fathers, knowing how proud and happy Leroy would have been, he had always loved Noah.

Sliding the white gold banded ring with a gold star as its centrepiece onto Rachel's finger, Puck stood up and wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her with everything he had in him.

Smiling against each others mouths, Rachel looked into Noah's eyes and pecked his lips once more,

"I love you Noah,"

"I love you too Rach," Puck whispered and claimed her lips with his once more.

**A/N Like? REVIEWS :)**


	46. We have it all

**A/N I own nothing! Prompt from Twihardtothecore!  
**

**Prompt: ****Puck and Rachel is the stereotypical football player and music nerd, he has a bet with his buddies that he can bed Rachel but there is a twist!**

_We have it all_

"You're losing you touch Puckerman!" Finn laughed at Puck as the boys showered in the locker room after football training,

"Fuck off Hudson! I still have more game then you," Puck sneered and Matt piped up from the stall next to him,

"Just Puck, just..." Matt laughed and Mike slammed his locker from outside the showers grinning over to his best friend,

"You haven't picked up a single chick in the last 3 months! Are you getting something treated Puck?"

"Fuck you Chang, my shit is clean!" Puck snapped and the three boys continued to laugh at their friend,

"I bet you you're so out of touch that you couldn't even bed Berry," Finn said confidently and Puck grinned to himself in the shower were nobody could see him,

"How much?" Puck asked with a cocky tone in his voice,

"$300! We will all put in a $100 if you can bang glee freak Rachel Berry," Matt told him and Mike and Finn agreed,

"And if you lose," Mike began but was cut off,

"Which I won't," Puck told him seriously,

"Yeah whatever, if you lose, which you will... you have to walk the halls in a dress for a day,"

"And give us $300!" Finn added and Matt and Mike shook their heads in agreement,

"How will we know if you do it?" Mike added after Puck agreed to their terms,

"Hickey, Puck can make them into any shape, make hers visible and into a..." Matt trailed off trying to think of a shape,

"Star?" Puck suggested and Matt smiled,

"Yeah a star and then we will know you banged Berry," Mike finished,

"Deadline?" Finn added and Puck spoke before the other guys could,

"Tomorrow," Puck grinned smugly before wrapping the towel around him and stuttered from the shower oozing with confidence.

XXXXX

The next day, Rachel walked into school in a poka dot dress, a big smile on her face. Her boyfriend was going to be taking her to Cincinnati this weekend to see collage production of the musical 'Wicked', followed by a vegan dinner and a night in a classy hotel room. Grinning to herself when Matt, Mike and Finn all proceeded to run into locker doors that were still open, Rachel touched her neck and grinned at the star on his neck that Noah had placed there the night before.

Sometimes it pays to have a secret boyfriend.

**A/N Like? Reviews :)**


	47. It's not over yet you can open your eyes

**A/N I own nothing! A little one shot before I hit the hay! Also, tweet #BringPuckleberryBackRIB maybe it will trend and get their attention :)**

**Prompt: Puck contacts the NYADA lady to give Rachel a second audition.**

_It's not over yet, you can open your eyes_

"What do you mean the great Rachel Berry choked?" Santana asked Rachel in the middle of glee practise the day after Rachel choked on her audition and after Puck flunked out on his exam.

"I-I simply let the pressure get to me," Rachel said curtly not liking how the Latina looked like she was about to laugh and yell 'I told you so', so she added, "When you actually have a dream and want to do something with your life, like not working on a pole, pressure can sometimes get to you," Rachel smirked and Santana frowned at Rachel not believing that the petite girl had implied that would be her day job... again, before she could say anything, Rachel straighten her posture and bolted from the room.

Finn didn't run after her, so Puck did.

XXXXX

"You okay?" Puck asked gruffly after hearing her belt out some Kelly Clarkson son that his sister loved,

"N-No, I'm going to be stuck in this cow town forever!" Rachel sobbed, as Puck sat awkwardly next to her,

"Nah you won't babe, you're to talented for this town," Puck reassured her, sounding extremely confident.

"F-Finn thinks I should give up, take it as a sign and move to LA with you and him," Rachel whispered, "LA isn't where I should be Noah," She added in a tiny voice,

"I know," Puck sighed, nodding his head, "I know you're heart wants New York Rachel, never give up on that... New York **needs** you babe."

"You always know just what to say," Rachel mumbled, resting her head on Noah's shoulder, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Puck asked knowing that Finn must of told her about the test,

"You're exam... you failed," Rachel whispered, closing her eyes when Noah began to stroke her hair with his fingers,

"You don't need a high school degree to be a pool cleaner," Puck replied simply and Rachel gasped raising her head, she looked straight into Puck's eyes,

"Noah Aaron Puckerman! You are worth so much more then cleaning pools and having sex with older, married women! You have an amazing voice, your dancing is more then average and you have great acting skills, hence why you are such a good liar," Rachel told him matter of factly, "Don't limit yourself to just, cleaning pools!"

"Future Star," Puck pointed to Rachel and then to himself, "Lima Loser,"

"Noah," Rachel whispered shaking her head, clearly disagreeing with his words,

"Just... I gotta go Rachel," Puck mumbled and left Rachel alone on the stage.

XXXXX

It had been a month since her failed audition and another month to go before Nationals. Rachel walked into the choir room to see Carmen Tibideaux standing there in front of her fellow glee club members,

"Mrs Tibideaux?" Rachel whispered not believing her eyes,

"You have 5 minutes to re audition," She said matter of factly taking a seat next to Mr Shuester and looked up at Rachel expectedly.

"W-Why are you here?" Rachel mumbled still in shock,

"A young man hounded me for a month telling me how amazing you were, so here I am," She replied matter of factly,

"Finn," Rachel smiled but was interrupted by Mrs Tibideaux once more,

"No, Noah Puckerman I believe his name is,"

Going blank, Rachel looked up at Noah who just smiled at her from the back row before she was asked again to sing, taking the centre of the room, Rachel began to sing.

XXXXX

A week later after her perfect second performance, Rachel walked up to Noah with a parcel in her hand,

"Come with me," Rachel informed him, dragging him into a spare class room,

"What's up?" Puck asked lazily, sitting on the desk in front of her,

"I wanted to pay you back for what you did for me Noah, I believe you're more then just a pool boy so here," Rachel told him, kissing him on the cheek and placing the parcel in his lap before exiting the room.

Opening it, Puck was shocked to find an enrolment letter and package to NYU, he had been accepted for a full scholarship. Taking everything out to read it more carefully, he noticed pink, loopy writing on the back of the acceptance letter,

_You can be anything you want to be Noah, NYU have excellent business courses so maybe you can run your own business and maybe you could minor in acting or music because your arts talent shouldn't be forgotten._

_Love Rachel*_

He never threw out that letter, after all, that was the first letter he ever got from his wife...

**A/N Like :) Review and try and get it to trend :)**


	48. Close your eyes and picture this

**A/N I own nothing! I am pro-choice, I think every woman has the right but for this situation, having an abortion isn't the best thing for Rachel and Noah. I am actually writing a one shot that deals with abortion and the ups and downs of dealing with this huge decision… that will be up soonish. **

**Prompt: Puck at 19 gets Rachel pregnant at 17, when she tells him she's considering an abortion, Puck gets Rachel to picture their future together with their son.**

_Close your eyes and picture this_

It had been two weeks since Rachel had found out she was expecting a baby with her boyfriend of four years. At 17, this wasn't how her life was meant to go, she was meant to graduate high school with honours, move to New York with Noah and take Broadway by storm… then and only then would she and Noah get married and have beautiful, perfect Jewish babies. But life is cruel sometimes and loves to play around with people, or maybe it was just the fact that she and Noah weren't very cautious when it came to sex. To make things worse, she had told Noah that she wanted an abortion and her love hasn't spoken to her since… a whole week. Lying on her bed, Rachel let her hand wonder to rest on her still very flat stomach, swallowing the lump in her throat and the knowledge that if she kept this baby, this child, their child… her child, Noah probably would never speak another word to her again. Rolling over onto her side, Rachel looked out her window and slightly tensed when she heard her bedroom door open and even though her back was turned to it, she knew it was Noah. What did surprise her was instead of yelling or even speaking, Puck took off his shoes and got into bed with her, wrapping his arm around his waist, pulling her closer to him until her back was pressed directly against his stomach and Noah's hand resting gently on her stomach, stroking the child that was inside of her, their child.

"Close your eyes for me," Puck whispered into her ear and Rachel listened figuring she could do that much for him considering she was about to hurt him in ways she never thought she could, "Picture our baby,"

Tensing, Rachel's eyes sprung open and she tried to get up but Puck kept her gently, but firmly into place,

"Listen to me okay, if after this you can still go through with it, well then… I'll figure something else out but this, baby I've been working on this for a week so please, please listen to me." Puck begged and it broke Rachel's heart hearing the sadness in his voice, so after mentally weighing her situation up, she sighed and agreed, once again closing her eyes.

"Okay," She whispered as Noah began to stroke her stomach and he pressed a small kiss to the back of her neck,

"You're water broke, you calm and collected even though you're in pain and I'm running around like someone has threatened to chop off my dick." Puck began and smiled into her hair when he heard Rachel let out a small, soft laugh, "You're in the hospital room, you're pushing, being amazing and strong for our son,"

"How do you know he's a boy?" Rachel asked,

"In this story, we are having a boy I don't give a fuck what it is as long as it's healthy," Puck told her before continuing, "You're gripping onto my hand while I tell you that you can do this and how amazing you are, the mother of my child. After a few more minutes, you've done it. He has black hair and eyes that will eventually turn into brown with my strong facial features, he's perfect Rachel." Puck whispers and Rachel lets a tear fall down her cheek and lets Noah continue, "He's screaming, his lungs just likes yours and kicking a fighter like his mum and dad. Total bad ass stud," Puck through in to make Rachel laugh softly, "They place him in your arms and you shower is face with kisses and butterfly kisses. He instantly relaxes in your arms because he knows you're his mum, the woman he will love more than anyone else in the world. You look up and I kiss your lips and thank you for this gift that you have given me, given us and you let me hold him for the first time and it's fucking perfect Rachel, like fucking magic."

"Noah," Rachel whispered, "I-I can't," She mumbled but Puck continued, ignoring that she ever spoke, desperately trying to see what he, her parents and best friend Santana already know, that Rachel Barbra Berry will regret this, she is meant to be a mum, even if it is earlier than expected,

"A year later, we watch him take his first steps and he goes straight into your arms, you pick him up and hug him, laughing and crying at this milestone just like you did when he said 'mum' as his first word, followed closely by 'dad'. His first day of school comes way to fast, and you're afraid that he won't still be your little boy. After crying as we drop him off, we go to work, you as in your latest role on Broadway and me as a fire fighter, kicking ass, saving lives and looking hot all at once. In the afternoon, we both pick him up and he talks about a girl he met that day and it makes me proud as fuck, my boys a ladies man already! When we get home, he asks me to play football with him in the backyard and while I'm off to get the ball, he hugs you tightly, tells you how much he missed you and pulls out a drawing of a gold star that he drew today with the teachers writing underneath it, 'Love you mum!'"

"Noah," Rachel sobbed, placing her hand on her stomach loving how amazing this sounded, how the voice in her head to have the abortion was now becoming smaller and smaller,

"When he's 7, I finally make an honest woman out of you, it would have been earlier but we were busy finishing collage and you being on Broadway. Nine months later, we have our second baby, our honeymoon baby… a beautiful girl who is the splitting image of you Rach," Puck whispered kissing her neck, "His first day of high school is amusing because the little shits just like me but with your brains and singing ability. You hate it when he goes off to college and focus all your attention on our daughter but he makes sure he calls you a few times a fortnight because secretly he misses his mummy." Puck chuckles, knowing he gets like that when he's at college even if it is only an hour drive from Lima. "The day he gets married, we are so fucking proud because he's picked an amazing girl, who he treats right and vice versa. We have raised a good, hardworking young man who is the apple of your eye, alongside with his sister. Our two kids, bring us grandchildren and we are so the favourite grandparents," Puck adds with a grin and Rachel lets out a watery laugh, "You may not believe this but Rachel, you are going to be the best mum in the whole entire world. Being a mum is natural, you mother everyone around you and they love you for it. Please, please don't write him and you off before you even get a chance," Puck pleads and Rachel just whispers that she needs time to think it through.

XXXXX

After thinking about it for what felt like forever but was really only a few hours, Rachel realised that, after picturing this life with Noah and their baby, whether it be as perfect as he describe or total chaos, she knew, she **knew** she was destined to have this baby to be a mother at this age, with Noah Puckerman by her side and when she told Noah, he simply burst into tears with a massive smile on his handsome face.

XXXXX

Even though things didn't go the way Puck had describe (they had a baby girl), watching Noah walk their daughter down the aisle with their twin boys sitting next to her admiring their sister, she knew that she would never change it for the world… this was how her life was meant to be.

**A/N Like? Reviews guys :)**


	49. Don't let me go (drabble)

**A/N I own nothing! A **_**tiny**_** drabble for you all!**

**Prompt: Puck and Rachel are dating and are both 17, Puck fucks up and flirts with a cheerleader so he sings 'Never say never' to beg her not to break up with him.**

_Don't let me go_

He fucked up, big time. He didn't mean to, it just sort of happened. He didn't actually cheat on Rachel but the look in her eye when she overheard him flirting with the new cheerleader Kitty… it broke his heart. Rachel was the love of his life and he just guessed he had momentarily slipped up and that slip up may have cost him the girl of his dreams… he knew he had to fix it before she broke up with him and given that she hadn't spoken to him in four days… he may not have much time.

So he spent the next two days rehearsing this song until he nearly passed out, he had to get everything right, every note, every look, everything… it had to be perfect.

XXXXX

Walking into glee club, Puck's hand shot up first when Mr Shuester asked if anyone had anything to sing, making his way to the middle of the room, Puck looked directly at Rachel,

"I am sorry baby, I slipped up but you have to know that you are my number one and I fucking love you Rachel," Puck told her sincerely saying the 'L' word for the first time ever, before nodding to Brad to begin playing,

_**Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while**_

You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
_**[x2]**__****_

Picture, you're the queen of everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
To steady your hand

You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
Time, time, time again  
Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
_**[x2]**__****_

We're pulling apart and coming together again and again  
We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
_**[x4]**_

"I love you Rachel, please don't let me go," Puck whispered in a tone that almost sounded desperate and nervous all at the same time,

Standing up, Rachel walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and lightly kissed his mouth,

"Never again," Rachel whispered and Puck nodded claiming her lips once more, "And I love you too Noah,"

**A/N And that people was a drabble, so tiny you probably missed it lol, REVIEWS :) **


	50. How times have changed

**A/N I own nothing! In this story, Sam and Brittany are brother and sister and their last names are Pearce-Evans. **

**Sam, Puck, Finn, Quinn, Mike, Mercedes and Kurt are all 23, the rest are 18 :)**

**Prompt: Puck was Rachel's babysitter and when he comes back to Lima for the Summer one year during collage, at 23, he realises that Rachel is no longer the girl he used to look after but a stunning 18 year old.**

_How times have changed_

Puck had one more year left of collage at UCLA before he received his bachelor in Business, he swore he'd never return to Lima, Ohio, his home town but with his mum not being able to afford the annual trip to LA this year, Puck was forced to spend 3 months of his life back in the town he hated the most in order to spend time with his 10 year old sister Sarah and their mum, Maria, who he really fucking missed.

XXXXX

"Noah!" Maria smiled as she hugged her son when Puck walked through the threshold of his childhood home, "I've missed you baby boy," Maria whispered in his ear and hugged her son tighter,

"I've missed you to Ma," Puck mumbled accepting the kiss that he Maria planted on his cheek,

"No'," Sarah smiled at her older brother, hugging him tightly once their mother moved away to allow Sarah a chance to hug her big brother.

"Hey care bear," Puck grinned, loving the way his sister's eyes lit up at the use of her nickname, "I've missed you,"

"Miss you too No' so much," Sarah grinned a toothy grin, "And mum said you're staying for the _**whole**_ summer!" Sarah exclaimed and screamed when Puck nodded his head to confirm it.

XXXXX

"Rach you have to come to this party," Santana pleaded with her best friend, "This is our last summer in Lima for a while because I doubt you and I will be leaving New York once we first arrive,"

"San we have three months left in Lima before collage, do we really want to spend it drinking?" Rachel asked and rolled her eyes when Santana just stood there with a 'duh' look etched on her face, "Fine!" Rachel sighed and smiled when Santana jumped up and down before planting a kiss on her cheek, "I'll tell Brit that you're coming," Santana grinned, getting her phone out to dial her girlfriend.

After telling Brit that Rachel was coming, Santana, who was already dressed in mini, denim shorts, a tight red tank top, dark make up, hair straighten and black high heels began to go through her best friend's closet trying to work out what Rachel should wear.

After an hour, Santana had made Rachel up and Rachel looked stunning. Wearing a white, flowy dress that cut off mid-thigh, hair in natural waves and natural make up paired with red high heels, the two girls told Rachel's parent's they would be back before their 3am curfew and headed to the party that Brittany was throwing.

XXXXX

As Rachel and Santana pulled up at Brittany and Sam's place, Rachel felt herself relax when she remember that it was just a Glee Club party and since Sam's friends from when he used to be at high school were all back in town for the summer, it was also a little reunion.

Taking Santana's hand, the two girls walked into Brittany's house and after placing their belonging in Brittany's room, walked down the stairs and to the basement where the party was being held. Screaming when Brittany saw the girls, all eyes were on San and Rachel as soon as they stepped down there and were immediately wrapped up in a big hug from Brittany.

Letting Santana and Brittany kiss and catch up (even though they saw each other a few hours ago), Rachel walked over to Tina and hugged her friend tightly before taking the drink the Asian woman had just poured for Rachel. Smiling at the Karaoke' that Brittany had set up and the Wii games, Rachel knew that it wasn't just about the drinking, even if that was a big part of most (all) of Brittany's parties. Looking around the room, Rachel ran over to Sam who hugged her tightly before pulling away and re-introducing her to Quinn his girlfriend and his best friend's Finn, Mike and Puck.

"Noah?" Rachel asked with a grin on her face and Puck looked confused,

"You can't call me that, only three girls get that privilege," Puck instantly replied and Rachel rolled her eyes,

She couldn't be mad; it had been 5 years since he had seen her,

"Idiot, it's me… Rachel,"

"Holy fuck you got hot," Was the first thing that Puck mumbled out and Rachel blushed,

"Thank you?" Rachel whispered and Sam hit Puck across the head before making Quinn, Finn and Mike leave them alone so Puck and Rachel could catch up,

"You don't look like that little girl I used to baby sit," Puck smirked,

"Well I should hope not," Rachel replied, "How have you been? You're mum says you're attending UCLA that's amazing Noah," Rachel smiled before taking a long sip of her vodka and lemonade.

"Yeah, graduate next year, you and Ma still close?" Puck asked sitting down on the couch and Rachel soon followed,

"Yea, I actually babysit Sarah for her," Rachel blushed thinking of their change in roles, "She amazing even if she demands I sing for her every single day," Rachel laughed,

"Like you did to me?" Puck raised an eye brow a smirk on his face, "Karma Berry, fucking Karma."

"Noah! Language!" Rachel scolded him like she used to do even when she was a little girl,

Rolling his eyes, Puck leaned back against the couch,

"So you're like 17?" Puck asked and Rachel shook her head, this time smacking his arm for not remembering her age,

"No I'm 18 and after the summer I'm heading to New York to attend NYADA and performing arts school with Santana who is attending Julliard." Rachel smiled brightly, excited for her future,

_Holy fuck she's legal, _Was all that was running through Puck's head as he watched her pouty lips while she spoke,

"What are you doing after collage?" Rachel asked wanting to know more about Noah's life,

"Ah, ironically, I've been offered a job in New York City…" Puck told her and Rachel smiled,

"New York is the best city in the entire world…" Rachel told him before adding, "Fact!"

Chuckling, Puck finished off his beer and after he noticed that Rachel's cup was empty, he offered to pour her another one and she smiled and nodded her head.

XXXXX

Rachel didn't know how she got like this, laying naked on Brittany's spare bed with Noah Puckerman thrusting in and out of her at a quick pace,

"Oh Noah!" Rachel moaned after the pain of losing her virginity had passed, "So good!" Rachel whimpered in pleasure, running her finger nails down his back making Puck bite softly at her neck,

"Fucking so tight baby," Puck moaned, his hand cupping her boobs, the perfect fit.

"Oh, god," Rachel moaned, an arm moving from his back to cling onto the head board as she rolled her hips in time with Noah's thrusts keeping up with his quick pace,

Taking a nipple in his mouth, Puck groaned against her boob when he felt her flutter and then come hard around his cock making Puck feel like his cock was in a fucking vice. Releasing her nipple, Puck pulled back and balanced against his heels before spreading Rachel open, holding onto her knees and pounded into her without abandonment trying to find his own release.

Seeing himself disappearing and then reappearing before disappearing once more, Puck flicked at her clit with his thumb a few more times before Rachel's legs automatically wrapped around his waist as she exploded around his thick cock triggering Noah's orgasm.

Chanting her name, Puck leaned forward and claimed her lips in a searing kiss, still rubbing at her clit ever so slightly as she moaned trying to push him off as the pleasure began to turn into pain.

"Noah stop," Rachel whispered and Puck pulled his hand away at her whimper,

"So sexy baby," Puck muttered before he pulled out of her slowly, holding onto the condom so his cum didn't spill out, tying the condom off, Puck threw it lazily on the floor before crawling up next to Rachel and surprised himself when his arms wrapped around her.

"That was amazing," Rachel whispered as Noah began to spoon her wrapping burying his head into her soft, fruity smelling hair.

"Fuck yeah it was, you sore?" Puck asked, knowing that Rachel was a virgin as soon as he slid into her that was the reason why he spent the first 10 minutes of their sexual encountered only thrusting slowly even if it was fucking killing him.

"I-I'm fine," Rachel whispered, moaning when Puck cupped her boob from behind her,

"Sleep," Puck mumbled and Rachel nodded into the dark, loving how safe she felt with him.

XXXXX

Rachel never regretted the way she lost her virginity or the way she re connected with the love of her life. She was so glad she went to Brittany's party.

**A/N I'm off to sleep, it's 2am here lol hope you enjoyed it **** I am also thinking about maybe writing this prompt as a multi chapter, thoughts? REVIEWS! :)**


	51. If anyone asks

**A/N I own nothing! Just re-watched 'Choke' and this little one shot was inspired!**

_If anyone asks_

_**If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong**_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels like to really cry  
Cry**_

If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we just grew apart  
What do I care if they believe me or not  
Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong

_**[Chorus]**__****_

I'm talking in circles  
I'm lying, they know it  
Why won't this just all go away

_**[Chorus**__]_

"It fucking sucks doesn't it?" Puck mumbled out to Rachel after he finished watching her performance,

"Yeah it really does," Rachel sobbed weakly, "Why are you here Noah?"

"Failed my European history exam… not gunna graduate," Puck muttered as he walked up onto the stage, taking a seat next to Rachel on the edge of it.

"T-That's horrible Noah!" Rachel exclaimed, putting her feelings aside for a moment, "What are you going to do?" Rachel whispered, interlacing their hands,

"You know my dad turned up?" Puck confided in Rachel instead of answering her question,

"Levi showed up?" Rachel whispered, "What did he want?" She spat,

She hated that man, ever since she saw Maria Puckerman arrive to Temple with a bruised eye and Noah with a broken arm; it didn't take a genius to work that out.

"Money," Puck sneered, "I haven't seen him for five fucking years Rachel and he come to Lima to ask me for money!" Puck yells,

"Did you give it to him?" Rachel asked softly and Puck nodded,

"Yeah… he would of asked mum otherwise, he's already taken too much from her," Puck whispered,

There was a pause between the two,

"How are you Rachel?" Puck asked, squeezing their interlaced hands,

"Devastated," Rachel whispered not bothering with lying to Noah, "To say it simply, I fucked up,"

"Wow you swore, must be pretty sad," Puck replied trying to make her smile but she just wiped another tear away, "Rachel don't beat yourself up over this, you'll make it on Broadway regardless if you have NYADA to your resume," Puck reassured her,

"If I can't remember the lyrics to a song I've been singing since I was 4 how will I remember brand new lyrics that were written for my character?" Rachel asked harshly, demanding an answer from Noah, "I have to face facts; I'll be in Lima for the rest of my life… maybe if I'm lucky I'll move interstate,"

"Babe you are describing my life," Puck told her dryly, "That's me not you, you're going places," Puck looked over, noticing for the first time how close they were sitting to one another, "Baby you're going places," Puck whispered, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "You are going places," Puck promised and Rachel found herself reaching up and before they knew it, her lips were on Noah's.

This kiss was sweet and gently, almost loving; they were comforting when they needed it the most.

"I'm always going to be cheering for you Noah," Rachel whispered as they pulled away, both resting their foreheads on one another's,

"Same Rachel," Puck mumbled, pecking her lips once more before jumping off the stage and walking away from his best friend's fiancé before things went any further.

XXXXX

"Thank you for coming to this anti prom Noah," Rachel smiled after Kurt and Blaine had gone back with Finn to the actual prom,

Rachel didn't go back with her husband to be because she wanted her anti prom not some superficial one.

"We both need this," Puck grinned, watching as Becky announced she was leaving because this was boring,

After playing numerous card games, Puck and Rachel glanced at the clock when they realised the Prom King and Queen would be being announced at the 'real' prom. Bowing her head because she knew Finn and Quinn would be winning; Puck lifted her chin up with his finger and pecked her forehead,

"We still haven't crowned our King and Queen," Puck grinned and Rachel smiled,

Making two make shift crowns for the beer cases, Puck placed the first one on his head and announced himself the King before walking over to Rachel and pulling her up, admiring (not for the first time that night) how beautiful she looked in that dress,

"And our Queen, Miss Rachel Berry, future Broadway star," Puck whispered, placing the crown onto Rachel's head and offered out his hand for their first dance.

"You are really sweet Noah, you are going to make some girl really happy," Rachel told him as they dance to the music that was only in their minds,

"The girl I want doesn't like me," Puck replied and Rachel touched his face,

"Quinn?"

"You,"

XXXXX

They didn't really talk about prom but Rachel and Noah were constantly thinking about it. So when graduation happened and Finn sent her on that train alone, Puck made sure he changed his after high school destination from LA to New York… he had to go and get his girl.

**A/N REVIEWS :)**


	52. Sadness in its purest form part I

**A/N I own nothing! Prepare for a teary ride guys, Also this will be written in RPOV and Nobody's point of view (NBPOV) :) first time I've wrote like this, I am pro-choice just FYI.**

**Prompt: Rachel had an abortion.**

_Sadness in its purest form_

_Part I_

_**RPOV**_

He hated me. Noah, he absolutely one hundred precent hated me. I hated me too, but I knew that I wasn't ready for that baby, for our baby… my baby. We're sixteen for god sakes, only baby's ourselves! Touching my flat stomach that no longer carried my child, I hated how I didn't feel relieved like I thought I would, I just felt empty and sadness, sadness in its purest form.

XXXXX

We pass each other in the halls and he doesn't look at me, he never looks at me anymore. He's hurting but doesn't he think that I am to? I made the hardest decision that I'll ever make in my life by myself and he acts as if I am jumping for joy, well I'm not Noah Puckerman, I'm absolutely devastated.

XXXXX

"You did the right thing sweetheart, you did the right thing for yourself at the time, don't let yourself be to heartbroken over it even though that is going to be hard," My daddy Hiram whispered to me as I laid on my bed harshly sobbing,

"He hates me daddy," I yell, completely devastated, I have lost everything all at once, "I didn't know it was going to be this hard,"

"Just remember Rachel that your dad and I love you, we always will," Daddy whispered to me again, and kept on holding me as I fell apart in his arms.

XXXXX

**NBPOV**

"Why did you and Rachel break up again man? I don't get it, you fucking loved her," Finn sighed seeing how miserable his best friend was,

"I told you, she changed into someone I couldn't be with anymore," Puck spat as he continued to punch the punching bag in the boy's gym at school,

"Man, she like, walks around like a zombie. Quinn says she hasn't even spoken to her about it and those two are best friends," Finn mumbles and Puck tenses and just continues to hit the bag harder and harder.

XXXXX

"Why did you and Puck break up?" Quinn asked her best friend for the tenth time, hoping her boyfriend Finn was getting more information out of Puck than she was with Rachel,

"I said I don't want to talk about this Quinn," Rachel snapped at Quinn, continuing to look through the magazine's Quinn had brought over for their weekly sleepover,

"I'm not going to shut up until you tell me!" Quinn demanded, seeing how sad her best friend was… the pain in Rachel's eyes,

"You'll hate me," Rachel whispered,

"I could never," Quinn replied honestly, interlacing their hands, "You're my best friend, my sister,"

"I never thought Noah would hate me either but he does," Rachel mumbled,

"He doesn't hate you," Quinn tried to reassure her friend,

"I had an abortion Quinn, he hates me," Rachel rushed out, tears pooling and then running down her face as she told someone besides her parents and Noah for the first time,

"You what?" Quinn whispered not expecting that at all,

"See you hate me!" Rachel sobbed, crying harder than she had in days, "You hate me,"

"I don't hate you Rachel," Quinn whispered, tears down her own cheek, "I could never hate you," Quinn kissed Rachel's temple as she wrapped her broken friend up in her arms, hugging Rachel and mumbling sweet words to her as her best friend fell apart in her arms.

XXXXX

**RPOV**

The first time I spoke to Noah since I told him about the abortion was a week after I had told Quinn about it. Thinking Mr Shuester needed me, I went to the choir room only to see Noah already there and Quinn and Finn quickly locking each one of the doors,

"Talk it out!" I heard Quinn yell and with that 'Fuinn' were gone, leaving Noah and I to our own devices.

We sat there for ages, what felts like days but would have only of been about an hour before I spoke, knowing my best friend wouldn't let us out otherwise,

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, tears already pooling in my eyes as I spoke, "I am so sorry," I repeated once more waiting for him to say something,

When he didn't I spoke again,

"I understand why you hate me… I hate myself," I whispered and I saw Noah tense, "But, I-I only did what I thought was right,"

"For you," Noah sneered at me, hate in his eyes as he locked eyes with me for the first time in two and a half months, "You did what was right for fucking you Rachel!"

"Noah we were too young to have a baby!" I told him sadly, "I-I did what was best for us," I whispered and Noah laughed a clearly un-humorous laugh,

"I wanted that baby Rachel; I wanted my baby, our fucking baby!"

"You seem to think that it was an easy decision for me!" I yelled tired of being labelled the bad guy, "I sent days, _**weeks**_, thinking about this, thinking about whether this was the right or wrong thing to do. Whether I could even go through with it, whether I would be a good mother or if you would be a good father… I listened to my heart instead of my usual lists of pros and cons; I cried so many tears for our baby, for the baby I knew that we couldn't possibly raise, that we couldn't possibly afford. The only thing we could give it was love and sometimes… Noah sometimes that isn't enough," I sobbed, my cheeks and eyes red from crying and my nose being to run for how hysterical I was getting,

He was silent, just staring at me after my melt down, looking at me; I mean _**really **_looking at me. It took him a while before he spoke,

"And what did you conclude to?" Noah whispered to me, tears falling down his face,

"About what?" I asked a little confused,

"Whether you'd be a good mum and me a good dad, what did you conclude?" Noah replied softly,

Wiping my own tears away, I moved closer to him, relaxing slightly when he didn't move away from me as I sat on the chair next to his,

"I concluded that… You and I would be amazing, loyal, loving, caring, wonderful parents… when the time was right," I told him in a soft voice, "It wasn't our time Noah," I whispered tears streaming down my face, "I really wished it was," I added before I started crying again, losing it completely when his arms wrapped around me for the first time in months, his own tears falling as well.

**A/N I end it there, I feel this one shot's ending should be left up to you guys, I am thinking of making a part two and giving you these options as the ending for it,**

**Puck and Rachel get back together slowly but surely and build a relationship and move past this,**

**They break up bitterly, and Noah can never forgive her,**

**They break up but stay friends.**

**How would do you feel they would handle it? Review with A, B or C and I will write a part II accordingly.**


	53. Sadness in its purest form part II

**A/N I own nothing! Most of you picked 'A' and to be honest I was hoping for choice 'C' because of the circumstances. Thank you for all the reviews and support because I know how touchy this subject can be. I will be writing in Noah's (NPOV), Rachel's (RPOV) and then nobody's point of view (NBPOV) in this part because I believe it should be told from the characters point of view because of how personal it is.**

_Sadness in its purest form_

_Part II_

**NPOV**

It had been three months since Rachel had, had the abortion and I still had trouble looking at her. Even after the tear fest that was us being locked in the choir room, I still found myself avoiding her gaze and it hurt me knowing how much I was fucking hurting her…

_Now she knows how I fee_l, I found myself thinking all of the time.

Nobody but Quinn and Finn knew about the abortion to my knowledge, Rachel never spoke about it and I sure as fuck didn't either. It was too painful, the memory and the knowledge that Rachel was pregnant with my child; that we were going to have a baby… Yeah it's just too much. Glee club seems to drag on and fucking on these days, I only joined because of Rachel and now that she and I aren't together any more, well… it's fucking losing its appeal; big time. As I sat in the back row, I watched as Rachel spoke to Mr Shuester about something and looked down at her stomach. She would have been just been 6 months if she was still pregnant. I wonder if she even fucking remembers.

XXXXX

**RPOV**

Six months, I would have been 6 months along by now if I had kept Noah and I's baby. Sometimes I'm really glad that I did do it, it gives both of us the chance to create a life for ourselves, to do something with them… most of the time I cry because of how my guilt and all regret I feel. I haven't told anyone that I regret what I did, I caused so much pain to regret it, it just doesn't seem fair to me. Walking up to Mr Shuester, I polity asked him if I could sing a song dedicated to a loved one that had passed away 6 months ago, he would never know that it was my child and my decision.

"I lost someone very important to me four months ago," I whispered to the group, I noticed that Quinn interlaced her hands with Noah's as Finn watched on sadly, "I regret what my last memories will always be of them, so this is for them," I managed out, thinking about how my last memory was laying on a bed getting ready to be knocked out by the drugs, my hand on my flat stomach whispering my goodbyes and saying sorry to my baby, getting ready to burst into tears and seeing the look on Noah's face, I knew he was struggling with the same problem.

_**Would you know my name**__**  
**__**If I saw you in heaven?**__**  
**__**Would you feel the same**__**  
**__**If I saw you in heaven?**__**  
**__**I must be strong and carry on**__**  
**__**'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven**__**Would you hold my hand**__**  
**__**If I saw you in heaven?**__**  
**__**Would you help me stand**__**  
**__**If I saw you in heaven?**__**  
**__**I'll find my way through night and day**__**  
**__**'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven**__**Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees**__**  
**__**Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please**__**Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure**__**  
**__**And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven**__**Would you know my name**__**  
**__**If I saw you in heaven?**__**  
**__**Would you feel the same**__**  
**__**If I saw you in heaven?**__**  
**__**I must be strong and carry on**__**  
**__**Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven**_

By the end of the song, I was a sobbing mess and before anybody could speak or ask questions, I bolted from the room as fast as I could.

XXXXX

**NBPOV**

"Rachel," Puck whispered to his former love after he finally caught up with her, crying her eyes out in an empty classroom,

"Noah," Rachel sobbed, desperately trying to stop herself from crying but failing miserably, "I-I am s-so s-sorry," Rachel managed out through her tears, "I hate myself," She said more clearly and Puck tensed hearing the honestly in her voice, "I HATE MYSELF," She screamed and Puck closed the door and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and finally seeing it for the first time in 6 months, he didn't need to punish her anymore, she was doing a really good job of that herself.

She fucked hated herself,

"Rachel I know how sorry you are," Puck whispered, Rachel clinging onto him as tightly as she possibly could, "Don't hate yourself," Puck added softly,

"How can I not?" Rachel demanded, getting angry with herself and Noah for not seeing it, "I'm a monster," Rachel blurted out and tears streamed down Noah's face,

"You are far from a monster Rachel," Puck promised her but she just shook her head in disagreement,

"I put you through so much pain, myself through so much pain just to regret it. To regret what I did… a-all I want is to hold my baby Noah," Rachel sobbed hysterically, "That's all I want," She whispered in a broken voice,

Letting himself cry, Puck sobbed into Rachel's neck and held onto her tightly,

"Me too Rachel, but w-we have each other… I'll always love you Rachel." Puck whispered and Rachel cried even harder,

"How?"

"Because, you're my first love and even though we definitely have a lot of shit to work through and get past… I know you'll be my last and only love," Puck whispered gently, his hot tears combining with hers as their cheeks rested against one another's,

"I am so, so sorry Noah," Rachel whispered not expecting him to apologise as well,

"If I had been more supportive, never broken up with and accepted your decision… maybe you wouldn't hate yourself as much as you do know… maybe I wouldn't hate myself as much as I do know," Puck whispered,

"Why do you hate yourself Noah? You've done nothing wrong," Rachel mumbled,

"I didn't support you through the hardest fucking choice you'll ever have to make," Puck replied, he knew he'd regret that for the rest of his life,

"I never listened to you and what you wanted," Rachel replied through her tears,

"You were right though," Puck whispered after a long pause between the pair,

"E-Excuse me?" Rachel mumbled out, still holding onto Noah tightly,

"We never could have raised that baby Rachel. Yeah we would have loved it but, we have no money, no house of our own, no job and we are both still trying to get an education. Maybe, like you said, we will be amazing parents, just… just not now." Puck whispered something that he had been thinking and starting to believe over the last two months but just had never said.

Seeing how broken Rachel was, he wished he had of done.

Bottom lip trembling, Rachel wrapped her arms around Noah and cried into his neck, sobbing even more when he whispered that he would always love her.

XXXXX

"Noah I'm pregnant," Rachel whispered to her husband of five years as the two sat in their lounge room of their New York Apartment,

"Holy fuck, really?" Puck grinned, and Rachel nodded with a watery smile on her face,

"I went to the doctor, I'm three months Noah!" Rachel beamed and Puck picked her up and spun his 25 year old wife around the room, laughing into her neck before kissing her on the lips.

"It's our time baby," Puck whispered once he had placed her down on her feet, both thinking to the baby that would have been eight years old,

"It's our time," Rachel agreed, tears falling down her face but with a small smile on her face.

XXXXX

As Rachel lay on the hospital bed with her newborn daughter, Adah, in her left arm and her newborn son, Levi, in the other, Rachel looked up at Noah before placing a kiss on each of her children's heads before Noah scoped up his babies but not before mumbling another thank you into her ear and kissing his wife soundly on the lips.

As she watched her husband interact with her children, her mind drifted back to the child she would never know but would never forget. She had regretted it for a long time, Noah used to bring things up when they used to fight and it would nearly kill her each and every time. But with time, you heal, and staring at her children and her husband, Rachel knew that she would always love her first baby just as much as her second and third.

**A/N Like? I hope I didn't upset anyone with this subject, I've never had an abortion but I do know of some friends who have and I asked them on their feelings… Review guys,**


	54. Especially Now

**A/N I own nothing! This was a prompt given to me a while ago, sorry for the delay!  
**

**Prompt: Something happens to make Puck and Rachel fight, when she leaves to get away from him she gets hurt or in a car crash. Happy ending please!**

**In this story Puck and Rachel stayed together all through season 1 :)**

_Especially now_

"Did you love me?" Quinn whispers to Puck as they stare at the baby they would never keep,

"Yes… especially now," Puck whispered back and gave Quinn a little smile which she returned.

Rachel bit her bottom lip after hearing the exchange between her boyfriend and the woman who had just given birth to her boyfriend's child. Not realising she had made a noise, Puck and Quinn turned their heads to find Rachel looking like she was about to cry at any moment,

"Baby it's not what you think," Puck rushes out but before he can explain, Rachel is running. Bolting away from the boy she loves and straight to the hospital car park.

Getting in her car and taking off just seconds after Noah had just caught up with her, Rachel didn't notice the light was still red until it was too late.

XXXXX

Watching Rachel's car being T-boned was the worst thing Puck had ever seen in his life. Watching as her car did ten spins before finally stopping and watching the driver who had hit her walk out shaken but not injured quickly gave him hope. Sprinting over to the accident sight, Puck tried to open Rachel's door but it was jammed shut. Looking into the window, he felt the tears on his cheeks before he registered he was crying. His girlfriend was laying perfectly still, blood covering her face and the side of her car pressing sharply against her side. Being pushed back by a Doctor who was on a break outside the hospital and who had witnessed the whole thing, Puck stood by as he watched other emergency workers make their way to the scene to try and save Rachel… his Rachel.

XXXXX

The members of the glee club had all arrived at the hospital to be a part of something special, to be there for Quinn and Noah when they had their baby girl, none of them expected to be waiting in another waiting room, hours after the birth of baby Beth, praying to anyone they could think of to make sure that Rachel would live, that their friend would still be alive at the end of the day.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked,

She refused to be in her hospital bed when she knew Rachel was fighting for life,

"I-I heard that you had a baby, I wanted to see how you were," Shelby smiled and Quinn death stared her,

"Rachel's in surgery," Puck said as he came around the corner only to see the face of the woman who had broken his girlfriend's heart to many times to count, "What the fuck are you doing here?" Puck growled and Shelby paled,

"Why is Rachel is surgery?" Shelby asked panicked and Puck sneered,

"You don't get to be worried about her,"

"She's my daughter Noah," Shelby whispered and everyone tensed, knowing that Rachel could only ever call him Noah,

"Never. Fucking. Say. That. Again," Puck gritted out through clenched teeth, "To you and every other mother fucking in this world, the name is Puck!"

Flinching, Shelby nodded,

"What happened?" Shelby whispered, tears in her eyes,

"Leave Shelby, you're breaking the contract you signed," Hiram bit out from behind her, "We'll tell you after we know more, even though you don't deserve it," Hiram added and Shelby nodded giving Hiram her number before walking out to the hospital car park where she would stay until someone called her.

"Can someone tell me why my daughter is hurt?" Leroy asked and Puck sighed,

"She overheard me and Quinn talking; she didn't hear the full story and thought I was telling Quinn that I loved her. She freaked out and bolted to her car, didn't check the traffic lights and some guy hit her as she was going through," Puck whispered, "I saw the whole thing," Puck added more to himself but everyone heard it and felt even worse for the young man then before.

He may have watched the accident that killed his girlfriend.

"Noah it isn't your fault," Leroy whispered hugging the young man who had become like a son to him,

He wasn't surprised when Noah began to break down.

XXXXX

"You guys should go home, it could be a while." Hiram told the other kids of the New Directions and after promising that they would get a text when Rachel woke up everyone but Hiram, Leroy, Quinn and Noah left.

"Quinn go back to your room, we will get when we know anything," Leroy told the exhausted blonde and with a slight nod, a nurse helped Quinn back up to her room.

"You're not getting rid of me so don't waste your breath asking," Puck warned his girlfriend's dads and they just smiled softly,

"We never planned on asking you to leave Puck," Leroy told him as the three men stared at the double doors to the surgery wing waiting for news on their Rachel.

XXXXX

It had been 1 week since the crash and Rachel was still in a medically induced coma; but everyone agreed they'd take that over her being dead any day. The doctors had taken her off the drugs that were keeping her asleep so the only thing that was stopping Rachel from waking up was herself. While Hiram and Leroy were getting coffee, Puck sat with his hands interlaced with Rachel's talking non-stop; he read that can help coma patients.

"When you heard me and Quinn talking it wasn't what you thought Rachel," Puck whispered, "I did love her, before I met you, before you and I got together but it wasn't and couldn't be the way that I love you. I fucking love you so much Rachel, you are the definition of love for me, and you're my endgame baby. When I said especially now, I love her for giving me Beth but I love her as a friend, not in the way I love you. No girl could ever hold that title; I couldn't love another girl because I love you Rachel, I love you so much. I need you Rachel, especially now… please wake up," Puck whispered tears falling down his face, "Please,"

"Noah," Rachel whispered so softly he nearly missed it,

"Rachel," Puck's head flew up and he watched as his loves eyes began to flutter open ever so slightly before fully opening then shutting due to the bright light in the room, "Rachel, I love you," Puck whispered, kissing her cheek, "Nurse! She's awake!" Puck yelled.

XXXXX

After numerous tests, Rachel was given the all clear a few days later, she had no brain injuries and her physically injuries were healing nicely. She still had to stay in the hospital for another day or two to make sure they hadn't missed anything but Rachel should be okay and she was awake, alive and talking again.

Hiram and Leroy let Puck spend a night with her in the hospital, going home to their own beds to get some much needed rest. Sitting at the end of her bed, Puck stared at Rachel and didn't bother hiding the tears that slipped from his eyes,

"Noah are you crying?" Rachel asked softly and Puck nodded,

"Never do that again," Puck pleaded, "I can't lose you Rachel, never, and I just can't."

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered, wiping away her own tears, "I-I didn't mean to over react. I know you don't love Quinn the way you love me you just love her for giving you Beth," Rachel said not knowing why she felt like Noah had already explained it too her, since this was the first time they had spoken about it,

"It worked," Puck whispered a small grin on his face,

"What did?" Rachel asked and Puck hopped off the bed and walked over to get closer to her without leaning over her because it would hurt her due to her mid body injuries,

"I spoke to you constantly while you were knocked out, read somewhere that it would work…" Puck grinned,

"Guess it did," Rachel mumbled, kissing his lips quickly and wiping his tears away, "Where's Beth?" Rachel asked softly and Noah tensed,

"W-We kept her Rach," Puck mumbled not knowing how she'd feel about it,

"Really?" Rachel whispered a small smile on her face,

"You're not mad?"

"If this experience has taught me anything it is life is short, random things can happen at any time, I-I always thought Quinn would keep her somewhere deep down." Rachel admitted,

"I love you Rachel, you, no one else and I never could," Puck whispered claiming her lips, loving the fact that he would get a chance to keep kissing her, holding her, being with her for the rest of his life.

**A/N Like it? There are probably medical errors in this but I am not a doctor lol, reviews please :)**


	55. Summer Nights

**A/N I own nothing! So I am running out of one shot ideas, so send me a prompt via review or PM and I may just fill it :)**

**Prompt: Rachel has a one night stand with a stranger (or so she thinks), lots of SMUT so you have been warned!**

**Extra information: Everyone is 20 and they all attend NYADA.**

_Summer Nights_

"Explain to me why we are even going?" Rachel asked Quinn as the two of them were getting ready for Santana's Halloween party later that night,

"Because we are young and new to New York and Santana is being nice enough to invite us along to a party of hers that normally takes years of knowing her to get an invite," Quinn replied to her best friend and Rachel rolled her eyes,

"We're in college Q not high school so why are we sucking up to the popular girl?" Rachel snapped and Quinn rolled her eyes,

"You like Santana," Quinn said as she turned around to face Rachel,

"Yeah but doesn't mean I have to go to all of her parties," Rachel mumbled crossing her arms like a child not getting her own way,

"I know drinking and partying isn't your thing so, come with me for a few hours and then we will leave," Quinn promise and Rachel looked away before turning back to Quinn and nodding,

"You owe me," Rachel told her friend.

XXXXX

"You look amazing," Quinn reassured Rachel as the two of them stood near the apartment block where Santana lived,

"I feel silly," Rachel mumbled adjusting her masquerade mask,

"You look beautiful even if we can't see your pretty face, you look mysterious!" Quinn grinned, fixing Rachel's curled hair and purple mask that matched the purple cocktail dress Rachel was wearing,

"You're actually dressed up like something for Halloween," Rachel commented looking at Quinn, who was dressed as an angel,

"So do you, now stop worrying and let's have some fun!" Quinn grinned, taking Rachel's hand and dragged Rachel to the entrance of the building.

XXXXX

"Looks like your matching," Santana laughed looking over at the mysterious man (probably from their college) who was dressed in a suit and was sporting a mask that matched perfectly,

"He probably goes to NYADA like we do which means he's probably gay," Rachel laughed taking a sip of the vodka cocktail Santana had made for her especially,

"Maybe," Santana agreed, "Maybe not," She added with a smirk before walking over to her girlfriend Brittany who was trying to teach people how to do the Thriller dance.

Looking back over at the mystery man, Rachel blushed when she looked eyes with the hazel eyed stranger and saw his mouth curve up into a sexy smirk,

"Oh god," Rachel whispered to herself as she pulled her eyes away from his and walked over to Quinn who was flirting with Sam, a boy Quinn had liked ever since she saw him the first day at NYADA.

XXXXX

The party had been going strong for a few hours, taking her phone out to check the time, Rachel sighed when she saw that it was midnight. Looking around to try and find Quinn because she had done the monitory few hours that Quinn had asked for, she rolled her eyes when she couldn't find her best friend or Sam for that matter. Knowing that Quinn was probably either at their apartment with him or at his, Rachel walked over to Santana,

"Um, I think Q's gone home and I don't really feel comfortable walking around New York by myself do you mind if I sleep upstairs?" Rachel asked Santana and her Latina friend hugged Rachel and smiled,

"Of course babe! No one else is up there so you'll have peace and quiet," Santana grinned and Rachel hugged her back before making her way down the small hallway and up the stairs of Santana's double story apartment (clearly paid for by her parents). Walking down the upstairs hallway, Rachel wasn't expecting to bump into someone,

"Sorry," Rachel mumbled looking up to see the same hazel eyes from downstairs,

"No problems," The mystery man smirked, "What are you doing upstairs?" he asked and Rachel blushed,

"My roommate left with a guy and I didn't want to walk to our apartment by myself," Rachel told him and he nodded,

"My roommate ditched as well, I could keep you company?" He asked with a cocky smile,

"I'm fine but thank you anyways," Rachel said, taking a step to the side to walk around him but he gently caught her arm and pulled her closer to his body,

"Aw no fun," The masked stranger whispered into Rachel's ear hotly,

Pulling back, Rachel looked into his eyes and was surprised when he bent his head down and pressed his lips against hers ever so gently,

"Could have been fun," He mumbled against their lips and Rachel found herself nodding, "Still can be,"

"Yeah," Rachel whispered, touching his cheek softly, "Okay," Rachel mumbled to this man who she didn't even know his first name let alone his last, a man that made her feel things that not even her ex-boyfriend of two years could make her feel and she hadn't even really had a conversation with him.

"You're so sexy," He mumbled against her lips before kissing her harder this time, his hands sliding down her back to lightly cup her ass making Rachel moan into his mouth,

Pulling away, Rachel grabbed his hand and dragged him into a spare bedroom before she shut and locked the door behind her, not even giving her enough time to turn back to face him, the mystery man pushed her gently against the door, thrusting into her covered ass so she could feel his hard cock,

"Oh god," Rachel moaned instantly pushing up against his cock and moaned when he kissed her neck before turning her around and pinning her hands above her head as he claimed her lips in a searing kiss,

"Let me make you feel good," He told her roughly against her ear before he dropped her hands and slid his hands down her body before getting onto his knees, lifting her right leg and rested it onto his shoulder kissing her thigh as Rachel pulled her dress up exposing her black panties,

"Oh," Rachel moaned softly when she felt his rough hands pushing her panties aside and his thumb brush against her clit, "Oh god,"

"So fucking wet," he muttered to himself but loud enough for Rachel to hear and took a quick lick up her pussy moaning at the way she tasted, "So good,"

Thrusting her hips into his mouth as the mystery man began to feast on her soaking pussy, Rachel grabbed onto his mohawk and shuttered as waves and waves of pleasure hit her again and again.

"Fuck," Rachel panted feeling her climax nearing and moaned lowly when she felt two of his fingers enter her soaked pussy and hit her g-spot time and time again, "Oh fuck, s-so good," Rachel moaned, her hips rolling against his face, "I-I'm going to-," Rachel cut herself off as her legs began to shake and she felt herself being pushed over the edge and exploded into a string of 'yeses' as she came around this strangers face.

Dropping her leg, the mystery man pulled her panties down before standing up and kissing Rachel soundly on the lips, a little shocked that a girl like her moaned at the taste of her own juices and kissed him back harder.

"What's your name?" Rachel whispered against his lips,

"Noah," Noah mumbled softly not knowing why he said his real name and not his nickname of Puck.

"Noah," Rachel whispered kissing him harder and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"What's yours?" Puck asked against her ear,

"Rachel,"

"Now I know what name to say as I fuck the shit out of you," He muttered darkly and Rachel moaned pulling back and walked around him to the bed, taking her dress off as she did so,

"So sexy," Puck whispered when he noticed Rachel was wearing nothing but her purple mask, doing the same because he felt like it would be kinkier,

"You're huge," Rachel moaned eyeing his hard cock as he stood there in front of her in nothing but his mask,

Lying down on the bed, Rachel palmed her tits, her eyes never leaving his while Puck stroked his cock at the beautiful woman lying naked in front of him,

"M'gunna fuck you now," Puck warned her and Rachel could only moaned and nod her head in agreement,

"Please," She begged spreading her legs open wider while Puck grabbed a condom from his wallet that was in his pants.

Crawling onto the bed, Puck claimed her lips as he hovered over Rachel, glancing down to double check the condom was on properly, Puck took his cock into his hand and ran it up and down Rachel's soaked pussy, nudging her clit a few times before thrusting completely into her tight pussy.

"Oh fuck Rachel," Puck moaned, burying his head into her neck while Rachel bit down onto his shoulder as he filled her up completely,

"Noah," Rachel moaned, "Please make me cum," Rachel begged not knowing where this confident woman in the bedroom was coming from,

"Gladly Rach," Puck muttered darkly, pulling out to the tip of his cock before plunging back into her tight pussy and repeating the action quickly,

"S-So good," Rachel moaned her head thrown back as she closed her eyes, the only sound she could hear was the sound of her and Noah skin hitting together in a fast brutal pace,

"Fucking hell," Puck muttered feeling his balls begin to tighten as he climax neared, "Gunna make you cum over my cock baby," Puck promised Rachel, kissing her hard and moved his hand down in between the two of them, rubbing her clit in fast, sloppy circles.

"So close," Rachel panted her legs wrapping around his waist as she felt herself begin to shake, "No-ah!" Rachel screamed as she cummed hard and long triggering Noah's orgasm,

"Rachel," Puck grunted as his release took over his whole body.

XXXXX

The two of them fell asleep soon after the mind blowing sex they had just experience. Waking up a few hours later, Rachel looked over to see the masked man was de-masked and gasped when she realised she knew him,

"Puck?" Rachel muttered staring at her high school crush,

"Hey Rach," Puck grinned finally deciding he better 'wake up' now that Rachel had figured out who he was,

"You knew it was me?" Rachel gasped in horror, pulling the blankets up to cover her naked body,

"Of course I did, I remember those brown eyes anywhere," Puck told her and Rachel smiled and blushed, "You must have had more to drink then I thought," He told her, "Said Noah and everything,"

"I didn't put it together," Rachel mumbled taking her own mask off, "Since when have you been in New York?"

"For about a month, transferred my second year of collage to NYADA met Santana and found out she knew you so I asked to come to this party," Puck grinned, "Pretty romantic right?"

"Except for the whole sleeping together before a date or before you even told me your name! You must think I'm such a harlot!" Rachel shrieked and Puck chuckled,

"Nah, you're still the girl that was my main motivation to move from Lima to fucking New York," Puck told her,

"Really?" Rachel whispered,

"Yep… so I was thinking, you busy tomorrow? Wanna go out for dinner?" Puck asked with his loveable toothy grin on his face,

"Yeah I'd love that… just don't expect me to sleep with you again tomorrow," Rachel told him and Puck laughed and kissed her on the lips,

"Deal," Puck mumbled against their lips, "How about now?"

Hitting him gently, Rachel laughed when she kissed him once more and whispered 'yes'.

**A/N like it I hope so? Review and leave some prompts :)**


	56. Cause she's everything I'm not

**A/N I own nothing! Prompt for Twihardtothecore…**

**Prompt: Puck, (insets girls name or glee character here) and Rachel are the best of friends, but here's the thing, Rachel has been in love with Puck since she was a kid but Puck only ever shows the other girl attention. Only when Puck and Rachel are alone, does he give her any kind of attention, happy ending with a twist.**

**I hope you like it and the girl I have chosen to be the third friend will be Quinn Fabray but she doesn't like Puck as anything more than a friend and is with Finn Hudson.**

_Cause she's everything I'm not_

Ever since Rachel Berry could remember it has always been herself, Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman; and for as long as she can remember, she has also loved Noah Puckerman. Rachel can remember clearly the day they first met, the first day of year one and they all sat together at the same table during class. They ended up being in the same reading and spelling group and eventually they all realised they lived down the same long, street in Lima, Ohio. Even though Quinn was Christian, Noah was Jewish and being raised by a single mum and Rachel being Jewish and raised by two gay fathers, it never stopped them from being best friends.

Rachel also remembers the day when she realised she loved Noah Puckerman. She was 13 and it was her bar mitzvah, Noah had interlaced their hands and took her away from the group and up to her tree house and told her how beautiful she looked and gave Rachel her very first kiss.

But then after that day something happened and Puck discovered cheerleaders, football and how hot Quinn Fabray had turned out. He would always shower Quinn with attention completely ignoring Rachel for hours at a time. Would only ever invite Quinn over and would only want Rachel when it was summer so he could use her pool. Rachel's heart was completely broken, and it didn't get any better once Quinn began dating Finn Hudson when they turned 14. Puck was even moodier then before and it made Rachel feel like crap knowing that the boy she loved was upset because the girl he loved didn't love him back… she hated how much she could relate to that.

When high school rolled around, Rachel watched as Puck tried to win Quinn over but to no avail. Quinn had figured out Rachel's feelings for Puck a long time ago and promised Rachel that she loved Finn and not Noah, that Noah would one day see how beautiful and amazing she was and they'd end up being together… so when Puck knocked on her window one night during freshman year asking her if she wanted to have sex, to lose their virginities to one another, Rachel couldn't say no. She loved this boy and he was giving her something that no other girl would get to have. She's wished she would have said no, as soon as it was over, Puck gave her a quick kiss on the lips and slipped back out of her window… four days later he started 'dating' Santana Lopez. But once a month, Puck would knock on her bedroom window and the two of them would have sex, mind blowing sex… sometimes Rachel even thought you could classify it was 'making love', but the next day he would act like it never happened and that they were just the best of friends and continue to suck Santana's face right in front of her.

And that brings us full circle, to the present, sophomore year of high school. Quinn and Finn are still going strong, Puck and Santana have this weird open relationship and Rachel, well Rachel is just trying to make it through high school as the captain of the glee club who (just because) is best friends with the captain of the cheerleading squad doesn't stop that the fact that she captain's the 'lamest' club in the entire school.

XXXXX

"We need new members and as my best friends-,"

"No," Puck says straight away and Rachel flinches at how quickly he responds,

"What idiot was trying to say is that, Rach we can't… he's on the football team and I'm head Cheerio it would be-,"

"Social suicide yeah I know," Rachel finished Quinn's sentence with a glare, "But I'm asking you two, as your best friend, to please help me. The one thing that I am good at and that gets me through my days is going to be cancelled if we don't get more members," Rachel snaps before standing up and storming off leaving a guilty Puck and Quinn in her wake.

XXXXX

Even after Rachel's plea to her friends, neither Quinn nor Puck joined glee club; but Mr Shuester somehow managed to get Sam Evans, a member of the football team, to join the club.

"If we sing disco we are going to be killed," Kurt mumbled to the other five members of the team and they all nodded,

"So I say we sing something else, give them what they want… sex," Rachel smirked and couldn't help but blush at the way Sam was smiling at her.

XXXXX

_Get up on this!  
Get up on this!_

Ow! Baby!  
Salt and Pepa's here!

(Now wait a minute, y'all  
This dance Ain't for everybody  
Only the sexy people  
So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance  
Dance, I said!)

Salt and Pepa's here, and we're in effect  
Want you to push it, babe  
Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat  
C'mon _girls__, let's go show the guys that we know  
How to become number one in a hot party show  
Now push it_

Ah, push it - push it good  
Ah, push it - push it real good  
Ah, push it - push it good  
Ah, push it - p-push it real good

Hey! Ow!  
Get up on this!

Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop  
Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss  
Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed  
Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?  
Now push it

Push it good  
Push it real good  
Push it good  
P-push it real good

Ah, push it  
Get up on this!

"What the fuck was that?" Puck demanded as soon as he crawled into Rachel's bedroom that night,

"What was what Noah?" Rachel snapped as she sat on her bed in her short night gown.

"Humping Evans on stage," Puck sneered and Rachel rolled her eyes,

"Why do you care? It was just a performance and even if it wasn't you aren't my boyfriend," Rachel reminded him,

"Yeah but I am fucking you and Pucky Puck doesn't share!" Puck whispered harshly and Rachel flinched as his words hit her like a ton of bricks,

"But you get to have sex with Santana and god knows who else?" Rachel replied angrily, desperately trying to keep her tears at bay,

"I'm a dude," Puck told her and she rolled her eyes,

"No, it's not meant to be this way," Rachel whispered, "I'm not meant to be with you like this,"

"Shit Rach I'm sorry, I guess I just lost it for a moment," Puck mumbled, his anger slipping as he looked at the tears building up in Rachel's eyes,

"No, it's not okay. G-Get out," Rachel told him and Puck looked at her confused,

"Rach I'm sorry," Puck whispered getting upset himself,

"I can't be the girl you have sex with randomly and then the next day you have sex with the girls who make my life hell. I can't pretend that it doesn't hurt anymore," Rachel sobbed and Puck's heart felt like it was about to break,

"Rach-," Puck whispered, "I didn't know,"

"I love you Noah," Rachel blurted out before she started crying even harder, "And I can't do this anymore," She added.

"Shit," Puck whispered, he never knew Rachel loved him, "I-I gotta go," Puck mumbled out, grabbing his jacket off the desk and bolting out of Rachel's window leaving the beautiful diva in tears on her bed.

XXXXX

It had been a month since Rachel had confessed to Puck that she loved him and she hadn't spoken to him since. Puck hated that he had hurt Rachel and after not seeing her except for passing glances in the hallways or hearing her laugh or chastising him for not eating healthily, it hit him… he loved her as well. More than a friend loves another friend, he loved her in a way he thought he used to love Quinn except, except so much stronger. He felt like a part of him was missing now that Rachel wasn't in his life, he was angrier and moodier and he even stopped having sex with other girls, including Santana because they didn't feel right, they didn't mean anything… they weren't Rachel. Finding Quinn the next day at school, Puck dragged her into an empty classroom and slammed the door shut,

"I fucking love Rachel help me," Puck blurted out to his best friend and Quinn gave him a tight hug,

"Finally! You've figured it out… but god did it take you forever! You need to win her back ASAP," Quinn warned Puck and Puck nodded,

"That's why I told you, I have no idea how to start showing her that I love her back, I mean she told me a month ago and we haven't spoken to each other since," Puck sighed taking a seat on the teacher's desk while Quinn paced trying to think of a plan,

"Well first of all, you need to dump Santana,"

"Done," Puck nodded listening to Quinn carefully,

"And secondly, you need to join glee club," Quinn told him and Puck tensed before thinking of what it would be like to call Rachel his girlfriend,

"Done," Puck agreed and Quinn looked a little surprised that he didn't put up a fight,

"Do those two things and we will think of some more a little later on," Quinn informed him before taking her bag and walking out of the classroom to meet Rachel for lunch.

XXXXX

"You're breaking up with me… why?" Santana asked and Puck sighed,

"Because I don't wanna be with you anymore, there's someone else." Puck told her honestly and Santana rolled her eyes,

"It's Rachel right?" The Latina asked with no anger in her tone, "Don't lie, I see the way you look at her… whatever, go win Yental over… me and Brit were seeing each other anyways," Santana mumbled before strutting off to find Brittany for sweet lady kisses.

Puck was so busy to make it to glee club for that afternoon to audition he didn't even register that Santana and Brittany had been having sex.

XXXXX

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked when Puck walked into the choir room,

"Puck is here to audition, I think he'll be a great member to the team," Mr Shuester smiled and Rachel paled,

"I highly doubt he can sing," Mercedes scoffed and Rachel tensed,

She knew how amazing Noah's voice is; it was partly the reason why she fell in love with him,

"Let me be the judge of that," Mr Shuester told Mercedes before asking Puck to sing,

"For Rachel," Puck announced to the group before he began to sing, shocking everyone, including Rachel;

_Where it began,__  
__I can't____begin____to knowin'__  
__But then I know it's growing strong__  
__Was in the spring__  
__And spring became the summer__  
__Who'd have believed you'd come along.___

_Hands, touchin' hands__  
__Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you__  
__Sweet Caroline__  
__Good times never seemed so good__  
__I've been inclined__  
__To believe they never would__  
__But now I, look at the night__  
__And it don't seem so lonely__  
__We fill it up with only two.___

_And when I hurt, __  
__Hurtin' runs off my shoulders__  
__How can I hurt when I'm with you__  
__Warm, touchin' warm__  
__Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you__  
__Sweet Caroline__  
__Good times never seemed so good__  
__I've been inclined, __  
__To believe they never would__  
__Oh, no, no___

_Sweet Caroline__  
__Good times never seemed so good__  
__Sweet Caroline, __  
__I believe they never could__  
__Sweet Caroline..._

"Welcome to glee," Mr Shuester smiled as Rachel sat there in her seat still staring at Noah, not even realising everyone had left the choir room except for her and Puck,

"Did you mean it?" Rachel asked quietly and Puck nodded his head quickly,

"So much, I fucking miss you Rachel," Puck whispered, placing his guitar down and sitting next to her,

"But I told you how I felt-," Rachel mumbled,

"I know and I didn't realise it until a few days ago… Rachel I love you too, so much. I guess I just always took you for granted," Puck whispered praying that Rachel believed him,

"Really? Because if this is a joke please stop-," Rachel was silenced when Noah's lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss,

"I love you Rachel," Puck spoke against their lips, "So much, I'm so sorry for how I've treated you and how much of a dick I was to my best friend… if you'll give me a chance, I'd love to take you out to dinner on Friday?" Puck asked, begging for another chance,

"I-I'd love that very much," Rachel whispered before letting Noah kiss her lips once more.

**A/N sorry if you didn't like the ending, I kind of got stuck at the end, hope you did like it though reviews :)**


	57. Sparks Fly

**A/N I own nothing! Prompt from Twihardtothecore…**

**Prompt: Song fic using the song 'Sparks Fly' by Taylor Swift**

_Sparks Fly_

The way Noah Puckerman looked at her made her feel like nothing she had ever felt before. The way his hazel eyes would stare into her beautiful, brown eyes made her feel like she was the only girl in the world… the only girl in the world for him. She had grown up with this boy, this man, and she had loved him for just as long. Freshman year she gave Noah her virginity and he gave her his, it was perfect; sweet, slow and gentle; but then sophomore year rolled around and she was deemed a social outcast for being in glee and instead of making her feel beautiful and wanted, Noah began to make her feel ugly and alone. So, she through her attentions onto Finn Hudson, even though he was on the football team he was also in glee club and the way he looked at her gave her butterflies and made her feel slightly better about herself… even though he didn't make her feel what Noah did it was still something and that had to be enough. When Noah joined glee club she felt like everything was about to get better, that Noah would apologise for how he had treated her and they could finally be together… when she found out that Noah was the father of Quinn's baby, he officially became Puck to her from that day on. She began to distance herself from him, she stopped going with her father's to the Puckerman's household every Thursday for dinner, she stopped talking to him at temple and she stopped talking to him at school except for when it was necessary in glee practise.

Sophomore year came and went with Quinn and Puck becoming parents to a baby girl who was adopted out to a humble family who lived in Texas. Quinn began to date the new kid Sam Evans and Puck began to have sex with every girl who would let him. Rachel began to date Finn and finally became the 'power' couple of the school (even if Quinn was in constant battle trying to get her and Sam into top spot). But even with her life so 'perfect', she couldn't get Noah out of her mind. She couldn't shake the way he had always made her feel, the way his hazel eyes stared at her like she was the most beautiful woman on the entire planet. She hated how much she still loved him when she was meant to be in love with Finn. She hated how her heart would sink when she saw him kissing another girl against a locker or when he sang to Lauren in front of everyone in glee. She hated how he still held a place in her heart and she no longer (that is if she ever) held one in his.

At the start of senior year is when she realised that he cared about her as well. When Finn was caught cheating on her with Quinn, Puck had beaten the crap out of Finn and warned everyone and anyone to stay away from her since she was considered an open target since her fall from grace. He stopped with the random hook ups and was constantly by her side making her laugh and smile and feel the way she always used to feel around him. It had been three months since she and Finn had split up when she decided it was time to ask Noah the questions she wanted an answer to and to tell him how she had been feeling for all these years.

"Why did you stop talking to me during sophomore year?" Puck asked her randomly as the two of them sat in the empty choir room during lunch,

Rachel hadn't even gotten the nerve yet to ask him what she wanted to ask and here he was doing it for her,

"Because, you impregnated another girl," Rachel told him frankly and Puck winced but nodded,

"Yeah, guess I fucked up there," Puck muttered and Rachel took his hand,

"Why did you ignore me during junior year?" Rachel whispered and Puck looked down at their interlaced hands, not daring to look her in the eyes,

"Because… because seeing you with Finn hurt too much," Puck confessed in a tiny whisper, "Because seeing him with the girl I loved hurt to fucking much," Puck blurted out in a rush and Rachel felt like her heart had stopped for a moment and then restarted,

"Y-You loved me?" Rachel asked teary eyed,

"Yeah… and I still do," Puck whispered and Rachel smiled before leaning over and kissed him gently against his lips,

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that to me Noah," Rachel mumbled against their lips and Puck smiled and kissed her back passionately, "I-I had something I wanted to sing to you, how I've been feeling ever since, ever since that night during out freshman year," Rachel whispered and Puck nodded,

"Let's hear it," Puck replied and Rachel sat back properly on her chair and began to sing, pouring all of the emotion that had been there for three years into the song;

_**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm**__**  
**__**And I'm a house of cards**__**  
**__**You're the kind of reckless**__**  
**__**That should send me runnin'**__**  
**__**But I kinda know that I won't get far**__**  
**__**And you stood there in front of me**__**  
**__**Just**__**close**__**enough to touch**__**  
**__**Close enough to hope you couldn't see**__**  
**__**What I was thinking of**__**Drop everything now**__**  
**__**Meet me in the pouring rain**__**  
**__**Kiss me on the sidewalk**__**  
**__**Take away the pain**__**  
**__**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**__**  
**__**Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**__**  
**__**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**__**  
**__**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**__**My mind forgets to remind me**__**  
**__**You're a bad idea**__**  
**__**You touch me once and it's really something,**__**  
**__**You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.**__**  
**__**I'm on my guard for the rest of the world**__**  
**__**But with you I know it's no good**__**  
**__**And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...**__**Drop everything now**__**  
**__**Meet me in the pouring rain**__**  
**__**Kiss me on the sidewalk**__**  
**__**Take away the pain**__**  
**__**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**__**  
**__**Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**__**  
**__**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**__**  
**__**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**__**I run my fingers through your hair and**__**watch**__**the lights go wild.**__**  
**__**Just keep on keeping your eyes on me; it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.**__**  
**__**And lead me up the staircase**__**  
**__**Won't you whisper soft and slow?**__**  
**__**I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.**__**Drop everything now, **__**  
**__**Meet me in the pouring rain, **__**  
**__**Kiss me on the sidewalk, **__**  
**__**Take away the pain**__**  
**__**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**__**  
**__**Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**__**  
**__**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**__**  
**__**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**__**And the sparks fly...**__**  
**__**Oh, baby, smile...**__**  
**__**And the sparks fly...**_

"I love you too Noah," Rachel smiled to him after she finished holding the last note, "And I have since forever," She admitted with a blush,

"Follow me," Puck told her, taking her hand and leading her out to the front of the school which was deserted due to the storm that was currently there, "Let me kiss you on the side walk in the pouring rain," Puck mumbled against her lips, "Just like the song," Puck grinned before threading his hands through Rachel's hair and claimed her lips in a searing kiss that made Rachel's knees weak and a moan slip involuntarily from her mouth.

"And the sparks fly," Rachel whispered once she and Noah pulled away from the intense kiss, both with goofy smiles on their faces.

**A/N like it, I hope so? Reviews please :)**


	58. We were both young when I first saw you

**A/N I own nothing! I haven't updated the drabbles in a while so I hope you enjoy!**

**Prompt: Use the song 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift.**

_We were both you when I first saw you_

As Rachel stares at the boy she thought she'd never see again, she couldn't help the small smile that graced her beautiful face. Noah had been her first boyfriend and her first love; she had met him when she was 6 and he was 7 at the Temple that both of their families attended. It was someone's birthday party so the whole Lima Jewish community was out on the grassy grounds that surrounded the Temple when it happened… Jacob Ben Israel wanted Rachel to kiss him and even at 6 she knew she didn't want to do that. Just as Jacob leaned down to kiss her, Rachel was pulled back by another set of arms and opened her eyes just in time to see her 'hero' punching Jacob in the face. Turning to face a slightly scared Rachel, the mystery boy took Rachel's hand and pulled her away from Jacob and the adults who had now rushed over to see if the boy was okay. Rachel also remembers that once they were away from everyone, Puck introduced himself as she said thank you and was pleasantly surprised when she felt Noah's lips on hers and couldn't help but giggle when he pulled away before his mother grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away from her.

She'd never forget the wink he gave her as him mother lectured him about violence.

Snapping herself back into the present, Rachel blushed when Puck walked over to her as she sat in the front row in the choir room and sat down next to her.

"Never thought I'd see you again Berry," Puck grinned and Rachel blushed.

"When did you get back Noah?" Rachel asked and Puck thought for a moment before answering.

"Like three days ago. Mum got her old job back," He told her and Rachel smiled.

"It's great to see you again Noah," Rachel whispered and Puck took her hand.

"Same Berry," Puck replied coolly just as Mr Shuester walked into the choir room and announced that Puck was their newest member.

XXXXX

"_Rachel you're my friend now and as my friend you have to climb this tree! Only badasses can climb this tree and I'm only friends with badasses!" A nine year old Puck yelled as he sat confidently on the highest branch on the tallest tree at the Lima Community Park._

"_But it's scary Noah!" Rachel yelled out from the ground and even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was rolling his eyes._

"_Look," Puck mumbled as he climbed down until he was standing next to Rachel, "I'll instruct you and if you fall I'll catch you." Puck promised and Rachel bit her bottom lip nervously._

"_You'll catch me?" Rachel whispered and Puck took her hand into his._

"_I promise, trust me." Puck smiled and Rachel found herself believing that if she were to fall, Noah would catch her._

XXXXX

"This weeks assignment is about your first loves," Mr Shuester told the group as he wrote 'First Love' on the whiteboard behind him before turning to face his students, "I want a song that talks about how you felt back then when you were first in love."

Rachel glanced over at Noah who was already staring at her with a small smile on his face… he always knew how to make Rachel blush.

XXXXX

"_Are you okay Noah?" A ten year old Rachel whispered as she sat next to a sad eleven year old Noah on the porch attached to the front of his house._

"_Fine," Puck muttered eyes never moving from the place he was staring at down the street… searching for his father's car to come back._

"_My daddy said your daddy went away." Rachel whispered touching his shoulder gently and Puck looked over at Rachel._

"_He's coming back Berry!" Puck snapped and Rachel flinched making Puck feel guilty, "Sorry." Puck whispered and Rachel nodded resting her head on his shoulder._

"_He'll come back Noah… nobody could ever be away from you too long." She assured him matter of factly and Puck smiled._

"_I know right." Puck replied confidently even though inside he wasn't as hopeful._

XXXXX

"_You want to me to what?" Rachel asked as she stared at a smirking thirteen year old Noah._

"_I want you to cut my hair into this," Puck repeated showing Rachel the picture of the guy sporting a mohawk and Rachel giggled again._

"_What would Maria say about this?" Rachel asked knowing his mother wouldn't be pleased._

"_Oh come on Rach, I want this and I want you to cut it for me." Puck smiled sweetly and Rachel blushed._

"_Okay," Rachel mumbled before taking his hand and leading him up to her daddy's bathroom were she knew her father's clippers were._

_It wasn't a perfect mohawk but Puck didn't bother to fix it up until his mother agreed to let him keep the hawk if he got it trimmed… he didn't fix it because Rachel cut it for him._

XXXXX

"Lucky last," Mr Shuester smiled as Rachel made her way to the middle of the room.

"My first love is in the room actually, and I still love him." Rachel confessed quietly and Puck sat up straighter in his chair, "For him." She added before the music began to play.

_**Rachel **__**Puck **__Both_

_**We were both young when I first saw you.**__**  
**__**I close my eyes and the flashback starts: **__**  
**__**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**__**See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.**__**  
**__**See you make your way through the crowd**__**  
**__**and say, "Hello,"**__**  
**__**Little did I know...**_

Rachel smiles when she thinks of the party they were at when they first met, when he first saved her; when he first kissed her.

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, **__**  
**__**and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**__**  
**__**And I was crying on the staircase**__**  
**__**begging you, "Please don't go"**__**  
**__**And I said...**__**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**__**  
**__**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**__**  
**__**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, **__**  
**__**it's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**_

Rachel and the rest of the room were stunned when Puck began to sing

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**__**  
**__**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**__**  
**__**so close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.**__**  
**__**Oh, oh.**_

They both smiled at each other when they thought of the countless times Puck encouraged her to sneak out at night time.

_**'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter, **__**  
**__**and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**__**  
**__**But you were everything to me, **__**  
**__**I was begging you, "Please don't go"**__**  
**__**And I said...**__**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**__**  
**__**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**__**  
**__**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**__**  
**__**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**_

Rachel's thoughts flashed back to the day when they gave each other their virginities. She was fourteen and Noah was fifteen… he left to move to Texas with his family just two weeks later.

_**Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.**__**  
**__**This love is difficult but it's real.**__**  
**__**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**__**  
**__**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**_

_**Oh, oh.**_

_**I got tired of waiting**__**  
**__**Wondering if you were ever coming around.**__**  
**__**My faith in you was fading**__**  
**__**when I met you on the outskirts of town.**__**  
**__**And I said...**__**Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.**__**  
**__**I keep waiting for you but you never come.**__**  
**__**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.**__**  
**__**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**_

Rachel's mind was pulled back to the lolly ring that Noah gave her just before getting into his mother's car as the Puckerman's left to start their new lives. Pulled back to the present, Rachel's bottom lip trembled when Noah fell to a knee and pulled out the same coloured lolly ring that he had all those years ago and began to sing.

_**Marry me, Juliet; you'll never have to be alone.**__**  
**__**I love you, and that's all I really know.**__**  
**__**I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress**__**  
**__**it's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**_

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

As the last note hung in the air, Puck cupped Rachel's face as he slid the lolly ring onto her pinkie finger.

"Be mine again?" Puck asked in front of the rest of the club and Rachel smiled.

"I always was," before giving him the kiss she had been dying to give him since he walked back into her life.

**A/N like it? Please review :)**


	59. Sometimes I wish she was you

**A/N I own nothing!**

**Prompt: Use the song 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder…**

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_**Honey why are you calling me so late?**_

_**It's kinda hard to talk right now**_

_**Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?**_

_**I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**_

_**Well, my girl's in the next room**_

_**Sometimes I wish she was you**_

_**I guess we never really moved on**__**  
**_

Rachel knew she shouldn't be calling but she didn't know what else to do. She was having the second worst day of her life, the first being the day she found out he was back with Quinn Fabray officially putting an end to their two year on and off again relationship. By the time Noah picked up, Rachel was a crying mess.

"Hello." Puck answered the phone in a hushed voice and Rachel instantly knew that she was there with him.

"Oh god she's there isn't she?" Rachel sobbed into the phone and Puck's breath caught in his throat, he hated that sound so much, the sound of Rachel crying.

"What's wrong?" Puck whispered as he walked out of his bedroom where his girlfriend was currently sleeping on his bed… the bed that he and Rachel used to share.

"Noah, I-I shouldn't have called." Rachel muttered about to hang up but Puck's voice stopped her.

"Rach you know you can always talk to me… I'll always be here for you." Puck told her sincerely and Rachel's bottom lip trembled.

"You're not meant to be." Rachel mumbled sadly, "I-I should go." Rachel whispered tyring desperately not to sob into the phone again.

"I miss you." Puck whispered and Rachel lost the battle, letting out a gut wrenching sob.

"I've gotta go." Rachel managed out before hanging up and throwing her phone across her bedroom ignoring sound of 'Sweet Caroline' that filled the air knowing he was trying to call her back.

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

_**Coming from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

_****__**And I never wanna say goodbye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

As Rachel's phone went to voicemail for the fifth time, Puck sighed and walked back into his room to find Quinn still fast asleep. He had no idea why he was still with Quinn when he so desperately wanted to be with Rachel. Maybe it was the fact that he had gotten Quinn pregnant when they were just 18 while he and Rachel were on a common break from their relationship. Maybe it was because he wanted his son Levi to grow up with both his mum and dad unlike he did. Still, most times he doesn't even know why he is still in LA and not in New York with Rachel.

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight**_

_**And yes I've dreamt of you too**_

_**And does he know you're talking to me?**_

_**Will it start a fight?**_

_**No I don't think she has a clue**_

_****__**Well my girl's in the next room**_

_**Sometimes I wish she was you**_

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

"You rang him again didn't you?" Santana asked her friend knowingly and Rachel's eyes watered.

"How do you always know?" Rachel replied sadly and Santana shrugged but interlaced their hands.

"I'm your best friend, it's my job to know… to know when you are hurting." Santana whispered as the two of them sat in the student room in between classes at NYADA.

"She was there." Rachel muttered and Santana sighed.

"She's always going to be there, they practically live together. Rachel they have a son together." Santana whispered knowing that Rachel knew all this already.

"I know… it's just… god it's still so hard. It's been two whole years and I still can't get over him." Rachel muttered getting angry with herself. "Why does Quinn always get everything that I want? Why does she get the man that I love?" Rachel asked bitterly and Santana shrugged once more.

"She's Quinn Fabray… but you've got one thing she doesn't a Broadway future. You're not the 21 year old mother." Santana reassured her and Rachel shook her head.

"She had Noah… he's worth more than any stupid Tony award." Rachel replied sadly before wiping her tears and walking off to her dance class with the evil witch Cassandra July who had prompted her earlier phone call to Noah.

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

_**Coming from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

_****__**And I never wanna say goodbye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

"You picked up." Puck mumbled into the phone a few weeks after Rachel had first called him.

"It's 3am here I didn't check the caller I.D." Rachel admitted coldly and Puck winced, "What do you want Noah?" Rachel asked sadly.

"I just missed hearing your voice, hearing you say my name." Puck admitted quietly and Rachel's heart ached.

"Why doesn't Quinn say it well enough?" Rachel snapped and Puck rolled his eyes knowing she couldn't see him.

"Nobody but you, Ma and Sarah call me Noah you know this."

"Call Maria or your sister then." Rachel muttered.

"Nobody says it like you do." Puck finally admitted and Rachel's eyes teared up.

"You can't do this to me Noah. You have her and you have a son… you made your choice even when I gave you another option." Rachel sighed sadly.

"I couldn't leave my son Rachel." Puck replied sternly even though he knew that wasn't the option Rachel gave him.

"Cut the crap Puck we both know that wasn't what I said. You could have had Levi and me but the fact is, somewhere inside you, you wanted Quinn. So congratulations you have her." Rachel muttered before hanging up and sobbed into her pillow for the rest of the night despite the fact that she had a vocal test the next day.

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

_**Coming from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak**__****_

___**and I never wanna say goodbye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**__****_

Rachel and Noah didn't speak for nearly a whole year when she rang him up again. It was 2am his time and Rachel was sitting in her room crying softly to herself.

"I loved you." Rachel blurted out as soon as Puck gave a groggy 'hello'.

"Rachel?" Puck whispered and Rachel knew that he must be alone if he said her name out loud.

"I loved you so much Puck and then you went and fucked it up!" Rachel snapped and Puck sat up in his empty bed.

"Are you drunk?" Puck mumbled and Rachel laughed.

"Yep and I'm finally able to tell you how much of an ass you were to me! How much I love you." Rachel slurred and Puck's heart rate sped up.

"Do you still love me?" Puck whispered and Rachel sobered up a lot with that simple question.

"I don't want to but, but yes." Rachel replied softly.

"I still love you." Puck confessed quietly and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You're with her." Rachel spat and Puck grunted in disagreement.

"We broke up… about two months ago actually." Puck whispered and Rachel felt like her whole world had stopped.

"W-Why didn't you tell me?" was the first thing that Rachel asked when his words finally registered with her.

"Because I thought you still hated me… plus I don't deserve you after what I did to you."

"Where's Levi?" Rachel asked suddenly concerned for Noah and his son.

"He and Quinn moved back to Lima… I get him every couple of months," Puck mumbled sadly and Rachel suddenly was angry for him.

"She can't do that Noah! You're his father you have rights." Rachel snapped and Puck hated himself a little more when he realised how much Rachel loved and cared about not only him but his son as well… even if she hated Levi's mother she never once treated Levi any different.

"I was thinking about moving to New York… its closer to Lima you know?" Puck told her and Rachel's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Yeah," was all Rachel could manage out as Noah whispered a tiny goodbye with the promise he would call her in the morning to talk properly. She nearly cried when he managed out a soft 'I love you' before disconnecting the conversation.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

_**Honey why are you calling me so late?**__**  
**_

**A/N you so know that they got back together lol REVIEWS :)**


	60. Remember Me?

**A/N I own nothing! Prompt by GLEELOVE**

**Prompt: ****Shelby comes back and is hoping to start a relationship with Puck only to find out that he's married to her daughter Rachel and that she is pregnant and that the only reason he thought he fell in love with Shelby was cause she looked like the older version of Rachel the girl he has always loved.****  
****Puck has a world famous record company and Rachel is a Broadway and movie star.**

**This will just be a **_**short **_**drabble!**

_Remember Me?_

Puck had no idea that by opening the front door to the apartment he shared with his wife in New York would lead to being kissed by a woman who wasn't his wife but sure as fuck looked a hell of a lot like her. Pulling away from an intense Shelby, Puck took a few steps back to create some much needed distance between them.

"What the fuck?" Puck demanded as soon as he found his words.

"I-I want you back Noah." Shelby told him lustfully, with a seductive look in her eyes, "I've realised what a catch you truly are." Shelby added and Puck had to remind himself that it was rude to slam a door in someone's face.

"I'm married." Puck replied matter of factly and proudly, lifting his left hand up to show off his simple white gold wedding band, "And expecting." He added and Shelby flinched.

"Can I come in?" Shelby asked anyways and Puck let her in against his better judgement.

As Shelby walked into Puck's apartment, her eyes watered when she saw a photo of Noah and his bride on their wedding day.

"Rachel?" Shelby whispered turning around to look over at the boy she had slept with nearly 10 years earlier.

"Yes Rachel, she's the love of my life." Puck told her honestly and Shelby flinched once more.

She was trying to take her first born child's husband away.

"She's pregnant?" Shelby asked as she remembered that Puck had told her he was expecting.

"Yeah she's six months along… we're having a little girl." Puck replied softly thinking about the daughter that he didn't get to keep… the one the woman in front of him had.

"Beth's perfect Puck, yours and Rachel's baby girl will be too." Shelby whispered and Puck nodded before stepping closer to her.

"Would you like a glass of water or something?" Puck asked awkwardly and Shelby shook her head.

"No… no Puck I should probably go." Shelby mumbled and began to head for the door but stopping just a few inches from it, "Did you ever love me or did you only think you loved me because I looked like her?" Shelby whispered and Puck remained silent.

She took his silence as her answer before exiting out of the apartment, praying that she didn't bump into Rachel.

He never loved her… he just thought he did.

**A/N like, short but I hope you like it! Please REVIEW :)**


	61. Why do you play these games?

**A/N I own nothing! Prompt from the lovely Twihardtothecore… **

**Prompt: "Are you ashamed of me?" "…I…" "No its fine I-I understand, it's okay..."**

****_Why do you play these games?_

Rachel was beyond angry, she was furious. She had never felt so angry or upset in her entire life and that was saying something considering she received a slushy to the face every single day and new insults were invented for her on a daily basis, but this? This was just too much; her own boyfriend had denied that he was with her, denied to his friends that he, the star wide receiver of the football team was in love with the captain of the glee club. She knew he never meant for her to find out; but she just happened to be a wrong place at the wrong time and overheard him blandly deny their relationship for nearly two years. She had been okay with not flaunting their relationship because Noah had promised her that he would never cheat and if anyone asked him if he was seeing her, he would be honest and admit that he was taken by Rachel Berry.

"He probably never thought that day would come." Rachel spoke out loud to her empty room as she laid on her double bed, her makeup streaming down her cheeks.

Bottom lip trembling, Rachel removed her ballet flats and placed them gently on the ground before climbing under her blankets before sobbing herself to sleep.

XXXXX

"Baby are you okay? You've been acting weird." Puck asked his long-term girlfriend nearly a week after Rachel had overheard him denying their relationship status.

"I'm fine." Rachel snapped as she and Noah sat on his couch while his sister Sarah was asleep and his mother Maria was at work.

"Rachel…" Puck whispered knowing that something was wrong with his girlfriend.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Rachel whispered in a sad, tiny voice.

"What? Not of course not!" Puck exclaimed but Rachel's bottom lip began to tremble from both sadness and fury.

"Well if you're not ashamed of me then why did you deny that I was your girlfriend to your idiot friends?" Rachel demanded and Puck felt like he was going to be sick. "So I'll asked you again, are you ashamed of me?"

"…I…"

"No its fine, I-I understand, it's okay…" Rachel mumbled her heart breaking into a million pieces as her boyfriend confirmed her worst fears, "I guess I'll make it easier for you, we are over Noah." Rachel muttered as she stood up to leave but Puck blocked her path to the front door.

"Rachel I didn't mean it like that, I was caught off guard. I'm not ashamed of you." Puck told her honestly but Rachel couldn't believe him.

"Then tell me why did you lie?" Rachel asked angrily and Puck took a step back and bowed his head.

"I never denied it baby." Puck whispered honestly and Rachel didn't regret when her hand flew out and slapped Noah hard in the face.

"I HEARD YOU!" Rachel screamed and Puck gently covered her mouth with his hand.

"Quiet Rach, Sarah's asleep." Puck reminded her and Rachel nodded, making Noah remove his hand and Rachel took a step back.

"I heard you." Rachel repeated quieter this time and Puck sighed.

"What did you hear?" Puck asked and Rachel bit her lip.

"I heard Mike ask you if you were in a relationship with _her _and you said _no_." Rachel replied and Puck chuckled, "This isn't funny Noah!" Rachel sobbed, tears pooling to her eyes and Puck's humour went away quickly, replaced with concern.

"He wasn't asking if I was in a relationship with you Rach, he was asking if I was with Santana." Puck explained and Rachel felt herself crying even harder with relief. "But I have fucked up… they should know that I am with you, so Monday the whole school is going to know about Rachel Berry being off the market." Puck whispered sincerely and Rachel leaned up and kissed him gently.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you about it… and it would mean the world to me if you set the record straight… I hate that those Cheerio's think you're fair game." Rachel admitted and Puck cupped her face with his hands.

"I'm so sorry that I thought we should keep it on the down low… I'm not ashamed of you Rachel, to be honest, I'm worried that people will try and convince you not to be with me… that you're settling." Puck confessed his own insecurity and Rachel shook her head.

"I'm not settling by being with you Noah and you're the only one who holds my heart." Rachel told her firmly but sweetly, "I love you too much to ever leave you."

"I love you too Berry."

**A/N hope you like it lol REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	62. Rolling, Rolling Part I

**A/N I own nothing! I was re-watching WHEELS and this popped into my head… let's pretend that Puck and Rachel have been dating since MASH UP. **

_Rolling, Rolling_

"_All I know is you're a punk who doesn't deserve Quinn as his girlfriend!"_

Try as she might, Rachel Berry couldn't stop her boyfriend's words replaying in her mind.

"_All I know is you're a punk who doesn't deserve Quinn as his girlfriend!"_

She should have known, after all her boyfriend is Noah Puckerman. Even though they had only been dating for two weeks she thought she had found something special, someone special; but, yet again, the boy she likes doesn't like her as much as the beautiful Quinn Fabray.

Being snapped from her thoughts by the bell to lunch, Rachel rolled herself to the door of the classroom after everyone else had left.

"This stupid wheel chair," Rachel muttered to herself as she crashed into the third desk on her way to the door.

Feeling her tears pooling in her eyes, Rachel quickly sat up straighter in her chair and put her show face on.

"You are Rachel Berry and you are not going to let a wheel chair annoy you or boys like Noah Puckerman break your heart." Rachel whispered to herself, taking a few deep breaths before looking up and putting a smile on her face.

XXXXX

Rachel ignored the situation that she overheard between Finn and Puck and went on with her day like usual. Telling herself that she had heard wrong, Rachel walked (thank god) down the hallway with Finn listening to him blab about the baby and Quinn.

"And I have no idea what to do about getting a job Rachel and I thought since you are the smartest person I know, maybe you would help me?" Finn asked the girl who used to like him and Rachel nodded.

"I'd be happy to Finn, so long as Quinn doesn't see this as an attempt to become your girlfriend, as I am happily with Noah." Rachel verified and Finn nodded,

"Quinn won't think anything about it Rach; she knows you and I are friends… I think she'd be grateful that you helped me get a job!" Finn exclaimed and Rachel raised an eyebrow very doubtful that Quinn would feel anything but dislike towards her.

"I'll ask my father's and see what we can do." Rachel smiled.

As the two walked past the home economics room, Rachel and Finn heard the sound of Puck and Quinn's laughter.

"What are you guys doing?" Finn asked as he and Rachel stared at the pair covered in baking ingredients.

"We're baking!" Quinn exclaimed happily and Rachel felt like she was going to be sick.

"We can see that." Finn mumbled and Puck and Quinn finally noticed Rachel standing just behind Finn with a look on her face that told the other two teenagers she didn't believe their story.

"Hi Rachel," Quinn smiled and Rachel definitely knew something was up.

"I-I'm going to go." Rachel whispered turning and walking out the door as fast as she could; ignoring Noah's calls for her to stop.

Rushing into the girls' bathroom, Rachel let her tears fall freely as soon as she knew the room was empty. Not even thirty seconds later, the door flew open and closed once more and as she looked up she locked eyes with Noah's.

"Rach-," Puck whispered and Rachel took a step back.

"Are you cheating on me?" Rachel whispered and continued before Noah could reply, "I-I mean I know I'm a glee loser but I am still a girl and I still deserve respect…" Rachel whispered trying to wipe away her tears before they cascaded down her cheek.

Taking a step forward, Puck cupped Rachel's face and kissed her lips only for her to pull away and slap him, hard.

"What the fuck!" Puck yelled and Rachel felt herself becoming angry.

"I asked you a question Puck and I didn't want to be distracted with a kiss!" Rachel yelled back and Puck took a step back while rubbing his cheek.

"M'sorry okay…" Puck offered and Rachel's bottom lip trembled.

"So you are cheating?" Rachel whispered and Puck quickly shook his head.

"No! Rach, no I am not cheating on you okay, I fucking promise." Puck replied and Rachel took a tiny step away from Noah.

"Do you want to be?" Rachel asked in a tiny voice and Puck shook his head once more.

"I like you Rachel," Puck confessed and Rachel bit her bottom lip, "I'm not trying to cheat on you with Quinn or any other girl… I-I just," Puck mumbled, trying to find the 'right' way to tell Rachel he was the father of Quinn's baby. "I fucked up Rach," Puck whispered as he took a step closer to Rachel and let out a breath when she didn't push him away.

"What did you do Noah?" Rachel whispered her world breaking when she heard his reply.

"I'm the father of Quinn's baby…"

XXXXX

It had been three days since Puck had told Rachel his and Quinn's dirty, little secret and nearly just as long since she had spoken to Puck. All she knows is that her heart is broken and that scares her considering she and Noah weren't together that long when he dropped the bombshell. Walking into glee club, Rachel and Kurt had the diva off, which of course she won, but Rachel didn't say very much about her victory. Sitting next to Brittany, Rachel watched as Quinn scolded Finn for not having the money to pay the doctor bills for 'their' baby, Rachel watched as Puck tried desperately to get her to give him some type of eye contact and watched as everyone else informed her that she wasn't as good as Kurt and threw random insults her way.

Looking away from the group and out the choir room doors, watching as the other students walked past; Rachel felt so very overwhelmed. Turning her head to see Noah's hazel eyes staring into her brown ones, Rachel glanced down at Quinn and Finn before looking back and Noah; Rachel moved her head towards the door and stood up knowing Puck would follow her; both not caring that rehearsals was still in process.

Walking down the hallway in silence, Rachel led Noah to the bleachers and once the pair had taken a seat Rachel began to speak.

"You need to tell Finn, he deserves to know."

"I know Quinn wants to keep it a secret." Puck whispered and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You don't owe her anything Noah, just because she is having your baby…" Rachel mumbled letting her words hang in the air, "Quinn needs to be responsible and take responsibility for her actions and that means telling Finn he didn't get her pregnant is the best thing for her to do."

"You're right," Puck whispered and was about to speak but Rachel cut him off.

"And if you man up and tell Finn about Quinn, you and the baby… you won't lose me; that is if you still want me." Rachel told him, not helping her old insecurities poking through her speech a little.

Standing up, Puck sat down right next to Rachel and claimed her lips in a gentle but needy kiss.

"I still want you Rachel, I wasn't lying when I told you I care about you," Puck whispered and Rachel nodded before pulling back.

"You have a two days to tell him Noah, if you don't… we're over I can't stress that enough." Rachel whispered and Puck's face went from happy to serious.

"I promise I'll tell him." Puck whispered before kissing her lips once more.

**A/N I feel that if she and Noah were still dating, Rachel would be hurt for a few days before telling him that she still wants to be with him only if he is honest… I never really see Rachel hiding such a big secret from anyone let alone Finn.**

**Hope you liked it and please review :)**


	63. Rolling, Rolling Part II

**A/N I own nothing! So I wasn't going to make this a two parter but the muse struck me and to be honest, I could write season 1 rewrites all day long lol. **

_Rolling, Rolling_

_Part II_

The day Finn found out about the baby was horrible; Puck had kept to his word and had told Finn the day after Rachel had told Noah about the condition of her staying with him. As the whole glee club watched as Finn repeatedly hit Noah, Rachel couldn't stop the tears that fell down her cheeks as she screamed for someone to do something. As Mercedes interlaced her hand with Rachel's to make sure the petite girl didn't do something stupid like try and break the fight up herself; Santana barked at Mike and Matt to step in and to break the fight up. With Finn on the other side of the choir room, Rachel let go of Mercedes hand and rushed over to Noah to attend to his injuries.

"Don't bother about it Rachel, he fucking deserved it!" Finn yelled and Rachel turned to look Finn in the eyes.

"Violence is NEVER the answer." Rachel replied sternly and Finn let out a humourless.

"He fucked my girlfriend!" Finn screamed making Rachel jump, "And he knocked her up as well." Finn added with a small voice, the hurt clearly in his tone.

"I-I'm so sorry," Quinn sobbed, her hands placed protectively on her five month baby bump.

"I'm done with you Fabray, all of you!" Finn roared as he kicked a chair into the mirror making it crack before he stormed out of the choir room, not wanting any of them to see his tears.

"O-Oh god," Quinn sobbed as she began to become hysterical, "Oh god."

"Quinn relax you need to think of the baby." Rachel whispered, moving away from Puck and leading Quinn to take a seat in the front row, "Someone get her a class of water while I take Noah to the nurse." Rachel ordered and Brittany rushed over to her back pack and retrieved her drink bottle for her pregnant friend.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered to both Brittany and Rachel and the latter gave Quinn a small smile before turning around, watching as Mike helped Puck up and helping him to the nurses office.

XXXXX

While Noah was being fixed up by the nurse, Rachel made her way back to the choir room to see Quinn sitting there alone. Taking a seat next to the beautiful blonde, Rachel took Quinn's hand.

"You're welcome to stay at my house if you want to," Rachel offered quietly and Quinn turned to face the girl she had tormented for years be so nice to her in her time of need.

"P-Puck got me pregnant." Quinn whispered pulling her hand from Rachel's, "I understand if you want to like, hit me or something."

"He told me Quinn, a few days ago actually." Rachel told Quinn and the blonde looked shocked.

"Why are you still with him?" Quinn asked generally interested and Rachel shrugged.

"He's special." Rachel whispered and Quinn saw the look in Rachel's eyes.

"You love him don't you?" Quinn whispered and Rachel nodded not bothering to deny it.

"Yes I do and y-you're carrying the baby of the man I love; you deserve a home Quinn even if that wasn't Noah's baby." Rachel replied and Quinn's eyes watered.

"You're a really good person you know that Rachel?" Quinn whispered shocking Rachel with a hug, "Thank you… from both of us." Quinn smiled teary eyed and Rachel smiled back softly.

XXXXX

After the truth about 'Dizzle's' paternity came to light, Finn quit glee and made it his mission to torment the crap out of his former team mates, especially Quinn and Puck. With the football team tormenting the club and the cheerio's making Quinn's life hell even when Santana and Brittany were doing everything in their power to make the slushy attacks stop on Quinn; the glee club started to struggle… Quinn started to struggle.

"You need to stop this!" Rachel demanded as she cornered Finn in the empty boy's locker room.

"And why should I, they deserve it." Finn spat and Rachel marched up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"I don't give a **fuck** if you are mad at Quinn or Noah for what they did, what I do care is that you are putting that little girl in danger. By making Quinn's life hell you are putting strain on that little girl, an innocent life, who doesn't deserve it. What if Quinn slips during one of the slushy attacks that you ordered huh? How would you feel Finn?" Rachel demanded and Finn's face became serious.

"I-I didn't think about the baby," Finn whispered his heart twisting in his own pain.

He never wanted the baby to be hurt, after all for three months he had thought she was his child, his daughter.

"I'll stop the attacks on Quinn," Finn promised and Rachel stood up straighter.

"They both regret it Finn," Rachel whispered before adding, "And we all miss you in glee."

And with that, Rachel left the locker room in search of Noah to warn him that because Quinn's attacks have been stopped, his might become worse.

XXXXX

Everyone was surprised when the glee club attacks stopped. Apparently Rachel's talk to Finn had hit a bigger nerve then she had ever thought possible.

XXXXX

When Quinn was seven months pregnant, Finn returned to glee club. After giving everyone, including Quinn but excluding Puck, a sincere apology he was welcome back to the glee club with pretty much open arms.

XXXXX

When Quinn went into labour during Regionals, nobody even cared that The New Direction had yet to perform instead all of them followed Quinn to the hospital.

With a sobbing Quinn clutching onto Rachel's hand as she pushed, while a pale looking Puck watched quietly off to the side, Quinn asked Rachel to get Finn from the waiting room telling her she needed him to be in here.

With Finn, Rachel and Noah all encouraging Quinn on, with a final scream, Quinn gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl.

XXXXX

"Are you keeping her?" Rachel asked her best friend as the two sat alone on Quinn's hospital bed, Quinn and Noah's baby in Quinn's arms.

"I-I don't know Rach," Quinn replied sadly.

"Housing won't be an issue Quinn, my home is your home now." Rachel reminded her knowing that her dad and daddy have had numerous talks with Quinn, telling the scared teenager that she was their second daughter now and that her baby would be welcome into their home as well.

"I don't I could raise her." Quinn whispered tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You're forgetting you'll have me." Rachel whispered.

"And me." Puck added walking into the room with a small smile on his face.

"A-And me." Finn whispered and Quinn's eyes watered, "She's always felt like mine as well you know?"

"Two mummies and two daddies," Puck smiled as he walked over and kissed Rachel's head while Finn walked around to Quinn and took her hand.

"I'm willing to try again if you are." Finn whispered and Quinn let her tears fall as she nodded and smiled when Finn pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Beth…" Rachel blurted out of nowhere.

"What?" Quinn smiled and Rachel indicated that she wanted to hold Beth which Quinn happily obliged.

"Why don't we name her Beth?" Rachel suggests and Rachel kissed the baby girls cheek before giving her back to Quinn.

"Beth," Quinn whispered kissing her daughter's cheek, "I love it."

**A/N if only right… REVIEWS :)**


	64. This Dance

**A/N I own nothing! Inspired by the stupid storyline of hooking Puck up with Kitty -_-**

**In this one shot, Puck and Rachel were together but broke up at the end of senior year because Puck moved to LA and Rachel went to New York also Rachel isn't with Brody. Also Klaine didn't break up because Blaine didn't cheat and Santana lives in New York with Kurt and Rachel.**

_This Dance_

Rachel really had no idea why she was here, why she had let Kurt drag her all the way back to Lima just to attend some Sadie Hawkins dance but here she was. Sighing as she took her best friends hand, Rachel rolled her eyes when Kurt let go of her hand almost immediately and ran straight into the awaiting arms of his boyfriend Blaine much to the displeasure of Blaine's date Tina. Making her way over to the table where all the glee kids where sitting, Rachel hugged Sugar who came up and gave her a massive hug before saying hello to all the old faces and to the new. Sitting down, a handsome boy took a seat next to him and pulled his date Marley into his lap and smirked.

"So you're the woman who nearly tied down my older bro?"

"Ah you must be Jake, pleasure." Rachel smiled offering out her hand which he shook with a smile.

"This is my date-,"

"Marley yes I know," Rachel interrupted Jake and smiled at Marley, "My friend Santana told me about the fainting incident at Sectionals, I'm just glad you're okay." Rachel told her honestly.

When her other best friend told her about what the 'awful, crazy blonde Kitty bitch' did to Marley, Rachel wanted to fly over there and slap the blonde, even more so now when she saw how skinny Marley was in person.

"Thanks but I still feel silly," Marley mumbled and Rachel shook her head.

"Don't be, I let bullies back me into a corner so many times but look at me now, I'm in the best performing arts school in the country and I call New York my home." Rachel told the younger girl and smiled when Marley grinned back.

"Thanks Rachel," Marley beamed standing up off Jake's lap and hugged the small diva tightly, "Come on Jake let's dance." Marley smiled when she turned back and with a quick goodbye from the pair they were gone and Rachel realised she was sitting at the table alone.

XXXXX

"I can't believe I let you do that to me," Kitty laughed as she and Puck finally arrived to the dance both looking messy from their impromptu groping session in Kitty's car.

"Baby I'm a Puckerman, magic fingers." Puck smiled looking out at the dance floor not realising that her and Kitty were standing right in front of the glee table and a very shocked and hurt Rachel.

"You've _**really**_ out done yourself Puck," Rachel declared loudly and Puck paled as he let go of Kitty's hand and turned around to see the woman he was still desperately trying to still get over.

"Rachel,"

Scoffing, Rachel stood up and grabbed her hand bag and made her way to the exit. Not bothering to find Kurt since he clearly didn't miss her, Rachel stopped in the car park and removed her high heels before she started to make her way back to her childhood home bare foot. Rachel wasn't even out of the car park when she heard Puck yelling out her name and Rachel found herself beginning to run. She didn't want to see him, to see the man who broke her heart. Who had dumped her the day before she went to New York telling her it was for the best.

"Rachel!" Puck yelled as he began to run after her and stopped quickly when Rachel suddenly stopped a block away from the high school.

"What Puck?" Rachel snapped turning around to face him, "What do you possibly have to say? That not only did you dump me to go and fuck bimbos in LA but you also dumped me to fuck a 15 year old child?" Rachel screamed and Puck took a few steps back.

"She's not a child Berry." Puck snapped and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"It's illegal Noah! You could get arrested for statutory rape!" Rachel muttered seriously knowing that if Kitty wanted to, she could have Puck arrested and sent to jail just like that.

"We didn't even have sex." Puck replied quickly and Rachel let out a humourless laugh,

"You really think the courts would believe that over the all American teenage girl? You always did have a thing for blondes didn't you Puck?" Rachel sneered as she turned on her heel and continued her walk home with Puck hot on her tail.

"I didn't dump you so I could play the field." Puck told her honestly and Rachel rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that night.

"You really expect me to believe that Puck, believe that you didn't break my heart because you knew you wouldn't be able to keep it in your pants in LA?" Rachel demanded and Puck flinched at the anger and hurt that poured from her voice.

"I-I dumped you because I didn't want to wait for you to call me and break up with me because you had found a better, more musical college guy." Puck confessed and Rachel tensed.

"You thought that?" Rachel whispered and Puck shrugged.

"My luck was going to run out sometime, everyone knew you were two good for me except for you but time would have changed that." Puck muttered and Rachel felt her anger slipping away slightly but her hurt most certainly still in place.

"You really don't know me at all Noah." Rachel said tears in her eyes, "You really don't know that you were the love of my life, my first love and the person I always thought was my true love." Rachel whispered and continued even when Puck tried to speak, "You really don't know how many dates I rejected because all I wanted was you, to be with you and you never even gave me that option you went and made it for me. You really don't know how much I still cry over you and still search for your face in a crowd; how many dreams I have about you surprising me at NYADA and declaring your love for me in front of everybody… and if you really didn't know that, then maybe you didn't deserve to have that." Rachel told him as a few tears slipped from her face, "Goodbye Noah." Rachel mumbled as she turned on her heel and this time Puck didn't chase after her.

XXXXX

It had been two weeks since the Sadie Hawkins dance and Rachel was still mad at Kurt for even dragging here there only to ditch her. Arriving late to her dance class, Rachel quickly began her stretches and was relieved when Miss July was running late herself. After her stretches, Rachel took a seat away from her classmates who hated her only because Cassandra hated her and made a silent pray that this class would go quickly and that Miss July wouldn't be too harsh on her. Hearing footsteps, Rachel looked up and her breath was caught when instead of seeing her bitchy teachers face like she had expected to she Noah's… her Noah.

"Rachel Barbra Berry you really don't know how sorry I am, you really don't know how much I fucking love you or how much I think of you or how much I miss you baby." Puck announced as he walked into the room and Rachel began to blush, "You don't know how much I regret what I did, what I said… I should have been here with you all along instead of sending you to this fucked up city all by yourself. I love you baby and this is for you."

_**Where it began, I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring,  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along**_

Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would

Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no..

When Rachel's classmates finished clapping, Puck moved closer to Rachel sat down next to her, turning to face her and cupped her beautiful face.

"Go on a date with me? Let me show you how much I love you and how sorry I am?" Puck whispered nervously and Rachel gave Noah a small smile.

"Okay," Rachel whispered, "Yes Noah," Rachel added before she leant forward and kissed Noah for the first time in six months… and even after all this time, all they could feel was fireworks.

**A/N reviews please :)**


	65. I didn't know who I supposed to be at 15

**A/N I own nothing! A one shot using Taylor Swift's song FIFTEEN.**

_I didn't know who I supposed to be, at fifteen_

As Rachel drops her fifteen year old daughter off for her first day of high school, Rachel can't help but remember her first day. Taking Adah's hand, Rachel presses a quick kiss against her daughter's hand making sure nobody sees and gives Adah a smile.

"I'll see you when you get home okay sweetie, be good." Rachel whispered and Adah nodded knowing her mum was worried about her starting high school.

"I promise mum," Adah whispered and kissed her mum's cheek before jumping out of the car and rushing off towards her friends who were waving excitedly at Adah.

XXXXX

Arriving home, Rachel sat down on the couch and thought back to her first day of freshman year and her first year in general. Closing her eyes, Rachel let her mind wonder back into the past.

_**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors **_

_**It's the morning of your very first day**_

_**And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while**_

_**Try and stay out of everybody's way**__****_

Rachel smiled as she rushed over to her best friend Santana and hugged her quickly. Taking her friend's hand, Santana smiled brightly down at Rachel.

"Can you believe it; we're in fucking high school!" Santana smiled and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Language Santana!" Rachel scolded before grinning brightly, "I know right, it's so exciting!"

"Are you trying out for the Cheerio's with me?" Santana asked and Rachel bit her bottom lip before shaking her head.

"I've thought about it and, cheerleading isn't my thing San… I was thinking about glee club." Rachel admitted and Santana shrugged.

"Whatever Rach, you'll still be my sister." Santana grinned making Rachel smiled back both not knowing how wrong that statement was going to be.

_**It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here**_

_**For the next four years in this town**_

_**Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say**_

_**"You know, I haven't seen you around before"**_

Rachel first met Noah Puckerman when he sat down next to her in the canteen with a smirk on his handsome face.

"You know, I haven't seen you around before, I'm Puck."

"I-I'm a freshman… I'm Rachel." Rachel replied.

"Senior baby, so is a pretty girl like you thinking about joining the Cheerio's I'd love to see your fine ass in that uniform." Puck leered and Rachel scrunched her nose up in distaste.

"No actually Puck I'm not, but my best friend is." Rachel admitted pointing over to Santana who was in line to get her lunch.

"She's hot," Puck admitted before turning back to Rachel and leaning down to whisper in her ear, "But you're hotter."

And with that, Puck stood up and walked back to his football friends leaving a shocked Rachel. He was the first boy to think she was prettier than her beautiful best friend.

'_**Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**_

_**You're gonna believe them**_

_**And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out**_

_**Well, count to ten, take it in**_

_**This is life before you know who you're gonna be**_

_**Fifteen**__**  
**_

It was only a month into freshman year when Santana told Rachel that they couldn't be friends anymore. Holding back tears as Santana did the same, Rachel listen to Santana tell her in front of the other cheerleaders that a pretty, popular girl like her couldn't be seen hanging around an ugly, freak like Rachel. Watching as Santana turned on her heels both knowing she was about to go into a bathroom and cry, Rachel ran away from the laughing cheerleaders; running straight for the choir room to sob to herself.

_**You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail**_

_**And soon enough you're best friends**_

_**Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool**_

_**We'll be outta here as soon as we can**__**  
**_

Walking down the hallway a few days after Santana had informed her they were no longer friends; Rachel was hit with her first slushy. Wiping the cold, icy drink away from her eyes, Rachel looked up to see Noah Puckerman looking down at her with a smirk on his face.

"Woops." Was all he offered before high fiving his team mate and continued on down the hallway like nothing had happened.

_**And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car**_

_**And you're feeling like flying**_

_**And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one**_

_**And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends**_

_**When the night ends**__****_

Rachel didn't know how this happened but she was on a date with Noah Puckerman. Apparently his mother had used her Jewish guilt trip on him and her father's didn't tell her until she was dropped off at the Puckerman's place and left stranded as they drove away but here she was, sitting opposite Puck at his dining room table eating dinner.

"This is stupid," Puck muttered and Rachel tensed.

"Can we just get through this dinner without speaking, my parents will be here in an hour and a half, and can we just ignore each other until then?" Rachel asked softly and Puck rolled his eyes but nodded, continuing to eat his meal.

After about half an hour, Rachel rolled her eyes as she sat next to Puck on the couch who was intently watching a show.

"This is not how I expected my very first date to go," Rachel mumbled and was a little shocked when Puck turned off the TV and turned to her.

"This is your first date?" Puck asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yes and no offence but it's been horrible." Rachel told him point blank and Puck chuckled.

"Well no offence but I didn't exactly wanna be here."

"You know how to make a girl feel really good about herself don't you?" Rachel snapped and Puck's eyes widen in surprise.

"Backbone Berry, I like it… super sexy." Puck grinned and before Rachel knew what was happening; Puck's lips claimed hers in a searing kiss.

That night she experienced her first date and her first time.

_**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**_

_**You're gonna believe them**_

_**When you're fifteen and your first kiss**_

_**Makes your head spin 'round**_

_**But in your life you'll do things greater than**_

_**Dating the boy on the football team**_

_**But I didn't know it at fifteen**__**  
**_

Finding out you're pregnant at fifteen is something no girl should ever have to go through; but here Rachel was, sitting on the edge of her bathtub with a positive pregnancy stick in her hand.

"I'm going to be mum," Rachel whispered to herself before she broke down into sobs wondering why this was happening to her.

_**When all you wanted was to be wanted**_

_**Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now**_

Fifteen was the age she lost her best friend to popularity, fifteen was the age she lost her virginity to Noah Puckerman, fifteen was the age her parents kicked her out for falling pregnant and fifteen was the age Rachel Berry became a mother.

Cradling her tiny daughter, Rachel sat alone in her hospital bed watching her child sleeping.

"Adah," Rachel whispered pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, "My baby," Rachel managed out before she began to sob wondering how on Earth she was going to be a good mother to her precious baby girl.

_**Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday**_

_**But I realized some bigger dreams of mine**_

_**And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy**_

_**Who changed his mind and we both cried**__**  
**_

"She looks like you," Puck whispered as he visited Rachel in the hospital a few days after she had given birth to their child.

When she told him she was pregnant he was terrified, scared beyond belief but he wasn't his dad and he wasn't going to run. When Rachel was kicked out of her house, Puck insisted she live with him, he made sure nobody slushied her or even looked at her wrong and with the help of Santana, who felt like shit for choosing cheering over her best friend, Puck was able to mange to make sure the Cheerio's back off his baby momma. He has been an ass to Rachel but that was because she intimidated him. She wasn't falling to her knees or getting on her back as soon as he winked at her. Granted he got her in the end, obviously, but he actually did care about her and now that they had a kid together, his feelings only multiplied.

"And you," Rachel whispered back, "I think her eyes are going to be hazel like yours." Rachel whispered and Puck smiled pressing a soft kiss to Adah's forehead and then to Rachel's.

"I care about you Rachel," Puck whispered and Rachel's eyes began to mist up.

"You care about our daughter, you don't care about me Noah… it's okay, as long as you're there for her I don't mind." Rachel told him and Puck shook his head.

"Rachel I've liked you since the moment I saw you, the moment you didn't go weak at the knees when I said hi to you… and now, now you've given me this little girl and, fuck Rach, I think we owe to ourselves and to her to try."

"You mean that Noah?" Rachel whispered.

Her feelings for Noah had grown ever since she moved in with him and his family, he was so sweet and caring and he made her smile when she was feeling down. She didn't want to say anything because she was sure it was only because she was carrying his child.

"I mean that Rachel, let me take you out on date, a real one and not like the shitty one we had." Puck asked and Rachel smiled softly.

"It wasn't that shitty Noah; we ended up with her didn't we?" Rachel whispered and Noah's answer was his lips on top of hers.

_**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**_

_**You're gonna believe them**_

_**And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall**_

_**I've found time can heal most anything**_

_**And you just might find who you're supposed to be**_

_**I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen**__**  
**_

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Rachel began to run her errands for the day and clean up the house. When her daughter walked inside the house after her first day Rachel hugged Adah before smiling,

"So, how was it?"

"It was good mum, different but good, when's dad coming home." Adah smiled and Rachel saw the blush on her face.

"Noah will be home at the normal time drop the subject change, what's his name?" Rachel asked and Adah sighed.

"Peter, but nothing is going to happen… and if it does I promise it won't be history repeating itself." Adah reassured her mother and Rachel nodded knowing she couldn't keep Adah from making her past mistakes… though if Rachel could do her freshman year all over again, she'd never change the night that Adah was conceived, ever.

_**Your very first day**_

_**Take a deep breath girl**_

_**Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors**__**  
**_

**A/N hope you enjoyed it!**


	66. Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes

**A/N I own nothing! A little one shot using the song Collide by Howie Day.**

**Prompt: Puck is a solider and Rachel is his pregnant wife back home.**

_**The dawn is breaking**__**  
**__**A light shining through**__**  
**__**you're barely waking**__**  
**__**and I'm tangled up in you, yeah**_

Rachel awoke alone in the bed she shared with Noah. Noah awoke in the bunk bed he had been sleeping on for five months. Rachel awoke to peace and quiet. Noah awoke to his friend and fellow solider Finn Hudson telling them they were under attack.

_**I'm open, you're closed**__**  
**__**Where I follow, you'll go**__**  
**__**I worry I won't see your face**__**  
**__**Light up again**_

Getting up, Rachel walked over to the mirror that was hung near her and Noah's bed and looked at her sleepy reflection. Giving herself a sad smile, Rachel cupped her five month baby bump and wished that she wasn't doing this alone. That she had her husband by her side, cracking jokes but always making sure she was okay and that the baby was doing fine. Sighing, Rachel opened her closet and pulled out one of Noah's button up shirts, putting it on as well as a pair of black leggings. Smelling Noah's shirt and inhaling his scent that was still on the material; Rachel looked over at the photo of Noah that she kept on the bed side table and wondered if she'd ever see his beautiful smile again.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**__**  
**__**even the wrong words seem to rhyme**__**  
**__**Out of the doubt that fills my mind**__**  
**__**I somehow find you and I collide**_

Patting Finn on the back after another successful mission; Puck flopped down on the lower bunk bed he shared with his friend. Searching for the photo he kept underneath his pillow, Puck smiled instantly when he saw her bright, beaming smile shining back at him. Tracing Rachel's face on the photo, Puck pressed a soft kiss to the only thing that he had of the person who got him through each and every day.

_**I'm quiet you know**__**  
**__**you make a first impression**__**  
**__**I've found I'm scared to know**__**  
**__**I'm always on your mind**__**  
**_

Holding onto her best friend Quinn's hand, Rachel smiled when Doctor Wu informed Rachel that she and her husband were expecting a little baby girl. Taking the ultrasound pictures, Rachel had Quinn drop her off at the post office so she could give Noah the news he had been waiting for just as long as she had.

Grinning when Officer. Evans placed the stack of mail that was his, Puck quickly searched for the most recent one that Rachel had sent him. Opening up the envelope, Puck's eyes watered when he immediately saw an ultrasound picture. Fishing out the little bit off paper that was still inside the envelope, Puck let a few tears fall when he read what his beautiful wife had written.

_**You're wife and little girl love you. Come home safely Noah.**_

_**Love your wife and your daughter **_

_**Xx**_

"Boy or girl man?" Finn asked Puck as Finn pinned the ultrasound picture to the wall just above his pillow.

"Baby girl," Puck replied and Finn gave him a quick hug.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**__**  
**__**even the stars refuse to shine**__**  
**__**Out of the back you fall in time**__**  
**__**I somehow find you and I collide**_

"I miss you," Rachel whispered her hand clutching onto her seven month baby bump.

"I miss you too baby." Puck whispered through the webcam, "I love you so much Rachel, you and our baby girl." Puck told her and Rachel's bottom lip trembled.

"Come home Noah, we need you to come home." Rachel pleaded tears streaming down her face.

"Six more months Rach, and then I'm home, me, you and our baby girl… our family." Puck replied softly trying to keep it together for his wife.

As Rachel was about to say something, Puck turned his head and began talking quickly to somebody next to him; turning back to Rachel, Puck sucked in a breath and Rachel knew that he had to go.

"I love you," Puck whispered.

"Please don't go," Rachel begged, "I love you Noah." Rachel whispered just in time before the screen went black.

_**Don't stop here**__**  
**__**I lost my place**__**  
**__**I'm close behind**_

"Push Rachel, you're nearly there." Quinn encouraged her best friend, holding onto Rachel's hand tightly.

"Oh god, it hurts!" Rachel screamed looking over at the computer where Noah's face was looking back at her nervously.

"You can do it baby," Puck told her from hundreds of miles away, "God baby you are doing so well." Puck smiled and Rachel's bottom lip trembled.

"Nearly there Mrs. Puckerman, I can see her head." The nurse smiled and Quinn stroked Rachel's hair as her best friend gave one last push and suddenly the room was filled with the sound of Noah and Rachel's baby girl screaming her little lungs out.

"Rachel, you did it baby." Puck smiled, tears pooling down his eyes wanting nothing more than to be with his wife and daughter, "Thank you Rachel, I love you."

As soon as their Rachel and Noah's baby girl was placed in Rachel's arms, Quinn walked over and picked up the laptop so Puck could get a better look.

"She's beautiful," Puck whispered seeing his daughter as best as he could for the first time, "You're amazing Rachel."

"I love you Noah," Rachel whispered, glancing up at the screen, tears pooling down her face, "Say hi to daddy baby Adah." Rachel whispered pressing a tender kiss to Adah's forehead.

"My little Adah Grace," Puck whispered to the little girl who he wouldn't get to hold for another couple of months.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**__**  
**__**even the wrong words seem to rhyme**__**  
**__**Out of the doubt that fills your mind**__**  
**__**you finally find you and I collide**_

Rachel, holding onto a happy four month of Adah, sat in the airport searching for her Noah. Kissing her daughter's forehead, Rachel looked up to see Noah running towards them a huge smile on his face. Standing up, Rachel walked as quickly as she could and couldn't stop the tears that fell down her cheeks or the smile that appeared on her lips.

"Noah," Rachel beamed, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before handing him his daughter.

"Baby girl," Puck whispered to his daughter, sobbing into his little girl's neck before showering her face with kisses, "She's perfect Rachel," Puck whispered cupping his wife's cheek; before giving her a long and gently kiss. "I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Noah," Rachel smiled kissing him once more before pulling back and watched her husband holding their daughter for the very first time.

**A/N reviews please :) fluffy!**


	67. Baby Give Me One More Night

**A/N I own nothing! So I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I've finally found some spare time to actually write it! Warning: Not a very happy puckleberry ending...**

**Prompt: Write a one shot using the song One More Night by Maroon 5 as inspiration.**

_Baby Give Me One More Night_

_**You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more. **_

Rachel never expected her first year out of high school to be like this. At just 19, Rachel was mother to her one year old son Levi, still living in Lima in an apartment she shared with her boyfriend of three years and the father of her baby Noah Puckerman. Even though her life isn't how she expected it to be, Rachel knew she would never give up or trade her son for any Broadway role or any award. He was her world... the only thing she wanted was the courage to leave her boyfriend. To leave the man who, from what she could gather, had been cheating on her for about two months.

_**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you. **_

Puck never expected his life to turn out like this. He never expected to turn out like his old man. He didn't mean for it to happen, he loved Rachel and he loved his son... It just, sort of did happen. He hadn't seen Quinn Fabray since high school so when he ran into the beautiful blonde at the cafe near his and Rachel's apartment, he couldn't help but admire her body. He never expected her to kiss him as they walked by the lake as they caught up on their lives and he didn't mean to kiss her back. He didn't mean to lead her to a private area in the grassy fields and have sex with her. Though he must have meant it a little bit because that wouldn't be the last time he and Quinn would have sex.

_**So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night **_

Rachel was furious. Noah didn't arrive home last night and she was hurt, angry and stressed. Trying to put on a happy face for her son, Rachel made baby noises as she fed Levi his breakfast, tensing momentarily when she heard the front door open and close. Feeling him looking at her, Rachel turned her head and offered him a weak smile.

"Where were you Noah?" Rachel asked quietly, biting her bottom lip when he simply shrugged and sighed.

"I'm gonna have a shower," Puck mumbled, not being able to look at his girlfriend and son as he walked his walk of shame to the bathroom trying to pretend he didn't hear Rachel crying.

_**Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".  
Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.  
I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell. **_

"I can't do this anymore," Puck muttered, pulling away from Quinn's kiss as the two made out in her bedroom.

"Why not Puck? I thought you wanted me? I'm your release," Quinn replied with a sexy purr, leaning back over to press hot, open mouthed kisses to his neck.

Shaking his head, Puck ran his hand through his Mohawk.

"I have a girlfriend and a fucking kid Quinn, I-I love Rachel and Levi so much," Puck told Quinn and the pretty blonde tensed.

"She deserves better then you because if you loved her so much why are you here, in my bed, seconds away from fucking me?" Quinn demanded, feeling ashamed of herself for the first time.

He had never once mentioned _her_ name or their _son's_ name. It helped her forget. Truth was, she was second best... or maybe Rachel and Levi were. All she did know is that she didn't want to be the reason to break up a family, even if there was no love left there anymore.

"I'm sorry," Puck whispered pulling completely away from Quinn.

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to your family Puck," Quinn sneered, "Get out,"

_**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
(Making me love you)  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
(I let it all go)  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
(Like a tattoo, yeah)  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you. **_

Rachel couldn't do this anymore, she and her son deserved better. Watching as the clock ticked to just past 10 o'clock at night, Rachel made her decision. She had to leave. They had to leave. Running to their bedroom, Rachel packed a small suitcase full of clothes for herself before creeping into Levi's room and doing the same. Taking the bags out to the car, Rachel loaded the trunk with everything that she they needed before making a phone call.

"I-I need somewhere to stay," Rachel whispered as tears streamed down her face.

"There's always room for you and my little nephew, I'm at Brittany's but I'll go home now," Santana, Rachel's best friend, promised over the phone.

"Thank you Tana," Rachel replied.

"I love you Rach... and I'm going to fucking kill him," Santana warned making Rachel chuckle.

"I love you too... and, don't he's not worth it,"

Saying their goodbyes, Rachel dashed into the apartment once more and picked up her sleeping son. Cradling him in her arms, Rachel pressed soft, gentle kisses to his forehead before leaving a quick note for Puck. Safely putting in his car seat, Rachel got into the driver's seat, buckled up and backed out of the driveway. She couldn't stay one more night.

_**So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
And I know I said it a million times  
(Oh, I said it a million times)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah, baby give me one more night) **_

Puck knew he had so much to try and make up for. He knew he fucked up, for two months he had become the one person he hated. He had made Rachel feel how his mother felt when his own father was cheating on her and if Levi was older, his own son would have felt how he did. That made Puck sick. Pulling into the driveway, Puck made his way into their apartment and instantly knew something was wrong. Walking over to the kitchen bench, Puck felt tears falling from his eyes as he read the note Rachel had left for him.

_Puck,_

_I can't live like this anymore. I can't pretend that I don't know you are cheating on me, I can't pretend that I'm not miserable, I can't pretend that my heart isn't breaking and I can't let my son grow up the same way you did. Did you ever love me Puck? Or did you only ever stay with me because I fell pregnant? I've gone to stay with San in Cincinnati, I'll call you in a few days and we can work out some sort of visiting routine for Levi... Don't call me, I'll call you._

_Rachel._

Dropping the note, Puck ran into the room that was once his sons, crying when he saw all of the things Levi loved gone. Walking into the room he once shared with his beautiful girlfriend, Puck let out a sob when most of the girlie things that she owned had vanished. Moving to their bed, Puck rest his head against Rachel's pillow, inhaling her sent.

"God, I am so sorry Rachel... Levi,"

_**So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)  
And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah) **_

**A/N so did you like it? Before you ask, there will be more to this universe. Reviews please :)**


	68. A Mighty Fine Arrangement

**A/N I own nothing! Prompt from my own mind!**

_**Prompt: Rachel and Santana are sisters, both adopted by Leroy and Hiram Berry when they were just babies. Santana is gay and Rachel is straight. Their parents have a rule that Rachel can not have any boys over and Santana can not have any girls over in case anything sexual happens so one night, Rachel invites Brittany (Santana's secret girlfriend) and Santana invites Puck (Rachel's secret boyfriend) to spend the night. Puckleberry SMUT :)**_

**A Mighty Fine Arrangement**

Rachel loved her sister, loved her more then anything in the entire world. The two girls were extremely close given that there was only a few months separating them... How is that possible you ask? Rachel and Santana were both adopted by their fathers at very young ages. Rachel's biological mother had her at just 15 and had no way of supporting her tiny baby and Santana's biological parents struggled with drugs so when Santana was just 6 months old, she was placed into foster care. Hiram and Leroy Berry knew they could never have any children of their own so the two looked into adoption and/or foster care. They adopted their first child, Rachel, when she was just 1 week old and when Rachel was 2 months old the pair couldn't not foster baby Santana. When Santana was two years old, Hiram and Leroy applied to adopt their little girl and after another three years of struggling to get Santana named as their legal child they were finally granted their wish making the Berry family complete.

At 14, Santana came out to her family and was happy to know she had their unconditional support and love. Living in a small town in Ohio, the Berry family were looked down upon for their alternative lifestyle 'choices' so when Santana came out, the Berry men received a lot of backlash from the tiny community in Lima. When Rachel pointed out that she was in fact straight, people seemed to leave the Berry men alone maybe some of them started to realize that you were born gay and not forced or just one day woke up and decided to be.

When the girls were 15, Hiram and Leroy made it a rule that Santana couldn't have sleepovers with girls and Rachel couldn't have sleepovers with boys... Busting Santana making out with one of her friends in her room was definitely the factor that created the rule. Hiram and Leroy didn't want their baby girls being sexual active and even if the two weren't the strictest of parents, they were very strict on that one subject. During the girls sophomore year, Rachel and Santana met the two people that would become their first loves. Santana knew instantly that Brittany was somebody special and even though it took Rachel a little longer to work out her feelings for Noah, Rachel finally realized that she was deeply in love with McKinley's badass... It also helped that Brittany was Rachel's best friend and Noah was Santana's... Perfect excuses for them to constantly be over at the Berry household.

Now, half way through Santana and Rachel's junior year of high school, the Berry sister's had a routine down to a T. Every weekend, Rachel would invite Brittany over and Santana would invite Noah over, every weekend the pairs would basically ignore each other during the day to instead spend time with their best friends... but at night? When Leroy and Hiram were fast asleep? Brittany would sneak into Santana's bedroom and Noah would sneak into Rachel's... it was perfect.

XXXXX

"Baby," Noah whispered as he snuck into his girlfriend's bedroom, smiling when he saw her face lighting up even in the dark.

"Noah," Rachel whispered moving over on her queen sized bed to allow her boyfriend to lay next to her.

"I'm still waiting for the day when they figure everything out," Noah chuckled before pressing a heated kiss to Rachel's lips, "I think I'll need to learn how to fly because I'll be jumping out of your fucking window," Noah added against her lips.

"Soundproof bedroom and my door has a lock, it's Santana and Brittany we need to worry about..." Rachel giggled as she ran her fingers down his Mohawk, "I missed you," Rachel mumbled smiling as Noah laid her down and made himself comfortable in between her legs.

"I've missed you too baby... You do not play fair. You know how hard it was... I was, when you and Britt were dancing around in the backyard in nothing but your bikinis. Santana and I nearly came in our pants," Noah told her darkly, laughing lowly when Rachel pulled a face at the mention of her sister.

"Yeah I do not want to know what you two get up to or say behind closed doors," Rachel replied matter of factly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning hotly when she felt his hard cock directly against his already wet pussy.

"Noted," Noah whispered before thrusting his hard cock into Rachel pantie covered pussy, "M'gonna fuck you now okay baby?" Noah told her darkly making Rachel's hips arch into his.

"Y-Yes," Rachel moaned.

Pulling away from his girlfriend ever so slightly, Noah pull her nightie off of her, leaving her in nothing but her black, lace panties. Cupping her right breast, Noah wrapped his mouth around her left breast begin to suck and nip until it was hard. Switching sides, Noah ran his tongue down Rachel's right breast as his left hand began to pinch at Rachel's sensitive nipples causing his girlfriend to arch into his mouth and hand.

"So fucking sexy you know that right baby?" Noah whispered against her ear, pressing a tender kiss to the spot on her neck that drove Rachel crazy.

"Y-Yes," Rachel managed out letting out a particularly loud moan when Noah's hands slipped underneath her waist band and into her panties.

Rubbing at his girlfriend's clit, Noah claimed Rachel's lips in a searing kiss groaning against her plump lips when he felt how wet she was for him. Tracing the outer lips of her pussy, Noah slowly slipped two of his fingers into her tight pussy before curling them upwards wanting to find her g-spot.

Rachel let out a sharp moan when Noah found her g-spot, a smirk spreading across Noah's face as he watched Rachel wither underneath him in pure pleasure. Increasing his pace, Noah began to finger fuck Rachel thrusting his own hips into her mattress desperately trying to find some friction of his own. As her juices began to drip slightly down his palms, Noah watched in awe as Rachel threw her head back and came hard around his long and talented fingers.

Kissing her harshly on the lips, Noah removed his fingers before pulling back to remove his sweatpants. Palming his cock in his hand, Noah lined himself up at Rachel's entrance rubbing his hard cock against her clit a few times before finally pushing into her tight pussy. Closing his eyes, Noah hiked one of Rachel's legs up placing it on his shoulder before bending her almost in half as he began to fuck her. Letting out low moans, Rachel clung to her boyfriend as she began to roll her hips back in time with his thrusts, her pussy clenching slightly each and every time he his head of his cock hit her g-spot. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Rachel brought Noah's head down to claim his lips as best as she could given the way he was fucking her. Feeling her pussy clenching, Rachel bit at Noah's bottom lip arching into his body as she began to shake.

"Noah... I-I'm close baby, so close." Rachel moaned, loving the way Noah began to increase his pace.

"Cum for me Rachel, I wanna feel you cumming around my cock. Fuck, I'm close," Noah panted feeling his balls begin to tighten just as he felt Rachel cum hard around his cock.

Pounding into Rachel without abandonment seeking his own release, Noah buried his head into the side of her neck as he came hard deep inside his girlfriend's hot pussy. Rolling his hips slowly a few more times, Noah kissed Rachel before he pulled out both moaning at the loss of one another. Lying down next to her, Noah pulled Rachel into his side as his eyes began to flutter close from the intensity of his orgasm.

"D-Did you set your alarm to 5 am Noah?" Rachel whispered, her eyes shutting as her head was resting comfortably on Noah's chest.

"Mhmm baby... I plan on waking you up in a few hours for a repeat," Noah replied smugly, kissing her lips a few times before letting out a tired sigh.

"I expect nothing less... I love you," Rachel whispered into the darkness.

"Love you too baby,"

**A/N A little bit of fluff and smut for you all! Please review :)**


	69. When I was your man

**A/N I own nothing! So the sequel to 'Baby give me one more night' in this one shot, I'll be using 'When I was your man' by Bruno Mars as the base! Reviews :)**

_When I was your man_

_**Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh **_

It had been two months since Rachel had left Puck and he was miserable. He missed his son, he missed his girlfriend... he missed his family but he knew it was his fault. He had cheated on Rachel for a long period of time he had broken her heart he knew it was only fair that his heart would be broken in return. He hadn't seen Quinn, he ended it as soon as Rachel left him. He only wished Rachel would answer his phone calls so they could talk.

_**Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.**_

My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh 

He hadn't seen Rachel or Levi since she had left him, the only information he was receiving was little bits from Rachel's best friend Santana. Apparently Rachel had moved to New York and according to Santana, she was dating some guy called Brody. It hurt that she had moved on so quickly but maybe she needed a rebound before she would take the time to listen... even though the thought of her with another man drove Puck insane.

_**Too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man. **_

When another two weeks had passed, Puck knew he had to take matters into his own hands. Managing to find out her address, Puck drove to New York in a hope of being able to see his son and attempt to work some things out with Rachel. He loved her and it took her leaving his sorry ass for him to realise that she was his world. His true love, the love of his life. Parking his car on the curb outside her apartment building, Puck bolted to the main entrance and pressed apartment 11 buzzer. Holding his breath, praying that she was alone, Puck nearly cried when he heard Rachel's voice for the first time in nearly three months.

"Rachel," Puck whispered, "Can I come up?" Puck asked and after what felt like a life time, Rachel buzzed him up and the door opened.

_**Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know **_

I_** hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours when he has the chance  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance **_

Knocking on Rachel's apartment door, Puck offered Rachel a small, shy smile as she stepped aside to let him in.

"What are you doing here Puck?" Rachel asked softly.

"I-I came to see you, to see our little boy... I miss my family Rach," Puck replied softly and Rachel tensed.

"You didn't miss us when you were having sex with another woman," Rachel snapped and Puck winced at her tone.

"Yeah, I fucked up Rachel. So badly... but, but I'm here to try and win your trust back. I'm here to win my family back," Puck told her honestly before adding, "Even if you have another guy..."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked with eyes wide open, "I most certainly do not have another guy... we've only been broken up a few months!"

"But Santana-," Cutting himself off, Puck rolled his eyes before letting out a sigh, "She lied didn't she?"

"Yes... I guess she did. She's only trying to protect me," Rachel told him defending her friend.

Nodding his head, Puck ran his hand down his head before staring into Rachel's eyes.

"Please Rachel, I know you hate me... I hate me too but, but can you please let me try. I promise I'll step up... I just need you to let me try," Puck pleaded, his eyes shining with un-shed tears as he begged for his second chance.

Biting her bottom lip, Rachel wiped away her tears before nodding her head slightly.

"O-Okay but, but just remember Rome wasn't built in a day we have to go slow." Rachel whispered her heart still hurting from his betrayal.

Reaching out nervously, Puck placed his large hand over her tiny hand before squeezing it gently.

"Thank you Rach,"

_**Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man! **_

**A/N so there will be one more to wrap everything up. Any ideas on the song that could be used? Reviews please :)**


End file.
